¿Coincidencia o destino?
by saramandyester
Summary: ¡NO YAOI! Los protagonistas son Fudo, Kido y Tachimukai. Estos chicos conocerán a unas nuevas estudiantes de intercambio que les cambiara la vida de forma muy drastica
1. Un interminable camino a casa

_HONOKA POV_

{Los dos iban callados, no sabian que hacer, estaban super nerviosos, hasta que algun gracioso rompe el silencio..}.

**¿?:** HOLA QUERIDA AMIGUITA! -dijo saltando encima de Honoka haciendo que la nombrada se diera el mayor susto de su vida.

**Honoka:** AAAAAAHH!... no vuelvas a hacer eso Fumika, que casi me matas del susto!

**Fumika:** Lo siento- dijo riendose.- deverias de haber visto tu cara...jajajajajajaja...!

{Honoka se puso roja al ver que Kdo y Tachimukai tambien se reian}.

**Honoka:** Ya basta fumika...!

**Kido:** Se hace tarde demonos prisa.

**Honoka:** Si ya voy.

**Tachimukai:** Haces unas bromas pesaditas Fumika.

**Fumika:** Gracias, eres un encanto.

**Tachimukai:** (¬_¬U si no lo decia de forma alagadora... ¡O/O ME HA DICHO QUE SOY UN ENCANTO! ¡YUPI!)

**Fumika:** Ya es tarde, bueno, nos vemos mañana.

**Kido:** Si, hasta mañana.

{Fumika y Tachimukai se van por un camino diferente}.

**Fumika y Tachimukai:** ADIOS PAREJITA!-digo gritando los dos a la vez que agitaban los brazos y los miraban con mirada picara.

{Los dos se miraron de repente y se pusieron mas rojos que un tomate}.

**Kido y Honoka:** ¡FUMIKA, TACHIMUKAI!-gritaron al unisono.

**Fumika:** Jijiji...

**Honoka:** Yo podria decir lo mismo de vosotros dos.

{Al oir a Honoka, tambien se pusieron rojos, pero disimularon un poco y se fueron}.

* * *

><p><em>FUMIKA POV:<em>

{Los dos iban charlando tranquilamente, hasta que vieron a Fudo, en la `` tipica esquinita de la depresion, haciendo circulitos con el dedo en el suelo}

**Tachimukai:** Fudo, estas bien?

**Fudo:** No... -Dijo tristemente.

**Fumika:** Estas seguro?

**Fudo:** No...

**Tachimukai:** Sabes decir algo a parte de no?

**Fudo:** No...

**Tachimukai:** Ya veo

**Fumika:** Soy yo, o esque tienes la marca de una mano en la cara?

{Fudo se levanto, se giro hacia ellos y se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a la persona mas machista, sinvergüenza, descarada y creida llorando como un niño pequeño al que le quitaon la piruleta}

**Fudo:** Es que, es que, es que... -Dijo sollozando.

**Fumika:** Es que ¿que?

**Tachimukai:** Sueltalo ya!.

**Fudo:** E-Es que Sakura m-me ha d-dado una t-torta... otra vez.

**Fumika:** Pobrecito... ¿Que le has hecho para que te pegue? -Dijo algo enojada.

**Fudo:** Yo?.

**Tachimukai:** No, tu no, fue santa claus, pues claro que tu!

**Fudo:** Nada. -Dijo con voz inocente.

**Fumika:** Lo que tu digas, nos vamos, que te vaya bien la vida. -Dijo para despues marcharse junto a Tachimukai.

* * *

><p><em>CON KIDO Y hONOKA.<em>

{Cuando llegaron a casa de Honoka}

**kido:** bueno...hasta mañana.

**honoka**: hasta mañana. -con esto ultimo dicho le da un beso en la mejilla.-gracias por acompañarme.

**kido:** n-no hay d-de que...-dijo nervioso.

{Honoka entra en su casa y kido se queda mirando, atontado}.

**kido:** YUJUUUUUU!-dijo saltando de alegria.

* * *

><p><em><span>SAKURA POV:<span>_

{Sakura iba sola hacia su casa algo (muy) enfadada}

{Iba cabreadamente hasta que se encuentra con Tachimukai y Fumika}

**Fumika:** Hola Sakura-chan, ¿por que estas tan enfadada? -Dijo notando perfectamente en el rostro un cabreo impresionante.

**Sakura:** Nada, !solo que un idiota con mucha cara me a puesto de los nervios!

**Tachimukai:** podrias explicarte mejor?, si no te importa, claro -dijo con cuidado para que la chica no se enfadara aun mas (cosa que es imposible)

**Fumika:** hablar te hara sentir mejor, o si quieres puedes insultarlo hasta que te aburras.-dijo en un tono optimista.

**Sakura:** Lo que pasa es que...

_**FLASH BACK**_

{Sakura iba andando tranquilamente hasta que se topo con Fudo}.

**Sakura:** ¿Ahora que quieres?.

**Fudo:** Solo quiero pedirte perdon por lo que te hize cuando termino el entrenamiento.

**Sakura:** ¿Por que piensas que te voy a perdonar asi como asi?.

**Fudo:** Porque eres una chica muy linda, y una presiocidad como tu no puede ser tan cruel. -Dijo haciendole peloteo.

{Sakura se sentia alavada, y por eso mismo, perdono a Fudo}

**Sakura:** Esta bien te perdono.

**Fudo:** ¿De verdad?

**Sakura:** Si.

**Fudo:** ¿Puedes darme un beso?

**Sakura:** ¡¿QUE?

**Fudo:** Por favor, aunque solo sea en la mejilla. -Dijo poniendo cara de cachorrito degollado.

**Sakura:** Esta bien. -Dijo no muy satisfecha.

{Sakura acercaba sus labios al rostro de Fudo y cuando estaban a pocos milimetros, Fudo se giro hacia ella, le tomo el torso con sus manos bruscamente y la beso en los labios}

{Sakura, al reaccionar, le dio un enpujon tan fuerte que lo tiro al suelo}

**Sakura:** ¡ERES UN IDIOTA, NO VUELVAS A HABLARME, NO QUIERO NI QUE ME MIRES! -Dijo hipercabreada a mas no poder.

**Fudo:** Tranquila que solo fue un beso, no es para ponerse asi. -Dijo inocentemente.

**Sakura:** ¡HASTA NUNCA! - Le da una cachetada y se va.

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

**Fumika:** y tu le dejaste tu marca personal en la cara para un mes... me equivoco?

**Sakura:** pues no, has dado justo en el clavo.

**Tachimukai:** pues yo no me entero -dijo mientras se quitaba los cascos "estaba escuchando musica por el I-POD, que por cierto...¿De donde los saco?" las chicas lo miraban con la tipica gotita anime.

**Sakura:** sabes te compadezco...

**Fumika:** no te metas con el...(aunque tenga su punto).

**Tachimukai:** eh?... me has insultado?...

**Sakura:** no...era un alago -dijo con ironia.

**Fumika:** anda vamonos, vamonos, que si no...

**Tachimukai:** pero no me lo explicais...

**Sakura:** adios chaval, que tengas suerte...(que falta te hace).

* * *

><p><em>((CUANDO LLEGARON A CASA DE FUMIKA))<em>

**Fumika:** Bueno, nos vemos mañana.

**Tachimukai:** De acuerdo, hasta mañana entonces.

{Despues de despedirse, Fumika pone el rostro de Tachimukai entre sus manos y le da un beso en la frente, haciendo que este casi se desmayara}

{Fumika entro rapido a su casa y Tachimukai se fue andando ``estilo robot´´ y sonrojado a mas no poder}

* * *

><p><span>A LA SEMANA SIGUIENTE CUANDO TERMINO EL ENTRENAMIENTO<span>

**Goengi:** Kido, por que no le pides una cita a Honoka?

**Kido:** QUE?... Pe-pero como qui-quieres que se lo di-diga?

**Goengi:** Bueno, si no quieres no pasa nada, no me esperaba que fueras tan gallina -Dijo con voz desafiante.

**Kido:** Me estas diciendo que soy un cobarde?... ¡Te vas a enterar!

{Kido se levanta y se dirige a Honoka decidido pero un poco nervioso.}

**Kido:** Honoka, etoooo...yooo...

**Honoka:** Tuuuu?...

**Kido:** Qui-quieres que quedemos la semana que viene pa-para dar un paseo, cenar ju-juntos, y todo eso? -Dijo nervioso.

{Honoka se ruborizo al entender el concepto de Kido}.

**Honoka:** Osea... Como una... cita?- Dijo poniendose roja.

**Kido:** Bu-bueno... Si- Esto ultimo lo dijo con voz debil y timida.- Q-que me dices?.

**Honoka:** Esta bien, asi nos podemos conocer mejor. -Dijo aun un poco sonrojada.

**Kido:** Te parece bien el miercoles a las 19:00? Puesto que hoy es viernes.

**Honoka:** Perfecto.

**Kido:** n/n.

{Kido se giro y se acerco a Goenji}

**Kido:** ¿con que gallina eh?- Dijo burlon. Con esto ultimo dicho se fue.

**Goenji:** (Mi plan ha funcionado)

{Haruna estaba escondida detras de un arbol escuchando toda la comversacion}.

**Haruna:** Lo siento oni-chan pero voy a fastidiarte tu cita como tu hiciste con la mia con genda la ultima vez.

_**FLASH BACK**_

**Genda:** Te lo pasas bien?. Dijo mientras se comia su helado, puesto que estaban en la heladeria de inazuma.

**Haruna:** Mucho. -Dijo poniendo los codos sobre la mesa y apoyando la cabeza en las manos mientras miraba a SU Genda terminarse el helado.

{De repente aparece Kido y ve a Haruna y a Genda muy juntos el uno del otro al otro lado del escaparate}.

{Kido a verlos de esa forma se enfurecio y fue flechado hacia ellos}.

**Kido:** Que estais haciendo!

**Haruna:** Pues yoooo...

**Kido:** ¡Genda, no te pegues tanto a ella! - Le dijo mientras le daba un empujon provocando que casi se cayera de la silla.

**Genda:** Eh tio no te pases, que somos colegas!.

**Kido:** Talvez... PERO NO QUIERO QUE TENGAS TANTAS CONFIANZAS CON ELLA!

**Haruna:** GRACIAS!, Ya me estropeaste mi cita!

**Kido:** Lo hago por tu bien Haruna.

{Con esto ultimo dicho se va.}

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

**Haruna:** Tienes que aprender la leccion oni-chan. -Dijo siniestramente para despues desatar una malvada y maniatica risa.-Wuajajaja...

* * *

><p><em><strong>CONTINUARA...<strong>_

**NO OS PERDAIS EL PROXIMO CAPITULO QUE LA COSA SE PONE INTERESANTE!**

**Y DEJENOS REVIEWS PLISS =D**


	2. Un fracaso de cita

**Haruna:** Tienes que aprender la leccion oni-chan. -Dijo siniestramente para despues desatar una malvada y maniatica risa.-Wuajajaja...

**EL DIA DE LA CITA**

_((ERAN LAS 18:00 PM))_

EN CASA DE KIDO

{Kido estaba desesperado porque no sabia que ponerse para la cita mientras que Goenji y Endo, que estaban alli para ``ayudar´´ a Kido, se quedaban mirandole "con la tipica gotita anime" sonriendo tontamente}.

**Kido:** QUE ME PONGO! -Dijo mientras desordenaba su armario tirando la ropa por los aires.

**Goenji:** No te compliques y ponte esto anda.

{Goenji va hacia el armario de Kido y le enseña la ropa de siempre}

**Kido:** ¡Si esto es lo que me pongo a menudo!

**Endo:** No te creas. -Lo mira con cara de mala leche.

{De repente, Goenji agarra fuertemente a Kido y Endo le intentaba quitar los gogles y desatarle las rastas, y dijo que ``interntaba´´ porque Kido no se dejaba}

**Kido:** Que estais aciendo!, dejadme en paz!

**Endo:** Es por tu bien.

{Despues de tantos esfuerzos, consiguieron su objetivo(aunque tubieron que emplear la fuerza bruta)}

**Goenji:** Estas estupendo!

**Kido:** Sois malos. T~T

**Endo:** Serias todo un ligon si no llevaras los gogles ni la cola!

**Kido:** AAAAAAAHHH! QUE LLEGO TARDE!

{Kido coge su chaqueta y se va rapidamente}

**Kido:** Nos vemos mañana.

**Goenji y Endo:** SUERTE!- Gritaron al unisono.

{Kido se asoma a la puerta de su habitacion}

**Kido:** Si esto fracasa, de la paliza no os librais.

{Endo y Goenji tragaron saliba al unisono mientras miraban con temor la mirada penetrante y rojiza de Kido}

**Endo:** Tengo miedo Goenji. -Dijo sollozando y agarrandose al brazo de este.

**Goenji:** Yo tambien Endo. -Dijo mientras lo imitaba.

EN CASA DE HONOKA

**Honoka**: ¿Que os parece esto?

{Iba vestida con un pantalon vaquero corto, una blusa de tirantes color rosa pastel, unas botas marrones oscuras, tenia el cabello suelto y se lo habia planchado, como accesorio llevaba un collar con una H dorada rodeada por un corazon plateado y unas argollas de oro que le presto su madre}.

**Aki:** Estas preciosa. Y a ti que te parece Haruna?.

**Haruna:**Te queda genial.(aunque yo de ti no me arreglaria mucho, wuajajaja...)

**Honoka:** Gracias, espero que a Kido tambien le guste.

**Aki:** Honoka, Sientes algo por Kido?

**Honoka:** QUE!...N-no es s-solo que..., bueeno, me gusta pero c-como amigo, n-nada mas jejejeje...- Dijo riendose nermviosamente.

{De repente tocan el timbre}.

**Honoka:** Debe de ser el...

**Haruna:** (Me parece que hoy me voy a reir bastante, wuajajaja...)- penso riendo maniaticamente.

**Honoka:** H-hola Kido.

**Kido:** Hola, estas preciosa..

**Honoka:** Tu tambien te ves muy bien sin los gogles ni la cola.

{Kido al oirla se puso rojo y sonrio}

{De su bolsillo saca una cajita, la abre y en el interior de la cajita habia un anillo de oro con un diamante ¡VERDADERO! color rosa pastel.

**Honoka:** Gracias, no tenias porque regalarme nada, eres un encanto. -Dijo tiernamente, para despues darle un beso muy dulce en la mejilla, pero aun asi , bastante cerca de los labios.

{Kido se iba a desmayar, pero se contubo}

**Kido:** ¿Q-que te parece si vamos al p-parque?.

**Honoka:** Bueno...vale.

{Mientras hablaban habia alguien escondido entre las sombras}

**¿?:** Wuajajajaja...me vengare...

{Cuando Kido salio de casa de Honoka piso un chicle mascado, (Que tenia pegamento fuerte, pero ellos no lo sabian) que presisamente no estaba hay antes, haciendo que al nombrado se le quitara el zapato y se diera un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte para que se quedara atontado}

**Honoka:** Estan bien?. -Dijo pero tambien preocupada.

**Kido:** Si bueno...

**Honoka:** Te ayudo a levantarte.

{Honoka lo agarra de las manos y lo ayuda a levantarse}

**Honoka:** Pero que fue eso.

**Kido:** Juraria que cuando vine no vi el chicle.

**Honoka:** Bueno, si quieres aplazamos la cita si te encuentras mal.

Kido: NO TRANQUILA, NO FUE NADA, YA ESTOY BIEN SOLO FUE UN GOLPECITO.

**Honoka:** Si tu lo dices.

{Iban andando hacia el parque, no habia nadie puesto que era dia de diario}.

**Kido:** Que te parece si nos tumbamos un poquito en el cesped.

**Honoka:** Me parece una buena idea.

{Pasaron un buen rato tumbados en aquel suave cesped y hablando, pero de pronto, los dispersadores se activaron y ellos se retiraron antes de que quedaran empapados}

**Kido:** Pero bueno, como se les cocurren encender los dispersadores por el dia?

**Honoka:** A lo mejor fue un fallo tecnico.

{Mientras se secaban, detras de los interruptores que acivaban los dispersadores estaba Haruna, riendose con la misma risa maniatica que la ultima vez}

**Haruna:** Y esto solo es el principio onii-chan.

**Kido:** Lo siento Honoka, si yo no hubiera sugerido tumbarnos en el cesped no habria pasado nada de esto. -Dijo tristemente.

**Honoka:** Kido, no es tu culpa, fue un inprevisto y ya esta, ademas, con el calor que hace, nos vino bien.

**Kido:** Pero...

**Honoka:** Nada de peros, que te parece si nos comemos unos helados?

**Kido:** Esta bien. -Dino mientras le brindaba una dulce sonrisa.

{Compraron los helados y se iban a sentar en unos banquillos que habia cerca, pero antes de sentarse, Haruna se disfrazo con un sombrero, yna gabardina y un bigote falso para que no la reconocieran y se choca ``accidentalmente´´ con Kido}

**Kido:** Vaya que prisas tenia.

**Honoka:** Kido, mirate la camisa.

{Kido poco a poco va agachando la cabeza para ver lo que queria decirle Honoka, tenia una mancha enorme de Helado, ya que cuando choco, el helado se le pego a la camisa}

**Kido:** De hecho, hoy no es mi dia.

**Honoka:** Ya lo creo, vamos a mi casa que te voy a lavar la camisa.

**Kido:** De acuerdo, muchas gracias Honoka.

**Honoka:** De nada hombre, vamos rapido que si se seca ya la hemos liado.

EN CASA DE HONOKA

{Subieron a la habitacion de Honoka}

**Kido:** Tu cuarto es muy bonito.

**Honoka:** gracias, bueno quitate la camisa.

**Kido:** O/O P-pero no hace falta quitarmela.

**Honoka:** Y como quieres que la lave?

**Kido:** (Que vergüenza, tengo que quitarme la camiseta presisamente delante de ella)

{Kido se la quita, Honoka al ver el torso tan musculoso que tenia "gracias al futbol" se puso roja, pero pudo disimularlo}

**Honoka:** Ensequida vengo, si quieres puedes darte una ducha, ya que el helado ha traspasado la camisa.

**Kido:** Gracias, estoo... Donde esta el baño n_n?

**Honaka:** Por aqui, siqueme.

[Honoka lo guio hasta el baño, pero fue interrumpida por la madre de Honoka que acababa de entrar en la casa acompañada de un niño, se llamaba Kaito y es el hermano menor de Honoka}

**Honoka:** Bienvenida mama.

**Mama de Honoka: **Gracias Hono-chan.

**Kaito:** Te olvidas de alguien nee-san.

**Honoka:** Hola, onii-chan. -Desto ultimo lo dijo con desprecio.

**Kaito:** Hola torpe =P. -Dijo en forma de burla.

Honoka: Pierdete Kaito.

**Mama de Honoka:** No ables asi a tu hermano, por cierto, quien es el apuesto joven que acaba de entrar al baño?, y por que estaba sin camiseta?. -Esto ultimo lo dijo con algo de enojo. - Por casualidad no habreis...?

**Honoka:** O/O ¡MAMA!, NO ES MI NOVIO, ¡ES UN AMIGO!, ¡Y CLARO QUE NO HEMOS HECHO NADA!

**Mama de Honoka:** Mas te vale, bueno, he venido porque te tengo que decir que me voy de viaje de negocios a New York durante una semana y tengo que coger el vuelo dentro de una hora, asique te quedas a cargo de tu hermano hasta que regrese.

**Honoka:** QUEEEEE?, Y POR QUE NO PUEDE IR CONTIGO? (Seria demasiado bonito para ser cierto T_T )

**Mama de Honoka:** Sabes de sobra que no puedo.

**Honoka:** Jo. -Dijo inflandose los mofletes.

**Mama de Honoka:** Adios, tened cuidado.

{Coge las maletas y se va, mientras, Honoka se dirije a la lavadora}

CON HONOKA

**Honoka:** (Pero que musculos tiene el ni o -/-)

{Mete la camisa en la lavadora y espera a que Kido saliera del baño, pero no pudo esperar ya que queria verlo otra vez sin la camisa}

_Despues de 10 minutos_

{Honoka se dirije hacia el baño donde se encuentra Kido y llama a la puerta del baño}

**Honoka:** ¿Terminaste?.

**Kido:** Si, pasa si quieres.

**Honoka:** ¿Estas vestido?

**Kido:** Claro que si, si no, no te diria que pasases.

**Honoka:** Tienes razon. n_nU

{Cuando entra, ve otra vez a Kido sin la camiseta (Tal y como ella queria verlo)}

**Honoka:** ¿No me dijiste que estabas vestido?

**Kido:** Se su pone que la camiseta esta lavandose.

**Honoka:** Cierto, se me olvido.

**Kido:** Por cierto Honoka, ¿me prestas un cepillo?.

**Honoka:** Claro, ¿me dejas que te peine porfa?

**Kido:** O/O ¡¿QUE?, P-PERO...

**Honoka:** Porfa... -Dijo con carita de cachorrito degollado.

**Kido:** ¬/¬U Esta bien, pero con cuidado que soy muy que suel quejarme mucho.

**Honoka:** !YUPI!

{Honoka empieza a cepillarlo, nunca habia peinado rastas, asi que le hacia ilusion}

**Honoka:** Que pelo mas suave.

**Kido:** -/- ... ¿ No me dijiste que tenias un hermano?

**Honoka:** ¬_¬ No me gusta hablar de el.

**Kido:** Y la razon es...?

**Honoka:** La razon es que me avergüenza delante de mis amigos y siempre me fastidia los planes.

**Kido:** A veces mi hermana se comporta asi.

**Honoka:** ¿Tienes hermana O.O?

**Kido:** Si.

**Honoka:** ¿Y como se llama?

**Kido:** Haruna.

**Honoka:** Se llama igual que la gerente del club.

**Kido:** n~nU Esque es ella.

**Honoka:** OoO ¡Que Haruna es tu hermana!

**Kido:** Si, aunque ya no vivimos juntos.

**Honoka:** Se divorciaron vuestros padres?

**Kido:** No, no es eso, esque mis padres murieron en un accidente de avion, nos acogieron en un orfanato y nos adoptaron diferentes familias.

**Honoka:** Lo siento, do debi empezar esta comversacion u_u.

**Kido:** Tranquila, ya lo superamos.

**Honoka: **Mi padre tambien se murio cuando yo era pequeña, despues mi madre se volvio a casar y nacio mi hermano, pero al año y medio se divorciaron, y ahora solo vivimos mi hermano, mi madre y yo.

**Kido: **Lo siento.

**Honoka:** No te preocupes.

{Kido le brindo una sonrisa a Honoka a taves del espejo y esta se la devolvio}

**Honoka:** Ya yermine!

**Kido:** Me ha quedado mas liso de lo que pensaba.

**Honoka:** es que es un cepillo que funciona con electricidad, es como una plancha de pelo pero que no quema.

**Kido:** Ya decia yo.

**Honoka:** Creo que tu camisa ya estara limpia.

{Va a la lavadora y coge la camisa}

**Honoka:** Si quieres puedes ir a mi habitacion mientras me encargo de mi hermano.

**Kido:** Vale, gracias de nuevo por lavarme la camiseta.

**Honoka:** No hay de que.

{Kido se dirije a la habitacion de Honoka, mientras esta se dirije a la habitacion de Kaito}

**Honoka:** Kaito, baja al salon que te voy a preparar la cena.

**Kaito:** Espero que no incendies la casa.

**Honoka:** A que te la preparas tu solito. -Dijo con un deje de cabreo.

**Kaito:** Que era una broma.

**Honoka:** ¬¬ .

{Kido no queria esperar, asique opto por bajar a ver lo que hacian}

**Honoka:** Voy a prepararte un pastel.

**Kaito:** ñam... Pastel. -Se fue corriendo al salon.

{Honoka se percato de que habia alguien en las escaleras}

**Honoka:** ¿Kido?

{Este salio de su escondite}

**Kido:** Lo he escuchado todo ;P, ¿Quieres que te ayude en la cocina?

**Honoka:** Si no te inporta.

{Ambos fueron a la cocina}

**Honoka:** Sabes cocinar?

**Kido:** Ehh... no. -Dijo mientras las mejillas se le tonaron un color carmesí-

**Honoka:** Es normal, un niño rico tiene simpre a las sirvientas.

**Kido:** ;P

**Honoka:** Bueno, pues si quieres mira.

**Kido:** Vale.

{Honoka termino el patel}

EN EL SALON

**Honoka:** Toma Kaito.

{Este se lo termino muy rapido}

**Kaito:** Este te ha salido algo mejor que el ultimo, pero esta algo quemado.

**Honoka:** Sube a tu habitacio y acuestate antes de que me arrepienta de haberte perdonado.

**Kaito:** Vale.

{Kaito se paro en la puerta}

**Kaito:** Eh tio, no se como puede gustarte esta bruja.

{Despues de esto Kaito se fue corriendo a su cuarto, mientras a Honoka le salian cuernos y un aura de fuego alrededor y Kido se puso rojo por el comentario de Kaito}

**Honoka:** ¡KAITOOOOOO, MAÑANA TE MATO, LO JURO!

**Kido:** (A veces puede dar bastante miedo). -Penso mientras miraba a Honoka con temor.

**Honoka:** ``ya volviendo a donde estaba Kido en su estado normal´´ Voy a plancharte la camisa, espera en mi cuarto que no tardo nada.

**Kido:** Si.

{Cuando termino de planchar, vio que eran las 21:00 pm y de repente llamaron a la puerta}

**Honoka:** ¿Quien sera?

* * *

><p><em><strong>CONTINUARA...<strong>_

**QUIEN HABRA LLAMADO HA ESA HORA?...**

**DESCUBRANLO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!**

**Y DEJEN REVIEWS PLISS!**


	3. Una sorpresa

**Honoka:** Quien sera?.

{Abre la puerta y..., mas grande fue su sorpresa al ver a sus dos amigas, a Tachimukai y a un chico que no conocia en la puerta.}

**Fumika:** Honoka gracias por invitarnos a la fiesta!

**Honoka:** QUE! de que fiestas hablas?

**Fumika:** Como que de que hablo?, estas de broma no?

**Sakura:** Se refiere al mensaje que nos has enviado diciendo que vengamos a tu fiesta , anda mira. -le enseña un mensaje firmado a su nombre.

_**FLASH BACK**_

{Cuando tremino el entrenamiento, Sakura recibio un mensaje en su telefono movil en nombre de Honoka}

**Sakura:** Un mensaje de Honoka?

**Mensaje:** _Sakura, ven a mi casa que voy ha hacer una fiesta, ah... y traete tambien a Tachimukai, Fumika y a Fudo, pero que Fudo se traiga algo de alcohol, que si no no es una fiesta._

**Sakura:** Que wai!, una fiesta!, un momento... Pensaba que Honoka y Fudo no se conocian aun, en fin, si ella lo ha dicho esque tiene que ser verdad.

{Sakura se lo dijo a todos, y aceptaron ir, mientras desde el banquillo, se veia a Haruna guardar su telefono movil con cara de muy mala leche}

**Haruna:** (Mientras ellos estan en la ``fiesta´´ , yo lo estare grabando todo).

"Lo de Haruna ellos no lo sabian, pero era para saber quien mando el mensaje verdaderamente, que hermana mas retorcida tiene Kido"

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

**Tachimukai:** Te acuerdas ya?

**Fudo:** si rica te acuerdas o es que sufres claros problemas mentales -dijo con sarcasmo

**Honoka:** NO, no me acuerdo por que yo no he enviado ningun mensaje, ¿y tu quien te crees para insultarme?, es mas, ¿tu quien eres?. -dijo con enfado-

**Kido:** Honoka que pasa?...AHHHH Que haceis aqui!

**Fudo:** y a ti que te importa so idiota? -le dijo desagradablemente.

**Tachimukai:** Bueno eso ya no importa y ya que estamos aqui no nos vamos a ir verdad?.

**Fumika:** si Honoka no nos vas a dejar a nuestra suerte en estas calles oscuras, frias y peligrosas... no?-dijo dramaticamente, poniendo cara de cachorrito.

**Sakura:** Si Honoka nos vas a dejar solas a nuestra suerte...-dijo pillando la indirecta de Fumika.

**Honoka:** bueno...vale, venga entrad...( ¿Por que siempre son tan dramaticas en estas ocasiones?) -dijo suspirando.

**Kido:** Ahh yupi!(mierda).

{Todos entraron al salon}

**Honoka:** subid todos a mi habitacion que os llevo bebidas.

**Kido:** Dejame que te ayude.

**Honoka:** De acuerdo, gracias.

{Cuando los demas fueron a la habitacion de Honoka, alguien estaba asomado por lla puerta de una habitacion}

**Kaito:** ¿Por que hay tanta gente?

{Kaito se dirige a donde esta su hermana}

**Kaito:** Me voy a chivar a mamá de que has traido a muchos amigos a casa.

**Honoka:** Callate! deberias estar durmiendo.

**Kaito:** ¿Como quieres que duerma con todo el jaleo que han montado tus amigos al subir las escaleras?

**Kido:** Honoka... ¿Por que no dejas que se quede con nosotros?

**Honoka:** ¡¿QUE? ¡¿ESTAS LOCO?

**Kaito:** Tu novio es muy inteligente, espero que al estar con el se te pegue la inteligencia.

**Honoka:** O/O ¡NO ES MI NOVIO! ¡VETE A DORMIR AHORA MISMO!

**Kaito:** Loca amargada ¬_¬ -Dijo en susurro.

**Honoka:** ¡QUE ME AS DICHOOOOOOOO! -Dijo muy cabreada.

**Kido:** (Otra vez no) Dejalo estar Honoka. -Dijo tocandole el hombro.

**Honoka:** Hoy te salvas Kaito.

{Kaito se fue a su habitacion pasando olimpicamente de Honoka}

**Kido:** A proposito, tu les enviaste ese mensaje para la fiesta?.

**Honoka:** Pues no, pero seguro que nos divertimos mas con ellos.

**Kido:** Tal vez ( Por que a mi, por que tuvieron que estropear nuestra romantica cita! T-T).

* * *

><p><span>EN LA HABITACION<span>

**Fudo:** Que cama tan comoda tiene. - Dijo recostandose en ella.

**Fumika:** Fudo-baka!, No seas mal educado!.

**Fudo:** Mmmh.- Dijo a rega adientes.

{Abren la puerta.}

**Honoka:** Ya llegamos- Dijo alegremente.

**Kido:** Os hemos traido refrescos y pastelillos.

**Fudo y Sakura**: QUE BUENA PINTA!

**Tachimukai:** Venga no seais tragones (Son tal para cual).

**Sakura:** No soy tragona, es solo que hoy no he desayunado.

**Fumika:** Mentirosa...(Esta chica no cambia nunca ¬_¬U).

**Sakura:** Has dicho algo Fumika?

**Fumika:** No...No he dicho nada jejejeje...- Rio nerviosamente.

**Sakura:** Ah vale... A zampar!.

* * *

><p><em>AL CABO DE UNA HORA<em>

**Fudo:** Hayy, mi estomago!

**Kido:** Eso te pasa por comer tanto.

**Fudo:** Callate, que todo esto es tu culpa!

**Kido:** Perdona!, Pero que dices!

**Fudo:** Lo que oyes!

**Kido:** Y que he hecho yo?

**Fudo:** Amargare la noche trayendo otra vez esos puñeteros gogles. -Dijo para luego intentar quitarselos.

**Kido:** Ahh Fudo que haces, estate quieto!

{A pesar de tanto esfuerzo, consiguio su objetivo, todas pensaban que estaba mucho mas lindo sin los gogles}.

**Kido:** devuelvemelos Fudo!

**Fudo:** NO!- Dijo mientras los sacaba por la ventana, amenazando con tirarlos por esta.

**Kido:** Eres un canalla, mira que usar mis gogles como rehen.

**Fudo:** No las tirare si no te las pones durante toda la noche.

**Kido:** Vale, pero metelos a la habitacion ahora.

{Fudo le obedece}

**Fudo:**Que conste que los guardo yo

**Kido:** Te odio.

**Tachimukai:** Estas bien Honoka?

**Honoka:** Eh si, Por que no iba a estarlo?

**Tachimukai:** porque parece que tienes fiebre, estas roja- Dijo mientras ponia su mano en la frente de Honoka- Y tienes fiebre.

**Honoka:** Tranquilo, no es nada, solo que tengo calor.

**Tachimukai:** Si tu lo dices

{Kido y Fudo seguian discutiendo, y Honoka estaba perdiendo la paciencia}

**Honoka:** CALLAOS DE UNA VEZ!

**Fudo y Kido:** V-vale...- Dijeron con voz temerosa.

**Kido:** No hace falta que te pongas asi (Esta tan guapa cuando se enfada *¬*)

**Fudo:** Es verdad.

**Sakura:** Tengo una idea!, Por que no jugamos a la botella?

**Todos:** A la botella?

* * *

><p><em><strong>CONTINUARA...<strong>_

**JUGARAN A LA BOTELLA?**

**SE MATARAN ANTES?**

**DESCUBRANLO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!**

**Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE LOS REVIEWS PLISS!**


	4. Un juego con un toque de locura

**Todos:** A la botella?

**Sakura:** Si... Esque no sabeis jugar o que?

**Fumika:** No esque no sepamos, pero...

**Sakura:** Entonces cual es la razon?

**Tachimukai:** La razon es que nos conocemos desde hace pocas semanas para... eso que ya sabes.

**Sakura:** Excusas, excusas... Lo que pasa es que no teneis nada de valor.- Dijo burlandose de todos.

**Fudo:** Eso no es cierto!, yo voto por jugar a ese estupido juego. - Dijo muy decidido.

**Honoka:** Yo tambien juego.

**Tachimukai:** Y yo.

**Kido:** Me apunto.

**Fumika:** Mmm...Bueeeno vale.

**Sakura**:ESTUPENDO! Quien tiene una botella?

**Fudo:** Yo tengo una grande de cerveza de 99'99% alcohol, pero esta llena, asique hay que bebersela antes de jugar wuajajaja.

{Todos tragaron saliva al imaginarse lo que se le pasaba a Fudo por la cabeza.}

{Entonces entre todos se terminaron la botella "Que seguro que acabaron todos ebrios claro esta XD"}

**Sakura:** Muy bien... ¡hip!... Empezemos.

**Todos:** ¡Si!

**Honoka:** Tachimukai empieza tu ¡hip!.

**Tachimukai:** Eh..., ¡hip! vale.

{Tachimukai la gira y señala a ¡Fumika!}

**Fumika:** Bueno, si hay que ¡hip! hacerlo, hay que hacerlo... Ven aqui ¡hip! Tachi-kun!

{Fumika se echo en sus brazos y se dieron un tierno beso}.

**Todos:** UYYY, QUE BONITO! *O*.

**Fudo:** Ahora voy yo, que la !hip!... botella es mia.- Dijo con voz inestable.

{Entonces Fudo giro la botella y le toco con... ¡Tachan!, Sakura!.}

**Sakura:** ¡¿QUE?.- Se quedo en estado shock.

**Fudo:** Ven aqui ¡hip! guapa.- Dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Sakura.

{Cuando estaban a milimetros de distancia uno del otro, Sakura lo empujo y cayo encima de Honoka, haciendo que por inercia se dieran un beso.}

{Honoka se quedo en shock, pero Kido mas aun al ver aquella escena.}

{Entonces Honoka empujo a Fudo con la suficientemente fuerza como para separar los labios}.

**Honoka:** ERES UN ¡hip! DESCARADO!

{Despues de eso Kido le da un almohadazo a Fudo en toda la cara.}

**Kido:** Como beses otra vez a mi chica hip! te la ganas!- Dijo super cabreado(Y borracho XD).

**Honoka:** (¿Su chica?) O/O.

**Fudo:** Que mas ¡hip! quisieras.

{Al final, un simple y tranquilo juego termino con una alocada guerra de almohadas.}

{Dos horas mas tarde, todos cayeron rendidos ante el cansancio y se durmieron.}

* * *

><p><em>AL DIA SIGUIENTE<em>

{la primera en despertarse fue Honoka}

**Honoka:** ¡Hayyy , que dolor de cabeza!, ¿eeeh...? ¿y estos que hacen aqui?...Espera ... !ha!, ya me acuerdo... AAAAAH, LA CASA! a mi me matan fijo...

**Sakura:** No chilles! intento dormir vale?... AAAH! TU QUE HACES EN MI CUARTO? -Pregunto confundida- Esto es allanamiento de morada.

**Honoka:** pero tu que dices...?, (a esta se le ha ido la olla), esta es mi habitacion.

**Sakura:** aah, es verdad!... Y yo que hago aqui?.

**Honoka:** Amargarme la mañana ¬¬U.

{Al rato se desperto Fumika}

**Fumika:** Eh, pero..., como ,cuando...?, que hago aqui?, pero un momento..., Donde es aqui?.

**Honoka:** Mi habitacion.

**Fumika:** Es verdad, !ME DUELE MUCHO LA CABEZA!

**Honoka:** Es normal, con lo que bebimos anoche.

**Sakura:** Y todo por culpa de Fudo.

{Fudo se despierta de repente al oir que decian su nombre}

**Fudo:** QUIEN ME LLAMA!

{Ellas se quedaron mirando con una gotita "tipo anime" en la cabeza.}

**Fumika:** (Este es tonto) Por cierto, Tachimukai y Kido todavia duermen.

{Sakura intenta despertar a Tachimukai y Fumika a Kido mientras Honoka suspiraba imaginandose el castigo que le iban a poner su madre cuando se enterase.}

**Sakura:** Despierta bella durmiente (Bueno, bella no se yo eh)

{Tachimukai se pone a hablar en sueño}

**Tachimukai:** Hay, mam que hoy no quiero ir al colegio.

{Sakura se cabreo}

**Sakura:** PERO COMO QUE MAMA, DESPIERTA DE UNA PUÑETERA VEEEEEZ!

**Tachimukai:** Hayy, mama perdoname!, eh?, aah, Hola Sakura... Un momento... Sakura?.

**Sakura:** (que pena me da el pobre)

{Mientras con Fumika}

**Fumika:** Despierta Kido. - Dijo mientras lo movia.- Kido, Kido, KIDO!.

**Kido:** HAAAY, LA RAIZ CUADRADA DE 9 ES 3! - Dijo con la respiracion agitada. -ah, Hola Fumika, cuanto tiempo.

**Fumika:** (¿Pero que dice este?, yo creo que es el que esta peor) Si si, lo que tu digas. - Dijo con ironia.

**Kido:** Por cierto, no te habras colado por la ventana de mi habitacion, verdad?

**Fumika:** Tu estas tonto?, en primer lugar, esta no es tu lujosa habitacion!., segundo, como iba a entrar yo en tu cuarto por la ventana? y tercero, para que querria?.

**Kido:** No lo se, tu veras.

**Fumika:** como que... No estaras insinuando...?, PERVERTIDO!. -Dijo completamente roja.

**Kido:** Eres una mal pensada. -Dijo mientras se ponia de pie.

**Fumika:** Mal pensado seras tu. -Dijo dandole la espalda.

**Kido:** Si tu eres la que se supone que ha pensado mal, por lo que me dijiste anteriormente , digo yo.

**Fumika:** Mira Kido, me estas volviendo loca, paso olimpicamente de ti.

**Kido:** Loca en que sentido?.

**Fumika:** OLVIDAME!. - Dijo ya harta de que se quedara sin nada que decirle.

**Kido:** Lo que tu digas =P.

**Honoka:** (Haber... soy una ni a buena, estudiosa, simpatica... Y AUN ASI POR QUE ME PASA ESTO!.) Mejor limpiamos un poquito.

**Fudo:** HAAY..., pero que tarde es, tengo que irme.

{Fudo se alejaba rapidamente pero Sakura lo cogio de la camiseta y lo llevo hacia dentro de la habitacion a rastras.}

**Sakura:** No te vas a largar, si yo me quedo, TU TE QUEDAS, lo pillas?. -Dijo amenazadoramente.

**Fudo:** A mi no me chilles!.

**Sakura:** Te chillo si me da la gana.

**Honoka:** (Dios, que te he hecho para merecer esto)

**Tachimukai:** Bueno chicos que alla paz... por que no empezamos a limpiar?.

**Fumika:** si...Pobre Honoka, la que le hemos montado...Lo siento...

**Tachimukai:** si, perdon...

**Honoka:** No pasa nada, simplemente dire que la culpa fue de Fudo.

**Fudo:** QUE?, POR QUE A MI?

**Honoka:** no se...por que te ha tocado, no es por que me caigas mal ni nada...(bueno tal vez un poco).

{Honoka propuso limpiar por parejas}

**Honoka:** Muy bien, Fumika y Fudo se encargaran de barrer el suelo, Tachimukai y yo quitaremos el polvo y Sakura y Kido fregaran el suelo Alguna pregunta...? pues a trabajar.

**Fudo:** (Yo queria estar con Sakura T-T).

* * *

><p><strong><em>MIENTRAS LIMPIABAN<em>**

CON FUMIKA Y FUDO

{Habia un ambiente un pelin "muy" tenso entre estos dos, hasta que Fudo dice la primera palabra "para no variar"}

**Fudo:** Te has dejado una parte sin limpiar torpe.

**Fumika:** OYE! Que esa es tu parte.

**Fudo:** Y una mierda!

**Fumika:** Sakura tiene razon, eres un idiota!

{Fudo no dijo nada mas despues del comentario de Fumika, y se entristecio}

**Fumika:** Perdon si te he ofendido, yo no queria...

**Fudo:** No importa.

**Fumika:** (Me da un poco de pena, pobrecito) Pero lo de idiota no iba en serio. - Dijo mientras se acercaba a el y le tocaba el hombro.

**Fudo:** Que no pasa nada, tranquila.

**Fumika:** Al parecer, se ve que tienes corazon (muy al fondo, pero lo tiene).

**Fudo:** Crees que le gustare a Sakura?.

**Fumika:** Pues claro que si, despues de todo, del odio al amor hay un paso.

**Fudo:** No se como tomarme eso.

{Fudo le sonrie y Fumika se la devuelve}

* * *

><p><span>CON HONOKA Y TACHIMUKAI<span>

**Honoka:** UUUUF... Que cansada es esto.

**Tachimukai:** Si,y encima hemos sido nosotros los que te hemos hecho este estropicio, lo siento.

**Honoka:** no pasa nada.

**Tachimukai:** oye, tu crees que...le gustare a... Fumika?

**Honoka:** emmm...no lo se,de momento solo sois amigos... ¡es un paso!

**Tachimukai:** si pero ... como de largo es ese paso?

**Honoka:** Pues...un paso que..., que se avanzaria con otro paso n_n.

**Tachimukai:** _ U Y cual es ese paso que haria avanzar al primero?...

**Honoka:** pues que dieras de tu parte y te la intentaras ligar un poco!

**Tachimukai:** Kido no hace eso contigo. -Dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

**Honoka:** Has dicho algo?

**Tachimukai:** NO NADA, NO HE DICHO NADA n_nU ! y como puedo dar de mi parte? no se si lo sabes pero soy tan timido que voy a tartamudear y a decir tantas toterias que me lo voy a cargar todo...(o va a pensar que soy imbecil)

**Honoka:** En ese caso hay que pedirle consejo a la reina de las ''indirectas''directas: SAKURA! XD!

**Tachimukai:** miedo me das.

* * *

><p><span>CON SAKURA Y KIDO<span>

**Sakura:** JOOOO QUE ROLLO! ME ABURRO...

**Kido:** y que quieres que yo haga -dijo exasperado.

**Sakura:** que bailes un rato, cuentes chistes, te tires por la ventana a ver si vuelas... yo que se , ALGO!.

**Kido:** JAJAJA! que graciosa, si es que tu vales para el circo.

**Sakura:** pues por lo menos yo sirvo para algo, no soy como otro pardillo que se deja pegar ostias todo el dia.

**Kido:** EH! NO TE PASES GUAPA!.

**Sakura:** gracias por apreciar mi belleza(aunque yo no puedo decir lo mismo de ti).

**Kido:** Me da que me has insultado mentalmente...

**Sakura:** YOOO... por quien me tomas? (a dado en el clavo, mierda, mira que es listo el niño, bueno para lo que quiere).

**Kido:** no se... por quien te tomo?...ummmm por una descarada.

**Sakura:** y yo a ti por un maricon y me callo, bueno ya no...

**Kido:** eso me a dolido...- dijo mientras se agachaba en una esquina haciendo circulitos en el suelo con el dedo.

**Sakura:** por mi te puedes quedar hay de por vida...(mira que es sensible el tio este), bueno,la verdad es que a lo mejor me he pasado un poquito, no me caes mal chaval(no del todo mal) me perdonas?.-dijo tiernamente.

**Kido: **T-T noo...

{Sakura se estaba enpezando a enojar}

**Sakura:** porfaaaa!

**Kido:** no... - dijo mientras movia la cabeza de un lado para otro como un niño pequeño, cuya madre le acaba de regañar.

**Sakura:** a ver, que me perdones - el otro la ignoro- que lo he dicho de broma, solo que estoy un poco cabreada.

**Kido:** bueno... no se...

**Sakura:** {cabreada} mira, si me perdonas te doy un caramelo (y si no te vas a la mierda).

**Kido:** vale...-dijo estirando el brazo y abriendo la mano para recibir el preciado regalo.

**Sakura:** ¬_¬U toma so crio.

**Kido:** YUPI!

* * *

><p><span>MIENTRAS TANTO EN CASA DE LOS OTONASHI<span>

**Haruna:** Creo que le pedire disculpas a mi onii-chan por ridiculizarlo, y tambien voy a dejarles el video que grabe por la noche para que se mueran de la vergüenza, jijijiji...

* * *

><p><em><strong>CONTINUARA<strong>_

**QUE HARA KIDO CUANDO DESCUBRA QUE FUE SU HERMANA LA QUE HIZO QUE SE QUEDARA EN RIDICULO DELANTE DE HONOKA?**

**COMO ACTUARAN TODOS AL VER LA GRABACION QUE HIZO HARUNA CUANDO JUGARON A LA BOTELLA?**

**DESCUBRANLO EN EL PROXIMO EPISODIO!**

**DEJENOS UN REVIEW PLISS! =D**


	5. ¡Esta no es la playa!

MIENTRAS, EN CASA DE LOS OTONASHI

**Haruna:** Creo que le pedire disculpas a mi hermanito por lo del chicle, los dispersore y el helado, esque me pase un pelin, pero tambien voy a dejarles el video que grabe por la noche.

* * *

><p><span>EN CASA DE HONOKA<span>

**Honoka:** Por fin terminamos. -Dijo limpiandose el sudor de la frente con el puño.

**Fumika:** Ya que hemos trabajado tanto, por que no vamos los seis de viaje?

**Fudo:** Tiene razon.

**Honoka:** ¿Que os parece la playa?

**Sakura:** Si pero... necesitariamos el permiso de los padres.

**Kido:** traed una autorizacion de que iremos dos dias.

**Sakura:** Estupendo, entonces nos vemos mañana en la puerta principal de la escuela Raimon a las 18:15 con las autorizaciones.

**Kido:** El dia en que nos vamos tendre que hablarlo con mi padre, ya os avisare algunos dias antes.

**Sakura:** Yo traigo la tienda de campaña de las chicas el dia de la acampada.

**Tachimukai:** Y yo la de los chicos.

**Honoka:** De acuerdo entonces?

**Todos:** Si!.

* * *

><p><em>AL DIA SIGUIENTE<em>

EN LA PUERTA DE LA ESCUELA RAIMON

{Ya habian llegado casi todos, solo quedaban, Fudo "obvio" y Kido "algo extraño"}

**Sakura:** Donde estaran estos dos.

**Tachimukai**: La casa de Kido esta aqui al lado, ¿por que no le vas a buscar Honoka?

**Honoka:** Esta bien, ya voy, ¿Y cual es?.

**Tachimukai:** La mas grande que veas en esta calle.

**Honoka:** Vale, enseguida vuelvo.

**Fumika:** No tardes.

**Sakura:** Yo voy a buscar a Fudo.

**Tachimukai:** ¿Sabes donde vive?

**Sakura:** Claro, una vez fuí a su casa.

**Fumika:** Bueno, date prisa.

{Sakura desde lejos le decia cosas a ellos dos}

**Sakura:** NO HAGAIS NADA RARO VALE!.. -Dijo mientras agitaba una mano.

{Tachimukai y Fumika se pusieron rojisimos y ni siquiera se miraron durante un buen rato}

* * *

><p><span>CON HONOKA<span>

{Honoka llama al timbre y nadie contesta, entonces dio unos golpecitos en la puerta y esta se abrio}

**Honoka:** (Tal vez no cerraron bien) Ah, con permiso- Dijo entrando sigilosamente.- Kido, soy yo, Honoka.

{Honoka se quedo mas que impresionada de lo enorme que era aquella casa, "¿casa?, mejor dicho, mansion"}

{Honoka escucha a dos personas hablando, esta se asoma a la puerta, y ve a Kido hablando con su padre.}

**Papa de Kido:** Nuestro avion privado lo podeis usar la semana que viene.

**Kido:** De acuerdo, gracias padre.

**Papa de Kido:** Donde acampareis.

**Kido:** Pues... Creo que en la costa

**Papa de Kido:** Estupendo, pero antes necesitare la autorizacion de los padres de tus amigos.

**Kido:** Hemos quedado hoy a las 18:15 en la puerta de Raimon para recogerlas.

**Papa de Kido:** Pues ya llegas tarde, son las 18:20.

**Kido:** O.O ¡Devo darme prisa!. Hasta luego padre. -Dijo haciendo reverencia.

{Kido se fue corriendo hacia la puerta del despacho de su padre y nada mas abrir la puerta, se choca con Honoka, provocando que estos cayeran al suelo uno sobre otro}

**Kido:** ¿Que haces aqui?

**Honoka:** Vine a buscarte, te retrasaste bastante.

**Kido:** Lo siento, tenia que hablarlo con mi padre.

**Honoka:** Por cierto, he oido que tu padre decia algo de avion privado

**Kido:** ¿Avion?, ¿que avion?, mi familia no tiene ningun avion. -Dijo nervioso

**Honoka:** Vamonos que nos estan esperando.

**Kido:** Si.

* * *

><p><span>CON SAKURA<span>

{Sakura habia llegado a la casa de Fudo y llamo, y enseguida Fudo abrio, mas grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Fudo solo con los boxers, pero este se quedo totalmente tranquilo ya que le daba igual que una chica lo vea medio desnudo}

**Sakura:** QUIERES PONERTE ALGO ENCIMA PARA PODER IRNOS DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!.- Dijo totalmente roja y cabreada.

**Fudo:** Ya voy impaciente, no es mi culpa que hayas llamado justo cuando habia empezado ha vestirme.

{Fudo se vistio y bajo rapidamente}

**Sakura:** Venga que nos estan esperando.

**Fudo:** Ya voy pesada de pesadilla!

**Sakura:** Mira quien habla.

{Iban caminando tranquilamente, cuando Fudo empezo una comversacion}

**Fudo:** Sakura.

**Sakura:** Si?

**Fudo:** Quiero pedirte perdon por lo que paso el otro dia.

**Sakura:** No pienso caer otra vez.

**Fudo:** Esta vez es en serio, por favor Sakura. -Dijo tristemente.

**Sakura:** Mmm... Bueno, vale, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer.

**Fudo:** Gracias Sakura. -Dijo mientras la abrazaba.

**Sakura:** Fudo... No puedo respirar.

**Fudo:** Perdon. -Dijo para soltarla rapidamente.

**Sakura:** No pasa nada.

{Cuando iban caminando, Sakura noto que Fudo la agarraba de la cintura, se giro a verlo y... estaba... rojo?

**Sakura:** que descarado eres.- Dijo para despues pegarse mas a el.

{Por el camino se encontraron con Honoka y Kido, que iban tranquilamente hablando}

**Sakura:** Eh, chicos.

**Kido:** ¿Por que vais tan juntos?

**Fudo:** Ya ti que te importa afeminado maricon.

{Kido, ya cabreado, se acercaba a el para gorpearlo pero fue detenido por Honoka}

**Honoka:** Ya basta, pareceis crios de 8 años, ¡comportaos como hombres que sois de una vez por todas!

**Kido:** Mmmmmhh... -Este lanzo una mirada asesina a Fudo, pero a este no le importo

**Honoka:** Demonos prisa que es tarde.

* * *

><p><span>CON TACHIMUKAI Y FUMIKA<span>

{Los dos estaban en un hambiente tenso, hasta que a lo lejos vieron a los cuatro correr hacia ellos, y lo peor es que iban cuesta abajo, y al no poder frenar a tiempo provocaron que se estrellaran con Fumika y Tachimukai, terminando por estar todos en el suelo}

**Fumika:** Se os ha oxidado los frenos o que!

**Fudo:** Es que estabais tan callados que no nos dimos cuenta de que estabais aqui.

**Tachimukai:** ya y tambien somos invisibles no?.

**Sakura:** No nos dimos cuenta de que estabais ahi!, con eso os vale?

**Fumika:** Y... que estabais haciendo para ir tan distraidos?...

**Sakura:** Pues...

**Fumika:** Os habeis olvidado de nosotros, verdad?

**Sakura:** No...Es que teniamos una cosa que hacer y no nos dio tiempo,asi que por eso hemos tardado mas,no es que nos hayamos olvidado de vosotros (Esta ultima frase es mentira,igual que todo,pero esta la que mas).

**Tachimukai:** Todos...

**Todos:** Ehhh... jejejeje...n_nU

**Sakura:** Tuve que amenazar a Kido y Honoka para que tardaran mas.

**Fumika:** Ahhh...Genial (Que cinica es la mentirosa esta...),Honoka, tu estas de acuerdo? -Dijo con voz interrogante y amenazadora.

**Honoka:** Si... (no quiero morir). -Dijo con voz temerosa.

{Honoka no pudo soportar la presion y lo grito todo (a su manera trolera) a los cuatro vientos}

**Honoka:** VALE, CONFIESO...FUE KIDO, QUE NO QUERIA VENIR Y ME AMENAZO CON QUEDARME CON EL O ME VIOLABA -Dijo dramaticamente.

**Kido:** QUE?, Pero tu que dices! ¡No la creais que se ha caido por las escaleras y se ha quedado trastornada, no sabe lo que dice!. -Dijo cabreado a mas no poder.

**Honoka:** ESO ES MENTIRA!, ah ya se... ¡Fue fudo, yo lo he visto!, ¿verdad sakura?

**Sakura:** Ehh, si claro, fue Fudo, te lo juro, que soy testigo.

**Fudo:** Pero tu que dices, a mi no me des el pato, que fue culpa de esta! -Dijo señalando a Sakura.

**Sakura:** Eso no te lo crees ni tu idiota, ha sido ella! -Dijo señalando a Honoka.

**Tachimukai:** (Esto parece un culebron)

**Fumika:** No importa de quien haya sido la culpa, haber las autorizaciones.

{Todos muestran sus autorizaciones a Kido}

**Kido:** Decidles a vuestros padres que salimos en dos dias ¿vale?

**Todos:** Si.

**Kido:** ¿Os quereis venir a mi casa a merendar?

**Fumika:** Yo no tengo incomvenientes.

**Sakura, Fudo, Tachimukai y Honoka:** Yo tampoco.

**Kido:** Vamos pues.

{Todos se dirijieron a la mansion de Kido, Sakura y Fumika se impresionaron de lo grande que era, ya que todos los demas habian ido alguna vez}

{Kido habre la puerta poniendo un codigo y y esta se abre sola}

**Kido:** Pasad.

{Todos hacen caso y entraron}

**Kido:** Subid a mi habitacion, yo voy a pedir a las sirvientas que preparen la merienda.

**Todos:** Si.

{Todos se dirijieron a su habitacion}

* * *

><p><span>CON KIDO<span>

{Kido se cruzo con el mayordomo}

**Mayordomo:** Bienvenido Kidou-sama

**Kido:** Gracias, ¿puedes subirnos a mi y a mis amigos unos pasteles y unos refrescos?

**Mayordomo:** Un placer Kidou-sama, ¿cuantos son?

**Kido:** somos 6 en total.

**Mayordomo:** De acuerdo.

{El mayordomo se dirijio a la cocina a comunicarle a las sirvientas mientras Kido subia a su habitacion}

* * *

><p><span>CON TACHIMUKAI, FUDO, FUMIKA, SAKURA Y HONOKA<span>

**Fumika:** No dejo de sorprenderme con esta casa OoO

**Sakura**: Yo tampoco OoO

**Kido:** Ya llege. He pedido que traigan refrescos y pasteles.

**Fudo y Sakura:** ¡PASTELES O¬O!

**Kido:** Sentaos en el sofa. Yo voy un momentito al baño.

{Kido se dirijia al baño, pero se detuvo cuando por el buzon alguien metia un disco de DVD "Se imaginaran quien es". Kido fue a coger el CD y subio con este en las manos}

* * *

><p><span>CON TACHIMUKAI, FUDO, FUMIKA, SAKURA Y HONOKA<span>

**Mayordomo:** Traigo la merienda.

**Todos:** Gracias

**Kido:** He encontrado un CD en la entrada, que os parece si lo vemos.

**Todos:** ¡SI, SI, SI, SI, SI...!

**Kido:** Vale, vale, que prisas.

{Kido introduce el CD en el DVD}

{Termino el CD, y al final ponia _por Haruna Otonashi_}

**Todos:** ...

**Kido:** ...

**Honoka:** ¿Q-que ha s-sido eso?. -Dijo traumada.

**Fumika:** Creo que es cuando nos quedamos a dormir a tu casa. -Dijo shockeada

**Fudo:** No sabia que la cerbeza fuera tan fuerte. -Dijo de la misma forma que Fumika.

**Kido:** Que os parece si lo olvidamos todo, pero antes voy a matar a Haruna. -Esto ultimo lo dijo cabreado a mas no poder.

{Tocaron el timbre}

**Kido:** Ya voy!

{Kido se dirijio a la puerta, mas grande fue su sorpresa al ver que era Haruna}

**Kido:** Haruna... como pudiste.

**Haruna:** Lo siento mucho onii-chan, pero no podia dejarlo estar, queria vengarme por lo que paso en mi cita.

**Kido:** ¡Es que no te das cuenta!, ¡No solo me as perjudicado a mi, sino tambien a los que salen en el CD!

**Haruna:** Si pero... ¡PROMETEME QUE NO TE ENFADARAS!

**Kido:** Sobre que.

**Haruna:** Yo fui la que estropeo tu cita.

**Kido:** ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEE?

**Haruna:** Yo fui la que hizo que te mancharas la camiseta, te tropezaras con el chicle y te mojaras con los dispersadores de agua.

**Kido:** ...

**Haruna:** Onii-chan?

**Kido:** ...

**Haruna:** E-estas bien?

{Kido, sin decir palabra alguna, cerro la puerta de su casa brutalmente en la cara de Haruna, dejando a esta totalmente triste}

{Despues, Haruna recobro su sonrisa}

**Haruna:** Jajajajaja... Que primo. -Dijo mientas se alejaba y se reia a carcajadas.

* * *

><p><span>EL DIA DE LA PLAYA<span>

**Fumika:** Bien, ya estamos todos menos Honoka.

**Fudo:** ¿Cuanto falta para que llegue el autobus?

**Kido:** 5 minutos.

**Tachimukai: ** Chicas, ¿por que llevais tanto equipaje?

**Sakura:** Las necesidades de las mujeres.

**Fudo:** Y ahora cuanto queda para que llegue el autobus?

**Kido:** 3 minutos

**Fudo:** Y ahora?

**Kido:** Basta ya Fudo.

**Fudo:** Grr...

**Fumika:** Honoka se retrasa.

**Honoka:** {Viniendo desde lo lejos} Perdon por la espera.

**Sakura:** Ya era hora.

**Fumika:** ¡Corramos hacia el Bus stop, que lo perdemos!

**Todos:** ¡¿QUEEEEEE?

{Todos iban corriendo detras del autobus, ya que llegaban con tiempo de retraso y no pudieron cogerlo a tiempo, entonces, el ``genio de Fudo´´tiro su zapato contra el cristal trasero,haciendo que el conductor se asustace y frenara a lo bruto, y al final se subieron}

**Fumika:** Tome el dinero, venga, sentemonos, ah... por cierto chofer, he visto al idiota que ha tirado el zapato, se fue corriendo, esque el pobre no daba para mas. -Dijo riendo nerviosamente.

**Fudo:** EEEHH, No te pas...- No pudo terminar ya que Sakura y Honoka le taparon la boca con las manos.

**Honoka:** No le eche cuenta.

{El chofer cogio el dinero, aun asustado que estaba por el frenazo, y los chicos se sentaron para no dar mas el espectaculo. "como si eso fuera posible"}

**Tachimukai:** UUFF... De lo que nos hemos librado.- Dijo suspirando. -Soy demasiado joven para ir a la carcel.

**Kido:** Bueno, tanto como la carcel no..., tal vez a un reformatorio.

**Sakura:** Callate ya y deja de asustarnos.

**Fudo:** Si, es que eres increible Kido.

**Kido:** !Mira quien habla, el que tiro el zapato y que casi mata a todos los pasajeros del autobus!.

**Honoka:** Exacto, que es lo que se te pasaba por la cabeza so idiota!

**Tachimukai:** Por su cabeza?, pues nada, es que no ves que esta hueca.

{Honoka le da unos golpecitos con los nudillos del puño como si llamara a la puerta en la cabeza de Fudo}

**Fumika:** No te esfuerces Honoka, que es imposible que encuentres algo ahi dentro.

**Sakura:** Tal vez hay, pero con el tamaño de una pasa.

* * *

><p><em>AL FIN, LLEGARON A SU DESTINO<em>

**Fumika:** ¿el aeropuerto?

**Honoka:** Sera una broma.

**Kido:** Dejenme deciros que ¡Nos vamos a una isla privada de la familia Kido!

**Todos:** ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?

**Honka:** Pero nuestros padres no saben que vamos a una isla.

**Kido:** Yo personalmente me encargue de llamarlos a todos y comunicarselo.

**Fumika:** Ya eso es otra cosa

**Sakura:** Y donde se encuentra esa isla?

**Kido:** en el Mar Caribe.

**Honoka:** QUE WAII!

{Los 6 suben al avion que iba a salir en media hora, acomodaron sus maletas y se sentaron}

{Los sillones eran por parejas las parejas eran: _FUMIKA Y KIDO, FUDO Y HONOKA Y TACHIMUKAI Y SAKURA_}

**Honoka:** Fudo, ¿me dejas al lado de la ventana?

**Fudo:** ¬3¬ Vale.

**Honoka:** Gracias.

{El vuelo dio comienzo, este duro 4 horas, y cuando llegaron Fudo queria potar, Sakura y Honoka perdian el equilibrio y Fumika y Tachimukai se aferraban fuertemente a Kido por el panico que le tenian a las alturas}

**Honoka:** {Ya se le habia pasado el mareo} Esta isla es preciosa! el agua cristalina, la arena suave, e incluso el bosque es hermoso.

**Kido:** Es cierto, ¿Acampamos en la costa o en el bosque?

**Todos:** En la costa!

**Kido:** Vale vale.

{Todos se instalaron en la arena, y algunos se fueron a darse un chapuzon, otros tomaban el sol y otros empezaron a comer}

{Honoka iba a meter el pie en el agua, pero enseguida lo saco de lo fria que estaba}

**Honoka:** ¡AAAAAYYY!, ¡ESTA HELADA!.

**Fumika:** tirate de cabeza y ya esta -dijo siguiendo su propio ejemplo.

**Honoka:** ¡ya claro como si fuera tan facil!.

**Fumika:** si que lo es .

**Honoka:** no lo es.

**Fumika:** que si.

**Honoka:** que no.

{Entonces Fumika se sumerge y empieza a bucear hasta que llega a llas piernas de Honoka entonces tira de ellas haciendo que esta perdiera el equilibrio y asi, callendo al agua}

**Honoka:** ¡Fumika, te has pasado! ¡ven aqui!. -dijo para empezar a perseguirla.

**Fumika:** ¡AAAAAH! ¡SOCORRO!. - no le dio tiempo a decir mas, ya que Honoka la sumergio empujandola por los hombros.

{entonces entran en el agua Sakura y Fudo}

**Sakura:** he chicas, ¿que estais haciendo?.

**Fumika:** yo?, estoy pensando matar a alguien! -dijo mientras escupia agua.

**Honoka:** si no lo hago yo primero! - dijo mientras ella y Fumika empezaban a perseguirse y a salpicarse agua.

**Fudo:** y a estas que les pasa ahora?.

**Sakura:** y yo que se... pero me apunto! - dijo empezando a correr con las otra dos.

**Fudo:** (y segun ellas yo soy el raro).

{mientras tanto con Tachimukai y Kido}.

**Tachimukai:** ¿no te vas a bañar Kido? -dijo con ironia.

**Kido:** ya, y tu piensas hacerlo?.

**Tachimukai:** hemmm...bueno...yo, es que... mira un ovni!. -dijo señalando con el dedo hacia el cielo.

**Kido:** no cuela. -Pero cuando Tachimukai se dio la vuelta este miro.

**Tachimukai:** pues yo me voy a bañar, si quieres, vente.

**Kido:** No, ve tu, que quiero ponerme moreno.

**Tachimukai:** Si, que falta te hace.

**Kido:** Mira quien fue a hablar.

{Todos se acoplaron a la guerra de agua, y el pobre Kido estaba completamente aburrido, lo unico que hacia era observar, hasta que Honoka se acerco a el}

**Honoka:** No te bañas?

**Kido:** No gracias no tengo ganas (si supiera las ganas que tengo, me deveria haber traido el flotador).- Dijo tristemente y con la cabeza agachada.

**Honoka:** Kido, tranquilo que si Fudo se mete contigo lo voy a dejar tanto tiempo debajo del agua que se le va a poner la cara morada.

**Kido:** Bueno... no se.

**Honoka:** Porfaaaa...

**Kido:** Esta bien.

{Honoka ayuda a Kido a levantarse y se dirigen hacia la orilla, pero no se dieron cuenta de que aun estaban cogidos de la mano}

**Fudo:** Al fin te decides a aprender a nadar Kido?

**Honoka:** que te follen so gilipoyas.

**Kido:** Creo que eso le ha dolido mucho.

**Honoka:** Se lo merece.

**Fumika:** Por cierto, Por que vais de la mano, parejita? -Dijo burlona.

{Kido y Honoka miraron sus manos e inmediatamente se soltaron}

**Kido:** L-lo siento m-mucho.

**Honoka:** No te preocupes, Entramos?

**Kido:** Si.

{Cuando Kido entro, resbalo y se sumergio}

**Honoka:** Kido!, estas bien?

**Kido:** KIAAAA!, socorro que me ahogo!

**Honoka:** Kido, el agua solo te llega hasta la cadera. ¬_¬U

{Kido se pone de pie y se rie tontamente}

**Kido:** Bueno..., ¡habeis caido en la broma jejejejeje...! (casi me desmayo del susto)... ^/^U -

**Sakura:** si claro, una broma, lo que tu digas...

**Tachimukai:** dejalo estar, Sakura.

**Kido:** olvidadme!

**Fumika:** eh!, esa es mi frase!.

**Fudo:** (idiotas).

**Fumika y Kido:** mira el que fue a hablar!.

**Fudo:** (me han leido el pensamiento, esto es el apocalipsis) SALVESE QUIEN PUEDA, ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO! AAHHH!.

{Fumika y Kido lo miraban con la tipica gotita anime, mientras aquel idiota (Fudo), corria desesperadamente de un lado a otro}.

**Fumika:** este es tonto...

**Kido:** no, es idiota...

**Fumika:** si... lo curioso es que da pena verdad?.

**Kido:** ni que lo digas...

**Honoka:** pardillo...

**Tachimukai:** creo que se le ha ido la olla...

**Sakura:** ha, que antes estaba bien de la cabeza...?

**Tachimukai:** no se...pero mejor que ahora seguro que estaba.

**Kido:** eso eso hay que discutirlo

**Fudo:** DEJAD DE HABLAR DE MI IDIOTAS! HACED LO QUE QUERAIS, PERO YO ME PONGO A CUBIERTO, CUANDO SEA EL FIN DEL MUNDO, NO ME VENGAIS LLORANDO!.

**Fumika:** quien llama al manicomio?.

**Tachimukai:** creo que vamos a necesitar una camisa de fuerza...

**Honoka:** o algo peor...

**Kido:** como gases somniforos o ...

**Sakura:** ya se!, utilizamos una granada!.

**Tachimukai:** anda...empieza ha haber olas...

**Kido:** eh?, olas?, yo igual voy saliendo ya, que se me hace tarde, y no quiero mojarme el pelo.

**Fumika:** vaya... eso decia mi madre...

**Kido:** que insinuas? ¬¬

**Fumika:** yo no insinuo nada, lo digo, hay diferencia (Lo que insinuo, es que te comportas igual que una chica so memo).

**Fudo:** AAHHHH!, OLAS!, ES EL PRIMER PRESAGIO, LO SABIA, ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO!.

**Kido:** entonces, quieres salir conmigo del agua?.

**Fudo:** antes me entierro vivo, creeme prefiero morir...

**Sakura:** muy bien, entonces te usaremos como escudo cuando llegue el apocalipsis.

**Fudo:** que!, NOOO!.

**Honoka:** sacrificate por nosotros...te recordaremos hasta... bueno, hasta que se nos olvide.

**Tachimukai:** haber Fudo,que no han adivinado nada, has pensado en voz alta, y ya esta, no es el fin del mundo.

**Fumika:** ademas eres mas predecible que un chico que no ha estudiado nada, y hace un examen de geometria.

**Honoka:** bueno ya que esta todo aclarado vamos a...

**Sakura:** eh, Kido, no huyas, cobarde!.

Kido: Huir?... quien huye?, yo solo... ehhh... caminaba!

**Tachimukai:** Hacia el bosque?

**Kido:** SI, PASA ALGO!

**Fumika:** No cuela, se te ve el plumero.

**Kido:** ¡¿DONDE? O/O -Dijo poniendose la mano en la entrepierna y sonrojandose

**Fumika:** No me referia a ese plumero.

**Sakura:** Por favor Kido, madura de una vez.

**Kido:** Pero por que la tomais conmigo?, mirad a aquel idiota que corre por el agua sin parar!

**Sakura:** Si, pero ese tio ya aburre, necesitamos otro blanco.

**Kido:** Eh?, y por que yo?, por que no a este que esta a mi lado? -Dijo mientras señalaba a Tachimukai.

**Tachimukai:** A mi no me metas, ademas, este tiene un nombre sabes!

**Kido:** Si claro, lo que tu digas. -Dijo con sarcasmo.

{A Tachimukai le incharon los mofletes}

**Fumika:** Parecen hermanos.

**Honoka:** Cierto, me recuerda a mi y a mi hermano, que por suerte se a quedado a dormir en casa de mi primo.

**Fumika:** Os llevais bien?

**Sakura:** Seguro que se pelean un monton.

**Honoka:** Nos llevamos como el perro y el gato, pero una vez, se cayo ``misteriosamente´´ por la ventana de la casita del arbol, lo curioso era que gritaba señalando hacia la casita * TE ODIO!*, y no habia nadie en la casita, es un misterio.

**Sakura y Fumika:** QUEEEEEEEE?

**Sakura:** Tenias una casita de arbol? *O*

**Fumika:** Y eso es lo que te sorprende?, VENGA YA SAKURA!.

**Sakura:** Y de que mas voy a sorprenderme?

**Honoka:** De nada, porque en la casita no habia nadie. -Dijo con mirada siniestra y voz espeluznante.

**Fumika:** "Traga saliba" Si, digamos que fue un terrible y ``casual´´ accidente.

**Sakura:** Lo que, que tuviera una casita de arbol?

**Fumika y Honoka:** DEJA EN PAZ A LA CASA DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ!

**Sakura:** Vaya... que desagradable estamos hoy.

{Fumika sujetaba a Honoka por la cintura, para que no hiciera ninguna locura, mientras Honoka se ponia a gritar}.

**Honoka:** YO ME LA CARGO, LO JURO!

**Fumika:** Tranquilizate Honoka.

**Honoka:** NO..., LA MATO!

**Kido y Tachimukai:** tomo nota, no hacer enfadar a Honoka. -Decian al unisono y con una gotita.

**Fudo:** Pero que haceis aqui todavia, que es el fin del mundo!

**Todos:** QUE NO ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO IMBECIL!

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA...<strong>

**HONOKA MATARA A SAKURA?**

**SE ENTERARA FUDO ALGUN DIA DE QUE NO ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO?**

**SERA VERDAD QUE FUE UN ACCIDENTE LO DEL HERMANO DE HONOKA, O FUE UN INTENTO DE ASESINATO POR PARTE DE ESTA?**

**SERA TACHIMUKAI EL HERMANO PERDIDO DE KIDO?, NO... ESO ES IMPOSIBLE, NO ME LO CREO NI YO. XD**

_**TODO ESTO Y MAS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**_

**DEJEN REVIEWS PORFISS**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	6. ¡Bromas acuaticas!

**Todos:** QUE NO ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO IMBECIL!

**Fudo:** Ah, no? -Dijo poniendo un dedo en su menton.

**Tachimukai:** Creo que tu has estado toda la vida en yupilandia, y hasta ahora no te despiertas, eso si aun no sigues alli.

**Fudo:** Vosotros podeis seguir discutiendo, que yo voy a bucear bajos estas enormes olas.

**Kido:** ENORMES OLAS?, ME PIRO, AAAAAHHHH!

{Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, ya estaba Kido tomando el sol y escuchando musica con su I-POD}

**Fumika:** Este chico es un rayo.

**Sakura:** Cuando quiere.

{Todos empezaron a reir de la velocidad de Kido ,pero Honoka se dirije a donde se encuentra este}

**Honoka:** Anda, no te quedes aqui solo.

{Kido no contesta}

**Honoka:** Si Fudo te insulta yo me encargo de darle un escarmiento.

{Kido sigue sin contestar}

{Honoka ya harta entonces, le arranco los auriculares del I-POD}

**Honoka:** NO PASES DE MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

**Kido:** QUE, COMO, CUANDO, POR QUE? -Dijo levantandose a velocidad supersonica. -No grites tan fuerte que casi me revientas el timpano. -Dijo mas tranquilo.

**Honoka:** Lo que te iba diciendo... No te quedes aqui solo, vente con nosotros.

**Kido:** No quiero, se burlaran de mi.

**Honoka:** Un segundo.

{Honoka se dirijio hacia donde estaban todos pasandoselo en grande}

**Honoka:** Chicos venid un momento.

**Fumika:** Esque pasa algo Honoka?

**Honoka:** Algo asi.

**Fudo:** Pues dilo ya y no nos hagas perder el tiempo.

**Honoka:** Fudo...

**Fudo:** Que. -Dijo friamente.

**Honoka:** Paso completa y absolutamente de ti. ¬_¬ ... Bueno, a lo que iba, veis a Kido.

**Todos:** Si... -Mientras miraban a Kido, y este tambien los miraba atentamente.

**Fumika:** Se le ve algo triste.

**Honoka:** EXACTO! -Dio mientras señalaba a Fumika y los otros retrocedian por miedo.

**Honoka:** Y por que esta triste?.

**Sakura:** Porque... tiene... ¿hambre...?

**Honoka: **¬_¬U Que lista eres. -Dijo ironicamente. -Esta triste porque piensa que le insultaremos por su pequeño problema.

**Fumika:** Que tienes que decir ,Fudo?

**Fudo:** Es necesario?

**Fumika:** Si.

**Fudo:** (Espero no arrepentirme de esto) Prometo... no...

**Sakura:** Es cosa mia o es que te cuesta decirlo.

**Fudo:** Me cuesta decirlo. .

**Honoka:** Intentalo.

**Fudo:** ``Suspira Prometo no meterme con Yuuto Kido, insultarlo, amenazarlo, rebajarlo, chantagearlo, acosarlo...

**Honoka:** YA ENTENDIMOS EL CONCEPTO FUDO! Aunque lo de acosarlo sobraba.

**Fudo:** Era una broma.

**Todos:** ¬_¬ U

**Tachimukai:** Pues id a decirselo a Kido.

**Sakura:** Y este de donde ha salido?

**Tachimukai:** ``Este´´ tiene nombre. En fin, os contare mi gran aventura... Ninguna.

{Todos cayeron al agua estilo anime sumergiendose debajo del agua}

**Fumika:** Esa fue tu gran aventura?

**Tachimukai:** Estabais pasando de mi como de Kido ahora mismo.

**Honoka:** O.O Me habia olvidado de el! -Dijo mientras se iba corriendo en direccion a Kido.

* * *

><p><span>CON KIDO<span>

**Kido:** Por que me miran tanto?

**Honoka:** Historia muy larga, no, no es muy larga, pero no tengo ganas de contarlo.

**Kido:** ¬¬

**Honoka:** Bueno..., a lo que iba... Fudo a prometido no reirse de ti, asique ven al agua porfa.

**Kido:** Si no es por Fudo, es por que me puedo ahogar.

**Honoka:** No te ahogas. Mientras toques el suelo no pasa nada.

**Kido:** ``Suspiro´´ Por que siempre me convences en todo?

**Honoka:** Porque soy encantadora =D

**Kido:** ¬/¬ Anda vamos.

{Los dos iban acercandose a sus compañeros y con forme mas cerca estaba, mas miedo le entraba a Kido}

**Kido:** Hay muchas olas.

**Honoka:** Pues mejor.

{Ya llegaron a la orilla}

**Fudo:** Esto es muy wai!

**Sakura:** Es la primera vez que veo olas tan grandes.

{De repente aparece una a tamaño superior al que tenian las otras y se aproximaba a Honoka y Kido}

**Kido:** YO ME VOY, QUE SI NO ME EMPAPO!

**Fumika:** Tu te quedas. -Dijo mientras salia del agua y agarraba a Kido por un brazo.

**Sakura:** Tienes que mojarte. -Dijo mientras imitaba a Fumika pero por el otro brazo.

**Kido:** SOLTADME POR FAVOR, NO ME QUIERO MOJAR EL PELO!

**Fumika y Sakura:** ¬_¬ U Pijo.

**Kido:** Yo no soy pijo! SOLTADME!.

**Fumika y Sakura:** Vale.

{Ellas obedecieron la orden de Kido, pero para desgracia de este, era demasiado tarde para salir por tierras como gato ante la tina llena de agua}

{Fue cubrido totalmente por la ola, y cuando esta se desbanecio, se beia a un Kido bastante molesto temblando de frio y echando vapor de agua por la cabeza a causa del enfado}

**Kido:** Yo... os mato... a las dos... -Dijo cabreado a mas no poder.

{Kido se lanzo al agua enpezando a perseguir a Fumika y Sakura al rededor de Fudo y Honoka, mientras estos miraban a Kido con miedo}

**Honoka:** Tu deten a Kido, que yo voy a intentar salvar a las otras dos de una muerte segura.

**Fudo:** En primer lugar, vale, y en segundo lugar, no vuelvas a darme ordenes. -Dijo secamente.

**Honoka:** Vale.

{Fudo agarra fuertemente a Kido por la cintura para que no cometa ninguna locura mientras este se intentaba soltar, mas era en vano ya que la fuerza de Fudo era mayor que la de este}

**Kido:** FUDO SUELTAME SI QUIERES VIVIR!

**Fudo:** CALLATE!. -Despues de esto ultimo, Fudo sumergio a Kido bajo el agua, mientras, este no podia respirar.

**Honoka:** Ya esta todo solucionado, por cierto, donde esta Kido?

{Fudo y Honoka agachan la cabeza lentamente y ven que de debajo del agua salian burbujas, y estas se terminaron}

**Honoka:** LO VAS A MATAR, SUBELO!

{Fudo le hace caso y lo sube, Kido estaba totalmente morado, ya que no podia respirar durante bastante tiempo}

**Honoka:** Estas bien Kido? -Dijo muy preocupada mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

{Gracias al abrazo, el color morado del rostro de Kido cambiaba a un fuerte color carmesi , para despues de un rato, pasar otra vez al morado, ya que no podia respirar porque Honoka lo abrazaba demasiado fuerte}

**Kido:** Honoka..., si me sueltas podre respirar.

**Honoka:** Lo siento. -Dijo mientras lo soltaba rapidamente.

**Kido:** ``Jadeando´´ Fudo, eres un idiota, querias asesinarme!

**Fudo:** Eso es mentira!

**Honoka:** Dejad de pelearos y vamos a montar las tiendas de campaña, que ya ha empezado a oscurecer y hace frio.

**Fumika y Sakura:** Estamos de acuerdo. -Dijeron tiritando.

FUERA DEL AGUA

{Los chicos montaban la tienda, las chicas encendian un fuego y tachimukai cortaba la leña}

**Fudo:** (Susurrando) Eh... Kido.

**Kido:** Ahora que quieres.

**Fudo:** shhhhhh...

**Kido:** (Susurro) Ahora que quieres.

**Fudo:** (Susurro) Por que no les gastamos una broma a las chicas tu y yo.

**Kido:** (Susurro) Reconozco que hay veces en que tus ideas son buenas, ¿De que va a tratar?

**Fudo:** (Susurro) pues habia pensado en...

{Mientras cuchicheaban, habia alguien mirando}

**Tachimukai:**¿Que estaran hablando estos dos?(Por la cara que ponen seguro que no es nada bueno)

**Fudo:** (Susurro) Esa es la idea.

**Kido:** (Susurro) Estupendo.

**Fudo:** (Susurro) La operacion la prepararemos cuando terminemos de montar la tienda y la realizaremos a las 23 horas.

**Kido:** ;)

CON LAS CHICAS Y TACHIMUKAI

{Tachimukai cortaba mas leña para la fogata mientras Sakura y Fumika intentaban encender esta con lo que tenian a mano, pero alguien no estaba ayudando mucho}

**Fumika:** No es justo, Honoka no esta haciendo nada.

**Sakura:** Si esta haciendo, se esta limando las uñas.

**Fumika:** Me refiero a que no nos esta ayudando.

**Sakura:** Honoka, podrias ayudarnos a encender.

**Honoka:** No quiero estropearme las uñas recien arregladas.

**Fumika:** Si fueras nuestra amiga nos estarias ayudando. -Dijo poniendo cara de cachorrito.

**Honoka:** ¬3¬ Vale, os ayudo.

**Fumika:** (Mi carita de cachorrito nunca falla jijijiji... ^.^)

* * *

><p><span>CON LOS CHICOS<span>

**Fudo:** Al fin termine. -Dijo mientras se secaba el sudor con la manga del puño.

**Kido:** Si ya, y yo no hice nada no?. -Dijo ironicamente.

**Fudo:** Callate.

**Kido:** ...

**Fudo:** Tu como eres idiota, vas y me haces caso jajajajajajaja...

{Kido se puso rojo y bufo con la boca mientras Fudo se habia puesto morado al no poder respirar de tanto reir}

**Kido:** ¿Ya te divertiste?

**Fudo:** {Este se seguia riendo haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de Kido}

{Kido, ya harto de Fudo, se va a ayudar a Tachimukai cortando la leña}

* * *

><p><span>CON LAS CHICAS Y TACHIMUKAI<span>

**Fumika:** Tachimukai, date prisa.

**Tachimukai:** No soy una maquina, poneos en mi lugar.

**Kido:** Si quieres te echo una mano.

**Tachimukai:** Kido, eres mi salvador.

**Kido:** n_nU

{Despues de 2 horas y 3/4, al fin, acabaron de encender el fuego y montar las tiendas y eran las 22:55}

**Sakura:** Tengo hambre.

**Honoka:** Si ya hemos comido.

**Sakura:** Ya lo se, pero quiero comer mas.

{Mientras Sakura y Honoka discutian, Fudo y Kido tenian que pensar una excusa para adentrarse en el bosque}

**Kido:** Ehh... chicas.

**Fumika:** ¿Ocurre algo?

**Kido:** Ehh... Bueno... si. Esque tenemos que ir a... ya sabes... a eso.

**Fumika:** ¿A que te refieres con ``eso´´?

**Fudo:** Niña, que tenemos que mear, echar un chorro, vaciar la vejiga...

**Kido:** A las chicas no les puedes decir eso so idiota.

**Fudo:** No me importa.

**Fumika:** Pero podrias haber sido mas refinado como Kido.

**Honoka:** Ya es hora de dormir. -Dijo boztezando.

**Fumika:** Mejor nos acostamos ya.

**Sakura:** Cierto.

{Las chicas se metieron en la tienda de campaña y Tachimukai tambien se fue a acostar "las chicas a la de las chicas y Tachimukai a la de los chicos claro esta"}

**Tachimukai:** A donde van ustedes dos.

**Fudo y Kido:** A mear.

**Tachimukai:** Vale, ¿quereis que os deje la luz de la tienda encendida?

**Kido:** No, no hace falta, pero gracias de todas formas.

{Despues de esto, Fudo se llevo a Kido cogido de la muñeca y Tachimukai se fue a dormir}

* * *

><p><span>EN EL INTERIOR DEL BOSQUE<span>

**Fudo:** Empieza la operacion M.

**Kido:** ¿Operacion M?, ¿y por que M?

**Fudo:** M de miedo.

**Kido:** Ahh vale :p

**Kido y Fudo:** ¡EMPIEZA LA OPERACION M!... Shhhhh.

* * *

><p><em><strong>ADVERTENCIA:<strong> Acausa de la escaces de reviews, no podemos subir mas historias, y no solo es eso, resulta que Sara ha enfermado con mucha fiebre, lo sentimos, de seguro que la hareis muy feliz si nos dejais al menos 5 reviews. ARIGATOU._

_**CONTINUARA...**_

**¡DEJENOS REVIEWS PLISS =D**!

**¿EL PLAN DE KIDO Y FUDO FUNCIONARA?**

**¿OCURRIRA ALGO MAS INTERESANTE? CLARO QUE SI**

**_¡NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!_**


	7. ¿La niña del pozo?

**Kido y Fudo:** ENPIEZA LA OPERACION M!... Shhhhh.

{Kido y Fudo cojieron una sabana blanca que habian escondido anteriormente en la rama de un arbol}

* * *

><p><span>CON TACHIMUKAI<span>

**Tachimukai:** (Donde habre dejado mi sabana?, ah da igual, cojo la de Fudo)

* * *

><p><span>CON LOS IDIOT..., DIGO.. CON KIDO Y FUDO<span>

**Fudo:** Ponte la sabana mientras yo preparo la sarten.

**Kido:** La sarten?..., mejor no pregunto.

{Kido se puso la sabana blanca encima, cubriendolo completamente, pero...}

**Kido:** Fudo... Le has hecho agujeros a esto?

**Fudo:** Shhhh... Apañatelas como puedas.

**Kido:** u.u

{Fudo cogio la sarten, y de una bolsa que trajo saco una fiambrera con bacon en su interior, encendio un pequeño fuego y los empezo a freir para luego esconderse}

{Sakura reconocio el olor y se levanto sonambula mientras se le caia la baba}

**Sakura:** {Levantandose} Bacon... ñam...

{Sakura, sonambula, salio de la tienda y se dirijio hacia donde se encontraba el aperitivo}

{De repente se desperto}

**Sakura:** QUE, COMO, CUANDO, DONDE?, A que huele? BACON!

{De repente, de detras de un arbol aparece algo}

{Sakura corrio rapidamente hacia la tienda a despertar a Honoka y Fumika seguida de un grito}

**Sakura: **AAAAAAAAAHHH... Fumika, Fumika despierta!. -Dijo mientras la movia.

**Fumika:** Umm... Que ocurre, es muy temprano?

**Sakura:** Un fan-fanta-fanta...

**Fumika:** Fanta?... Yo tambien tengo sed pero ahora es muy tarde para beber. -Dijo medio dormida.

**Sakura:** NO... UN FANTASMA!

**Honoka:** Un fantasma aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh?

**Sakura:** Y tu cuando te despertaste?

**Honoka:** Cuando me vino un olor a carne ahumada

{Las tres salen corriendo de la tienda y ven a una sombra blanca}

**Kido:** Buuuuuu...

{Este, al no poder ver "Porque a Fudo no le salio de las pelotas poner agujeros en la sabana" se estampo contra el arbol}

**Kido:** HAY! digo... buuuuuuu... yo te maldigo seas quien seas. -Dijo con voz terrorifica mientras señalaba al arbol con el que habia chocado.

**Fumika:** Es un poco patetico.

**Sakura:** Sera un fantasma ciego.

{El fantasma seguia caminando hacia ellas, pero entonces tropezo con la sarten y tiro el bacon al suelo}

**Sakura:** NOOOOOO! BACOOOOON! VAS A MORIR FANTASMA ESTUPIDOOO!

**Honoka:** Pero si ya esta muerto.

{Sakura, muy cabreada, coge la sarten donde se encontraba el bacon y se la lanzo al fantasma con toda su fuerza y furia dandole a este en la entrepierna}

{El pobre Kido cayo al suelo mientras rodaba de un lado a otro sosteniendose la entrepierna}

**Kido:** MIS DE FUTBOL! -Dijo dolorido.

**Fumika:** Un momento, no es un fantasma, es Kido.

**Sakura**: Se le reconoce por la voz.

**Honoka**: HUYAMOS!

**Sakura:** Un momento... -Dijo mientras se dirijia hacia Kido y lo señalaba. -JAJA!, ya esta, Huyamos!

**Fumika**: Ya no hace falta huir, porque es Kido (Tal vez con algo roto, pero es Kido)

{Las tres van corriendo preocupadas hacia el agredido}

**Sakura:** por favor, no te mueras! -Dijo mientras corria.

**Kido:** No... exa...geres. -Dijo con voz temblorosa.

{Cuando llegaron hasta el, Sakura paso de largo y fue a abrazar a su preciado bacon}

**Sakura:** {Mientras sostenia el bacon entre sus manos y llorando} Por queeeeee?, !no te mueras , !eres aun muy joven!... Pero todavia te puedo comer. -Esto ultimo lo dijo con voz alegre para despues de segundos empezar a engullirlo.

**Honoka y Fumika:** Esta chica no cambia.

**Kido:** No... paseis... de mi... ayy...

**Fumika:** Perdon.

**Kido:** {Mientras Honoka lo sostiene en sus brazos} Antes de... desmayarme... quiero... deciros que... ¡todo fue idea de Fudo! y tambien... devo deciros que... yo... he caido en... batalla..., ¡pero arrastrare a Fudo conmigo!. -Dijo para despues desmayarse.

**Fumika:** Yo diria que mas que en la batalla, has caido antes de empezar la guerra (Que deprimente)

**Kido:** {Se levanta bruscamente} Te he oido!

**Honoka:** Tu no estabas desmayado?

**Kido:** Tienes razon. -Dijo mientras volvia a desmayarse en los brazos de Honoka.

**Sakura:** Espera. no te mueras todavia, firma este testamento diciendo que me heredas el spa con la nevera!

**Honoka:** Y a mi el chalet!

**Fumika:** Pero bueno, como podeis ser tan... espera... chalet, spa?... Me pido el ferrari!

**Sakura:** Y la isla nos la repartimos.

**Honoka:** Yo quiero la parte de la playa.

**Fumika:** No las quiero yo!

{Kido se levanto para salir de alli, mirandolas aterrado}

**Kido:** (mejor salgo de aqui antes de que me asesinen)- Despues de esto se va corriendo con las manos aun puestas en sus partes nobles.

**Honoka:** Ya basta!, se lo preguntamos a Kido para saber a quien quiere darle la playa.

{Miraron todas hacia donde estaba Kido, pero se percataron que ya no estaba ahi, miraron a la izquierda y a la derecha, miraron hacia atras y alli lo vieron, el muy canalla estaba intentando huir silenciosamente mientras se sostenia la entrepierna}

**Sakura:** ¡Atrapadlo, que no huya, tiene que firmarnos el testamento!

{Kido se percato de que lo estaban persiguiendo, entonces este corrio como pudo, como un pato.}

* * *

><p><span>MIENTRAS CON TACHIMUKAI<span>

**Tachimukai:** Quien grita a estas horas?.

{Se da la vuelta, y ve a Fudo ``durmiendo´´ ,pero a la vez, temblando "A causa de estar pensando en lo mal que lo estaria pasando Kido en ese momento"}

**Tachimukai:** Tu no estabas con Kido?, y por cierto... donde esta Kido?

**Fudo:** Primero, Que haces con mi sabana?

**Tachimukai:** Tu sabana?. -Dijo mientras escondia esta detras de si. - Que sabana?, Yo no veo ninguna.

**Fudo:** Y segundo, callate y duerme!

{Tachimukai le hizo caso y se recosto}.

**Tachimukai:** Fudo...

**Fudo:** Que quieres ahora?

**Tachimukai**: Me parece haber oido la palabra testamento.

**Fudo**: Testamento?. -Diijo mientras su rostro empalidecia.

**Tachimukai**: Si.

{Fudo se levanto rapidamente y salio de la tienda mientras gritaba}

**Fudo:** Yo quiero mi parte!

**Tachimukai:** Que cosa mas rara... En fin, al menos me he quedado con la sabana de Fudo.

{Fudo se asomo a la tienda donde se encuentra Tachimukai y le arranco la sabana de las manos}

**Fudo:** Que te lo has creido.

**Tachimukai**: T-T Da igual, cojo la de Kido. -Dijo mientras la cogia y se arropaba.

* * *

><p><span>AL DIA SIGUIENTE<span>

{Tachimukai sale de la tienda y se encuentra a todos corriendo de un lado para otro}

**Tachimukai:** Halaaa, yo he soñado algo parecido!. -Dijo mientras los señalaba. -Lo que no entiendo es... porque Kido corre con las manos en la entrepierna?, tampoco entiendo... que hace Sakura con una hoja en la mano y gritando testamento junto a las otras dos?

* * *

><p><span>DESPUES DE UNA HORA:<span>

{Tachimukai estaba desayunando mientras los demas seguian corriendo}

**Tachimukai**: Si que tienen energia, bueno... eso significa que han dormido de maravilla ^.^

* * *

><p><span>DESPUES DE DOS HORAS <span>

{Kido estaba arrastrandose por los suelos ya que las piernas no le respondian de tanto correr mientras que las chicas, aun sin cansarse para nada, se lanzaron hacia el y Sakura lo agarraro por los pantalones}

**Kido:** Dejadme.. en...paz. -Dijo jadeante.

**Sakura:** No si no firmas el testamento. -Dijo mientras jalaba mas fuerte del pantalon de este, y de un fuerte tiron, cayo hacia atras.

**Honoka y Fumika:** O/O

{Sakura, al levantarse se sobo la cabeza ya que se habia dado un golpe muy fuerte en esta, pero... cuando levanto la mano, vio que en esta tenia agarrado el pantalon de Kido, haciendo que se ruborizara bastante}.

**Fumika:** Kido... tapate con algo!

**Honoka:** Es que no te da vergüenza!. -Dijo mientras se tapaba los ojos con las dos manos.

{Kido se levanto sin darse cuenta de su falta de prenda, agacho la cabeza lentamente para ver lo que Fumika y Honoka querian decirle}

**Kido:** O/O SAKURA, YO TE MATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Cuando me ponga los pantalones.

{Kido arranco rapidamente sus pantalones de las manos de Sakura, que esta estaba aun shockeada, y se escondio en el interior de la tienda de campa a para ponerse sus pantalones}

**Sakura:** {Ya fuera de su shock} Los dibujitos de su ropa interior son... de balones de futbol? O/O

{Kido ,mientras se ponia los panatalones, tosio disimuladamente, pero todos lo escucharon}

**Sakura:** Ha tosido!, TODAVIA PUEDE MORIR, A POR EL!. -Dijo mientras señalaba la tienda de campaña donde se encontraba.

{Todos le hicieron caso, pero se cancelo la orden, ya que a lo lejos se acercaba un chico arrastrandose por los suelos}

**Sakura:** Alguien viene por alli.

**Honoka:** Es Fudo.

**Fudo:** Quiero... mi parte... del... testamento.

{Kido se asoma a fuera y vio que delante de la tienda, habia un agujero con una lapida donde ponia su nombre y la fecha de hoy (Que no se cuando lo hicieron XD)}.

**Kido:** Que detalle pero ,no hacia falta que me hicierais un santuario.

**Sakura**: Tranquilo, no es un santuario.-Dice mientras lo rodea con el brazo. - Es tu tumba!

**Kido:** Haber, esta broma del testamento esta llegando demasiado lejos.

**Fumika:** Quien dice que es una broma?

**Kido:** Esto ya aburre.

**Honoka:** Es cierto, aburre, asi que firma de una vez el testamento y acabemos de una vez.

**Fumika:** si, no nos hagas perder el tiempo.

**Kido:** (No queria recurrir a esto) -Se quita los gogles y pone cara de cachorrito. -De verdad me quereis ver muerto. -Dijo sollozando.

**Fumika:** A eso podemos jugar dos. -Dijo poniendo la misma cara que kido. -Es que no nos quieres hacer feliz.

**Kido:** Una cosa es que seais felices... pero no ha mi costa!.

**Sakura:** oh!, venga ya, que te cuesta heredarnos toda tu fortuna?.

**Kido:** Mucho la verdad!

**Sakura:** Tacaño... Ademas, que te importa?, si vas ha estar muerto.

**Kido:** Pero no ya!

**Sakura:** Eso lo puedo arreglar...

{Fue hacia el con las manos extendidas de forma para ahogarle. Kido empezo a correr mientras detras lo seguia Sakura}

**Kido:** Dejame en paz so loca!. -Dijo mientras corria.

**Sakura:** Primero te matare.

{Kido freno de golpe, haciendo que Sakura se chocase con el}

**Kido:** Un momento..., a que me suena eso de matar?. recordando: Kido: SAKURA, YO TE MATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Cuando me ponga los pantalones.

{Kido se enojo y se giro a ver a Sakura}

**Kido:** El que tiene que matar a alguien soy yo. -Dijo mientras truenaba los nudillos y el cuello.

**Honoka:** Ya basta de peleas. -Dijo interponiendose entre ambos chicos. -Kido tiene razon, esto esta llegando demasiado lejos.

**Fumika:** Cierto. Por cierto, No comemos?

**Fudo:** Es que... Kido... tiro el bacon... que quedaba... -Dijo mientras seguia arrastrandose hacia ellos.

**Kido:** Eso no es cierto, ademas, hay mas comida en la despensa.

**Sakura:** Tengo hambre, me voy a comer.

{Todos se fueron a comer, menos Honoka}

* * *

><p><span>CON HONOKA<span>

{Se encontraba mirando el mar desde un saliente a poca altura, estaba pensatiba}

**Honoka:** ( Se lo digo, o no se lo digo?, Aki tiene razon, me gusta mucho Kido, pero no se por que me cuesta admitirlo)

{Honoka suspira con un deje de tristeza y preocupacion}

* * *

><p><span>CON LOS DEMAS:<span>

{Todos disfrutaban del almuerzo, todos, menos Kido. Fumika lo miraba atentamente, estaba preocupada por el, y no lo iba a cayar}

**Fumika:** Kido...

**Kido:** Que?

**Fumika:** Estas preocupado por algo, cierto?

**Kido:** Bueno... yo...

**Fumika:** Tal vez pueda ayudarte.

**Kido:** No, nadie puede ayudarme. -Dijo tristemente.

**Fumika:** Quieres que lo hablemos en privado?

**Kido:** No creo que eso sirva de mucho.

**Fumika:** Pero puedes desahogarte.

**Kido:** {Le dedica una sonrisa} Esta bien.

{Despues de media hora, Fumika y Kido terminaron de comer, Sakura y Fudo aun seguian comiendo por una apuesta que hicieron de quien come mas que quien y Honoka aun seguia en el saliente sin apartar la vista del mar "es que no se aburre nunca"}

* * *

><p><span>CON FUMIKA Y KIDO:<span>

**Fumika**: Anda cuentame, te sentiras mejor.

**Kido:** {Suspira} Es que... ultimamente me e interesado bastante en una chica.

**Fumika:** QUE?, EL GRAN ESTRATEGA YUUTO KIDO... ENAMORADO?

**Kido:** No le cuentes a nadie por favor.

**Fumika:** Descuida. Y... quien es la afortunada *O* cuenta porfa!

**Kido:** Vale , es...

**Fumika:** que dices?

**Kido:** que la chica que me gusta es ...

**Fumika:** ¬_¬U

**Kido:** Por que es tan dificil decirlo!

**Fumika:** DIMELO DE UNA VEZ!

**Kido:** HAYY! ES FUYUKA!

**Fumika:** Ya lo sabia... QUE... ESTARAS DE COÑA NO?

**Kido:** No te burles.

**Fumika:** Te gusta esa bruja?

**Kido:** Sabia que no deberia habertelo contado. -Dijo mientras intentaba aguantar la risa.

**Fumika:** vale...perdona...no queria decirlo asi...es solo que esperaba que dijeras a otra persona... y... ¡¿POR QUE TE ESTAS AGUANTANDO LA RISA?

**Kido:** a quien...? - dijo confuso. -y por nada es solo que me ha parecido divertida tu reaccion.

**Fumika:** bueno pues de divertida no tiene nada, y a lo otro...yo pensaba que te referias a...Honoka -esto ultimo lo dijo timidamente. -por que bueno...no se...es que te comportabas de una forma tan rara cuando estabas con ella...

**Kido:** si...la verdad es que antes me gustaba...pero ahora ya no.

**Fumika:** ahhh, comprendo, yo...bueno me alegro por ti...es una chica afortunada.

**Kido**: gracias...y respecto a...

**Fumika:** tranquilo, no se lo dire a nadie...pero tal vez tu deberias decirselo a Honoka...

**Kido:** y porque deberia...?- dijo arqueando una ceja.

**Fumika:** por que...te hara sentir mejor...(y ella merece saberlo)-dijo tristemente pensando en como se sentiria su amiga al descubrirlo-...bueno es tarde, deberiamos volver.

**Kido:** si...y gracias, contartelo me ha quitado un peso de encima. -Dijo mientras se le dificultaba aguantar la risa cada vez mas.

**Fumika:** de nada...si te preocupa algo, me lo puedes contar, ya sabes...y...¡NO TE RIAS, QUE ESTO ES SERIO!

**Kido:** si, lo hare, gracias...y no me rio... bueno deberiamos volver antes de que Sakura y Fudo arrasen con toda la despensa, jajaja.

**Fumika**: Si, jajaja...-dijo forzando la risa-(realmente yo creo que deberia estar con Honoka...).

**Kido:** Espera, Fumika...-dijo mientras la deten a sujetandola por el brazo, ya morado de aguantar la risa.

**Fumika:** Que...?-dijo voltandose para verlo.

**Kido:** Que...jejeje...-respir aire hondo, hasta que al final estallo en carcajadas.

**Fumika:** ¡¿QUE TIENE TANTA GRACIA? -Dijo ya cabreada a mas no poder.

**Kido:** {Ya parando de reir}Que me dirias si te dijera que todo era una broma?

**Fumika:** Como...?- dijo completamente confundida.

**Kido:** (Vaya, a reaccionado mejor de lo que me esperaba) Que todo era una completa broma!-dijo sonriendo y levantando los brazos alegremente.

**Fumika:** Espera, espera...me estas diciendo que en realidad te gusta Honoka...-dijo mientras le aparecia una venita en la sien (tipo anime).

**Kido:** (Que vergüenza...)Si-dijo timidamente mientras se rascaba la nuca.

**Fumika:** Ahhh...pues te diria...-dijo completamente tranquila- genial! te gusta Honoka! y te abrazaria... y tambien te diria ¡QUE MAS VALE QUE TENGAS UN BUEN SEGURO DE VIDA!- Dijo perdiendo los nervios.

**Kido:** Ah, si, muy bueno, la verdad-dijo tranquilamente hasta que se quedo nerviosamente paralizado- Espera, que quieres decir?

**Fumika:** Bueno...quiero decir que me alegro muchisimo que te guste Honoka...pero, ¡DE ESTA NO SALES VIVO!, sabes lo mal que lo he pasado por culpa de tu broma?, pues ahora para agradecertelo voy a estrangularte hasta que pierdas el aire... lo entiendes?-dijo con una sonrisa.

**Kido:** Si... -Dijo asintiendo nerviosamente y aterrado- AAAAAAHHHHH!

{Ambos salieron corriendo, Fumika gritando tras kido y este huyendo por su vida, la cual ultimamente no tenia mucha suerte para seguir}.

{Entonces los ve Tachimukai}.

**Tachimukai:** hala!, estan jugando al mismo juego que esta mañana!-dijo mientras los señalaba. - yo tambien quiero jugar!-dijo mientras corria hacia ellos dando brincos (plan teletavis), pero al ver la cara asustada de Kido ,(por no mencionar la cara super cabreada de Fumika),se para de golpe, y su cara alegre paso a una cara asustada y muy palida, volviendo rapidamente hacia tras, sobre sus pasos y pensando la idea de quedarse donde estaba-. Mejor, que me quedo aqui... adios chicos, que os divirtais! -Dijo despidiendose con la mano,(y con cara blanca y con rayitas moradas por los ojos).

{Mientras corrian pasaron delante del concurso de comida de Fudo y Sakura, los cuales los miraron al mismo tiempo comiendo una hamburguesa gigante, que iba disminuyendo su tamaño. Los miraron sin ningun tipo de expresion. Cuando se fueron ambos se miraron y pasaron a mirarse de modo competitivo y con rabia, se gruñeron y volvieron a concentrarse en la comida}.

{Mientras Fumika y Kido seguian con su recorrido, pasaron por detras de Honoka, la cual, por los gritos que oia tras de si, se giro para mirar lo que pasaba, mas grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Fumika perseguir a Kido, mientras este emitia gritos como una damisela en apuros}

**Honoka**: PERO QUE...!

**Kido**: Ayudame, salvame de la loca.

**Fumika:** Loca?, Hablo el mentiroso!

{Empezaron a correr en circulos alrededor de Honoka, haciendo que esta perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al agua}

{Fumika y Kido se asomaron al saliente preocupados, pero detras de ellos aparecen Tachimukai y fudo comiendose un platano}

**Tachimukai:** que haceis hay asomados?

**Fumika:** No nada tranquilos.

**Fudo:** Mmmh... No se si fiarme.

{De repente, de detras de Kido y Fumika, que antes se habian girado para hablar con Tachimukai y Fudo, aparece Honoka intentando subir por el saliente, pero con el extraño aspecto de la niña del pozo, haciendo que Tachimukai y Fudo se desmallaran por el susto }

**Fumika y Kido:** ¿he?, ¿chicosss? -Dijeron volteandose para ver que es lo que les habia asustado tanto.

**Fumika y kido: **¡haaaa! ¡la niña del pozo! -Dijeron mientra empezaban a correr_._

**Niña del po...digo Honoka:** ¡NO HUYAIIIIIIIISS! -Dijo mientras los perseguia.-¡PARAAD!.

**Fumika:** si, claro, porquye tu lo digas. -Dijo sin parar de correr.

**Kido:** no le hagas caso y...¡CORRE! -Dijo mientras se percataba de que ``la niña del pozo´´ los estaba alcancanzando.

**Honoka:** ¡PODEÍS CORRER, PERO NO ESCONDEROS!

**kido:** ¿escondernos?...¡si!, ¡es una gran idea!

**Honoka:** ¡QUE OS ACABO DE DECIR QUE ESO NO VA HA SREVIR DE NADA!, ¡¿ES QUE ESTAS SORDO?

**Kido:** ¡ouch!, ¡me ha oido!

**Fumika:** ¡claro!, ¿que esperabas?, ¡si estabas gritando!

**Kido:** ahhhh, eso lo explica todo...

**Fumika:** (idiota).

**Honoka:** ¡NO PASEIS DE MIIIIIIIIIIIII!

{Honoka dio un aceleron y lo atrapo, luego colgo a Fumika boca arriba de un arbol}

**Fumika:** ¡BAJAME, PORFAAA! -Dijo mientras se retorcia.

**Honoka:** ni hablar, vas ha cumplir tu condena... -Dijo sonreia maliciosamente.

**Fumika:** ¡ANDA BAJAME!, ¡¿NO VES QUE LLEVO FALDA?, ¡SE ME ESTAN CANSANDO LOS BRAZOS DE AGUANTARMELA PARA QUE NO SE ME LEVANTE!

**Honoka:** ese no es mi problema -Dijo mientras se giraba, para encontrarse con un arbol donde colgaban dos arañas (de un tamaño quizas demasiado grande) -¡idea! -Dijo mientras se le encendia la bombilla (literalmente), entonces las cogio y se giro para ver a Kido -¡kidooo! -Dijo con voz infantil, provovcando que Kido sintiera un escalofrio por espalda.-ven aquiii...

**Kido:** (tengo un mal presentimiento) -Penso mientras sudaba a mares, de lo nervioso que estaba (porque por muy verano que fuese, no iba a hacer tanto calor)- ¿Q-que q-qui-quieres? - DIjo temblando de miedo, mientras Honoka le hacia señas con las manos para que se acercarse.

**Kido:** ¡huyy!, ¡pero mira que tarde se nos ha hecho!, ¡si nos estan esperando!

**Honoka:** ¡QUE VENGAS! -Dijo ya cabreada.

**Kido:** V-vale.. -Dijo mientras se acercaba desconfiadamente. Una vez llego junto a Honoka se puso las mano en la cabeza como si quisiera formar una especie de escudo protector mientras se agachaba y decia una y otra vez. -¡NO ME PEGUES POR FAVOR, NO ME PEGUES POR FAVOR, NO ME PEGUES POR FAVOR, NO ME PEGUES POR FAVOR, NO ME PEGUES POR FAVOR, NO ME PEGUES POR FA...!

**Honoka:** ¡PARA DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ! -Dijo perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

**Kido:** Si me cayo no me pegaras. -Dijo con una sonrisa.

**Honoka:** Claro que no te iba a pegar tontito. -Dijo en tono cariñoso y amistoso. -Solo te iba ha hacer esto. -Dijo mientras le introducia las arañas por los pantalones.

**Kido:** ¡...!, ¡QUITAMELO, QUITAMELO, QUITAMELO, QUITAMELO, QUITAMELO, QUITAMELO, QUITAMELO, QUITAMELO, QUITAMELO, QUITAMELO, QUITAMELO, QUITAME, QUITAMELO, QUITAMELO, QUITAMELO, QUITAMELO...! -Dijo mientras corria a toda leche en circulos.

{en ese momento llego Sakura, que se quedo mirando con una gotita a Kido. }

**Sakura:** ¿y a este que le pasa ahora?...bueno, ya es oficial se le ha ido la olla.

**Kido**:¡ a mi no se me ha ido nada!, ¡lo que pasa es que Honoka me ha metido unas arañas por la camisa...!, a si que...¡NO TE QUEDES HAY PARADA Y AYUDAMEEE! -Dijo mientras se frotaba la espalda violentamente contra el arbol.

**Sakura:** vale, pero recuerda que has sido TU quien lo ha querido - Dijo mientras sacaba la sarten de su mochila - menos mal que me la he traido.

**Kido:** ¿por ue llevabas eso en la mochila?...es mas...¡QUE VAS HA HACER CON ESO!.

{Sakura corrio hacia Kido y empezo a golpearlo con la sarten}

**Kido:** ¡HAYYYY!, ¡DEJAME EN PAZZZZ!

**Sakura:** ¡kido estate quieto!

{en ese momento llegan Tachimukai y Fudo con una camara.}

**Tachimukai:** ¡chicos!, ¿a que no os imaginais lo que nos ha pasado?, ¡hemos visto a la niña del pozo!, lo que pasa es que nos hemos ``despistado ´´ un momento y se nos ha escapado, pero vamos a...¿pero que esta pasando aqui? -Dijo mientras veia a Fumika colgada en el arbol, a Sakura golpeando a Kido y a Honoka riendose a carcajadas mientras se retorcia en el suelo.

**Fudo:** que mas da... -Dijo mientras les hacia fotos.

**Fumika:** pues lo que pasa es que...¡BAJADME DE AQUIIIII, ME ETOY MAREANDO!...¡Y NO HAGAS FOTOS!

**Fudo:** sonrie... -Dijo mientras apretaba el boton de la camara.

**Fumika:** ¡QUE NO HAGAS FOTOS!

**Tachimukai:** tranquila ya te bajo... -Dijo mientras la desataba.

**Fumika:** gracias Tachimukai -Se gira para ver a Fudo, y le saca la lengua.

* * *

><p><span>CON KIDO Y SAKURA<span>

**Kido:** ¡PARA DE UNA VEZZZ!

**Sakura:** vale, vale, vale... -Dijo mientras volvia a meter la sarten la mochila -nunca se sabe cuando podria hacerte falta.

**Honoka:** ¿y las arañas?

**Sakura:** ¡oh!, si...se habian ido desde el principio...-Dijo quitandole importancia.

**Kido:** ¡¿QUEEEEE?, ¡¿Y HAS SEGUIDO PEGANDOME , PEDAZO DE BURRAAAA?

**Sakura:** hay que aprovechar...- Dijo con voz inocente mientras se encogia de hombros.

**Tachimukai:** bueno, a lo que iba...vamos a ir al bosque para buscar la niña del pozo y hacerle una foto...

**Fumika:** y para que quereis hacerle una foto...

**Fudo:** ¡para ganar pasta! -Dijo mientras sus ojos se convertian en $.

**Honoka:** vosotros sois idiotas ¿no?

**Tachimukai:** que conste que yo no queria ir, pero Fudo...

**Fudo**: shhhh, recuerda el trato.

_FLASH BACK_

**Fudo:** Bueno... Y ahora que hemos despertado del susto, vamos a ir a buscar a la niña del pozo.

**Tachimukai: **¿Y tu para que quieres ir a buscar a la niña del pozo?, un momento... ¡VAMOS!, ¡yo no pienso ir!

**Fudo: **Claro que vendras. -Dijo sacando un cuchillo de quien sabe donde.

**Tachimukai: **¿Y tu donde guardabas eso?

**Fudo: **Secretos de un experto.

**Tachimukai: **Mejor no pregunto en que... -Dijo miedosamente. -¿Y para que quieres el cuchillo? -Dijo en un tono arrogante.

**Fudo: **¿De verdad quieres saberlo? -Dijo mientras le acercaba mas el cuchillo.

**Tachimukai: **¡A QUE ESPERAMOS, VAMOS AL BOSQUE! -Dijo empalidecido y marchandose a toda prisa.

_FIN FLASH BACK_

**Tachimukai: **{Tragando saliva} Vale, vale.

**Sakura: **Bueno, a quien le inporta, al fin y al cabo, parece divertido ¡VAMONOS!

**Honoka: **¡¿QUEEEEEEE...?, ¡YO NO QUIERO IR!

**Sakura: **¿acaso quieres quedarte aqui !SOLITA¡? -Diciendo esto ultimo con voz terrorifica.

**Honoka: **bueno...vale... -Dijo con resignacion.

**Fudo:** Buenoesta decidido, ¡VAMONOS A EXPLORAR EL BOSQUE! -Dijo mientras alzaba el puño.

**Todos:** ¡SIIIII...! -Dijeron imitando a Fudo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CONTINUARA...<strong>_

**¿CONSEGUIRAN SALIR VIVOS DEL BOSQUE?**

**¿OCURRIRA ALGO MAS INTERESANTE EN EL? ¡CLARO QUE SI!**

**¿CONSEGUIRAN VER DE NUEVO A LA NIÑA DE NUEVO? NO HAY DUDA ESTANDO CON HONOKA.**

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS PLIS =D!**


	8. ¡¡el hotel que surge de la nada!

**Todos:** SI!. -Dijeron animados mientras lebantaban el brazo.

{Todos cogieron una mochila, y en ella guardaron comida y agua para no morir en el camino XD}

{Entraron en el bosque y claro, cada uno iba a su bola}

{Fudo y Tachimukai observaban cada esquina del bosque buscando a la supuesta ``Niña del pozo´´ , Sakura y Fumika se ponian a mirar con una gotita en la sien a los primeros nombrados mientras susurraban ``idiotas´´ }.

**Fudo:** Yo no veo nada, aunque pensandolo mejor, habria que buscar en un pozo.

**Tachimukai:** No se me habia pasado por la cabeza.

**Fumika y Sakura:** Tal vez sea porque sois idiotas.

**Fudo:** Si ya claro. -Dijo con sarcasmo

**Sakura:** Por cierto, es muy raro que la tranquilidad dure tanto.

**Fumika:** Es cierto, eso es porque...

**Fumika, Kido y Sakura:** ¡FALTA HONOKA!

* * *

><p><span>EN OTRO LUGAR DEL BOSQUE <span>

**Honoka:** Ch-chicos... ¿hay a-alguien aqui? -Dijo muerta de miedo.

{Ella seguia caminando, hasta que se encontro un pozo y se acerco a el}

**Honoka:** ¡HALAA!, un pozo de los deseos, talvez si hecho una moneda a este encontrare a mis amigos

{Se acerca al pozo y se pone a buscar en sus bolsillos}

**Honoka:** Tengo una moneda no muy valiosa, pero creo que funcionara.

{Se pone de puntillas para ver lo hondo que era el pozo, ya que este era mas alto que ella, pero por desgracia se asomo demasiado, haciendo que esta se callera dentro}

**Honoka:** {Ya habia caido hasta el fondo, por suerte no era muy ondo pero estaba lleno de agua} AYY, estoy empapada, y eso que no queria mojarme el pelo, ¿como puedo subir? -Dijo mientras miraba hacia arriba.

{Honoka giro su vista, y se fijo especialmente en un cubo amarrado en una cuerda gruesa, despues volvio a mirar hacia arriba y se fijo en que la cuerda llegaba hasta una polea, asi pasando a traves de ella y quedando colganda por el interior del pozo}

**Honoka:** Tengo una idea. -Dijo mientras cogia el extremo de la cuerda que estaba colgando.

{Honoka se amarro la cuerda fuertemente a la cintura y empezo a impulsarse jalando el cubo hacia abajo, y asi, empezando a escalar}

CON LOS DEMAS

* * *

><p>{Todos buscaban desesperadamente a Honoka}<p>

**Fumika:** Donde se habra metido esta chica?

**Kido:** Espero que este bien. -Dijo preocupado.

**Fudo:** MIRAD!

**Tachimukai:** HAS ENCONTRADO A HONOKA!

**Fudo:** NO!, Es un pozo, talvez ahi este la Niña del pozo.

**Tachimukai:** Ehhh... Ve tu, que yo te cubro las espaldas. n_nU

**Fudo:** Esta bien miedoso _ U

**Sakura:** Deberiamos dejar vuestra niña imaginaria y empezar a buscar a Honoka.

**Kido:** Estoy de acuerdo.

{Fudo se acerco al pozo, pero inmediatamente se alejo de el ya que habia oido un ruido en su interior}

**Fumika:** ¿Que ocurre señor valiente?

**Fudo:** He oido un ruido dentro

**Kido:** Que tonterias dices. -Dijo mientras se acercaba al pozo. -En este pozo no hay nada -Dijo apoyandose en el.

{Kido sintio un escalofrio en la espalda y se alejo rapidamente}

**Tachimukai:** ¡Ahi algo dentro! -Dijo mientras se escondia detras de Kido y Fudo.

**Todos:** {Dirijiendole la mirada a el}. -¿A si?, no me digas. -Dijeron con sarcasmo.

{Una mano se agarro al borde del pozo, seguida rapidamente por una segunda mano. Todos estaban aterrorizados y temblando del miedo}

**Fudo:** Veis, es la Niña del pozo.

**Fumika:** Un momento, no es la Niña del pozo, ¡ES HONOKA!

**Todos:** ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

**Sakura:** ¿esperais una invitacion? ¡Id a ayudarla inutiles!

{Los tres se fueron ayudar a Honoka a salir del pozo}

**Tachimukai:** ¿E-estas bien?

**Honoka:** ¡NO, NO ESTOY BIEN, ESTOY EMPAPADA, Y TODO POR VUESTRA CULPA! -Dijo cabreada a mas no poder.

**Kido:** Mujer, tranquilizate.

**Honoka:** ¡¿Y COMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILI... ¡ACHISS!.

**Tachimukai:** Me parece que alguien se ha resfriado.

{Entonces todos dirigieron sus miradas a kido}

**Kido: **¿eh?, ¿que?.

**Fudo:** Tu eres idiota, si hasta yo me entero.

**Kido:** ¡Ah, vale, la chaqueta!-dijo dandosela a Honoka.

**Honoka:** Gra-gracias.

**Kido:** De nada mujer

**Fumika:** Bueno, ¿nos vamos ya?.

**Fudo:** ¡pero si acabamos de llegar!.

**Sakura:** ¡pero esto ya aburre!.

**Tachimukai:** pero tenemos que encontrar a la niña del pozo...

**Sakura:** haber como te lo digo sin herir tu sentimientos...¡LA NIÑA DEL POZO NO EXISTE SO MEMO!.

**Tachimukai:** Pues, eso me ha dolido...

**Sakura:** ¿de verdad?-dijo con voz arrepentida-pues...¡me importa un comino!.

**Fudo:** ¡Pues me da igual!, ¡yo no me voy de aqui sin encontrar a la niña del pozo!.

**Fumika:** pues te vas a quedar mas solo que la una...-dijo dandose la vuelta para irse.-¿vais a venir o no?.

**Tachimukai:** bueno...vale.

**Fudo:** ¡traidor!.

**Honoka:** ¡callate quieres!.

**Kido:** {suspirando}, yo creo que hay un atajo detras de esos arbustos...

**Honoka:** ¿seguro?.

**Kido:** yo diria que si...

**Sakura:** ¡es tu isla y ni siquiera la conoces!.

**Kido:** ¿y que quieres que haga?, ¡es muy grande!.

**Sakura:** ¿y ami que me cuentas?, ¡comprate un GPS!.

**Kido:** ¡pero si no hay covertura!.

**Honoka:** pero si el GPS no necesita señal...

**Kido:** sshhh...pero eso ella no lo sabe.

[Honoka miro a kido con una gotita en la cabeza , mientras Fudo aun seguia inspeccionando el pozo}.

**Sakura:** ¡y tu quieres dejar eso de una puñetera vez!.

**Fudo:** ¡antes me tiro dentro!.

**Sakura:** _A_A _tus deseos son ordenes...-dijo mientras reia malevolamente, y cuan vio la oportunidad perfecta, empujo a Fudo dentro del pozo.

**Sakura:** ¡pero Fudo!, ¡mira que eres torpe!-mientras tanto Fumika y Tachimukai se habian dirigido a los arbustos, y cuando los cruzaron...

**Tachimukai:** ¿no deberiamos esperar a los demas?.

**Fumika:** ya se daran cuenta...

**Tachimukai:** ¿¡eh!...¿oye, no crees que falta algo muy importante?.

**Fumika:** no...¿lo que?.

**Tachimukai:** bueno...no se... ¿el suelo?.

**Fumika:** ¡¿eh?. -miro hacia abajo y vio que caminaba por el aire (tipo collote y correcaminos XD).

**Tachimukai y Fumika:** ¡AAAHHHH!

_{EXPLICACION: detras de los arbustos habia una pendiente muy inclinada, y claro, ellos al seguir andando, calleron al ``vacio´´}_

MIENTRAS CON LOS DEMAS

**Honoka:** Bueno... vamonos ya.

**Sakura:** Pero antes Fudo tiene que salir del pozo.

**Honoka:** ¿Y que hace Fudo en el pozo?

**Sakura:** Tuvo... un terrible accidente. -Dijo dramaticamente.

**Honoka:** No me digas... ¬_¬U

{Kido se acerco al pozo y cogio a Fudo de las manos, pero a consecuencia de que este pesaba mas, Kido se iba a caer, pero fue agarrado por Sakura}

**Sakura:** Mira que sois torpes. -Dijo mientras jalaba de Kido.

{Al final consiguieron sacar a Fudo del pozo, pero no fue gracias a Kido}

**Honoka:** ¿Donde estan Tachimukai y Fumika? -Pregunto algo preocupada.

**Sakura:** Habran ido hacia donde dijo Kido.

**Fudo:** Pues no perdamos tiempo y demonos prisa.

{Iban caminando hacia el lugar indicado hasta que Fudo freno de golpe}

**Fudo:** ¡Casi me caigo!

**Honoka:** ¡A LO MEJOR SE HAN CAIDO POR AQUI!

**Sakura:** ¡No seas pajaro de malagüero!

{Una araña se poso de repente en el hombro de Kido, y este al percatarse, se asusto asi empujado a Fudo sin querer y fuera a caer, pero antes de que lo hiciera, agarro a Kido, haciendo que este se fuera a caer tambien, Kido imito a fudo agarrando a Sakura y esta a Honoka, cayendo todos a la vez mientras fudo decia...}

**Fudo:** KIDOOOOOOOOOOOO... ERES UN IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... -Dijo mientras caia junto a los demas.

{Cuando tocaron fondo, cayeron uno encima del otro, en el orden del que se fueron agarrando. Una vez estables, no encontraron a nadie, asique empezaron a buscar}

**Sakura:** ¿Donde se habran metido estos dos?

**Honoka:** ¿Y si les ha ocurrido algo malo?

**Fudo:** Que se joroben, que si nos hubieran esperado a lo mejor no habria pasado nada de esto.

**Sakura:** ¡No le culpes a ellos, toda la culpa es de Kido!

**Kido:** ¡¿MIAA?, ¡¿Y POR QUE MIA?

**Sakura:** Porque dijiste que de atras de los arbustos habia un atajo, y de un atajo a un precipicio hay diferencia.

**Kido:** Dije que no estaba seguro.

**Fudo:** Mentiroso...

**Honoka:** Venga, no la pagueis con el, es que no os da pena, ni siquiera lo sabia.

**Sakura:** La verdad es que me he pasado, perdoname Kido.

**Kido:** No te preocupes.

* * *

><p><span>MIENTRAS CON FUMIKA Y TACHIMUKAI<span>

**Fumika:** Creo que nos hemos perdido, no deberiamos de haber entrado en esta cueva, ademas, hay mucho vapor y humedad.

**Tachimukai:** Tranquila, que yo te defiendo de lo que nos podamos encontrar en el camino. -Dijo muy seguro de si mismo a la vez que se golpeaba el pecho, pero se le puso una arañita pequeña delante de las narizes y empezo a gritar como damisela en apuros. -¡AAAAHH!

**Fumika:** ¡¿Q-que ocurre? -Dijo cuando se percato de que Tachimukai se habia agarrado muy fuerte a ella.

**Tachimukai:** U-una a-ara-¡arañaaa!. -Dijo mientras lloraba.

**Fumika:** Exagerado, ¿de esta forma me ibas a defender?, si.. ahora me siento mucho mas tranquila. -Dijo esto ultimo con ironia

**Tachimukai:** Dejemos esta conversacion y busquemos la salida. -Dijo recobrando la compostura.

**¿?:** ¡Mirad hay estan esos dos!

{Tachimukai y Fumika voltearon rapidamente, pero con tanta oscuridad no se les podia identificar, contra mas se acercaban, mejor se veian}

**Fumika:** ¡CHICOS!

**Sakura:** Nos habeis dado un susto de muerte. -Dijo mientras corria a abrazar a su amiga.

**Fumika:** Tranquila, estamos bien. -Dijo mientras Sakura la abrazaba.

**Kido:** ¿Por que no nos esperaron?

**Tachimukai:** Porque no dejabais de discutir.

**Fumika:** Ademas, toda la culpa de esto la tiene Kido, no deberia haber dicho que esto era un atajo.

**Fudo:** Y ademas, tambien nos tiro a nosotros a esta pendiente.

**Kido:** Lo siento, esque yo no sabia... -Dijo apenado.

**Honoka:** Si le seguiis echando culpas a el lo vais a deprimir.

**Tachimukai:** Tiene razon, es que no os da pena.

**Sakura:** Es verdad, mirad la carita de suplica que pone.

**Kido:** Yo no estoy poniendo cara de suplica, esta es mi cara normal.

**Sakura:** Shhh... pero lo digo para que te perdonen.

**Kido:** ¬_¬U Eres increible.

**Fumika:** Busquemos la salida de la cueva y dejemonos de tonterias.

{Se iban adentrando en la cueva cada vez mas, pero ellos no lo sabian, y al final encontraron una salida al otro lado}

**Fudo:** ¡MIRAD, ALLI SE VE UNA LUZ!

**Honoka:** ¡Es cierto, es la salida!

**Fumika:** Pero hay otro camino.

**Sakura:** Es cierto, y al parecer de este sale mucho vapor.

**Kido:** ¡AAAAAHHHH!

**Todos:** ¡AAAAHHHH!, ¡POR QUE GRITAS IDIOTA!

**Kido:** El otro camino conduce a unas termas que son propiedad del hotel de mi padre.

**Chicas:** ¡TERMAAAAAS!

{Las chicas fueron flechadas a las termas echando humo por donde pisaban}

**Fudo:** Todas las mujeres sois iguales. -Dijo con un suspiro.

**Kido:** ¿Por que no vamos tambien nosotros?

{Los chicos fueron tranquilamente a las termas y se empezaron a desnudar}

**Tachimukai:** Menos mal que teniamos puestos los bañadores.

**Kido:** Tienes razon.

**Fudo:** Os desafio...

**Tachimukai y Kido:**¿ Ha que nos desafias?

**Fudo: **Ha una carrera.

**Tachimukai: **¿una carrera?

**Fudo:** Si, y el ultimo en llegar a las termas se ganara dos tortas.

**Kido:** ¿dos tortas?, ¿que quieres decir? -Dijo con desconfianza.

**Fudo:** Si, una por cada ganador, es decir al ultimo le daremos cada uno una buena torta.

**Kido:** Eso es ridiculo, infantil, estupido... -Dijo en su pose de chulo, cuando se dio cuenta de los otros dos ya habian empezado a correr- ¿eh?...¡eso es trampa!,¡ESPERADME!

* * *

><p><span>MIENTRAS CON LAS CHICAS<span>

**Fumika:** estos tres ha simple vista parecen inteligintes, pero cuando los conoces...

**Honoka:** Si, dejan mucho que desear...

**Sakura: **¿inteligentes?...beno, si los miras asi -Dijo inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado- y luegos te tapas un ojo -Dijo pandose el ojo derecho con la mano-y luego te tapas el otro...¡si, parecen inteligentes!

**Fumika y Honoka: ¬_¬**U

* * *

><p><span>DE VUELTA CON LOS CHICOS<span>

{Una vez terminada la carrera}

**Fudo:** bueno Kido, has perdido, que novedad...en fin, aqui va mi torta -Dijo pegandole un puñetazo en toda la cara dejandosela como un tomate.

**Kido: **¡TE HAS PASADO IDIOTA!

**Fudo: **Si, lo que sea... -Dijo con desden -muy bien Tachimukai, ¡te toca a ti! -Dijo mientras lo señalaba.

**Tachimukai: **¿¡QUE?, ¡yo no pienso pegar a Kido! -Dijo estirando el brazo hacia atras, pero en el proceso, y ya que Kido estaba detras suya, le dio un manotazo en toda la cara.

**Fudo: **¡bien hecho!, ¡estas aprendiendo! -Dijo mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

**Tachimukai: **¿eh?... -Mira hacia atras- ¡AH!, ¡KIDO, LO SIENTO, YO NO QUERIA PEGARTE, ES QUE, ES QUE!... un momento, ¡Y TU PARA QUE TE PONES DETRAS!

{Kido no le contesta ya que estanba K.O.}

**Tachimukai: **Ummm...¿Fudo tienes un palo?

**Fudo: **¿eh?, no...¿por que?

**Tachimukai: **por nada... -Luego se giro para vera a las chicas, quienes ya se estaban bañando- ¡CHICAS!, ¿TENEIS UN PALO?

**Fumika: **¿eh?...-Mira a las demas- ¡NO!, ¿POR QUE?

**Tachimukai: **¡ES QUE ME HACE FALTA!

**Honoka: **¿PARA QUE?

**Tachimukai: **¡PARA PINCHARLE! -Dijo señalando a un Kido inconsciente.

**Honoka: **¡AH, CLARO, COMO SI FUERA UNA PALOMA MUERTA!, ¿NO? -Dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

**Fumika: **¿QUE LE HA PASADO?

**Sakura: **¿A QUIEN LE IMPORTA ?, ¿TE SIRVE UNA SARTEN?, ES QUE NO TENGO UN PALO...

{al oir la palabra sarten Kido reacciona}

**Kido: **¿Que?, ¿sarten?...¡ALEJATE DE MI SAKURA, NO ME PEGUES! -Dijo cruzando los brazos delante suya como si intentara protejerse de algo.

**Tachimukai: **¡oh!, ¡ha reaccionado!-Se gira para ver a las chicas- CHICAS, DA IGUAL, YA NO IMPORTA...

{Despues de eso todos se bañaron tranquilamente, cuando paso una hora decidieron seguir camninado, cuando se encontraron con...¡¿un cartel con luces brillantes que ponia BIENVENIDOS AL HOTEL DE 5 ESTRELLAS DE LOS KIDO TACHAN }

**Kido:**este sitio me suena... AAAAAAHHHH!... Ya se donde estamos estamos en el HOTEL de mi padre.

**Fudo :**AAHHHH! Que bien asi podemos comer algo porque hace horas que no como nada.

**Sakura:** SSSIII! Biem comere bacon SSII!... un momento... ¿hotel?

**Fumika:** ¿sera broma, no?...no segun el cartel no.

**Honoka:** habia un hotel, y ¿no nos dijiste nada?.

**Kido:** bueno...yo pensaba que queriais acampar...

**Fudo:** bueno dejalo que lo piense...

**Sakura:** si tuviera que elegir entre una deprimente y cutre acampada y un hotel de cinco estrella...

**Tachimukai:** y seguro que es muy lujoso...

**Honoka:** sin duda la respuesta seria...

**Fumika:** que prefeririamos mil veces el hotel...

**Todos:** ¡IDIOTAAAAAA!.

**Kido:** ¿y yo que sabia?, ¿os creeis que soy adivino o un brujo...?.

**Sakura:** yo habia pensado mas bien en un fracasado.

**Fumika:** Sin olvidarse de ser un gran idiota.

**Fudo:** Y miedoso...

**Tachimukai:** Y pijo...

**Honoka:** Y deprimente.

**Kido:** Me alegro de causaros tan buena impresion, y yo de vosotros pienso que sois muy, muy malos amigos que derrumbais la moral...

**Sakura:** Para eso no nos necesitas, si ya lo haces tu solo.

**Kido:** y...pienso que sois...una descarada-dijo señalando a Sakura-un demente-señalando a Fudo- un lloron-señalando a tachimukai-una supteptible-señalando a Fumika- y una gritona-señalando a Honoka.

**Todos:** no te pases fracasado!

* * *

><p><span>YA EN EL HOTEL<span>

{Mientras entraban enel hotel Fumika observaba los lujos que tenia el hotel. Vieron lamparas muy bonitas recubiertas de diamantes, tambien vieron un salon muy especial en ese hotel en las salas tenian representaciones en cada sala como por ejemplo, la sala decorada con objetos traidos de China o de la India, etc.}

**Fumica:** que bonitooooo! me gustaria tener ese dragon muy colorido (que se hayaba encima de la chimenea.)

{Fudo y Sakura se dirigieron hacia la cocina que se disponian para comer todo la que se le pusiera por delante.}

**Honoka:** Bueno pues yo me voy un rato a la piscina. Adios hasta ahora.

**tachimukai**: Espera Honoka que voy contigo

**Honoka :** ¡venga vamos!

**Kido:** Yo tambien puedo ir con vosotras.

**Fumika y Honoka:** claro que si.

EN EL RESTAURANTE

**Sakura:** Fudo yo ya no puedo comer masss! estoy cansada de comer !oiiiih..!

**Fudo:** Pues yo sigo que todavia me cabe mas en la barriga. Sakura para de comerrrr!

**Sakura:**NO puedo tengo que segguiirr!

**Fudo:** si sigues asi vas a enfermar jajajaja...

{Mientras Fudo se reia ,Sakura no paraba de comer. Por el pasillo se acercaba el cocinero , que venia con una bandeja de unos ricos dulces y pasteles enormes, los cuales no dudaron mucho tiempo al estar presentes esos dos.}

* * *

><p><span>POR OTRO LADO<span>

{Fumika Se perdia entre las miles maravillas que veia por las distintas habitaciones junto a Honoka.}

**Kido:** No hibamos a ir a la piscina.

**Fumika:** Si claro.

**Honoka:** Oye Kido, podrias convercer a tu padre de que nos deje dormir aqui la noche que queda.

**Kido:** Bueno... no es que no pueda...

**Honoka:** Por favor... -Dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

**Kido:** Esta bien.

**Fumika y Honoka:** YUPIII...!

**Fumika:**aayyy... las maletass! se quedaron en la playa

**Padre de Kido:** bueno no pasa nada ahora uno de mis empleados ira a por ellas..¿vale?

**Fumika y Honoka: **¡ahhh!, ¡y usted de donde sale!

**Tachimulai: **(ha salido de la nada...que tio mas raro)

**Kido:** Padre, que haces aqui, se suponia que hoy no saldrias de casa

**Papa de Kido:** Si, pero me comunicaron que vinieron al hotel, a si que yo no me quede atras, tengo que organizar unas cosillas.

**Kido:** Por cierto padre, ¿me dejarias a mi y a mis amigos dormir aqui?

**Papa de Kido:** Por mi no hay ningun problema.

**Kido:** ¡ha se me olvidaba!...Chicos os presento a mi padre.

**Todos:** Encantados...(mas o menos)

**Padre de Kido:** Lo mismo digo... Un empleado os guiara a sus habitaciones, ¿Las quereis individuales, por parejas...?

**Kido:** dos habitaciones de 3, y que esten una al lado de otra.

{El padre de Kido hablo con el recepcionista para que alguien los llevaran a sus habitaciones y tambien para que envien a otros a buscar las maletas que se quedaron en la costa}

**Papa de Kido:** Ya esta, enseguida traeran vuestras maletas, por ahora un empleado vendra y os llevara a vuestras habitaciones.

**Kido:** Gracias padre.

**Todos:** Muchas gracias señor.

**Papa de Kido:** No hay de que, que se diviertan. -Dijo para despues dar media vuelta e irse a otra sala.

**Honoka:** bueno..¿me puedo ir ya otra vez a la piscina?. -Pregunto a Kido algo impaciente.

**Kido:** Ya vamos.

**Tachimukai:** Id tirando que yo tengo que ir al baño.

**Fumika Kido y Honoka:** Vale... hasta ahora.

* * *

><p><span>MIENTRAS CON FUDO Y SAKURA<span>

{Estaban los dos sentados en un banquillo del mirador de la azotea, mirando el atardecer}

**Fudo:** Me duele un poco el estomago.

**Sakura:** Normal, con lo que hemos comido.

**Fudo:** Ni que lo digas.

**Sakura:** Oye Fudo...

**Fudo:** ¿Si?

**Sakura:** ¿No te parece bonito este paisaje?

**Fudo:** Ahora que lo dices... no me habia fijado.

{Sakura cae del banquillo estilo anime mientras Fudo se sobaba la cabeza como si estuviera diciendo"soy imbecil, ya lo se"}

**Sakura:** Bueno pues fijate ahora. -Dijo mientras se volvia a sentar el el banquillo, solo que esta vez se puso mas cerca de Fudo.

**Fudo:** Es verdad, ¡Como mola!

**Sakura:** A mi me parece tan... romantico O/O -Cuando dijo esto ultimo se ruborizo un poco, pero lo bastante como para que Fudo lo notara.

**Fudo:** Tienes razon. -Dijo mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de su acompañante.

{Sakura estaba a punto de perder los nervios, estaba a estallar de la vergüenza, mientras que Fudo, estaba tranquilo y relajado mientras miraba el paisaje, y se sentia muy feliz}

**Fudo:** Sakura...

**Sakura;** ¿S-si? -Dijo mientras volteaba para encontrarse frente a esos ojos penetrantes que la cautivaba.

**Fudo:** ¿Y-yo te gusto? -Dijo mientras empezaba a aparecer un tono carmesi en sus mejillas.

**Sakura:** O/O P-PUES...(¡SERA DIRECTO EL NIÑATO ESTE!)-Ya no podia ni mirarlo a la cara de lo roja que estaba.

**Fudo:** Solo te estoy pidiendo un si o un no, no es muy dificil contestar.

**Sakura:** La verdad es que yo no... -No pudo continuar, ya que Fudo le habia dado un suave tierno y dulce beso en los labios, el cual ella al principio forzajeo un poco, pero al cabo de unos segundos acabo correspondiendole.

* * *

><p><span>MIENTRAS CON FUMIKA, KIDO Y HONOKA:<span>

{Ya habian entrado en la piscina, y llebvaban un buen rato dentro}

**Fumika:** Me estoy empezando a preocupar por Sakura, aun no aparece.

**Honoka:** Y Fudo tampoco.

**Kido:** Voy a buscarlos.

**Fumika y Honoka:** No tardes.

**Kido:** Tranquilas.

{Kido empezo a buscar en cada rincon del hotel, como ultimo recurso subio a la azotea. Una vez llego alli no vio a nadamas ni nada menos que a Sakura y a Fudo en una romantica velada, intento irse sin hacer ruido para no molestarlos, pero en el intento de huida, piso una ramita que habia en el suelo provocando un pequeño sonido, pero por muy pequeño que era, los dos se percataron y se pusieron roisimos a mas no poder al ver que Kido era testigo de lo sicedido}

**Fudo:** ¡CUANTO TIEMPO LLEVAS AQUI, AS VISTO ALGO!

**Kido:** {Traga saliva} Yo no he visto nada..(Estoy muerto) -Dij con voz temerosa.

{Kido intento huir a toda costa para no que dar ingresado en un hospital, pero para su desgracia, lo habian atrapado}

* * *

><p>CONTINUARA...<p>

¿PODRA KIDO SALIR ILESO DE LA AZOTEA?

¡DESCUBRANLO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!

¡DEJEN REVIEWS PLIS! =D

GRACIAS POR LEER


	9. Un beso inesperado

**Fudo:** ¡CUANTO TIEMPO LLEVAS AQUI, AS VISTO ALGO!

**Kido:** {Traga saliva} Yo no he visto nada..(Estoy muerto) -Dij con voz temerosa.

{Kido intento huir a toda costa para no que dar ingresado en un hospital, pero para su desgracia, lo habian atrapado}

_ADVERTENCIA: La parte de la pelea ha sido censurada porque os podriais traumar de por vida XD. Mientras tanto estaremos con tachimukai._

{¿Os acordais que Tachimukai fue al baño?, pues hay se quedo, ya que se quedo traumado con lo que vio, era algo terrorifico, inhumano, aterrador, siniestro... hasta que reacciono}

**Tachimukai:** ¡...! ¡EL ROLLO DE PAPEL HIGIENICO ES ROSA...! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH...! Y LA PAPELERA TIENE PURPURINA!

* * *

><p><em><span>1 HORA DESPUES<span>_

{Cuando Tachimukai salio de su shock, al fin termino. Cuando salio se encontro a Kido corriendo desesperadamente y con cara de haber visto un fantasma}

**Tachimukai:** Hola Ki... -No pudo terminar ya que Kido se habia largado mientras decia...

**Kido:** ¡CORRE TACHIMUKAI, CORRE POR TU VIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

{Tachimukai giro la cabeza y vio las miradas asesinas de Fudo y Sakura, que se hacercaban peligrosamente a el.}

**Tachimukai:** ¡EEH KIDO ESPERAME...! -Dijo sin pensarselo 2 veces antes de empezar a correr.

{Tachimukai consiguio alcanzar a Kido, empezando a interrogarlo sin parar de correr}

**Tachimukai:** Kido... primero... ¿por que tienes un ojo morado?, y... ¡¿eso del brazo es un mordisco?, no, no me contestes, prefiero no saberlo. segundo... ¿Por que nos estan persiguiendo, mejor dicho... por que TE estan persiguiendo?. Tercero... ¡¿como se te ocurre tener un cuarto de baño asi, me he traumado sabes?. Y por ultimo... ¡¿Por que yo tambien corro?

**Kido:** Primera respuesta... como no quieres que te responda, no te respondo, sera mejor para tu bienestar. Segunda respuesta... porque he visto algo que no deveria haber visto. Tercera respuesta... Tranquilo, yo te consigo un psicologo, y ademas, no es mi culpa que mi padre tenga unos gustos tan raros. Y ultima respuesta... ¡¿Y A MI QUE ME CUENTAS SO IDIOTA? -Dijo mientras corria por su vida.

{Se encontraron con un cruce en los pasillos}

**Tachimukai:** ¿Ahora por donde vamos? -Dijo mientras corria en el sitio.

**Kido:** Pues... ¡por la derecha! -Dijo señalando a la direccion indicada

{Cuando tachimukai iba a dirijirse hacia el lugar señalado, Kido cambio de opinion haciendo que Tachimukai diese un traspies y cayera de boca}

**Tachimikai:** ¡DECIDETE DE UNA VEZ!

**Kido:** A la derecha, no izquierda, o ¿derecha y despues izquierda?

**Tachimukai:** ¿Tu sabes por donde vas?

**Kido:** Eh... no.

**Tachimukai:** {Cayendose al suelo estilo anime} Es tu propio hotel y no tienes ni idea de hacia donde vas.

**Kido:** ...

**Tachimukai:** ¡Y POR QUE TE HE ESTADO SIGUIENDO TODO ESTE TIEMPO!

**Kido:** ¡Y A MI QUE ME CUENTAS, YO SOLO CORRIA POR MI VIDA, LO DE SEGUIRME FUE DESICION TUYA!

**Tachimukai:** ¡NOS HAN ENCONTRADO!

**Kido:** Vale, por la derecha ¡VAMOS! -Dijo mientras le sacaba ventaja a Tachimukai.

* * *

><p><span>MIENTRAS CON HONOKA Y FUMIKA<span>

**Fumika:** Oye Honoka, ¿has oido un grito?

**Honoka:** Que va.

{De la nada, aparecen Kido y Tachimukai corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo}

**Tachimukai:** ¡MIRA KIDO, ALLI HAY UN PUENTE!

**Kido:** ¡SALVADOS!

**Fumika:** Y a estos que les pasa ahora.

{Despues aparecen del mismo sitio que los otros dos, Sakura y Fudo con un cabreo por todo lo alto}

**Sakura:** Ahora si que no te libras.

**Fudo:** ¿Que hace Tachimukai contigo?

**Kido:** ¡EL TAMBIEN LO HA VISTO, LO JURO, QUE SOY TESTIGO!

**Tachimukai:** ¿Eh?... ¡YO NO HE VISTO NADA DE VERDAD, LO JURO, SOLO UN PAPEL HIGIENICO ROSA! -Dijo mientras agitaba los brazos

**Todos:** ¿Que?

**Tachimukai:** Ha sido horrible, no quiero hablar de ello * snif *, he quedado traumatizado. -Dijo dramaticamente. -¿Que es eso, aaah un ovni? -Dijo mientras señalaba al cielo.

{Fudo y Sakura miraron rapidamente hacia el lugar señalado}

**Tachimukai:** (jejejejeje... nunca falla) Fumika, Honoka, ayudadme por favor. -Dijo llorando mientras las abrazaba.

**Fumika:** Ohh pobrecitos... ¡Vosotros 2, que le haveis hecho!

**Kido:** Y a mi no me protejeis.

**Fumika y Honoka:** ¡TU TE VAS A LA MIERDA!

**Fudo:** A tachimukai no le hemos hecho nada, pero a Kido si.

**Fumika y Honoka:** Aaaaah, entonces no hay problema.

**Kido:** *Snif* ¿Por que sois tan malas conmigo?

**Honoka:** Porque tu ya eres un caso perdido, en cambio Tachimukai, todavia tiene esperanza.

**Tachimukai:** (Bien)

**Fumika:** Ohhh... pobrecito, no te cortes. -Dijo mientras extendia los brazos.

**Kido:** (Muy emocionados) ¡Gracias!... -Dijo mientras corria a abrazarla, y una vez lo habia hecho, miro hacia Honoka y le hizo una burla, la cual, esta de devolvio.

**Fumika:** Por cierto... ¿como te has hecho esas heridas y moratones? -Dijo mientras lo separaba de ella.

**Kido:** Sakura y Fudo me dieron una paliza. -Dijo aferrandose a ella y empezando a llorar en el pecho de Fumika "No penseis mal XD"

**Honoka:** {Soltando a Tachimukai} ¿Y no te has sabido defender?

**Kido:** ...

**Fumika:** ¿Por que te pegaron?

**Kido:** Porque, los vi besandose. -Dijo sonriendo victorioso.

{Los agresores de la victima se sonrojaron a mas no poder}

**Honoka:** Es cierto eso Sakura... -Dijo con mirada picara.

**Sakura:** O/O¡CLARO QUE NO!

**Fudo:** Solo fue juntar los labios. -Dijo para despues ser golpeado violenta y brutalmente por Sakura.

**Sakura:** ¡CALLATE IDIOTA!

**Fudo:** X_X Como duele. -Dijo mientras se sostenia la cabeza.

**Fumika:** No seas tan mala con tu novio.

**Sakura:** ¡NO ES MI NOVIO!

**Fumika:** Si ya, lo que tu digas. -Dijo con ironia.

**Honoka:** Sera mejor que le cureis las heridas a Kido, que el pobre esta que da pena.

**Fumika:** Es verdad, un momento... ``¡TENEIS!´´, ¡tu tambien colaboras guapa!

**Honoka:** Es que las heridas me provocan nauseas.

**Fumika:** No cuela.

**Sakura:** Lo siento mucho Kido, creo que nos pasamos, ¿verdad Fudo?

**Fudo:** ¡Claro que no! -Sakura le dio un peñizco en el brazo. -¡QUIERO DECIR QUE, SI, SI LO SENTIMOS MUCHO! -Dijo para despues pedirle ha Sakura que le soltara.

**Sakura:** ¿Nos perdonas? -Dijo on una tierna sonrisa.

**Kido:** ¿Perdonaros?, tendre que consultarlo con la almohada.

{Todos se dirijieron hacia la habitacion de Kido para curarlo}

* * *

><p><span>EN LA HABITACION DE KIDO<span>

{Cada uno iba a su bola, para no variar}

**Kido:** Auch... auch... auch... -Dijo mientras Fumika le pasaba el algodon con agua oxigenada por las heridas.

**Fumika:** ¡QUIERES DEJAR DE QUEJARTE, ME PONES NERVIOSA!

**Kido:** ¿Nerviosa en que sentido?

**Fumika:** ¡OLVIDAME! -Dijo mientras le golpeaba fuertemente en la herida.

**Kido:** ¡KIAAAAAAA! ¡BRUTA! -Dijo mientas se soplaba en la zona impactada.

**Fumika:** Eres un mal pensado.

**Honoka:** (Tengo la sensacion de que esto ya ha ocurrido...)

**Fumika:** y ¿ahora vas ha estar calladito y quietecito mientras te curo?.

**Kido:** Si... Auch...

**Fumika:** te contradices...en serio, para, me pones nerviosa y me puedo equivocar...

**Kido:** De acuerdo...-dijo sonriendo inocentemente mientras la miraba- Ay...

**Fumika:** asi esta mejor...oye, cambiando de tema ¿como era?

**Kido:** ¿El que?

**Fumika:** ¿pues que va ha ser?, el beso...

**Kido:** Traumante...

**Fumika:** ¿no querras decir bonito, romantico, maravilloso...algo bueno, vamos?.

**Kido:** Mmm...-piensa- La verdad... es que te entraban ganas de decir ``oh...´´, pero, lo traumante era... Fudo.

**Fumika:** ya...creo que te entiendo.-dijo mientras se ponia palida al pensarlo.

**Kido:** Yo me puse igual- dijo mirando su palidez-, pero no me dio tiempo porque... me atraparon entre sus garras, sus dolorosas garras...

**Fumika:** y sus dolorosos dientes...-Dijo mirando la mordedura de su brazo.

**Kido:** Si...- miro la mordedura- y los dientes de Sakura...

**Fumika:** ¡¿son los de Sakura?, pero si parece los de un perro...

**Kido:** Ya...

**Fumika:** aja,-dijo mientras seguia mirando la mordedura-haber como te curo yo esto...

**Kido:** Llevandome a un dentista- Dijo riendo.

**Fumika:** jajaja, y de paso al tanatorio...porque si hubieras estado un micro-segundo mas involucrado en esa pelea , habrias acabado tres metros bajo tierra...

**Kido:** Pues asi no habria tenido que ir al tanatorio...- Dijo imaginandolo con los ojos como platos tras las gafas intentando llevar la situacion lo mejor posible, con humor.

**Fumika:** si...pero, sabes, yo creo que en el fondo te aprecian-dijo sonriendole.

{Kido la miro ironicamente}

**Kido:** ¿En serio?

**Fumika:** lo digo completamente en serio, bueno...con Fudo tal vez me equivoque, pero los demas te apreciamos...a nuestra manera.

**Kido:** Una manera muuuuuy especial...

**Fumika:** bueno, es que somos especiales...¿es lo divertido, no? -Dijo mientras sonreia.

**Kido:** Si... Divertido al fin y al cabo...- Dijo brindandole tambien una sonrisa.

* * *

><p><span>MIENTRAS CON HONOKA Y TACHIMUKAI<span>

**Honoka:** Oye... ¿como acabaste involucrado en la pelea?

**Tachimukai:** Pues la verdad... no lo se, lo unico que recuerdo fue que me quede traumado con el rollo de papel hijienico rosa, y despues, me vi corriendo junto a Kido.

**Honoka:** Aja... -Dijo con una gotita plan anime y retrocediendo. -Lo normal, lo de toda la vida. -Dijo con ironia.

**Tachimukai:** Claro.. -Dijo con sarcasmo.

**Honoka:** Por cierto, ¿cuando se lo vas a decir?

**Tachimukai:** Lo de decirle al padre de Kido que sus gustos estan por los subsuelos.

**Honoka:** !No idiota! lo otro.

**Tachimukai:** Aaahh vale... ¿Que es lo otro?

**Honoka:** ¿Tu eres gilipoyas?

**Tachimukai:** Eso es un golpe bajo. -Dijo con las lagrimas en los ojos.

**Honoka:** Me refiero a lo de... declararte. -Esto ultimo lo dijo en susurro para que Fumika no se enterase.

**Tachimukai:** Nunca.

**Honoka:** ¡¿Que? -Dijo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

**Tachimukai:** Soy un cobarde.

**Honoka:** No te lo discuto... pero... intentalo.

**Tachimukai:** Vale, lo hare ahora. -Dijo decidido mientras se dirijia.

**Honoka:** (No lo va a conseguir) ¡Animo, lo vas a conseguir!

**Tachimukai:** {Dio media vuelta y se dirijiO a Honoka mientras lloraba} No puedo hacerlo. -Dijo mientras la abrazaba.

**Honoka:** ¡Deja de acerte el crio y ve a por ella! -Dijo mientras lo empujaba. Su plan era que cayera encima de Fumika, pero por desgracia, cayo encima de Kido haciendo que por inercia se dieran un beso.

{Todos se quedaron flipando por unos segundos}

**Fudo:** {Cogiendo su movil cuando salio de su shock} ¡Una foto! -Este la hizo sin pensarselo 2 veces. -¡Listo! Esto va para el tuenti y el facebook.

**Sakura:** ¡Pasamela por bluetooth, que lo quiero de salvapantallas!

{Kido y Tachimukai saieron de su trance y se separaron violentamente y empezaron a limpiarse la lengua y a escupir como si se hubieran tragado veneno}

**Kido:** ¡QUE ASCO!

**Tachimukai:** Mi primer beso ha sido con un fracasado... -Dijo mientras lloraba.

**Kido:** ¡Que quieres decir!... creo que voy a vomitar.. -Dijo con cara de nauseas.

**Fumika y Honoka:** ¡No nos lo digas a nosotras!

**Tachimukai:** Toda la culpa es de Honoka.

**Fudo y Sakura:** {Haciendo reverencia a Honoka} Gracias nuestra reina.

**Honoka:** Ni que lo digas. -Dijo orgullosa de si misma.

{Tachimukai lloraba sin parar mientras Kido perseguia a Honoka por toda la habitacion queriendo matarla}

**Tachimukai:** ¡Ahora ya no me podre casar! -Dijo mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

**Fudo:** Si.. como Kido.

**Kido:** ¡Callate maricon!

**Fudo:** El que fue hablar, yo no me he morreado con un tio.

{Kido se fue ha la esquinita de la depresion mientras hacia circulos en el suelo con el dedo y Tachimukai lo imito}

**Fumika:** Los habeis deprimido.

**Sakura:** Bueno... si os sirve de consuelo... yo no considero a Fudo como un tio. -Dijo dirijiendose a Tachimukai y Kido.

**Honoka:** Dan pena.

**Fumika:** Es cierto... ya es tarde, ¿nos vamos a cenar?

**Fudo y Sakura:** ¡SIIIIIII!

**Fudo:** Sakura... ¿como que no soy un tio?, que soy una tia, puedo demostrarte que soy un tio y de los autenticos, no como estos dos. -Dijo bajandose la bragueta.

**Todos:** ¡NO, NO LO HAGAS, TE CREEMOS!

* * *

><p><em><strong>CONTINUARA...<strong>_

**¿FUDO SE BAJARA LA BRAGUETA?**

**¿SOBREVIVIRAN AL VER TAL IMAGEN?**

**¿KIDO Y TACHIMUKAI ACABARAN JUNTOS...? QUE TRAUMA XD**

**¡DESCUBRANLO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!**

**¡Y DEJEN REVIEWS PLISS!**


	10. Guerra en el restaurante

**Todos:** NO, NO LO HAGAS, TE CREEMOS!.

* * *

><p><span>YA EN EL RESTAURANTE<span>

{Detras del mostrador se encontraban Fumika, Honoka y Tachimukai, que por lo que parece, se estaban escondiendo de algo}

**Fumika:** ¿Y ahora que hacemos? Esto parece una guerra a muerte.

**Honoka:** Bueno, tendra que intervenir alguno de nosotros.

{Las dos miran a Tachimukai, que este se encontraba entre ambas}

**Tachimukai:** Eh..., ¿por que me mirais a mi?

{A los dos segundos se vio a Tachimukai siendo brutalmente empujado, cayendo desafortunadamente en medio de la guerra de comida en la que estaban involucrados Kido por un lado y Sakura y Fudo por el otro}

* * *

><p><span>CON HONOKA Y FUMIKA<span>

**Fumika:** ¿Tu crees que durara en pie?

**Honoka:** Dudo que dure hasta sentado en el suelo asi que... no, no lo creo.

**Fumika:** Entonces deten tu la pelea. -Dijo mientras la empujaba hacia el jaleo.

**Honoka:** ¡¿QUE? ¡VE TU CARA DURA!

{Las dos empezaron a empujarse, hasta que se vieron involucradas en la pelea}

**Fumika:** ¿Como hemos llegado a esto? -Dijo mientras una silla volaba sobre sus cabezas.

**Honoka:** No lo se... todo ocurrio tan deprisa. -Dijo con un suspiro.

_FLASH BACK_

{Todos estaban sentados en la gran mesa comiendo, cuando, llego Kido con su bandeja de comida, pero, como el destino lo odia, hizo que se tropezase con un bulto que habia en la alfombra, cayendose al suelo, pero la bandeja seguia volando (a camara lenta y con musica estresante. El tipico latido de un corazon) hacia la direccion de Fudo}

**Fudo:** ¡NNNOOOOOOOOO...! -Dijo a camara lenta mientras negaba con la cabeza.

{Una vez que impacto en la cara de Fudo, todo volvio a ir a tiempo normal}

**Sakura:** Tengo la impresion de que todo ha ido a camara lenta. -Dijo algo confusa.

**Fumika:** Es verdad, me recuerda a los vigilantes de la playa.

**Tachimukai:** ¡Halaaa...! Hacedlo otra vez para que lo pueda gravar en video. -Dijo mientras aplaudia.

{Cuando Kido se percato de que Fudo le miraba con odio mientras echaba humo por la cabeza}

**Fudo:** Estas acabado. -Dijo haciendo espacio entre ambas palabras y fingiendo felicidad con una mueca de psicopata.

**Kido:** ¡Bueno gente, me piro! -Dijo para despues irse corriendo, pero para desgracia de este, o por ser mas torpe que un pato con patines, se volvio a tropezar con la misma alfombra.

**Tachimukai:** ¡Vaya...!, nunca habia visto a alguien con tan mala suerte.

**Honoka:** Mi teoria es... que es gafe. -Esto ultimo lo dijo con un suspiro.

**Sakura:** Mi teoria es... que el universo lo odia.

**Fumika:** No creo que sea ninguna de las dos cosas, simplemente, mi teoria es, que es idiota.

**Tachimukai:** No creo que sea eso -Dijo mirando a Kido siendo agredido por Fudo. -Si creo que es eso.

* * *

><p><span>VOLVIENDO CON KIDO Y FUDO<span>

**Fudo:** ¡Yo te mato, lo juro! -Dijo mientras lo extrangulaba.

**Kido:** No jures, que es malo. -Dijo como pudo.

{Fudo dejo de estrangularlo y se fue hacia la mesa, cogio una tarta y se la avento a Kido en la cara, haciendo que este cayera para atras}

**Kido:** ¡Toma esto! -Dijo aventandole un plato de fideos a Fudo, pero este lo esquivo y le dio a Sakura en toda la cara que, para su desgracia, estaba detras de Fudo.

**Sakura:** Chaval ya puedes empezar a contar los pocos segundos de vida. -Dijo en un tono amistoso.

{Sakura cogio una silla y se la avento a Kido, pero este la esquivo}

**Kido:** {Sorprendido por la accion de Sakura} ¡¿TU ESTAS LOCA?

{Una mirada asesina por parte de Sakura asusto a Kido}

**Kido:** {Tragando saliva} Mensaje recibido. -Dijo con temor.

**Honoka:** Oye Fumika, creo que ser mejor que nos escondamos detras del escaparate.

**Fumika:** Honoka... es el plan mas brillante que has tenido desde que te conoci.

_FIN FLASH BACK_

**Fumika:** Honoka... eres la unica capaz de parar esta pelea.

**Honoka:** {Suspirando} Esta bien.

{Honoka cogio a Sakura por la muñeca, la sento en una silla y la amarro con una manquera que habia tirada en el jardin del hotel (Que esta al lado de la cocina), cogio una silla y metio la cabeza de Kido en un hueco de la silla y, por ultimo, cogio una olla, y golpeo con esta a Fudo, haciendo que se quedara inconsciente}

**Honoka:** Listo. -Dijo mientras se sacudia las manos.

**Tachimukai:** Se ha pasado, ¿no?

**Fumika:** Yo creo que ha sido muy generosa.

**Tachimukai:** ¿Por que lo dices?

**Fumika:** Porque podrian haber acabado 3 metros bajo tierra, creeme, lo digo por experiencia.

**Tachimukai:** ¿Por... experiencia? -Dijo asustado.

**Fumika:** Si... Porque le gane al pictionary y... ya te puedes imaginar, todavia tengo la marca. -Dijo levantandose el flequillo.

**Tachimukai:** ¿A que edad te paso eso?

**Fumika:** Con 8. -Dijo sin rodeos.

**Tachimukai:** Aaahh... -Dijo asintiendo con miedo.

**Honoka:** Bueno... ¿nos vamos a dormir?

**Kido:** Estoy de acuerdo. -Dijo mientras empujaba la silla para poder quitar la cabeza, que no tuvo exito.

**Honoka:** ¿Te ayudo?

**Kido:** Me harias un gran favor. -Dijo mientras seguia intentando soltarse en vano.

{Honoka lo agarro de la camisa y jalo fuertemente de el, que al soltarse, cayeron los dos hacia atras, terminando Kido encima de Honoka}

**Kido:** G-grac-cias.. -Dijo muy sonrojado.

**Honoka:** ¡QUITATE DE ENCIMA QUE ME ESTAS LASTIMANDO! -Dijo mientras lo empujaba.

**Sakura:** Si habeis terminado, ¡Podreis desatarme de una puñetera vez!

**Fumika:** Ya voy yo. -Dijo suspirando mientras se dirijia a Sakura.

**Tachimukai:** Bueno... Pues vamonos, ah... por cierto Kido... ¿Quien limpiara este estropicio? -Dijo mirando todo el restaurante.

**Kido:** Los empleados, ¿Quien va a ser si no?

**Honoka:** Creo que nos hemos olvidado dee algo.

**Fumika:** {Mirando a todas partes} Seguro que no es nada importante.

**Tachimukai:** Tiene razon, Fudo no es importante.

**Sakura:** Es verdad, pero de todas formas ire a buscar a mi Akio. -Dijo mientras se dirijia hacia el. Entonces cogio la sarten y le clavo el mango de la sarten el la entrepierna, provocando que este se despertara de repentev con un dolor insoportable.

**Fudo:** ¡!, ¡ PERO QUE HACES ESTUPI...! -Sakura lo callo con un beso.

**Sakura:** Cielo, como me vuelvas a llamar estupida o algo similar -Dijo cariñosamente. -TE SACO LOS DIENTES A GOLPES... -Dijo enseñando su sarten. -¿Te quedo claro?

**Fudo:** {Tragando saliba} Transparente. -Dijo con temor.

{Todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones}

CON LAS CHICAS

**Fumika:** Que bien, siempre he querido pasar una noche con mis amigas, sin chicos que molesten. -Dijo abrazando a Sakura.

**Sakura:** Tienes razon, aunque con el unico chico con el que quiero estar es con Akio.

**Fumika y Honoka:** ¿Akio?

**Fumika:** Prefieres a Fudo antes que a nosotras, y lo mas importante... prefieres a Fudo... ¡ANTES QUE A MI! -Dijo empleando lagrimas de cocodrilo.

**Honoka:** Que teatrera eres Fumika ¬_¬U

**Sakura:** Tampoco queria decir eso. -Dijo con la cabeza baja.

**Honoka:** Ehh... ¿No teneis el presentimiento de que nos estan espiando? -Dijo en un susurro.

**Fumika:** Tienes razon. -Dijo en un susurro.

{Las 3 dirijieron su vista a la puerta}

**Sakura:** Estos 3 no sirven ni para cotillear. -Dijo con una gotita en la cabeza.

**Honoka:** Tengo un plan.

**Sakura y Fumika:** Cuenta cuenta...

{Honoka les contaba todo lo se le habia ocurrido para ponerlo en practica inmediatamente}

{Fumika se fue hacia la puerta y la abrio un poquito, entonces, Honoka le da una patada ha esta estilo ``kunf en el aire´´, haciendo que la puerta se abriera de golpe, provocando que los chicos salieran disparados hacia atras, dejandolos completamente K.O. Al final, Sakura, con su camara digital, les hace una fotografia para despues subirla al facebook y al tuenti}

**Fumika:** Asi aprendereis a no escuchar conversaciones de chicas.

**Honoka:** Formamos muy buen equipo. -Dijo mientras se sacudia las manos.

{Las 3 chicas se chocaron las manos en señal de victoria}

**Tachimukai:** {Fuera de su trance} Sois unas bestias.

**Fumika:** Y vosotros unos cotillas.

**Fudo:** {Fuera de su trance} Ayyyy... -Dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

**Kido:** ¿Por que nos habeis golpeado? -Dijo con un poco de enojo.

**Honoka:** Por que no podeis ir por ahi escuchando conversaciones ajenas, y por si no lo sabeis... ¡SON LAS 3 DE LA MAÑANA! -Esto ultimo lo dijo cabreada a mas no poder. - ¡LARGAOS DE AQUI Y DEJADNOS VIVIR DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ! -Dijo cerrando la puerta brutalmente tras de si, dejando fuera a Sakura y a Fumika.

**Fudo:** ¿Que le ha dado ahora a esa loca?

**Fumika:** Si hay una cosa que odia es que escuchen a escondidas sus comentarios, creo que no os perdonara en... varios años.

**Sakura:** A no ser que le deis todos sus caprichos, aunque dudo que tengais suficiente fortuna para lo que ella quiere.

**Tachimukai:** Yo creia que la amistad era algo que no se podia comprar con dinero.

**Sakura:** ¿Y cuando he dicho yo algo de dinero?

**Fumika:** Mejor nos vamos a dormir que estoy muerta de sueño.

{Todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones}

**Sakura:** Honoka... E-estas durmiendo?

**Honoka:** ...

**Fumika:** Dejala Sakura, esta muy cabreada. De hecho, nunca la habia visto tan furiosa.

**Sakura:** Yo tampoco, es preocupante.

**Fumika:** ¿Crees que los va a perdonar?

**Sakura:** Lo dudo mucho.

**Fumika:** Bueno... ya hablaremos con ella mañana.

{En la habitacion de las chicas ya no habia nadie que no estuviera durmiendo, pero en la de los chicos...}

CON LOS CHICOS

**Fudo:** ¿Por que se habra puesto asi de cabreada? Lo unico que hicimos era escuchar a escondidas.

**Kido:** Eso que tiene Honoka es una fobia, chicos.

**Tachimukai:** ¿Le tiene miedo al cotilleo?. -Dijo imaginandose lo que no es.

**Kido:** No... Es simple, esa fobia se debe al miedo que se crea por lo que estaba a punto de decir y nosotros de escuchar.

**Fudo:** ¿Y tu como sabes tando de eso?

**Kido:** Porque yo tambien la tengo.

**Fudo:** ¡Eres una chica! -Dijo en modo de burla y señalandole.

**Kido:** Por muy claro que te lo explice no lo entenderas, asi que yo voy a dormir y a vosotros que os zurzan.

{En la habitacion de los chicos, al rato, no habia un alma despierta}

{Paso el tiempo, eran las seis de la mañana, el silencio reinaba las habitaciones y los pasillos, hasta que...}

**Honoka:** ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHH! -Chillo mientras se incorporaba de golpe.

* * *

><p><strong><em>CONTINUARA...<em>**

**GOMEN QUE ESTE HAYA SIDO TAN CORTO, EL PROXIMO LO HAREMOS MAS LARGO.**

**¿POR QUE HABRA GRITADO HONOKA?**

**¿AMANECERAN LOS CHICOS CON AGUJETAS Y MORATONES POR TODO EL CUERPO?**

_**DEJEN REVIEWS PLISS! =D**_


	11. La pesadilla de Honoka

{Paso el tiempo, eran las seis de la mañana, el silencio reinaba las habitaciones y los pasillos, hasta que...}

**Honoka:** ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH! -Chillo mientras se incorporaba de golpe.

**Fumika:** ¡¿QUE TE OCURRE?... ¡¿HAS VISTO UN LADRON, UN FANTASMA, O AUN PEOR... A FUDO? -Dijo mientras se acercaba ella.

**Honoka:** ¡HE TENIDO UNA PESADILLA HORRIBLE! -Dijo mientras lloraba.

**Sakura:** ¡¿TANTO COMO PARA DESPERTARME? ¡ESTABA TENIENDO UNA NOCHE MUY ALOCADA CON FUDO! ¿Y cual era tu pesadilla? -Dijo mientras cambiaba de estado de animo.

**Honoka:** ¡QUE VI DESNUDO A KIDO, QUE REPUGNANCIA!

**Fumika:** Que traumante, ¡¿PARA QUE LO CUENTAS? ¡AHORA ME HAS QUITADO LA INOCENCIA!

**Sakura:** A mi tambien... -Intento mentir. -¡¿COMO LA TENIA DE GRANDE?

**Honoka:** ¡NO VALIA LA PENA NI SIQUIERA MIRARLA! -Dijo sollozando mientras se secaba las lagrimas.

**Fudo, Kido y Tachimukai:** ¡¿QUE HA PASADO?

**Fumika:** No es de vuestra incumbencia. -Dijo para despues fijarse en la entrepierna de Kido. -¡QUE ASCO!

**Kido:** ¡¿QUE ASCO DE QUE? -Dijo al darse cuenta de lo que miraba Fumika.

**Sakura:** Pienso lo mismo que Fumika. -Dijo fijandose en el mismo punto que Fumika.

**Kido:** ¡YA BASTA... DEJAD DE MIRAR AHI! -Dijo mientras se la tapaba.

**Fudo:** No me entero de nada.

**Tachimukai:** Ya somos dos.

**Sakura:** Largaos ya, que no pintais nada aqui.

**Kido:** No sin saber lo que ha pasado.

**Fumika:** ¿Quieres saber lo que ha pasado? ¡PUES QUE ME HAS QUITADO LA INOCENCIA A MI Y A SAKURA! ¡Y LO PEOR ES QUE... AS TRAUMATIZADO A HONOKA DE POR VIDA!

**Kido:** ¡¿Y YO QUE HE HECHO AHORA?

**Sakura:** ¡ESTO! -Dijo señalando a Honoka que no paraba de llorar.

**Fudo:** Kido... eres inhumano.

**Tachimukai:** Eres un insensible, mira que hacerla llorar... De hecho no tienes tacto con las chicas...

**Kido:** ¡PERO SI YO ESTABA HABLANDO CON VOSOTROS, ME ESTABAIS ESCUCHANDO!

**Tachimukai y Fudo:** Eeeeehhh... -Dijeron mirando para otro lado. -Siii...

**_FLASH BACK_**

_FUDO POV_

{Kido estaba hablando de no se que, pero seguramente era algo que le importaba un comino, asi que lo que decia Kido, para sus oidos solo oia: ``bla, bla, bla, bla...´´}

**Kido:** Bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla...

**Fudo:** (Ya esta hablando otra vez el loco este, ¿es que no se aburre nunca? Seguro que si lo sumergimos en el agua del inodoro y tiramos de la cadena, segurisimo que seguiria hablando.)

**Kido:** Bla, bla, bla, bla, bla ,bla...

**Fudo:** Que si, que si... (¡Halaaa! el ventilador da muchas vueltas, las voy a contar...) -Penso mientras se ponia a contar. -1, 2, 3, 4...

**Kido:** En tu opinion... ¿Cual seria la respuesta?

**Fudo:** ... 5... ¡Ya me perdi!

**Kido:** Yo tambien lo pienso, es lo unico que podria ser.

**Fudo:** ¿Eh...? A si, si claro, si. -Dijo como si estubiera escuchando todo el rato.

_TACHIMUKAI POV_

{Tachimukai estaba super aburrido de lo que decia Kido}

**Tachimukai:** (¿Y a mi que me importara lo de la raiz triangular esa... o era circular? Bah... ¿a quien le impor...? ¡Halaaaa! Que larga tengo esta uña, me la voy a recortar un poco.)

**Kido:** Bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla...

**Tachimukai:** (Ya casi esta, solo queda un poquito)- Dijo mientras se jalaba el trozo de uña, sin exito. -¡AAAAAAHHH! ¡QUE FRUSTRACION, ES IMPOSIBLE!

**Kido:** Si, a mi tambien me costo averiguarlo... Pero no te preocupes, dime lo que tu piensas y si te equivocas no pasa nada.

**Tachimukai:** Ehhh... -Dijo mientras pensaba un numero al azar. -¿Dos...?

**Kido:** ¡INCREIBLE, LO HAS ACERTADO, ERES UN GENIO TACHIMUKAI!

**Tachimukai:** ¡SI... SOY UN GENIO... TE FASTIDIAS UÑA! -Dijo mientras señalaba a esta.

**Kido:** ¿Eh... de que hablas?

**Tachimukai:** Ehhh... no nada... ¡MIRA KIDO, UNA ARAÑA!

**Kido:** ... ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! -Dijo mientras corria por toda la habitacion.

**Tachimukai:** (Bueno... ¿Por donde iba? ¡Ah si, la uña!)

_FIN FLASH BACK_

* * *

><p><strong>Kido:<strong> Pues decidles lo que yo os he dicho.

**Fudo:** Ehhh... ¿Bla, bla...? y creo que al final dijiste... bla. -Dijo contando con los dedos.

**Tachimukai:** ¡HALAAAAAAAAA...! ¡YO HE OIDO LO MISMO!

**Kido:** ¡¿QUE? -Dijo boquiabierto. -¡Pero si os he estado hablando todo el tiempo de la respuesta de los deberes!

**Fudo:** ¡Ah, que era eso, ya me extrañaba a mi!

**Honoka:** (Ya no me echan cuenta los muy cabronazos) -Empezo a llorar mas fuerte para que se fijaran en ella.

{Todos empezaron a taparse los oidos}

**Fudo:** ¡Callate!

**Honoka:** ¡Pues no paseis de mi! ¡Maricon, calvo, transexual...!

**Sakura:** ¡Eh, no digas esas cosas!

**Fumika:** Ohhhh... Que bonito, lo esta defendiendo...

**Sakura:** ¿Eh? No, digo que esas cosas son una mierda comparada con lo que es en realidad.

**Fumika:** Ahh... gracias por fastidiar el momento.

**Sakura:** De nada.

**Honoka:** ¡Seguis pasando de mi!

**Fudo:** Espera un momento... ¡¿Me has insultado?

**Sakura:** ¿Ahora te enteras? Eres cortito que lo flipas...

**Fudo:** ¡Oye!

**Honoka:** ¡PARAD DE PELEAR! ¡Y NO PASEIS DE...! -Dijo mientras empezaba a llorar otra vez. Al sentir un temblor como un terremoto, Fumika y Sakura le taparon la boca.- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!- intentaba decir, y para seguir con su llanto mordio la mano de Fumika.

{Fumika empezo a gritar del dolor, y, acompaño a Honoka en su grito.}

{Sakura, harta, fue al baño y lleno un cubo de agua. Cuando llego a la habitacion, hecho la mitad del contenido en Honoka, y la otra, en Fumika. Despues lo dejo en el suelo, se fue a la cama y se arropo.}

**Sakura:** Chicos, chicas... Buenas noches. -Dijo para despues girarse, quedandose de espaldas para los demas.

**Todos:** ...

**Honoka:** ¡VALE, YA ESTOY HARTA DE VOSOTROS Y ESPECIALMENTE DE TI KIDO, ME LARGO! -Dijo, mientras salia de la habitacion y cerraba la puerta brutalmente tras de si.

**Kido:** ¡¿Y AHORA YO QUE HE HECHO? -Dijo mientras salia tras Honoka.

**Fudo:** Pues yo tambien me voy, Sakura ¿te vienes?

**Sakura:** ¡Vale! -Dijo contenta.

**Fudo:** Bien... -Dijo mientras salia de la habitacion, y Sakura lo seguia.

**Tachimukai:** Bueno, chicos, yo me voy a la cama... -Dijo mientras los seguia.

**Fudo:** ¡TU NO, TU TE QUEDAS!

**Tachimukai:** Oh... -Dijo sentandose en la cama mas cercana, la de Fumika. -¿Tu que crees que querran hacer solos? -Dijo entablando una conversacion con Fumika.

**Fumika:** Pues no se... igual juegan al monopoli -Dijo con un toque de ironia.

**Tachimukai:** Ellos solos seguro que se aburren... ¿Les preguntamos si podemos jugar tambien?

**Fumika:** ¡ANTES MUERTA! -Dijo sonrojada.

**Tachimukai:** ¿Tanto odias el monopoli? -Dijo inocentemente.

**Fumika:** ¿Tan estupido eres como para no imaginarte lo que pueden hacer esos dos?

**Tachimukai:** Me imagino que se pelean jugando al monopoli.

**Fumika:** Pena me das. -Dice suspirando.

* * *

><p><span>CON FUDO Y SAKURA<span>

{Los dos se besaban apasionadamente a la vez que Sakura le acariciaba el pecho por dentro de la camiseta y Fudo la espalda}

{Fudo paso de los labios al cuello empezando a dejarle marcas}

**Sakura:** Ay... para, q-que me haces d-daño. -Dijo entrecortadamente.

{Fudo hizo caso omiso de la suplica de Sakura}

**Fudo:** Tu me diste con una salten, y no te reprimiste -Dijo pausando un momento para hablar.

**Sakura:** Pero lo tuyo deja marca -Dijo apartandolo.

**Fudo:** ¿Y crees que el sartenazo no me ha dejado marca? -Dijo bajandose la bragueta.

**Sakura:** ¡No...! ¡No hace falta que me lo enseñes, te creo! -Dijo mientras le volvia a subir la bragueta.

**Fudo:** Vale, vale... No te pongas asi, que me exitas... -Dijo con voz picara.

**Sakura:** ¬_¬ ¿Busco la sarten?

**Fudo:** ¡NO... NO HACE FALTA... NO!

**Sakura:** ¿Y quieres que te exite? -Dijo con voz y mirada picara.

**Fudo:** ¡Claro...! -Dijo con lujuria, subiendose encima de Sakura mientras caian.

* * *

><p><span>CON KIDO Y HONOKA<span>

{Honoka iba por los pasillos del hotel, claramente cabreada, cuando se le hacerco Kido}

**Kido:** ¡Espera!

**Honoka:** ¡¿QUE QUIERES? -Dijo girandose con cara asesina.

**Kido:** Na-nada, solo queria hablar contigo -Dijo temor.

**Honoka:** {Inspirando profundamente} ¿Que quieres? -Dijo con una sonrisa forzada y una venita en la sien.

**Kido:** Hablar contigo, ¿estas bien?

**Honoka:** He estado mejor, gracias -Dijo todavia algo enfadada.

**Kido:** Vale, comprendo que estes enfadada por... Bueno, como tu has dicho, pasar de ti, pero, ¿por que estabas llorando al principio?

**Honoka:** ¡POR TU CULPA, Y NO ME LO RECUERDES O TE HUNDO LA CABEZA EN EL SUELO DEL GOLPE QUE TE DOY!

**Kido:** Pe-pero... ¿que he hecho? -Dijo con temor y algo de enfado en la ultima frase.

**Honoka:** ¡¿Y ENCIMA TIENES LA CARA DURA DE PREGUNTARLO? ¡ERES INCREIBLE!

**Kido:** No lo preguntaria si supiera que he hecho -Dijo marcando cada vez mas las ultimas palabras.

**Honoka:** Pues has hecho, pues has hecho... ¡Ah! ¡olvidalo!

**Kido:** ¡JODEEEER! -Dijo ya harto -¡Pero dimelo!

**Honoka:** ¡No! Ah, y otra cosa... ¡A MI NO ME GRITES!

**Kido:** Primero... Por favor, explicame lo que he hecho y segundo... Yo no te he gritado, ¡me he desahogado!

**Honoka:** Primero... No me da la gana, y segundo...¡PUES NO TE DESAHOGUES EN VOZ ALTA!, y tercero, que es incluido por mi... ¡VETE A LA MIERDA Y DEJAME VIVIR DE UNA PUÑETRERA VEZ! -Dijo mientras se iba caminando (¿he dicho ya que estaba cabreada?, pues eso, se iba cabreada).

{Kido siguio a Honoka. Llegaron a la piscina y Honoka se sento en un banco, mientras Kido se quedo de pie.}

**Honoka: **¿Tu no te vas a dormir? -Dijo tristemente con voz baja, mientras se sostenia el cuello.

**Kido:** No, y parece que tu tampoco...

**Honoka:** ...

**Kido:** ¿No respondes?

**Honoka:** ...

**Kido:** ¿Te ocurre algo? -Dijo extrañandose de que Honoka ni siquiera le dijera un insulto.

**Honoka:** ...

**Kido:** ¡Honoka!

**Honoka:** ¡Dejame en paz! ¿No ves que me duele la garganta? -Dijo con voz ronca.

**Kido:** Oh... -Dijo para despues sentarse a su lado -Si no gritaras tanto...

**Honoka:** ¿Y por culpa de quien he gritado?

**Kido:** No se... ¿De Fudo?

**Honoka:** ... -Mirada asesina (recordad que le duele la garganta). -¡Dejame en paz de una...-Dijo mientras volteaba la cabeza hacia Kido, quien se habia acercado para escucharla ya que estaba susurrando, provocando que en el proceso se dieran un beso.

{Cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que habia pasado se separaron rapidamente}

{Habia un tenso silencio entre ellos, hasta que Honoka lo rompio}

**Honoka:** O/O Bueno... Me voy a la cama...

**Kido:** O/O Buena idea, yo tambien... A mi cama, claro.

**Honoka:** Hasta mañana...

**Kido:** Adios...

* * *

><p><em>AL DIA SIGUIENTE<em>

{Estaban todos desayunando (y por alguna extraña razon ni Kido ni Honoka se miraron en toda la mañana), cuando Tachimukai se acerco a Sakura}

**Tachimukai:** Oye Sakura, ¿por que a noche quisisteis tu y Fudo jugar los dos solos al monopoli?

**Sakura:** ¿Al... monopoli? -Dijo confundida.

**Tachimukai:** Si... Fumika dijo que ibais a jugar al monopoli... Aunque creo que a ella no le gusta mucho ese juego...

**Sakura:** Ahhh... ¿Fumika? -Dijo mientras la nombrada se giraba para verla- ¿Que dice este del monopoli?

**Fumika:** ¿Eh...? ¡Ah, si! Pues que me pregunto que ibais ha hacer los dos solos, y yo le conteste que jugariais al monopoli... con ironia.

**Tachimukai:** ¿C-con ironia...? ¿Entonces que hicisteis? -Pregunto confundido.

**Sakura:** {Sonrisa maliciosa} Tranquilo, que yo te lo explico... -Dijo mientras pasaba el brazo sobre sus hombros, y lo llevaba a otra habitacion.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CONTINUARA...<strong>_

**¿QUE LE DIRA SAKURA A TACHIMUKAI?**

**¡DESCUBRIDLO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!**

**¡Y DEJEN REVIEWS, PLIS! =D**


	12. ¡HAY 2 HONOKAS, IMPOSIBLE!

**Sakura:** {Sonrisa maliciosa} Tranquilo, que yo te lo explico... -Dijo mientras pasaba el brazo sobre sus hombros, y lo llevaba a otra habitacion.

* * *

><p><em>((DESPUES DE UNOS MINUTOS))<em>

**Tachimukai: **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! -Dijo corriendo hacia Fumika, para despues abrazarla.

**Fumika: **¿Pero que...? -Dijo muy extrañada.**  
><strong>

**Tachimukai:** ¡NO HABIAN JUGADO AL MONOPOLI, HABIAN HECHO OTRA COSA, UNA COSA HORRIBLE... AHHHH! -Dijo mientras sollozaba.

{Todos los estaban mirando con una gotita en la cabeza, cuando Sakura entro en la habitacion}

**Sakura:** Pero Tachimukai, ¿por que te has ido? Si aun no hemos terminado...

**Tachimukai:** ¡N-NO, ALEJATE DE MI! -Dijo mientras se agarraba mas fuerte a Fumika.

**Fumika:** ¿Pero que le has dicho? -Pregunto enfadada.

**Sakura:** Pues nada, solo le he explicado todo...

**Fumika:** ¿T-todo...?

**Sakura:** Si, todo de todo...Y ahora tocaba ver los videos.

**Tachimukai:** ¡NOOOO..., LOS VIDEOS NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Fumika:** ¿Videos...?

**Kido:** Increible...

**Sakura:** Venga... Vamos a ver los videos. -Dijo mientras jalaba a Tachimukai por la blusa.

**Tachimukai:** ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Fumika:** ¡Dejalo en paz, Sakura!

{En ese momento entro Fudo, que habia ido a buscar el juego del monopoli}

**Fudo:** Chicos, ¿quereis jugar al monopoli?

**Tachimukai:** ¿A-al m-monopoli?... ¡! -Volvio a gritar agarrandose mas a Fumika.

**Fudo:** ¿Y a este que le ha dado ahora? -Dijo confuso.

**Fumika:** Historia larga. -Dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello a Tachimukai.

**Sakura:** Lo que ocurre es que... -Dijo para despues susurrarle al oido.

**Fudo:** Ahhh... Yo me lo pase muy bien... -Dijo con voz y mirada picara mientras la rodeaba con el brazo por la cintura.

**Sakura:** Cierto... Yo tambien -Dijo mientras le daba un beso.

**Kido:** ¿Quereis dejar de hacer eso...? Me trae malos recuerdos.

**Fudo:** Y hablando de malos recuerdos... ¿Donde esta la loca de Honoka?

**Sakura: **Creo que dijo que iba a buscar agua por que le dolia mucho la garganta.

**Fumika:** Como para no dolerle... con lo que grita.

**Sakura:** Kido... ve a buscarla.

**Kido:** ¡¿QUE? ¡¿Y POR QUE YO?

**Sakura:** No te gustara averiguarlo. -Dijo sacando la sarten de su mochila.

**Kido:** Volvere en una milesima de segundo. -Dijo mientras se iba corriendo echando humo por donde pisaba.

**Fumika:** Si que le tienes domado gracias a la sarten.

**Sakura:** Ni que lo digas. -Dijo orgullosa de si misma.

**Fumika:** No creo que sea algo para estar orgullosa... pero tu misma.

**Sakura:** ¿Quieres que lo domestique a el tambien? -Dijo señalando a Tachimukai.

**Tachimukai:** ¡NO... A MI NO, POR FAVOR!

**Fudo:** Ja... pringados... a mi nadie jamas me tendra domesticado. -Dijo cruzandose de brazos y con voz superior.

**Sakura:** Fudo, ¿me traes un refresco?

**Fudo:** Buscalo tu mis... -No pudo continuar ya que Sakura le habia enseñado la sarten. -¡EN SEGUIDA, SEÑORA! -Dijo para despues irse corriendo a buscar el refresco.

{Una vez que Fudo llego al cuarto con el refresco...}

**Sakura:** Fudo... Lo queria con hielo.

**Fudo:** Pues te fasti... ¡SI, SEÑORA!

**Sakura:** Ya estas tardando Fudo.

**Fudo:** ¡Ya voy!

{Cuando Fudo llego por segunda vez al cuarto con el refresco ¡Y el hielo!...}

**Sakura:** Fudo, ¡te dije que lo queria sin hielo!... Eres increible.

**Fudo:** P-pe-pero...

**Sakura:** Ve a buscarme un limon ¡Y DEPRISA, QUE YA ESTAS TARDANDO!

**Fudo:** S-si señora. -Dijo con desgana.

**Fumika:** No... no esta domesticado... ¡ESTA ESCLAVIZADO!

**Sakura:** Ya lo se.

* * *

><p><span>CON KIDO Y HONOKA<span>

{Kido entro en el bar del hotel y vio a una chica sentada en la barra}

**Kido:** {Respira profundamente} Vale... Mira, la verdad es que no se lo que he hecho, pero perdoname... -Dijo mientras se acercaba. -Y respecto a lo de a noche... Eso podemos hablarlo tranquilamente, y llegamos a un acuerdo... ¿Te parece bien? -Dijo mientras le tocaba el hombro.

**Honoka:** ...

**Kido:** ¿Eso es un si?

**Honoka:** ...

**Kido:** Pues me lo voy a tomar como un si...

**Honoka:** ...

**Kido:** Vale, definitavemente, eso es un si...

**Honoka:** ...

**Kido:** ¡¿ESO ES UN SI O NO? ¡DILO YAAAAAAAA!

**Honoka:** Si...¡eso es un si! -Dijo alegre y sin girarse.

**Kido:** (Vaya que rara tiene la voz... ¡bah! Sera por el dolor de garganta) ¡Eso es genial! ¿Damos una vuelta?

{"Honoka" se giro y Kido se percato de que habia algo raro en ella (basicamente que no era Honoka), porque llebava aparato, y gafas...¿y tenia los ojos marrones?, algo no encajaba...}

**Kido:** Espera un momento... Honoka, ¿te has hecho algo en la cara...? Porque te queda muy bien. ¡Estupendo! Incluso estas mejor que antes y todo...

**Honoka:** Vaya, gracias, pero... Yo no me llamo Honoka.

**Kido:** ¡¿Eh? ¿Pero como que no te llamas Hono...?

{Honoka (la verdadera) lo llamo por el hombro.}

**Kido:** ¿Eh? Hola, Honoka. Estaba hablando con... -Dijo girandose para ver a Honoka. -¿Honoka...? Espera un momento... ¡HAY DOS HONOKAS! ¡YA TENIA BASTANTE CON UNA T-T!

**Honoka (La verdadera):** ¿Que has dicho? -Dijo con voz amenazadora.

**Kido:** No, nada. No he dicho nada.

**Honoka (La falsa):** ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta o no?

**Kido:** ¡No Honoka... no!

**Honoka (La verdadera):** Que yo soy Honoka... no ella.

**Kido:** Es verdad...

{Honoka se fue del lugar a paso rapido y muy enfadada, mientras Kido la seguia tratando de excusarse}

**Kido:** Honoka perdoname, no lo hice a drede. -Dijo mientras la agarraba del brazo.

**Honoka:** ¡DEJAME EN PAZ! -dIJO MIENTRAs intentaba zafarse del agarre de Kido.

**Kido:** Dejame explicarte por favor.

**Honoka:** ¡NO! -Dijo una vez se solto del agarre de Kido.

**Kido:** ¿Estas enfadada por lo que paso anoche o por lo que a pasado ahora?

**Honoka:** ... -Esta se paro de golpe mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños.

**Kido:** Contestame, solo te pido eso y que me perdones, solamente eso. -Dijo mientras la agarraba por los hombros.

**Honoka:** Olvidame... -Dijo con la voz echa polvo.

{Honoka intento soltarse, pero Kido no la dejaba}

**Kido:** P-pero...

**Honoka:** No voy a seguir destrozandome la garganta por que a un niñato insolente, arrogante y malcriado le salga de los mismisimos cojones. -Dijo completamente harta de Kido.

**Kido:** Honoka, por favor... -Dijo en tono suplicante.

**Honoka:** ¡QUE ME OLVIDES! -Dijo como ultima palabra.

{Honoka le da una bofetada tan fuerte que este cayo al suelo por el impacto. Kido se quedo impresionado, no sabia que ella pudiera llegar a tal punto}

**Honoka:** ¡ESCUCHAME PORQUE NO TE LO VOY A VOLVER A REPETIR EN TODA MI VIDA... NO QUIERO QUE ME VUELVAS A HABLAR, MIRAR, TOCAR, SENTIR MI PRESENCIA NI HACER QUE EXISTO!

**Kido:** {Ya completamente rendido} Esta bien... haz lo que te de la gana, yo solo queria que me perdonaras por lo sucedido anoche. -Dijo dando media vuelta para despues marcharse, pero antes de que se fuera, se detuvo. -Que sepas que yo tampoco voy a dirijirte la palabra, y hare como no exisitieras. -Dijo tratando de disimular la voz de llanto que tenia.

{Kido se fue mientras que se le resvalaba una lagrima por la mejilla golpeada, y Honoka tambien dio media vuelta para irse por otro camino}

* * *

><p><em>CON LOS DEMAS<em>

{Todos estaban jugando al monopoli ``tranquilamente´´}

**Sakura:** ¡EHH... AKIO... ESO LO IBA A COMPRAR YO, DAMELO! -Dijo mientras tiraba de la carta que tenia Fudo en la mano.

**Fudo:** ¡¿QUE...? ¡¿PERO QUE DICES... YO LA HE COMPRADO LEGALMENTE?

**Sakura:** Y que... se supone que de mayores vamos a vivir juntos.

**Fudo:** ¿Yo vivir contigo?, dudo que nuestra relacion dure tanto tiempo.

**Sakura:** ¡¿COMO QUE NO VA A DURAR...? No me seas negativo, porque empezamos mal, y no vuelvas a amenazarme.

**Fudo:** Yo no soy el que esta amenazando a nadie (Por una vez en la vida).

**Sakura**: ¡A que corto contigo!

Fudo: (Y despues dice que yo soy el que la amenaza) Que me da igual, no te doy la carta y punto.

**Sakura:** ¿Que has dicho? ¡Te mato! -Dijo abalanzandose hacia Fudo.

**Tachimukai:** Fumika... me dijiste que el monopoli no era peligroso ni traumante.

**Fumika:** Y no lo es. -Dijo para despues ver una ficha del monopoli romper el cristal de la ventana. -Si, si es peligroso, ¡Pero no traumante!

**Tachimukai:** Si es traumante, mira. -Dijo para que despues Fumika viera la escena, Fudo y Sakura pasaron de la pelea a muchos besos apasionados.

**Fumika:** ¿Los dejamos solos? me dan nauseas.

**Tachimukai:** Vale.

{Los dos salieron de la habitacion cerrando la puerta tras de si}

**Fumika:** ¿Damos un paseo?

**Tachimukai:** ¡Siiii!

{Iban caminando por los pasillos del hotel, cuando vieron caminar a paso rapido y casi llorando a nada mas ni nada menos que a Kido}

* * *

><p><em><strong>CONTINUARA...<strong>_

**¿QUE LE PASARA A KIDO? CREO QUE ES OVBIO XD**

**¡NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!**

_**¡DEJEN REVIEWS PLISS! =D**_


	13. Caída mortal

**Fumika:** Hola Kido. -Saludo alegremente, pero la sonrisa se borro de su rostro al ver la cara de Kido.- Kido... Estas bien?

**Kido:** Si... Por que lo preguntas? -Contesto sin levantar la mirada.

**Tachimukai:** Yo creo que lo pregunta porque no es muy normal que la gente llore sin motivo, digo yo. -Contesto inocentemente.

**Kido:** Yo no estoy llorando! -Se defendio inutilmente.

**Fumika:** Kido, deja de negar lo evidente, y cuentanos lo que te pasa! -Dijo cogiendo a Kido de la mano, y arrastrandalo hacia la habitacion.

**Tachimukai:** Pero y si Fudo y Sakura todavia estan..."jugando al monopoli".

**Fumika:** Pues que paren Kido nos necesita!

{Volvieron a entrar en la habitacion y estuvieron un buen rato shockeados mientras contemplaban esa situacion}

**Tachimukai:** N-no creo que sea buena idea interrumpir

**Fumika:** Tonterias... PARAD DE UNA !

{Sakura y Fudo, tras el grito, se asustaron}

**Sakura:** {Incorporarse} Q-QUE PASA? -Dijo mientras cogia su sarten y se ponia en guardia

**Fumika:** u_ u Y encima tienes la cara dura de preguntar que pasa? -Dijo algo estresada.

**Tachimukai:** Fumika, no te estreses... Que se te caera el pelo y te quedaras como Fudo...

**Fumika:** O.O No...

**Tachimukai:** Si, mira. -Dijo cogiendole un mechon de pelo.

**Fumika:** {Mirando el mechon} ! -Chillo para despues desmayarse.

**Fudo:** No crei que le afectara tanto... Tampoco es tan malo estar calvo. Es mucho mas comodo.

**Kido:** *Snif...*

**Tachimukai:** ¡Ah, es verdad! Kido, dinos ya lo que te pasa.

**Kido:** *Snif* Pero y ¿Fumika?... -Pregunto mirando a la desmayada.

**Sakura:** Ya me encargo yo. -Dijo para despues agacharse y pegarle una buena bofetada a Fumika, la cual desperto.

**Fumika:** {Llevandose la mano a la mejilla} Ay... Por que me has pegado?

**Sakura:** Tenia que despertarte, lo siento.

**Fumika:** No pasa nada...

**Tachimukai:** Bueno... Ya puedes hablar, Kido.

{Kido les cuenta todo lo ocurrido y todos se quedaron mirando con cara de O.O, mientras que Fudo estallo a carcajadas}

**Sakura:** De que te ries idiota... es que no te da pena? -Dijo para despues abrazar a Kido y y besarle la mejilla

**Fudo:** ¡OYE QUE HACES! -Dijo muy celoso

{Sakura le saco la lengua en se al de burla a Fudo}

**Kido:** Ejem...Podemos volver a MI problema...

**Fudo:** Que si, que si. -Dijo restandole importancia con la mano.

{En ese momento los cristales empezaron a vibrar y poco despues toda la habitacion estaba temblando, al mismo compas que sonaban unos atronadores golpes.}

**Tachimukai:** ¿Que es eso? -Pregunto asustado. - ¿Un terremoto?

**Sakura:** Ese sonido... ¿Son truenos, no? -Dijo algo asustada.

**Fumika:** C-creo que no... Es mas, juraria que viene de...

**Fudo:** De vuestra habitacion. -Concluyo Fudo, señalando con el dedo a las chicas.

**Sakura:** ¿De nuestra habitacion?... Pero eso es imposible...

**Fumika:** Si, ¿que podria producir ese sonido?

**Tachimukai:** Bueno... Honoka no esta con nosotros...

**Fumika:** ¿No estaras insinuando que esos golpes...?

**Fudo:** Vamos a ver que es lo que pasa. -Dijo en un tono que no permitia discusion, mientras se dirigia a la puerta.

**Sakura:** Vale... Oye Kido, sera mejor que tu te quedes aqui. -Dijo señalando el suelo que estaba bajo sus pies.

**Kido:** Vale, creo que sera lo mejor...

{Sakura, Fumika, Tachimukai y Fudo se dirigieron a la habitacion de las chicas, y cuando llegaron, Sakura iba a abrir la puerta, pero cuando vio que esta no paraba de temblar se lo penso mejor}

**Sakura:** Oye Akio, abre la puerta anda. -Dijo señalandola con el dedo.

**Fudo:** ¿Y por que yo? -Pregunto de mala gana, pero al notar la mirada fulminate de Sakura, se cayo al instante. -Bueno... Vale... -Acepto a regañadientes.

{(A partir de ahora, todo lo que ocurra ira acompañado de una musica tensa y estresante) Alargo la mano, y cuando toco el pomo de la puerta, trago saliva, esperando encontrarse al otro lado lo peor que jamas ha existido y/o existira. Miro sobre su hombro, los otros tres estaban escondidos detras de un mueble, saludando con la mano y sonriendo falsamente (seguramente pensaban que seria el fin de Fudo), volvio su atencion a la puerta, giro el pomo y...}

**Fudo:** Aaaayyy... -Se quejo por la deslumbrante luz que salia de la habitacion, se protegio los ojos con la mano, y cuando por fin se acustumbro al intenso resplandor, lo que vio fue...

**Fumika, Sakura y Tachimukai:** ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -Los tres se habian acercado para ver lo que ocurria, y cuando se asomaron por la puerta, la imagen que tenian ante sus ojos, les hizo gritar de puro terror.

**Fudo:** ¡QUE GUAY! -Dijo aplaudiendo.

{Fudo entro contento en la habitacion, la cual tenia las paredes con posters de Kido, algunos destrozados y otros por destruir, una mesa con un muñeco de budu de Kido y cuchillos y en la cama habia una almohada con una foto de Kido pegada a ella. Honoka estaba rasgando uno de los muchos posters con sus uñas}

**Fudo:** ¿Puedo ayudarte porfiii?

**Honoka:** ... De acuerdo

**Fudo:** ¡BIEN! -Y se puso manos a la obra

* * *

><p><strong><em>MIENTRAS CON LOS DEMAS...<em>**

{Estos 3 seguian parados en la puerta, flipando}

**Sakura:** Sabeis... yo tuve un sueño parecido

{Fumika y Tachimukai retrocedieron asustados}

**Sakura:** Tranquilos, no era exactamente igual... lo que variaba era que... el Kido a que torturaba era el de verdad

**Fumika y Tachimukai:** ¡PUES AUN PEOR!

* * *

><p><em><strong>MIENTRAS CON HONOKA Y FUDO<strong>_

**Honoka**: Bueno... esto ya esta- Dijo orgullosa de su trabajo mientras se sacudia las manos

**Fudo:** No, aun queda uno... ¡EL DE VERDAD!

**Honoka:** Tienes razon

{Ambos salieron por la puerta, y tuvieron como proximo destino la habitacion de los chicos}

**Sakura:** ¡Hay que detenerlos, segun mi sueño, acaba descuartizado!

**Fumika y Tachimukai:** ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...?

**Tachimukai:** ¡Espera Honoka, se razonable! -Dijo mientras la agarraba por la muñeca.

**Honoka:** Estoy siendo razonable...y ahora ¡sueltame! -Dijo mientras se zafaba del agarre del chico bruscamente.

**Tachimukai:** Pero Honoka... Piensalo, ¿que sacarias matandolo? -Dijo mientras se ponia delante de ella.

**Honoka:** Umm...Supongo que nada -Dijo encgiendose de hombros.- Pero me aburro, y ahora... ¡Apartate de mi camino! -Le grito mientras lo empujaba fuertemente hacia un lado, provocando que al caerse se estrellara contra la pared. -Gracias. -Dijo para seguir con su camino.

**Sakura:** ¡No daras ni un paso mas! -Dijo agarrandola de un brazo.

{Mientras tanto, Fumika se habia acercado al pobre Tachimukai, y lo estaba ayudando a levatarse}

**Fumika:** ¿Estas bien? -Pregunto preocupada, mientras miraba al chico por todos lados, para comprobar que no tenia ningun rasguño.

**Tachimukai:** Si, estoy bien, tranquila. -Dijo algo sonrojado, mientras se rascaba distraidamente la mejilla.

**Fumika:** Me alegro. -Dijo mientras le sonreia dulcemente.

**Sakura:** Ejem, perdonad que os interrumpa, pero... ¡¿NO OS ESTAIS OLVIDANDO DE ALGO? -Dijo mientars intentaba parar con todas sus fuerzas a Honoka, quien avanzaba como si nada.

**Tachimukai:** Ehh...¡si, claro, ya vamos, aguanta un poco mas! -Dijo mientras cogia a Fumika de la mano, y empezaba a correr hacia Sakura. Cuando llegaron, agarron a Honoka por el otro brazo y por la cintura, pero la chica parecia que no lo habia notado.

**Sakura:** ¡Esto no funciona!... ¿Pero como es posible que tenga tanta fuerza?

**Fumika:** ¡Y yo que se, preguntaselo a ella!

**Tachimukai:** ¡Igual ha estado haciendo pesas o algo, a escondidas!

**Sakura:** ¡Si claro...O a lo mejor resulta que es superman! -Dijo con sarcasmo.- O mejor dicho, superwoman...

{En ese mismo instante, en todo el pasillo resono el desgarrador grito de Kido}

**Fumika, tachimukai y sakura:** ¡OOHH NOOOO, NOS HEMOS OLIDADO DE FUDO!

{Los 3 corrieron a toda prisa hacia la habitacion de los chicos, de donde se emitio el grito}

**Fumika:** Espero que no sea demasiado tarde -Dijo mientras no dejaba de correr

{Cuando llegaron a la habitacion se encontraron a Fudo intentando (por la resistencia de Kido) aventar a Kido por la ventana}

**Fumika:** Un poco tarde a lo mejor... -Dijo parada en la puerta viendo la escena.

**Tachimukai:** ¡Pero vamos a ayudarle! -Grito alarmado.

{A paso rápido se acercaron a donde estaban los chicos}

**Sakura:** ¡Akio, chico malo, sueltalo! -Ordeno para despues echarle agua a Fudo de un spray que saco del bolsillo.

**Kido:** ¡NO! ¡QUE NO ME SUELTE, POR FAVOR! -Rogo.

{Fudo no escucho las palabras de Kido, y sonrio perversamente}

**Fudo:** Si insistes. -Dijo para despues soltar a Kido sin pensarlo dos veces.

**Sakura, Tachimukai, Fumika y Kido:** ¡NOOOOO!

{Kido se agarro a una tuberia que colgaba en la pared, evitando asi la caida mortal}

**Fumika:** ¡Agarrate fuerte! -Aconsejo a Kido asomandose a la ventana.

**Kido:** ¡¿Que te crees que hago?

**Sakura:** {Tambien asomandose por la ventana} ¡Sobre todo no mires abajo!

{Kido, sin poder evitarlo, miro hacia abajo}

**Kido:** ¡AAAAAAHH! -Grito mientras se aferraba a la tuberia como si fuera un koala

**Sakura:** ¡Te avise! -Replico señalandole.

{Al poco tiempo Kido vio como la tuberia empezo a romperse por el extremo derecho, hacia donde miro de reojo empezando a preocuparse}

**Kido:** Oh oh...

**Tachimukai:** Se esta rompiendo... ¡Agarrate fuerte, Kido! -Dijo, mirando por la ventana debido a la curiosidad que le entro por oir el "oh oh..." de Kido.

{Fudo se asomo con cara de felicidad por la ventana, apartando a gente ya que no cabia}

**Fudo:** ¿Va a caer? ¡Bieeeen!

**Kido:** No, no esta nada bien... ¡Socorro, socorro, socorrooooo!

{La tuberia se fue rompiendo todavia mas, y al poco tiempo se rompio}

**Kido:** ¡...! -Grito cayendo.

**Sakura:** ¡Tranquilo, no te va a pasar nada! ¡Llevas la capa, solo usala!

**Tachimukai:** Pero si no la lleva puesta ahora mismo...

**Sakura:** Oh... ¡Tranquilo, nadie tiene tan mala suerte! ¡Caeras en la piscina!

**Fumika:** ¿Segura de que no tendra tan mala suerte?

**Sakura:** Hay que tener fe...

{Kido aterrizo en el trampolin}

**Fumika:** Mira, Sakura, en cierto modo has acertado, no ha tenido tan mala suerte.

**Sakura:** ¿Lo ves? Es que hay que tener... -Quedo cortada en la frase debido a que Kido, despues de un salto en el trasmpolin, cayo en el suelo en plancha. -...fe...

{Kido de repente empezo a rodar tipo croqueta inconsientemente hasta caer en la piscina}

**Fumika:** ¡Has acertado doble!

**Sakura:** ¡Sí, que guay ^^!

**Tachimukai:** Pero hay un detallito...

**Fumika y Sakura:** ¿Cual?

**Tachimukai:** ¡NO SABE NADAR!

**Sakura:** Es verdad... ¡Out! -Se quejo.

**Fudo:** Tranquilos, chicos. Mirad, esta vivito y coleando, ¡si hasta nos saluda de lo bien que esta!

**Fumika:** No nos saluda... Esta pidiendo ayuda...

**Fudo:** Ah... Pues se esta undiendo... ¡Y echando burbujitas, como los peces! Oh... Ya no hay burbujitas... ¿La gente vive cuando no respira?

{Sakura le tapo la nariz a Fudo}

**Sakura:** Compruebalo por ti mismo.

**Fudo:** No... Parece que no se puede...

**Tachimukai:** ¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!

**Fumika:** ¡Pero no nos da tiempo! ¡No llegaremos ni corriendo!

**Sakura:** Entonces alguien tendra que bajar por la ventana...

{Inmediatamente todos señalaron a Fudo, mientras que este señalo a Tachimukai}

**Fudo:** Lo siento, tio, te ha tocado. -Dijo dandole unas palmadas a Tachimukai en el hombro.

**Tachimukai:** ¡¿Que? Creia que eras tu...

**Fudo:** ¡¿Yo?

**Todos menos Fudo:** Sí, tú...

{Fudo se quedo palido y, a los pocos segundos empezo a correr, pero Fumika y Sakura lo agarraron de las rodillas y asi le inmobilizaron}

**Fudo:** ¡SOLTADME, SOLTADME...! -Gritaba mientras intentaba zafarse, mas era en vano

{Tachimukai lo agarro por los brazos y, entre los 3 intentaron tirarlo por la ventana, pero se agarro al borde de esta}

**Fumika:** ¡Vamos, tienes que salvarlo

**Fudo:** ¡Ni de broma!

**Sakura:** O te tiras por la ventana y lo salvas, o... ¡LO NUESTRO SE ACABA AQUI!

{Y asi continuaron con las amenazas hasta que...}

**Tachimukai:** {Mirando por la ventana} ¡Eh chicas, mirad!

{Ambas miraron por la ventana}

**Sakura:** ¡Es Honoka!

**Fumika:** ¡Que bien... ella lo salvara, y luego el le dara las gracias, despues se perdonaran y ocurrira algo muy romantico! *.*

**Sakura:** ¬_¬ ¿Como estas tan segura de que ocurrira eso?

**Fumika:** Es lo que suele ocurrir en las peiculas ^^

**Fudo, Tachimukai y Sakura:** ¬_¬u

{Volvieron a prestar atencion a la escena}

**Sakura:** ¡Honoka! -La llamaba y ella, aludiendo, miro hacia donde se encontraba la persona que la llamo

**Honoka:** ¿Que ocurre Sakura?

**Sakura:** ¡Kido se esta ahogando, salvalo!

{Honoka miro hacia la piscina y vio a Kido medio sumergido al lado del borde de la piscina}

**Honoka:** De acuerdo, lo ayudare

{Honoka se arrodillo ante kido y, con todas sus fuerzas, lo intento sumergir del todo}

**Sakura y Fumika:** ¡PERO NO LO MATES! -Las dos salieron de la habitacion y corrieron hacia donde e encontraba la llamativa escena

{Una vez que llegaron, Fumika cogio a Honoka por los brazos y Sakura rescato a Kido... mientras, Fudo llego donde estaban ellos caminando tranquilamente}

**Kido:** {Con la respiracion agitada} ¡ESTAIS TODOS LOCOS... SOBRE TODO USTEDES DOS! -Dijo señalando a Fudo y Honoka

**Honoka y Fudo:** ¡YA LO SABEMOS IDIOTA!

{Fudo saco de detras suya un palo de baseball con clavos y Honoka una bazuca, y, con estas armas, se acercaron a Kido}

**Sakura:** ¡Esperad! -Dijo mientras se ponia frente a Kido con los brazos extendidos

**Fumika:** (Que buena amiga es Sakura... aunque se meta con el, se nota que lo quiere mucho ^.^)

**Fudo:** No lo defiendas Sakura

**Sakura:** ¡Claro que lo defiendo... ¿es que no os dais cuenta...? aun no ha firmado el testamento!

{Todos cayeron al suelo estilo anime, mientras, Fumika se deprimio}

**Tachimukai:** ¡Es cierto!

{Todos se asustaron por la repentina llegada de Tachimukai}

**Honoka:** ¿Tu de donde sales?

**Tachimukai:** Como nadie se tiraba por la ventana tuve que hacerlo yo -Dijo como si nada

**Sakura:** Osea... te has tirado por la ventana...

**Tachimukai:** Asi es

**Sakura:** ¡¿Y LO DICES COMO SI NO FUERA NADA? SO MEMO!

{Tachimukai se puso a llorar}

**Fumika:** ¡ESTA VEZ ESTOY DE ACUERDO CON SAKURA, ASI QUE NO PIENSO CONSOLARTE!

{Tachimukai lloro aun mas fuerte}

**Fumika:** ... ... ... ... ¡ESTA BIEN! -Se acerco a Tachimukai y lo abrazo -Lo siento...

**Sakura:** ¡¿POR QUE TE PONES DE SU PARTE AHORA?

**Fumika:** No so porto que se ponga a llorar, pobrecito... -Dijo mientras lo abrazaba aun mas fuerte y le acariciaba el pelo

**Tachimukai:** {Cara siniestra} (Nunca falla wuajajaja...) Ya estoy mejor ^_^ -Dijo inocentemente

**Sakura:** Bueno... a lo que ibamos, el testamento

**Kido:** Que pesados soy... no os voy a dar toda mi fortuna a vosotros, se la dare a mis hijos, o a mi hermana, o a los necesitados, ¡pero no ha vosotros!

**Todos:** Joooo... U.U

**Sakura y Fudo:** (Bueno, eso dices ahora, pero la vida es muy larga... Menos para ti, ya veremos lo que pasa) WUAJAJAA -Ambos se miraron con cara rara, al darse cuenta de que probablemente habian pensado exactamente lo mismo.

**Honoka:** Yo me largo a mi habitacion.- Dijo mientras se iba marchando, pero nadie se percato ni de su ida ni de su comentario, nadie... excepto Kido, que la siguio.

* * *

><p><em><strong>ANTES QUE NADA, NOSOTRAS, LAS ESCRITORAS, QUERIAMOS PEDIROS DISCULPAS POR LA TARDANZA, PÈRO ES QUE ENTRE QUE SE NOS BORRO, SE NOS VOLVIO HA BORRAR (SI YA LO SE, SOMOS TORPES), Y QUE NO COGIMOS INTERNET POR UN TIEMPO, HEMOS TARDADO MAS DE LO PREVISTO EN TERMINARLO, PERO OS PROMETEMOS QUE NO VOLVERA A PASAR , YA QUE YA TENEMOS TERMINADOS LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS, Y TAMBIEN QUEREMOS DAROS LAS GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE NO NOS HAN ABANDONADO, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR VUESTRA CONFIANZA, ESTE CAPITULO OS LO DEDICAMOS A VOSOTROS, FANS INCONDICIONALES!<strong>_

_CONTINUARA...(pronto)_

**¿QUE PASARA CON HONOKA Y KIDO?**

**¿TACHIMUKAI ES AGUILA ROJA? LO MAS PROBABLE, POR QUE SALTO DEL ULTIMO PISO DE UN HOTEL COMO SINADA XD**

**¿KIDO FIRMARA ALGUN DIA EL TESTAMENTO?**

**¡TODO ESTO Y MAS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!**

**¡NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!**


	14. Una reconciliación y¿una muela? I

**Honoka:** Yo me largo a mi habitacion. -Dijo mientras se iba marchando, pero nadie se percato de su ida ni su comentario, nadie... excepto Kido, que la siguio.

_**CON KIDO Y HONOKA**_

{Una vez que Honoka llego a su habitacion y abrio la puerta para entrar...}

**Kido:** ¡ESPERA!

{Honoka se paro y miro a Kido}

**Honoka:** ¿Que quieres ahora?

**Kido:** Queria... Pedirte perdon...

**Honoka:** Puedes ahorrartelo. -Dijo, para despues intentar irse otra vez, pero Kido la cogio del brazo. Inmediatamente se desprendio de su mano y se rindio. -Te escucho.

**Kido:** He sido un idiota por querer dejar de hablarte, y confundirte con otra, ya que estamos de paso.

**Honoka:** Si, por lo menos te fijas en tus errores...

**Kido:** Me los has estado gritando todo el tiempo... -Penso en alto.

**Honoka:** ¿Que? -Dijo algo amenazante.

**Kido:** Nada. Bueno la cuestion es que queria pedirte que si... ¿me perdonas?

**Honoka:** Me lo pensare.

{Kido se va a la esquinita de la depresion}

**Honoka:** Eh... Tranquilo, que era broma, te perdono.

{Inmediatamente Kido se fue corriendo a abrazarla}

**Kido:** ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

**Honoka:** Vale, pero sueltame...

**Kido:** De acuerdo, perdon. Y...

**Honoka:** ¿Y?

**Kido:** Siento tambien lo del beso... -Dijo. Honoka sonrio en aquel momento. -No era mi intencion, y... -No pudo continuar porque Honoka le dio un beso en la mejilla y se empezo a enrojecer.

**Honoka:** No pasa nada. Vamos abajo que nos esperan.

**Kido:** o/o S-si...

{Cuando llegaron abajo toods estaban hablando, pero Kido les corto dando un gemido de dolor}

**Kido:** ¡Au!

**Fudo:** ¿Y ahora que te pasa?

**Kido:** La caida al suelo hizo que se me descolgara mas todavia el diente.

**Fumika:** ¿Que diente?

**Kido:** La muela de leche que se me tiene que caer.

{En ese momento todos se miraron, y seguidamente se empezaron a reir, menos Tachimukai}

**Kido:** ¿De que os reis?

**Sakura:** ¡De que tienes 17 años y todavia tienes dientes de leche, jajajaja!

**Kido:** Solo es uno, y es el que se me va a caer.

{Sakura no hecho cuenta de lo que dijo y se dirijio a Tachimukai}

**Sakura:** Te hemos juzgado mal, Tachimukai, te ha ganado ese pringado, jajaja -Dijo señalando a Kido.

**Tachimukai:** Si, jejeje... (¡Es la primera vez que me tienen respeto! Es mejor que me caye y no les diga que me faltan cuatro muelas de leche por caer...)

**Fumika:** Bueno, ja, es mejor que te ayudemos a quitarte el diente...

**Fudo:** Para que venga el ratoncito Perez...

{Todos empezaron a reir (descojonarse, mas bien)}

**Sakura:** No Fudo, ese no le pega, -Hizo una pausa para reir -Tendria que ser la hadita de los dientes...

{Volvieron a reirse mas alto todavia}

**Kido:** ¡Pero parad de una vez y ayudadme ya!

**Fumika:** De acuerdo, *snif*, vamos... -Dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas de tanto reir.

{Lo sentaron en una silla cercana}

**Tachimukai:** Vale, ¿y ahora como lo hacemos?

{Se pusieron a pensar}

**Fudo:** ¡Tengo una idea!

{Fudo se acerco a Kido, crujio los nudillos (a lo que Kido respondio tragando saliva ruidosamente) y estiro un poco el cuello}

**Fudo:** ¿Preparado?

**Kido:** No...

**Fudo:** Tranquilo, -Le puso la mano en el hombro -esto te va a doler mas a ti que a mi...

**Kido:** ¿Eh, pero no es alre...?

{Fudo le corto dandole un puñetazo en la cara}

**Fudo:** Uf, esto desestresa...

{Acto seguido le pego un puñetazo, y otro, y otro, y otro...}

**Tachimukai:** Creo que ya es bastante...

**Fudo:** ¡No!

**Fumika:** ¡Que pares!

**Fudo:** ¡Que no, leche!

{Lo cogieron por detras, y aunque el seguia dando puñetazos al aire, consiguieron alejarle de lo que quedaba de Kido}

**Fumika:** ¿Se te a caido?

**Kido:** ¡Ay! No lo se, no siento ni mi vida... -En ese momento escupio una muela -¿Eh? ¡Se me ha caido! -Entonces, para comprobarlo, se toco con la lengua el lugar, donde deberia no haber diente, pero... -Esperad, ¡sigue aqui! ¿Pero, que diente me has quitado?

**Fudo:** No lo se, ¿pero te a dolido que cayera uno de verdad?

**Kido:** ¡No, los puñetazos han sido como una anestesia cuando perdi la cuenta!

**Fudo:** Anda, mejor que el dentista, y sin cobrar. Espera, sin cobrar... ¡Ya me estas pagando! -Dijo extendiendole la mano.

{Kido le miro ironico}

**Fumika:** Bueno, la cuestion es que todavia tiene el diente de leche, y se ha convertido en un mellado y se le ha puesto un ojo morado... ¡A probar con otra cosa!

{Lo llevaron al baño y lo pusieron de pie}

**Sakura:** ¿A quien le toca?

**Honoka:** ¡A mi!

**Tachimukai:** ¿Y de que se trata?

**Honoka:** Es el truco mas viejo del mundo, cogemos una cuerdecita, le atamos un extremo a la muela y otra al pomo de la puerta, la cerramos, delicadamente, y... ¡Adios muela!

{Hicieron lo que dijo, paso a paso, y Fudo se encargo de cerrar la puerta desde el otro lado de la habitacion}

Honoka: Asegurate de cerrar la puerta, delicadamente.

**Fudo:** Claro.

{Pero como es muy bruto, dio un portazo a la mala leche}

{Se oyo un ruido, como si algo se estampara contra la puerta}

**Sakura:** creo que ese ruido fue la muela estampandose contra la puerta.

**Fumika:** No se vosotros pero... Me parece que el golpe sono demasiado para ser la muela.

{Abren la puerta lentamente y se asomaron, pero no habia rastro de Kido}

**Honoka**: ¿Kido... d-donde estas?

{Todos entran a la habitacion y buscaron por todas partes, pero... Tachimukai se dio la vuelta y vio a nada mas ni nada menos que a Kido estampado contra la puerta}

**Tachimukai:** Lo encontre... -Dijo señalando por detras de la puerta.

{Todos miraron y se encontraron con que Kido estaba estampado detras de la puerta. Antes de que pudieran sacarlo de detras de la puerta, cayo arrastrado por la gravedad hasta el suelo}

**Fumika:** ¿Se te ha caido?

**Kido:** ...

**Fumika:** Mejor dicho, ¿sigues vivo?

**Kido:** ...

**Honoka:** Creo que no...

**Fudo:** ¡Y no firmo el testamento!

**Todos:** ¡Joooo...!

**Fumika:** Bueno, Tenemos que hacer que parezca un accidente... -Dijo, y despues todos la miraron extrañados. -Bueno, la verdad es que a sido culpa nuestra.

**Sakura:** Entonces tendremos que echarle la culpa a alguien. -Despues de esto dicho, todos señalaron a Fumika

**Fumika:** ¡¿QUE? ¡A MI NO ME CARGUEIS EL MUERTO! Literalmente...

**Fudo:** Entonces... -Todos señalaron a Sakura.

**Sakura:** ¡Y UNA MERDA! -Dijo cruzandose de brazos y girando la cabeza con dignidad.

**Tachimukai:** Entonces...

{Sakura señalo a Fumika, esta a Honoka, esta a Fudo, este a Tachimukai y este a la primera}

**Honoka:** vale, esto no funciona.

**Fumika:** Tengo una idea. -Dijo señalando a Kido y todos la imitaron. -¿Estamos de acuerdo?

**Todos:** Si... ¡UN SUICIDIOOOOOO!

**Sakura:** Y ha muerto con dientes de leche... que pringado.

**Fudo:** Muy bien... ahora tenemos que deshacernos del cuerpo... un momento... ¡¿DONDE ESTA EL CUERPO?

**Kido:** ¡QUE NO ESTOY MUERTO!

{Todos se giraron hacia Kido y se asustaron al ver que le sangraba la nariz por el golpe y que tenia el ojo morado por los puñetazos de Fudo}

**Fumika:** ¡ES UN ZOMBIE!

**Tachimukai:** ¡SALVAME MAMAITA... NO QUIERO MORIR! -Dijo mientras lloraba a cascadas

**Kido:** ¡QUE NO ESTOY MUERTO!

**Todos:** AAAAAAHHH... VALE...

**Sakura:** ¿Se te cayo la muela?

**Kido:** {Moviendosela de un lado para otro} No...

**Honoka:** Pues habra que probar otra cosa.

**Fudo:** ¿A quien le toca?

**Tachimukai:** ¡A mi...!

**Fumika:** ¿De que se trata esta vez?

**Tachimukai:** Es simple... Kido, ¿Donde esta el cuarto de mantenimiento?

* * *

><p><strong>¿QUE TENDRA EN MENTE TACHIMUKAI HACERLE AL POBRE KIDO PARA QUE SE LE GAIGA LA MUELA?<strong>

**¿CONSEGUIRAN QUE SE LE CAIGA LA MUELA, KIDO SEGUIRA VIVO SI LO CONSIGUEN?**

**¿LE TRAERA DINERO EL RATONCITO PEREZ?**

**TODO ESTO Y MAS EN EL PRPXIMO CAPITULO DE "COINCIDENCIA O DESTINO", ¡NO OS LO PERSAIS!**

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	15. Una reconciliación y¿una muela? II

_EN EL CUARTO DE MANTENIMIENTO_

**Kido:** Aqui es.

**Tachimukai:** Estupendo... -Dijo para despues ponerse a buscar no se que en una caja de herramientas.

**Honoka:** ¿Que buscas?

**Tachimukai:** En seguida lo sabras... ¡Lo encontre!

{Todos se asustaron solo de pensar lo que le esta pasando por la cabeza del inocente y docil Tachimukai al ver que este saco unos ALICATES de la caja de herramientas}

**Kido:** N-no te a-atrevas.

**Tachimukai:** Claro que no tonto... primero hay que lavarlo y despues... hay que amarrarte en una silla.

{Todos agarraron a Kido y lo amarraron en la dichosa silla con una cuerda}

**Kido:** ¡ESTAIS TODOS LOCOS Y ENFERMOS! -Dijo mientras forcejeaba para desatarse.

**Tachimukai:** Abre la boquita.

**Kido:** ¡Y UNA MIER...! ¡AAAAAAHHHH! -Dijo mientras Fudo le abria la mandibula a la fuerza.

**Tachimukai:** Ahora, no te muevas...

{Kido hizo todo lo contrario, y empezo a mover la cabeza a los lados, mientras gritaba}

**Tachimukai:** He, he, he... ¡he dicho que no te muevas! Vaya, y no para... ¡Chicas, aguantadle la cabeza!

{Las chicas hicieron lo que dijo. Sakura lo aguanto por arriba, y Fumika por la parte de la barbilla y el cuello}

**Tachimukai:** Ahora si... -Dijo para despues seguir con su labor.

{Tachimukai, una vez que agarro la muela con el alicate, empezo a tirar de la muela mientras Kido gritaba de dolor}

**Honoka:** ¡No aguanto esos gritos... me voy a dar un paseo!

**Todos:** {Mientras la miraban} ¡Tu te quedas!

**Honoka:** Joooo... -Dijo mientras volvia con la cabeza agachada.

{Todos estaban desesperados por culpa de la puñetera muela, pero el que estaba mas arto era Tachimukai, aparte de Kido}

**Tachimukai:** ¡Esto no sirve de nada! -Dijo mientras aventaba los alicates a un lugar sin punto fijo.

**Fudo:** Tiene razon... es que... ¡QUE CLASE DE IDEA ES ESTA!, ¡CON ESO NO IBA A SALIR NI DE COÑA!

**Kido:** Como iba a salir... ¡SI ME QUERIAIS QUITAR LA MUELA EQUIVOCADA, ES QUE QUEREIS DEJARME MELLADO!

**Tachimukai:** AAAAAHHH... pues provaremos otra vez, pero con la muela de leche.

**Kido:** ¡NI DE BROMA! -Dijo mientras retrocedia.

**Fumika:** ¿Quien es el siguiente?

**Sakura:** Yo...

**Tachimukai:** Cuenta, cuenta...

**Sakura:** A mi me ocurrio accidentalmente, se me cayo el diente de leche y otros 3 dientes mas... y creo que tambien me torci el hueso del brazo.

**Kido:** {Tragando saliva por milesima vez} C-creo que no d-deberia...

**Sakura:** Tranquilo... en el proceso no duele, seguidme.

{Todos le hicieron caso}

{Legaron a la pendiente de donde se cayeron Fumika y Tachimukai y le pusieron unos patines a Kido}

**Kido:** Estas loca. -Dijo mientras temblaba.

**Sakura:** No te lo discuto, empujalo Tachimukai.

**Tachimukai:** Lo siento Kido... esto me va a doler mas a mi que a ti.

**Kido:** N-no lo ha... -No pudo continuar ya que Tachimukai lo habia empujado.

**Fumika:** Pobrecito... No puedo mirar. -Dijo a la vez se apoyaba en el pecho de Tachimukai y este se apoyaba en el hombro de la primera mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

{Una vez que Kido impacto con el muro que habia al otro lado, cayo inconsciente al suelo}

**Honoka:** Creo que deberiamos ir a buscarlo.

**Sakura:** Es verdad, vamos.

{Sakura y Honoka bajaron la pendiente como su fuera un tobogan y despues fueron corriendo hacia Kido}

**Honoka:** ¿Estara vivo?

**Sakura:** Lo dudo, pero hay que probar. -Dijo mientras se arrodillaba ante el inconsciente Kido y lo movia.

**Honoka:** No creo que asi funcione... dejame probar. -Dijo para cogerlo bruscamente por el cuello de la camiseta y empezar a darle ostias fuerte y violentamente. -¡DESPIERTA!, ¡DESPIERTA!, ¡DESPIERTA!, ¡DESPIERTA!...

{Kido reacciono rapidamente a consecuencia del dolor que le proporcionaban las fuertes cachetadas, pero Honoka siguo con su labor}

**Sakura:** Ehhhh...Honoka.

**Honoka:** ¡DESPIERTA!, ¡DESPIERTA!, ¡DESPIERTA!

**Sakura:** Honoka...¡HONOKA!

**Honoka:** ¡¿QUE?

**Sakura:** Que ya se ha despetado, pero si quieres seguir no te cortes.

**Honoka:** Vale. -Dijo alzando la mano.

**Kido:** ¡NO, NO LO HAGAS!

**Honoka:** Valeeeee...¿Se te ha caido?

**Kido:** No...

**Honoka:** Vaya...¿Quieres que te de otra vez haber si se cae?

**Kido:** ¡NO!, digo...no gracias, no te molestes...

**Sakura:** Bueno...¿volvemos arriba?

**Kido y Honoka:** Vale.

* * *

><p><em>YA ARRIBA<em>

**Tachimukai:** ¿Se le ha caido?

**Honoka:** No...

**Fudo:** Anda que no va a dar por culo la muela esa...

**Sakura:** Bueno, se nos esta acabando las ideas...¿quien va ahora?

**Fumika:** Creo que es mi turno...Volvamos a la habitacion.

* * *

><p><em>EN LA HABITACION<em>

**Tachimukai:** Bueno...¿y ahora que?

**Kido:** ¿Me va a doler?

**Fumika:** Todo en la vida duele...

**Kido:** Voy a hacer como si no hubieras dicho nada...

**Fumika:** No, enserio no te va a doler...

**Sakura:** Ja, no le des falsas ilusiones...

**Fumika:** Lo que sea, vamos ha empezar...aunque igual me lavo primero las manos...

**Honoka:** ¿Para que?

{En lugar de contestar, Fumika miro hacia la direccion de la boca de Kido}

**Fumika:** Y sera mejor que tu te laves los dientes... -Dijo mirando a Kido.

**Kido:** ¿Que insinuas?

**Fumika:** ¿De verdad quieres que te conteste a eso?

**Kido:** No, sera mejor que no...

**Fudo:** Primero... te esta llamando guarro, y segundo...¡VENGA YA, QUE ES PARA HOY!

* * *

><p><em>10 MINUTOS DESPUES...<em>

**Sakura:** ¿Ya estais listos?

**Fumika:** Si...Kido, sientate en una silla.

**Kido:** Vale. -Dijo mientras se dirigia a una silla y se sentaba.

**Fumika:** Muy bien, ahora di ¡ah! -Dijo como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño.

**Kido:** {Desconfiado} seguro que esto no me va a doler, ¿verdad?

**Fumika:** Que no...Mira esto me lo hacia mi madre cuando era pequeña y se me movia un diente. -Dijo mientras tocaba la muela de Kido con el dedo y empezaba a moverlo.

**Tachimukai:** ¿y eso funcionara?

**Fumika:** Si, a mi servia, y ademas esto no le hara daño.

**Tachimukai:** Si tu lo dices...

**Kido:** Mas vale que no...

* * *

><p><em>15 MINUTOS DESPUES<em>

**Sakura:** Me aburoooo...

**Fudo:** Si, era mas divertido lo de los patines...

**Honoka:** ¿Cuanto tiempo mas va ha estar asi? -Dijo mirando a Fumika, que aun seguia moviendo el diente.

**Tachimukai: **No se...Le voy a preguntar. -Dijo mientras se dirigia hacia Fumika. -Oye, ¿vais a tardar mucho?

**Fumika:** ...

**Tachimukai:** ¿Fumika?

**Fumika:** ¡Ahhh, ya deberia a verse caido, esto es desesperante!

**Tachimukai:** ehhhh...si, pero tranquilizate, que alterarse va a ser peor...

**Fumika:** ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ME TRANQUILICE! -Grito mientras Tachimukai retrocedia asustado.

**Fudo:** ¿y a esta que le pasa ahora? -Dijo mirando a Fumika, quien empezo a mover el diente de Kido con mas fuerza.

**Honoka:** Deberia haberos dicho que se pone un poquito irritante cuando las cosas no le salen bien, ¿verdad?

**Fudo:** Si, deberias haberlo hecho.

**Honoka:** En fin... -Dijo encogiendose de hombros.

**Tachimukai:** Da miedo...

**Sakura:** Oye, como siga asi va a romper a Kido... -Dijo al ver que Kido se tambaleaba de lo fuerte que Fumika movia la muela.

**Fumika:** ¡CAETE YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -Gritaba desesperada.

{Mientras, los demas veian como Kido se movia de derecha a izquierda a velocidad supersonica}

{Despues de un rato quito el dedo de su boca bruscamente y Kido se quedo moviendose como si fuera un muelle.}

**Fumika:** ¡Vale, ya deberia haberse caido! ¡Fudo, pegale otro puñetazo!

**Fudo:** Por mi encantado, pero creo que no va a servir ¡esa muela no se cae con nada!

**Fumika:** Pues provemos con una bomba atomica... -Dijo con una voz siniestra -Esa muela se va a caer cueste lo que cueste...

{Todos retrocedieron asustados}

**Fudo:** Fumika, no te reconozco...

**Honoka:** ¿Lo veis? Os dije que se ponia irritante...

**Fumika:** ¡QUE YO NO ESTOY IRRITADA!

**Sakura:** Tranquilizate, Fumika...

**Fumika:** ¡Estoy tranquila! -Dijo, para despues intentar calmarse respirando ondo -¿Lo ves? -Dijo ya mas ¿tranquilizada?

**Sakura:** Va-vale...

**Fumika:** Bueno, no ha funcionado nada, y a Kido casi lo hemos matado... ¿descansamos un poco?

**Todos:** S-si...

**Fumika:** Muy bien... ¡ANDAD!

{Todos salieron corriendo por la actitud de Fumika hasta que llegaron a la habitacion de los chicos}

**Sakura: **Que cansada estoy... -Dijo dejandose caer pesadamente sobre una de las camas.

**Kido:** Ayy... -Dijo sobandose la mejilla.

**Tachimukai:** Kido... ¿por que no vas a tomarte un refresco?

**Kido:** Me vendria bien. -Dijo para despues salir de la habitacion.

**Honoka:** ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

**Kido:** No gracias, prefiero ir solo. -Dijo para despues cerrar la puerta tras de si.

* * *

><p><em>CON KIDO<em>

{Kido iba caminando por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala de star, donde habia una maquina de refrescos, entonces se acerco a esta y se puso enfrente para despues buscar su cartera, mas no tubo exito}

**Kido:** Mierda... me la he dejado en la habitacion. -Dijo mientras daba media vuelta y volver a la habitacion corriendo.

* * *

><p><em>CON LOS DEMAS<em>

**Fudo:** ¿A que hora se supone que nos marcharemos?

**Tachimukai:** A las 19:00 h

**Fudo:** ¿Y que hora es?

**Fumika:** Las 16:30 h, ¿es que ya quieres marcharte?

**Fudo:** Si... esto ya aburre.

**Sakura:** Pues yo no me he aburrido por 3 cosas... primero, aqui a sido nuestro primer beso, Akio... segundo, he conseguido una imagen muy interesante para subirla a internet, en todas las paginas yaoistas y enseñarselas a todas mis amigas.

**Tachimukai:** Jo... ¿Todavia tienes la foto? borrala por favor, es humillante.

**Sakura:** Ni hablar... ahh... y tercero, he disfrutado mucho viendo a Kido sufrir.

**Fumika:** Hay que reconkocer que al final nos dio un poco de pena.

**Honoka:** Es cierto... -Dijo para despues poner su vista sobre una cartera tirada en el colchon de la cama. -Oid... ¿esa no es la cartera de Kido?

**Tachimukai:** Es cierto.

**Fudo:** ¡Genial...! me quedare con una de sus tarjetas de credito.

**Fumika:** Ni hablar... Voy a llevarsela.

**Honoka:** Te acompaño.

**Fumika:** Vale.

{Las 2 salen de la habitacion}

**Honoka:** Kido es muy descuidado a veces.

**Fumika:** ¿A veces...? yo creo que es a menudo.

{Las 2 iban caminando tranquilamente hasta que de repente alguien se choco con Honoka cayendo encima de esta}

**¿?:** D-disculpeme... Ahh si eres tu, entonces no hace falta pedir perdon. -Dijo sin rodeos.

**Honoka:** ¡PERO TU DE QUE VAS KIDO..!. ¡Primero, me has echo daño, y segundo... ¡MIRA POR DONDE VAS IDIOTA! -Dijo quitandoselo de encima bruscamente.

**Fumika**: ¿E-estais bien los 2?

**Kido:** Si... por cierto, ¿a donde ibais?

* * *

><p><em>CONTINUARA...<em>

**¿KIDO COMPRARA ALGUN DIA REFRESCOS?**

**¿ESTARAN CADUCADOS CUANDO LO HAGA XD?**

**¿DEJAREMOS DE HACER ALGUN DIA PREGUNTAS ESTUPIDAS XD? CLARO QUE NO ¡XD!**

**¡TODO ESTO Y MUCHO MAS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!**

**¡NOS LEEMOS!**

_**NOTICIA: ¡! El dia 15/5 Sakura (Ester) cumple 14 años! Dejadle reviews como regalo ^.^**_

_**PD: ¡felicidades sakura! By: Fumika, Inuco y Honoka**_


	16. ¡Adios a la muela!, ¿Hola a un profesor?

**Kido:** ¿Por cierto donde ibais?

**Fumika:** ¡A darte esto, despistado!- Dijo mientras le extendia la cartera

**Kido:** Oh, gracias -Dijo mientras la tomaba -Un momento... ¿quien me la robo?

**Honoka:** ¡Nadie, la olvidaste tu!

**Kido:** Eso es imposible, yo nunca olvido nada... -Dijo chulito de brazos cruzados.

**Honoka:** ¡Fumika, sujetame que le mato! -Dijo a punto de ir a darle una paliza, siendo sujetada por Fumika.

**Fumika:** ¡Honoka, tranquilizate!

**Honoka:** ¡Es que es todo culpa de...! -Se giro y se percato de que kido estaba comprando el refresco, ignorando completamente la situacion.

**Kido:** Mmm... ¿De que me lo compro? ¿De naranja o de limon? ¿O quizas una coca-cola?... ¿Vosotras que pensais?

**Honoka:¿**Que que pienso?... ¡Ya te dire lo que pienso! ¬¬#-Dijo mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre de su amiga.

**Fumika:** Dejalo estar, Honoka... -Dijo mientras la agarraba mas fuerte.

**Kido:** ¡decidme de una vez!

**Honoka:** Ya esta, lo dejo estar... comprate de naranja

**Kido:** Vale, entonces de limon

**Honoka:** ...

**Fumika:** (piensa algo o sino kido acabara bajo tierra) Pero que tarde es... ¡volvamos a la hacitacion! -Dijo mientras la empujaba y se la llevaba arrastrando, a la vez que Honoka extendia los brazos y hacia como si extrangulara el aire "aire = personificacion de Kido"

_EN LA HABITACION _

{Los 3 restantes charlaban animosamente cuando Fumika y Honoka y Kido entraron por la puerta}

**Sakura:** Hola que tal, lo encontrast... ¿que le pasa a honoka?

**Fumika:** {Dirijiendo la vista a la nombrada} Ha sufrido una crisis nerviosa

**Los presentes:** ..U

{En ese momento Fumika y Honoka se tendieron sobre una de las camas mientras que Kido se sento en un sillon para beberse el refresco}

**Fudo:** Ya va siendo hora de recoger el equipaje

**Sakura:** Es verdad, Ya avisaste para que nos vengan a buscar, Kido...? Kido?

{Todos se quedaron mirando a Kido cuando, despues de quedarse un segundo paralizado empezo a toser como si se hubiera atragantado}

{Fumika empezo a darle en la espalda, pero como no funcionaba pidio ayuda}

**Fumika:** ¡Fudo, ayudame!

{Fudo obedecio, y le dio una fuerte ostia en la espalda a Kido, lo que funciono ya que inmediatamente le salio disparada de la boca...}

**Sakura:** ¡La muela! -Dijo sosteniendo en su manos la muela de Kido - ¡Que asco! -Dijo para despues lanzarla por cualquier sitio, y como Fudo estaba practicamente delante de ella aterrizo en su boca.

{Fudo la escupio, para despues empezar a escupir al suelo asqueado}

{Y la muela aterrizo dentro de la camisa de Fumika}

**Fumika:** Oh no...

**Tachimukai:** Tranquila... yo la busco. -Dijo para despues correr hacia Fumika.

{Tachimukai introdujo la mano por dentro de la camiseta de Fumika, la cual se quedo shockeada por la accion de Tachimukai}

**Tachimukai:** Ya casi la tengo... ¡AAAHHH, LA TENGO! -Dijo lo ultimo mas animado sosteniendo la muela por la punta de los dedos.

{Pero se le resbalo de los dedos por la fuerza con la que la sujetaba y volvio a aterrizar en la boca de Kido}

{Kido se la saco con los dedos}

**Kido:** Ya... esta... ¡se me ha caido...! -Dijo entre jadeos.

**Sakura:** ¿Y se te ha caido cuando has bebido un refresco?

**Kido:** Si... -Dijo quitandose las lagrimas con el puño.

**Fumika:** Tachimukai...

**Tachimukai:** ¿Si? -Dijo para despues recibir una gran bofetada por parte de Fumika.

**Fumika:** ERES UN PERVERTIDO! -Dijo roja, tanto del cabreo como de la vergüenza.

**Tachimukai:** ¿Por que me pegas...? -Dijo apunto de llorar

**Fumika:** ¿PERO COMO QUE POR QUE TE PEGO...? ¿TU CREES NORMAL METER LA MANO POR LA CAMISA DE UNA CHICA? -Dijo para despues darle otra bofetada.

**Tachimukai:** L-lo siento. -Dijo llorando fuertemente.

**Fumika:** ¡LLORA TODO EL TIEMPO QUE TE DE LA GANA, IDIOTA! -Grito aun roja como un tomate.

**Kido:** El no lo sabia... perdonalo...

**Fumika:** La verdad, no se por que me enfado con el... ¡con el que me deveria de enfadar es contigo!

**Kido:** ¿Por que conmigo?

**Fumika:** ¡PORQUE TODO FUE CULPA DE TU MALDITA MUELA!

**Kido:** Para empezar... VOSOTROS ERAIS LOS QUE QUERIAN ARRANCARMELA DE CUAJO!

**Sakura:** Kido...

**Kido:** ¿Si? -Dijo aun cabreado.

**Sakura:** Entonces, se te a caido con agua, pero, no con nuestras ideas... -Dijo asimilandolo.

**Kido:** Pues si...

**Sakura:** Muy bien... ¿Me das la muela, por favor? -Dijo estirando la mano para que se la diera.

**Kido:** ¿Pero para que? -Pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

**Sakura:** Tu damela. -Dijo mas seria y con una voz que daba un poco de miedo.

**Kido:** Va-vale -Dijo atemorizado y dandosela lentamente.

{Sakura se la arrebato de las manos rapidamente. Seguidamente se levanto y se paro de pie delante de la chimenea}

**Honoka:** ¿Va ha hacer lo que creo que va ha hacer?

**Fudo:** Si es tirar la muela dentro del fuego, si.

{Sakura efectivamente se agacho, miro el fuego y despues la muela, para despues tirar la muela dentro del fuego}

**Honoka:** {Le puso la mano en el hombro a un Kido boquiabierto} Lo siento mucho pero, te has quedado sin el dinero del Ratoncito Perez.

**Fudo:** ¿Y que mas da? El tio esta forrado.

{Mientras, Sakura se levanto y volvio a su asiento mientras todos la miraban}

**Sakura:** ¿Que? -Pregunto por las miradas, ya tan tranqulia como siempre.

**Kido:** ¿Como que ''que''? ¡Me has tirado la muela al fuego!

**Sakura:** Si... ¿La querias?

**Kido:** ¡Si!

**Sakura:** ¿Para que?

**Kido:** Pues... no lo se, ¡pero para algo mucho mejor que quemarla!

**Sakura:** Vale, tranquilo, que solo es una muela...

**Kido:** ¡Pero es MI muela!

{Los demas se quedaron mirando la discusion con una gotita tipo anime}

{De repente vino el botones del hotel dirigiendose a Kido}

**Botones:** Kidou-sama, sus maletas junto con las de sus compañeros estan preparadas, ¿las pongo ya en el avion?

**Kido:** Si, puede llevarselas.

{El botones se fue para hacer lo mandado}

**Sakura:** ¿Nos vamos ya?

{Kido asintio}

**Sakura:** Jooo... Que pena, me habia gustado estar en esta isla. Han pasado muchas cosas... ¿A que si, Fudo? -Dijo esto ultimo con una voz picantona mirando a Fudo.

**Fudo:** Si, muchas... -Dijo para despues besar a Sakura.

{Los demas pusieron cara de asco}

**Fumika:** ¡Pero parad de una vez! -Dijo intentando que pararan, pero no le echaron cuenta -Y no paran... ¿Nos vamos, por favor?

**Kido, Tachimukai y Honoka:** Si...

{Se levantaron y se fueron hacia la salida del hotel. Fudo y Sakura se percataron de su ida unos segundos despues, y pararon de besarse}

**Sakura y Fudo:** ¡Pero esperadnos! -Dijeron para despues salir corriendo detras de ellos.

{Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, Fudo les hablo}

**Tachimukai:** Fumika... De verdad, lo siento mucho... no lo hice a drede. -Dijo con la cabeza baja.

**Fumika:** Mmmmmmhh... Vale... pero que no se vuelva a repetir...

**Tachimukai:** Vale... ¡gracias Fumi-chan! -Dijo mientras la abrazaba.

{Mientras, Fudo y Sakura se acercaron corriendo hacia ellos}

**Fudo:** {Jadeando} ¿Por que no nos habeis esperado?

**Tachimukai:** Para no vomitar.

**Fudo:** Tu callate, llorica, que lo que estas es celoso porque no consigues mas besos que los de tu madre.

**Tachimukai:**Eso no es verdad, ¡y no soy un llorica! -Dijo a punto de llorar.

**Fudo:** ¡Llorica!

**Tachimukai:** ¡Fumika! -Dijo ya llorando, yendo a los brazos de Fumika.

**Fumika:** Oh pobrecito... ¡Deja de picarle, Fudo!

**Fudo:** Si es la verdad, nunca conseguira que le bese una chica.

**Fumika:** {Le dio un beso en la frente} ¿Seguro?

**Fudo:** Me referia en la boca.

**Fumika:** No pidas tanto...

{Tachimukai la miro y despues volvio a llorar mas alto}

**Honoka:** ¬¬U Ay, Dios mio... ¡Oye, Kido! -Dijo cambiando de tema.

**Kido:** ¿Que?

**Honoka:** ¿Despues de volver iremos a algun otro sitio?

**Kido:** Bueno, habia pensado en que fueramos al parque de atracciones...

**Sakura:** ¿Al parque? ¡Que guay! -Dijo apareciendo de la nada al lado de Kido, el cual se habia asustado un poco.

**Kido:** Si... Pero como te has enterado, ¿no estabas con ellos? -Dijo mirando detras suya.

**Sakura:** Si, pero es que me aburren un poco... ¡Al parque, que guay!

{Pararon de andar, ya que llegaron a un avion que estaba alli estacionado}

**Piloto:** ¡Anda, subid! -Dijo asomandose por la puerta del avion.

{Despues se metio dentro y saco, a traves de unos botones, las plataforma para subir e ir a Japon}

**Fudo:** ¿Por que no hay nadie en el avion?

**Kido:** Por que es privado.

**Fudo:** ¿Que es privado? -Dijo con un gran signo de interrogacion flotando sobre su cabeza.

**Kido:** A ver, ignorante de la vida... privado, significa... ¡Que es mio!

**Fudo:** ¿Y YO QUE VOY A SABER? Yo no me puedo permitir algo ''privado'' como tu, ¡que te llevas todo el dia en el sillon de hidromasaje con los sirvientes, que te rascan los...!

**Kido:** ¡VALE... YA ME HE ENTERADO!, ¿ES QUE VAS HA ESTAR TODO EL VERANO REPITIENDOMELO?

**Sakura:** ¿Como nos vamos a situar?

**Fumika:** Pues...

_UNA VEZ SENTADOS:_

_CON KIDO Y FUDO _

{Kido y Fudo estaban sentados en un lado, el primero quieto e irritado, ya que el segundo le estaba tirando bolas de papel higienico mientras le ponia un chicle en el pelo diciendole ''pijo''}

**Kido:** A ver... ¿COMO PUÑETAS HEMOS ACABADO JUNTOS? -Dijo muy irritado.

**Fudo:** Porque nadie ha querido estar con nosotros... Y no entiendo por que... ¿Por que? ¡Pero si soy encantador! -Dijo cogiendole un mechon de pelo con chicle. - ¡Pero que asco, tengo chicle de tu asqueroso pelo...! ¿Como se te ocurre ponerte chicles en el pelo? Puaj... -Dijo limpiandose la mano en la chamarra de Kido.

**Kido:** ¬¬U Eso es lo que mas, encantador... Pero espera, ¡que es mi chaqueta nueva, esta recien estrenada! -Dijo intenando apartarle la mano, intentando...

**Fudo:** ¡Me da igual! ¡Puaj, y sigue sin quitarse! -Dijo para despues lanzar chicle por cualquier lado.

**Tachimukai:** ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! ¡TENGO CHICLE EN LA CARA! ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -Lloro moviendo los brazos.

**Kido:** A aterrizado en la cara de Tachimukai... Genial... ¡Que dejes de pegarme chicle en el pelo!

_CON TACHIMUKAI, FUMIKA Y SAKURA _

**Sakura:** Llorica... -Dijo negando con la cabeza, decepcionada.

**Tachimukai:** ¡YO NO SOY UN LLORICA...! ¡FUMIKA! -Dijo, yendo a abrazarla.

**Fumika:** No, no eres un llorica... Pero dejame respirar...

**Tachimukai:** ¡FUMIKA...!

**Fumika:** (Se me a ocurrido una idea...) ¿Quieres... un... caramelo? -Dijo mostrandole uno de limon.

**Tachimukai:** Vale! -Dijo infantil, cogiendo el caramelo rapidamente.

{Lo habrio y se lo llevo a la boca, pero pronto su cara de felicidad cambio a una de repucnancia...}

**Tachimukai:** Esta caducado... -Dijo para despues empezar a escupirlo. Y despues volver a llorar. - ¡FUMIKA!

**Fumika:** Vaya... ¿Quieres otro de fresa?

**Tachimukai:** No me gustan los de fresa...

**Fumika:** ¿De frambuesa? -Dijo peridendo la paciencia.

**Tachimukai:** Menos...

**Sakura:** ¡A mi si! -Dijo cogiendo el caramelo, y cuando se lo iba a lanzar a la boca para comerlo se le escapo y golpeo la cabeza de Honoka, que estaba 2 filas mas atras de Sakura.

**Honoka:** ¡Au, quien me ha dado en la...!Caramelo de frambuesa! -Dijo llevandose el caramelo a la boca.

**Sakura:** Genial... Fumika, dame el de fresa. -Dijo estirando su mano.

**Fumika:** Toma...

**Tachimukai:** Fumika, no te olvides de mi!

**Fumika:** ¿Quieres el de menta? -Dijo ya muy estresada.

**Tachimukai:** Tampoco... ¿Quieres hacer algo...? -Dijo esto ultimo con cara de picardia.

**Fumika:** ¿Que?

**Tachimukai:** Es que me lo enseño Sakura... -Dijo mirando a la nombrada con una sonrisa, lo que despues hizo Fumika pero con mirada asesina, a lo que Sakura respondio a ambos con una sonrisa de inocencia. -Fue lo que mas me gusto de la clase...

**Fumika:** No, Tachimukai, no...

**Tachimukai:** Oh... ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**Sakura:** A ver Tachimukai, te lo dire para que lo entiendas, ¡como no dejes de llorar te lanzo por la ventana del avion!, ¿o has entendido? -Dijo mientras lo cogia del cuello de la camisa.

_MIENTRAS CON HONOKA_

**Honoka:** ( ¿Que deberia hacer?, si fracaso mi madre me matara, tal vez no deberia de salir mas de casa y quedarme a estudiar, ¡Ni hablar!... ¡a lo mejor esta gente me ha contagiado la estupidez...! ¿Pero que digo?) -Honoka fue sacada de sus pensamientos ya que Fumika se habia acercado a ella.

**Fumika:** ¿Puedo sentarme contigo? Se te ve algo preocupada...

**Honoka:** Claro, sientate...

**Fumika:** ¿Que te ocurre?

**Honoka:** Tranquila no es nada...

{Kido se percato de que Fumika y Honoka hablaban de algo, y al parecer se dio cuenta de que Honoka no tenia buena cara}

**Kido:** {Una vez se acerco a ellas} ¿Ocurre algo?

**Fumika:** Honoka parece preocupada.

**Kido:** ¿Y eso por que? -Dijo sentadose al otro lado de Honoka.

**Honoka:** Es que... -Dijo con la cabeza baja. -Los examenes de recuperacion son en 1 mes, e intente memorizar algo... mas fue en vano.

**Fumika:** ¿Es que suspendiste alguna asignatura?

**Honoka:** Si... fueron 3.

**Kido:** Pero si repites curso tampoco pasa nada... es una oportunidad, tu solo aprendete lo que puedas, los profesores notaran el empeño que le has puesto.

**Honoka:** Tal vez... pero mi madre me advirtio de que si repetia curso volveriamos a Corea.

**Fumika y Kido:** ¡COREA!

**Fumika:** ¡Pero si tu y yo nos conocimos en Hokaido junto con Sakura!

**Kido:** ¿Entonces no eres japonesa?

**Honoka:** Mi padre si era japones... pero mi madre es Coreana. Y claro, yo soy de instinto japones, pero en realidad soy coreana.

**Fumika:** Pero no puedes irte... ¡yo quiero regresar a Hokaido contigo!

**Fudo:** ¿Pero no os quedais en raimon?

**Fumika:** ¿Y tu desde cuando estabas ahi?

**Fudo:** Desde que empezasteis ha hablar, y no soy el unico.

{Sakura y Tachimukai salieron de detras de los asientos}

**Tachimukai:** ¿Y como que os vais a Hokaido?

**Sakura:** Es que... es una larga historia.

**Honoka:** Vereis... la junta estudiantil ha decidido que habra unos alumnos de intercambio de clases desde otra ciudad en los ultimos dias de clases.

**Fumika:** Y esos alumnos de intercambio somos nosotras

**Fudo:** No puede ser... Sakura... ¿entonces nuestra relacion solo durara un verano?

**Sakura:** Claro que no Akio... yo no te olvidare nunca. -Dijo para despues darle un tierno beso en los labios, el cual este correspondio.

**Fudo:** Pero yo puede que si te olvide.

**Sakura:** U _ U ¿Tan mala memoria tienes?

**Fudo:** Si no me acuerdo ni del desayuno.

**Sakura:** Cualquier dia se te olvida el poco pelo que te queda.

**Fumika:** ¡Pues mas te vale ponerte a estudiar como una loca o si no te entierro la cabeza en los libros!

**Honoka:** ¡OYE...! ¡SIN AMENAZAS!

**Fumika:** No es una amenaza, es...un consejo para que se te quede mejor la teoria.

**Honoka:** No, para eso prefiero que me den clases particulares.

**Kido:** ¿Y si yo te doy clases?

_LO QUE PASARIA SI KIDO FUERA PROFESOR PARTICULAR_

**Kido:** Venga, ¿como se hacia este problema? -Dijo como si Honoka fuera una ni a pequeña.

**Honoka:** Eh... No lo se...

**Kido:** A ver... Por enesima vez, y esta vez muy despacio... Bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla y despues se suma bla mas bla y el resultado es...

**Honoka**: ¿Bla...?

**Kido:** ¿Como que bla?

**Honoka:** Es que es lo unico que has dicho, bla.

**Kido:** No... Yo he dicho que bla, bla, bla, bla, bla...

_FIN_

**Sakura:** Un profesor, no un fracasado.

{Kido la miro enfadado}

**Sakura:** Lo digo para que no fracase... ¿Algun otro voluntario?

**Fudo:** ¿Que tal yo?

_LO QUE PASARIA SI FUDO FUERA PROFESOR PARTICULAR_

**Fudo:** Muy bien... de que es el examen.

**Honoka:** Uno es de Literatura.

**Fudo:** Mejor otra asignatura... (No tengo paciencia para la literatura)

**Honoka:** ¿Y biologia?

**Fudo:** Vale... ehh... y tu me lo explicas yo te lo explico...

**Honoka:** Se supone que eres el profesor.

**Fudo:** Ya lo se...

**Honoka:** Bueno... ¡pues matematicas...!

**Fudo:** ¡Terminaron las clases, hasta el año que viene! -Dijo mirando el reloj.

**Honoka:** Pero si solo han pasado 5 minutos!

**Fudo:** He dicho... ¡FIN DE LA CLASE! -Dijo para despues irse corriendo.

_FIN_

**Honoka:** Creo que no es una buena opcion...

**Sakura:** *Suspiro* Que remedio, tendre que hacerlo yo...

_LO QUE PASARIA SI SAKURA FUERA PROFESORA PARTICULAR_

__**Sakura: **Bueno... ¿Por donde empezamos?

**Honoka:** Me da igual...¿Geografia?

**Sakura:** Por mi vale. -Dijo mientras se dejaba caer en un silla. -¿Que quieres saber?

**Honoka:** Mmm...¿Donde esta polonia?

**Sakura:** Oh, eso es facil...Solo una pregunta ¿Que es polonia?

**Honoka:** (Cayendo al suelo estilo anime) jeje...Olvidalo...¿Que te parece si nos pasamos a lengua?

**Sakura:** Como quieras. -Contesto encogiendose de hombros.

**Honoka:** Vale... ¿Como se forma una perifrasis?

**Sakura:** ¿Una perifrasis?...¿Eso que es? ¿Es algo de comer? ¿Esta rico?...¡Me muero de hambre!...¡Se acabo la clase, es hora del almuerzo! -Dijo mientras se levantaba y salia de la habitacion dando saltitos alegremente.

**Honoka:** Pero...¡Si no he aprendido nada!

_FIN_

__**Honoka: **Gracias por ofrecerte voluntaria, pero creo que voy a pasar...

**Fumika:** Mmm... ¡Ya se! ¿Y si lo hago yo? -Dijo contenta.

_LO QUE PASARIA SI FUMIKA FUERA PROFESORA PARTICULAR_

**Honoka:¡** No me enteroooo! -Dijo golpeando la mesa con los pu os.

**Fumika:** A ver, te lo explicare por quincuagesima y ultima vez... ¡CATORCE SE MULTIPLICA POR TRES Y DESPUES EL RESULTADO SE DIVIDE POR CUARENTA, Y DESPUES SE HACE LA RAIZ CUADRADA DEL RESULTADO MULTIPLICADO POR QUINIENTOS... NO ES TAN DIFICIL!

**Honoka:** Ah... ¿que por que?

**Fumika:** ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -Dijo hundiendo la cabeza en sus brazos, llorando.

**Honoka:** Y otra cosa... ¡NO GRITES TANTO!

**Fumika:** Buaa... ¡Es que me estreso...!

**Honoka:** Ya... -Dijo, y entonces penso en algo y la se alo. - ¡JA, JA! ¡Te quedaras como Fudo! ¡JA, JA!

**Fumika:** ¿Eh...? -Dijo mirandola, y entonces penso en como estaria. - ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -Dijo volviendo a llorar con la cabeza hundida en sus brazos.

**Honoka:** Oye...

**Fumika:** ¿Que?

**Honoka:** ¡TE OLVIDAS DE MIS CLASES!

**Fumika**: Es verdad... -Dijo para despues volverselo a explicar. -Mira, catorce se multiplica por tres y despues... ¿Ho-Honoka? -Dijo viendo que se habia dormido. -Me rindo... -Dijo para despues volver a llorar.

_FIN_

**Sakura:** No se yo...

**Tachimukai:** ¿Y que tal si le doy clases yo? Tengo paciencia, soy listo, no grito y no soy un fracasado. -Dijo contento.

_QUE PASARIA SI TACHIMUKAI FUERA PROFESOR PARTICULAR_

**Tachimukai:** Bueno... ¿que es lo que quieres que te enseñe?

**Honoka:** Matematicas. -Dijo pasandole el libro.

**Tachimukai:** ¡Genial (lo que se me da peor de todo), ¿empezamos por las raices triangulares?, ¡se me dan genial, Kido dice que soy un genio!

**Honoka:** Vale... ¿Como se hace esta? -Dijo se alando la primera del ejercicio.

**Tachimukai:** ¿Eh?...Esto esta mal, aqui pone raices cuadradas, ¡se han equivocado!

**Honoka:** ¿Y? ¿No dices que eres un genio?

**Tachimukai: **Vale...(habra que inventarselo, total no se va a dar cuenta!), primero dividimos el primer numero por el segundo y luego...luego lo multiplicamos por 4, y lo dividimos otra vez por 2 y le sumamos 50, y... restamos 23 al numero que de y por ultimo... hacemos la raiz cuadrada de 134 y lo multiplicamos por el numero que de para sumarlo al resultado de la multiplicacion de 134 X 150, dividido entre 45 ¿ves que facil? (es que soy un genio).

**Honoka:** ¿Facil? ¿Todo esto para hacer una raiz cuadrada a dos numeros? A ver, que tiene que ver esta raiz cuadrada para que tenga que hacerle otra raiz cuadrada a otro numero... aparte de que no he aprendido como se hace una raiz cuadrada.

**Tachimukai:** ¡Pues mucho! Ademas... ¡NO ES MI CULPA DE QUE SEAS TAN BULTA!, ¡con lo facil que es esto!

**Honoka:** ¡Bulta?... ¿Bulta? -Pregunto empezando a levantarse de su asiento amenazante. -Asi que bulta... Muy bien... -Dijo para despues volver a sentarse para escribir algo en su hoja. -Veamos ahora quien es el bulto... -Dijo mientras escribia y despues se levanto y le dio el papel. - ¡Anda, toma, haz esta raiz cuadrada, listo!

{Tachimukai cogio la hoja y la miro, quedandose impresionado con lo que ponia; le puso que hiciera la raiz cuadrada de 54726482637826738273}

**Tachimukai:** ( ¿pero como quiere que sepa hacer esto?...espera un momento...si yo no se hacerlo, ¡seguro que ella tampoco tengo una idea!) pues claro que lo se...Es...11457634567649, ¿que dices a eso?. -Dijo con voz chula.

**Honoka:** Y has hecho esto con todas las cuentas que me has dicho en... -Miro su reloj. -menos de 30 segundos... ¿y de cabeza?

**Tachimukai:** P-pues si... ¡soy un genio! no como otras...

**Honoka:** ¡Yo soy mil veces mas genio que tu! Vamos, tu no eres un genio, ¡eres un llorica!

**Tachimukai:** ¿Yo un llorica? -Pregunto sollozando- Digo... ¡yo no soy un llorica!... ¡GRITONA...Y BULTA!

**Honoka:** ¡Añade asesina! -Dijo abalanzandose hacia el, bueno hacia su cuello.

**Tachimukai:** ¡AAAAHHHHH! ¡S-SUELTAME B-BESTIA!

_FIN._

**Sakura:** Pero que ocurre luego, ¿muere o no...? ¡No me lo dejes en suspense!

**Fumika:** ¡Pero como va a morir!

**Sakura:** ¡Muriendo! ¿Muere o no?

**Tachimukai:** ¿Quereis que me muera? -Dijo entre sollozos.

**Fumika:** OOOHHH... Claro que no... -Dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

**Sakura:** ¡Claro que si!

**Tachimukai:** *snif* ¡BUUUAAAAAAAAAA! -Dijo aferrandose mas a Fumika.

**Fumika:** Calladita estas mas guapa.

**Sakura:** Ohh... gracias... pero yo creo lo contrario, ¿a que si Akio?

**Fudo:** Eh... ¿Que?

**Sakura:** {Cabreada} ¡A QUE SI AKIO!

**Fudo:** ... ¡Claro que si mi amor!

**Honoka:** Mira... me lo he pensado y... ¡SOIS TODOS UNOS PESIMOS PROFESORES!

**Fumika:** Vale... pues tienes 3 opciones... 1 Suspendes, y punto, 2 Contratas a un profesor particular en condiciones o 3 Eliges a uno de nosotros.

**Honoka:** Bueno... elijo la 3 , pero lo hechare a suertes.

* * *

><p><em>CONTINUARA...<em>

_**¿A QUIEN ELEGIRA HONOKA COMO SU PROFESOR PARTICULAR?**_

_**¿TACHIMUKAI MORIRA SI ES ELEGIDO PROFESOR? O MEJOR DICHO, ¿SERA ASESINADO?**_

_**¿CUANTOS AVIONES PRIVADOS TENDRA KIDO? ¿NOS REGALARA ALGUNO?**_

_**TODO ESTO Y MAS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE ¿COINCIDENCIA O DESTINO? ¡NO OS LO PERDAIS!**_

_**DEJEN REVIEWS PLISS! XD!**_


	17. Un accidente ¡Y un nuevo destino!

Honoka: Vale, elijo la 3º, pero lo echare a suertes.

Sakura: Vale... Fumika, elige un numero del uno al diez.

Fumika: Bueno, pues... el dos.

Sakura: Ahora tu, Akio. Dime un numero del uno al diez.

Fudo: El ocho.

Kido: Pues el cuatro.

Tachimukai: El uno.

Sakura: El... cinco mismo. Y ahora vamos a apuntarlo en un papel. -Todos cogieron trozos de papel de una libreta que Kido tenia en su bolsillo y apuntaron su numero elegido. -Asi, bien... Y ahora lo metemos en... mi mochila. -Corrio a su asiento y cogiendo su mochila la puso al reves para tirar al sillon todo lo que habia en ella, y volvio con los demas, que metieron los papeles doblados dentro. -Venga, Honoka, escoge. -Dijo delante de ella.

{Honoka metio la mano dentro de la bolsa y saco en poco tienmpo un papel algo rebuscado}

Honoka: Vale, aqui tengo el resultado. -Dijo con el papel en mano, a punto de desemborberlo. Mientras los demas estaban pidiendo suerte al destino con ruegos, dedos cruzados o oraciones religiosas. Honoka comenzo a desembolber el papel. -Y mi tutor sera...

Fudo: ¡Dilo de una puta vez! -Grito desesperado. En ese momento recibio una colleja de parte de su novia. -¡Au!

Sakura: ¡No interrumpas!

{Honoka siguio desembolviendo a camara lenta, hasta que despues de una eternidad leyo el resultado}

Honoka: El resultado es... cuatro.

{Todos dijeron en ese momento "¡Bieeeeen!", claramente sin darse cuenta realmente de lo que Honoka acababa de decir, hasta que por fin sus cerebros analizaron mejor las palabras}

Todos: Espera...

Kido: Soy yo... ¡Soy yo! ¡YO HE SALIDO ELEGIDO! ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡OS JODEIS, OS JODEIS! -Empezo a cachondearse de todos señalandolos, y aunque le hicieron la zancadilla y callo al suelo continuo con las burlas levantandose como si nada. -¡UE UEEEE! ¡YO SOY EL MEJOR, Y VOSOTROS NI ME LLEGAIS A LA SUELA DEL ZAPATO! ¡Y LO MEJOR DE TODO ES QUE YO BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA...! ¡IJIIIII!

Honoka: Tambien puedo coger otro papel si no paras de una vez. -Le aviso seria y de brazos cruzados.

{Kido la miro y ensancho todavia mas su sonrisa (si, era posible hacerlo) y corrio hacia ella}

Kido: ¡AY, MI HONOKAAA! -Y se tiro encima de ella abrazandola y pegandole besos por toda la cara.

Honoka: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH, DEJAMEEEEE! -Y uso como ultimo recurso tirar de una de sus rastas, lo que le hizo levantarse inmediatamente y acariciar su rasta.

Kido: A mis rastas las dejas tranquilas... Probecita... -Le susurro al pelo, y cuando le dejo de doler el tiron cogio la mano de Honoka para besarla. -Muah, muah... Muchas gracias, Honoka, te prometo que no te fallare... No, TE JURO que no te fallare...

Honoka: Vale, vale... ¡Y para de una vez, que pareces un perro y ya tengo la mano mojada!

Kido: Uh, perdon... -Honoka aprovecho para limpiarse la mano en la capa de Kido.-...¡Ehhh!

Honoka: ¿Y por que te importa? No es como si fuera radiactivo ni nada de eso...¿No lo es, verdad?-Pregunto asustada.

Kido: ¡No!

Sakura: Pero Honoka, imaginate lo de germenes que tiene que tener eso...

Honoka: ¡Agh! ¡Tachimukai traeme la legia, rapido!

Kido: ¡No te pases!

Piloto: Chicos. -Los llamo apareciendo junto a ellos de repente.

{El de rastas se aparto de Honoka y se levanto, ya que estaba de rodillas, y se puso delante del recien llegado}

Kido: ¿Que hace que no esta pilotando?

Piloto: Tranquilo, esta puesto el piloto automatico...

Kido: Pe-pero... ¡Si no hay piloto automatico!

{¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! Se oyo de repente los gritos de la gente, mientras el avion caia sin control asegurando la muerte mas horrorosa a todos...}

Sakura: Fudo, ¿quieres dejar ya de ver esa pelicula? Da mal rollo.

Fudo: Es verdad...

Piloto: No te preocupes, incorporaron el piloto auntomatico la semana pasada. .

Kido: Ah, vale... -Suspiro llevandose la mano al corazon.

Piloto: Pero tenemos un problema tecnico...

Todos: ¡¿Que? -Preguntaron preocupados.

Piloto: Vamos a tener que aterrizar en cualquier sitio, aprovechando que este avion es pequeño, y asi podre aprovechar para arreglar la averia.

Kido: De acuerdo.

UNA VEZ QUE ATERRIZARON; EN MEDIO DE LA NADA

Fudo: No...Puedo...Mas...Necesito...Comer...Algo...-Dijo dramaticamente, mientras se arrastraba por el suelo con una mano extendida hacia el cielo.

Sakura: Pues yo necesito...Beber...Creo que si no lo hago rapido, me voy a desfallecer...-Dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo.-No puedo caminar mas...-Dijo con voz cansada.

Fumika: ¡Pero si solo hace 15 minutos que nos hemos bajado del avion!

Honoka: ¡Y no hemos dado mas de dos pasos!

Tachimukai: Y os recuerdo que en el avion hay una mini-nevera, si quereis algo solo teneis que levantaros e ir a cogerlos-Dijo llevandose los brazos a ambos lados de la cintura.

Fudo: Es que esta muy lejos...

Sakura: Si, yo no he andado todo este camino para ahora volver a recorrerlo.

Tachimukai: ¡Pero si lo tines ahi al lado!-Dijo señalando al avion, en el que Sakura tenia apoyada la espalda.

Sakura: ¡Que no hay ganas!

Tachimukai: Sois increibles...-Dijo mientras las chicas negaban con la cabeza.

Kido: ¡Pero en algo tienen razon, esto es un royo! ¡Parados en medio de esta carretera no podemos hacer nada divertido! ¡Que aburrimiento! -Se quejaba sin parar desde que habian aterrizado.

Fumika: Tal vez te lo pasarias mejor si salieras del avion-Dijo asomandose a la puerta del avion para hablar con el

Kido: ¡Ja! ¡Me niego a pisar ese polvoriento suelo!

Fumika: Pero si lo hicieras estarias con nosotros

Kido: ... ¡Me niego a pisar ese polvoriento suelo!

Honoka: Oye, Kido, ¿por que no pruebas mirar el parque de atracciones que tienes justo al lado tuya?

Kido: ¡¿Parque de...? -Dijo sorprendido pegando su cara a la ventana para comprobar lo que decia Honoka. -Oooh... Bueno, podriamos ir alli.

{Todos aceptaron la idea, y salieron del avion}

Honoka: Seguramente esto sera mas divertido que cuando fuimos al hotel.

Kido: Pues yo me lo pase bien.

Fudo: Yo tambien me lo pase bien viendo sufrir a Kido.

Kido: {Fruncio el ceño} ¡OYE! Esa parte me la salte al decir "bien".

Fumika: Kido, ¿quieres que te acompañe a comprar la entrada?

Kido: Te lo agradeceria.

{En la taquilla}

Administradora: ¿Que desea?

Kido: Cuatro entradas para adolescentes, una para niño y otra para discapacitado, por favor.

Administradora: Aqui tiene, son 2.000 yenes {20 € en España}. Que disfruten.

Kido: Aqui tiene, ¡vamos chicos!

Todos: ¡Si!

Administrador: Muchas gracias.

{Entraron en el parque de atracciones y se detuvieron una vez dentro para organizarse}

Fumika: Kido...

Kido: ¿Si?

Fumika: Por que compraste 1 para ni o peque o y otra para discapacitado?

Kido: Mira hacia atras.

{Fumika le obedecio}

Fumika: {Al ver que Tachimukai lloraba porque Fudo le habia quitado la piruleta} Tienes razon, Fudo el retrasado mental y Tachimukai el crio.

Kido: Hasta a mi me cuesta creer que es el segundo estratega del inazuma japon.

Todos: O.O QUE FUDO ES ESTRATEGA? -Todos menos Tachimukai y Fudo quedaron sorprendidos al enterarse de la noticia.

Kido: S-si...

{Hubo un gran silencio por parte de los 6 y despues de un rato las chicas estallaron a risa, o mas bien, carcajadas}

Fudo: QUE TIENE TANTA GRACIA? -Dijo sonrojado.

Honoka: Fudo es un estratega... que chiste mas gracioso. -Dijo mientras no paraba de reir.

Fudo: Pues si os reis por esa tonteria os morireis al saber quien es el estratega principal. -Dijo mirando a Kido.

Sakura: Y... Quien es ese ``estratega principal ?

{Fudo apunto con el dedo a Kido... y se produjo otro gran silencio}

Sakura: Aah... -Dijo mientras se desmayaba, pero Fudo la cogio por detras.

Kido: Tampoco es para tanto...

Honoka: ¡Claro que si! Ni siquiera me llegas a la suela de los zapatos -Dijo orgullosa.

Kido: Venga ya.

Honoka: Estaria claro que te ganaria a un juego estrategico, como... ¡el ajedrez!

Kido: Eso es imposible.

Honoka: Claro que si. -Dijo con tono arrogante.

Kido: Que no

Honoka: Que si

Kido: Que no

Honoka: Que si

Kido: Que no

Honoka: Que si

Kido: Que no

Honoka: Que si

Kido: Que no

Honoka: Que si

Kido: Que no

Honoka: Que si

Kido: Que no

Honoka: Que si

Kido: Que no

Honoka: Que si

Kido: Que no

Honoka: Que si

Kido: Que no

Honoka: Que si

Kido: Que no

Honoka: Que si

Kido: Que no

Honoka: Que si

Kido: Que no

Honoka: Que si

Kido: Que no

Honoka: Que si

Kido: Que no

Honoka: Que si

Kido: Que no

Honoka: Que si

Kido: Que no

Honoka: Que si

Kido: Que no

Honoka: Que si

Fudo: ¡PARAD DE UNA PUÑETERA VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZZZ!

Honoka y Kido: ¡NO...!

Sakura: Por primera vez se han puesto de acuerdo en algo.

{De repente vinieron Tachimukai y Fumika con un juego de ajedrez}

Fumika: ¡Eh... chicos, mira lo que conseguimos en un juego de feria! -Dijo levantando el ajedrez muy contenta.

Sakura: {Se desperto de repente} ¿¡Os fuisteis sin decir nada?

Tachimukai: Si dijimos...

FLASH BACK

Fumika: Oye, creo que aqui no pintamos nada... -Dijo a Tachimukai que estaba a su lado. -¿Nos vamos a hacer un juego de feria?

Tachimukai: Vale -Dijo para despues girarse hacia los chicos. -Nos vamos a dar un paseo, ahora venimos. -Dijo para despues irse junto a Fumika.

{Fueron andando por el parque, hasta que se encontraron con el juego de feria de los aritos (Ya sabeis, ese que hay que lanzar unos aritos y colarlos en unos palos)}

Fumika: ¡Vamos a jugar a este, parece divertido!

Tachimukai: Esta bien. ¿Quieres que te consiga algo?

Fumika: ¡Siiii...! ¡Quiero ese conejito!

Tachimukai: De acuerdo. -Dijo para despues acercarse al mostrador. -Quiero 3 aros.

{El dependiente se los dio y Tachimukai lanzo el primero, pero no lo colo, es mas, partio la bombilla de la lampara}

Tachimukai: Mierda... otra vez. -Dijo lanzando un segundo aro, pero tampoco tuvo exito.

Fumika: Dejame a mi el ultimo tiro. -Dijo cogiendo el aro.

Tachimukai: No lo vas a conseguir, este juego esta truca...

Fumika: ¡LO CONSEGUI... YUPIIIIII! -Dijo mientras abrazaba a Tachimukai.

Dependiente: Los puntos conseguidos les valen para un juego de ajedrez, el pictionary, el monopoli...

Tachimukai: ¡NOOO... EL MONOPOLI NO!

Fumika: ¬_¬U ¡EL PICTIONARY NI LOCA, NO QUIERO QUE PASE LO DE LA ULTIIMA VEZ QUE JUGUE AL PICTIONARY CON HONOKA! El ajedrez por favor.

Dependiente: Aqui tiene señora.

Fumika: Gracias (¡Pero como que señora... ¿que te has creido?, ¡QUE SOY UNA CHICA DE 17 AÑOS IMBECIL! ¡Y TAMPOCO ESTOY CASADA!) -Dijo con una venita en la sien.

Tachimukai: Volvamos con los demas.

Fumika: Vale... -Dijo brindandole una cariñosa sonrisa, por la cual Tachimukai se sonrrojo.

FiN FLASH BACK

Fudo: Bueno... ¿vamos a subir a alguna atraccion o nos vamos a quedar aqui hasta Navidad?

Kido: Ya vamos impaciente.

Honoka: Que conste que cuando nos sentemos todos a comer algo, tu y yo vamos a jugar al ajedrez para ver como te dejo por los suelos. -Dijo en tono arrogante.

Kido: Que mas quisieras. -Dijo con el mismo tono que Honoka.

Honoka: Claro que lo hare.

Kido: Claro que no.

Honoka: Que si.

Kido: Que no.

Honoka: Que si.

Kido: Que no

Honoka: Que si.

Kido: Que n...

Sakura: ¡YA BASTA, NO EMPECEIS OTRA VEZ QUE ME VAIS A DAR DOLOR DE CABEZA!

Fumika: ¿Donde vamos primero?

Tachimukai: Para empezar seria bueno una atraccion tranquila y relajada, como... ¡La noria!

Honoka y Fudo: ¡NI HABLAR!

Sakura: ¿Por que no?

Honoka: Ehhh... es que en lugares elevados hace mucho frio y me puedo resfriar. -Mintio.

Fudo: Yo tengo alergia a la noria. -Mintio.

Kido: Vaya, vaya... Asi que el arrogante de Akio Fudo y la creida de Honoka les tienen miedo a las alturas. -Dijo en tono de burla.

Fudo: Vete a la mierda... todos saben que eso es mentira

Honoka: Y tu eres el menos apropiado para hablar de miedo.

Kido: A mi no me da miedo nada. -Dijo orgulloso.

Sakura: ¡KIDO, TIENES UNA ARAÑA EN EL HOMBRO! -Mintio.

Kido: ¡...! ¡QUITAMELA, QUITAMELA, QUITAMELA, QUITAMELA, QUITAMELA, QUITAMELA, QUITAMELA, QUITAMELA, QUITAMELA...! -Dijo mientas daba vueltas sin parar como un loco.

Fumika: Esta dando el espectaculo, que vergüenza de niño.

Sakura: Kido... era una broma.

Kido: {Dejando de correr} ¿A si...? ehh... quiero decir... ¡si, ya lo sabia, era para engañaros, caisteis en mi trampa! -Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa victoriosa.

Todos: Claro, lo que tu digas.

Fumika: Y tu Honoka... ¿Por que no quieres subirte a la noria con nosotras?

Honoka: Ya te lo dije, alli hace mucho frio. -Dijo sudando de los nervios (Tipo anime)

Kido: Eso no es excusa.

Honoka: ¡Tu te callas...!

Fumika: Si tienes vertigo, ¿por que no tuviste miedo cuando estabamos en el avion?

Honoka: Prque tenia los ojos cerrados- Dijo cruzandose de brazos, pero habrio los ojos como platos al percatarse de que que habiadichi- ¡Q-quiero decir que no me daba miedo ni el avion, ni la noria... y no tengo vertigo!

Kido: Ya claro... -Dijo sarcastico, entonces Honoka le lanzo una asesina mirada, la cual asusto a Kido

Honoka: Simplemente no me apetece ir a la noria, ¡es mejor la montaña rusa!

Fudo: Tiene razon.

{Cuando Fudo y Honoka quisieron darse cuenta, ya estaban sinendo arrastrados por Fumika y Sakura}

Honoka: ¡¿QUE HACES FUMIKA...?, ¡SUELTAME!

Fudo: No me hagas esto Sakura, ¿es que no me quieres?

Sakura: Claro que te quiero, pero vas a subir por las buenas o por las malas.

Kido y Tachimukai: ¬_¬U Que escandalosos...

{Cuando todos llegaron a la noria se pusieron a la cola, que esta no era muy larga}

Honoka: Yo no quiero subir. -Dijo apenada.

Sakura: Tranquila, lo peor que pueda pasar es que la cabina se caiga y nos matemos todos. -Este comentario hizo que Honoka y Fudo se quedaran en shock.

Fumika, Kido y Tachimukai: ¬_¬x No ayudas Sakura. -Dijeron con una venita en la sien y otra en el puño.

Sakura: ^_^U Lo siento. -Dijo sobandose la cabeza.

Tachimukai: Nos queda poco para llegar a la noria.

Kido. ¿Con que orden vamos a ir?

Sakura: ¡Yo voy con mi Akio! -Dijo mientras se aferraba al brazo de Fudo.

Fudo: Yo no quiero ir... -Dijo apenado.

{Fudo recibio una mirada asesina por parte de Sakura y el primero se asusto}

Fudo: Quiero decir... estaria encantado de ir contigo. -Dijo mientras la agarraba de la cintura.

Fumika: Vamos tu y yo Tachi.

Tachimukai: ¡Siiii...! -Dijo muy contento.

Honoka: ¡¿Y YO TENGO QUE IR CON ESTE FRACASADO? -Dijo señalando a Kido.

Kido: ¡OYE... NO TE PASES...! Ni que yo quisiera ir contigo. -Dijo cruzandose de brazos.

Honoka: Pues ve tu solo, porque yo no me quiero subir ahi.

Kido: Por mi genial.

Fumika: Ya basta de peleas, subiremos los 4 juntos, ¿Vale?

Kido: Vale...

Honoka: Yo no quiero subir... -Dijo entristecida.

Fumika: Tu si quieres subir, asi que vamos. -Dijo mientras Fumika la jalaba del brazo y Tachimukai la empujaba por detras.

{Una vez que todos se pusieron de acuerdo primero se subieron Fudo y Sakura}

Sakura: Y despues vamos a la montaña rusa o donde quieras, ¿vale?

Fudo: Vale... aunque dudo que viva para ello. -Dijo mientras temblaba.

{Despues de Fudo y Sakura se subieron los 4 restantes, Fumika y Tachimukai en un banquillo y Kido y Honoka en el de en frente}

Fumika: ¡Que guay! ¡me encanta la noria!

Tachimukai y Kido: A mi tambien

Fumika: ¡Ya se mueve! -Dijo al notar el temblor de la cabina.

Honoka: ¡AAAAAAHHHH...! -Dijo mientras se agarraba fuertemente a la chamarra de Kido, al cual lo estaba ahorcando.

Kido: ¡S-SUELTA Q-QUE ME M-MATAS!

Honoka: Ni hablar... -Dijo con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Kido: A-Ayudad-me p-por fav-vor.

Fumika: Honoka te lo vas a cargar, ¿por que no te acurrucas a el? -Dijo en tono de burla.

Honoka: ¡ANTES ME TIRO POR LA VENTANA!

Fumika: Bueno... Pues no te cortes, hazlo.

Honoka: Antes beso a Fudo.

Tachimukai: Pues hazlo.

Honoka: Hazlo tu, que ya tienes esperiencia besando a fracasados, ¿verdad Kido...? ¿Kido?

{Todos fijaron su vista a Kido ya que este estaba morado y con el fantasmita saliendole por la boca (como Endo en el cuando se atraganta con la bola de arroz (onigiris))

Fumika: Te lo cargaste.

Honoka: Vale... lo suelto. -Dijo para despues soltarlo rapidamente y se aferraba a la barandilla de la cabina.

Kido: {Morado al no poder respirar} C-casi... no l-lo... cuento. -Dijo jadeante.

Honoka: ;p Perdon... ^_^U

Kido: ¡Bruta...!

{Fumika y Tachimukai se les quedaron mirando con una gotita anime mientras los otros discutian}

Tachimukai: ¬_¬U Que duo...

Fumika: ¿Por que no nos pusimos tu y yo en una cabina lejos de estos dos?

Tachimukai: No lo se Fumika... no lo se...

* * *

><p><em>CON FUDO Y SAKURA<em>

{Mientras Sakura disfrutaba del paisaje, Fudo estaba palido por el miedo (Definitivamente... su miedo a las alturas es mayor que el de Honoka)}

Sakura: Que exagerado eres Akio.

Fudo: ...

Sakura: ¿Akio...? -Dijo para despues chasquear los dedos en el rostro de Fudo. -{Suspira} Eres increible... (Tengo una idea)

{Sakura se acerco al oido de Fudo y soplo en este, haciendo que Fudo reaccionara con un ligero escalofrio}

Fudo: Ah... p-para... -Ordeno, y Sakura le hizo caso

Sakura: Vale... ¿Te gusta el paisaje?

Fudo: S-si...

Sakura: ¿Tienes miedo? -Dijo burlona.

Fudo: No...

Sakura: Mira las personas parecen hormigas.

Fudo: ¡A ver! -Dijo muy emocionado mientras se ponia de pie para mirar por la ventana, pero cuando se percato de la altura a la que estaban, su rostro palidecio, para que despues la frente se tonara de un ligero color morado.

Sakura: No te desmayes... otra vez...

Fudo: ...

Sakura: ¿Fudo?

Fudo: ...

Sakura: Vale...tengo dos opciones para hacer que reacciones, ¿como quieres? ¿por las buenas o por las malas?

Fudo: ...

Sakura: Lo tomare por las malas... -Dijo mientras le daba una torta con todas sus fuerzas a Fudo, haciendo que este diera un traspies y casi se callera por la ventana (ya que no tenia cristal) si no fuera porque Sakura lo agarro por la camisa antes de que cayera.

{Fudo al ver que casi "vuela" por los aires (Por la bofetada que le regalo Sakura) se desmayo}

Sakura: Pero Fudo, ¿que querias hacer?, ¿probar paracaidismo sin paracadias? ¿o la caida libre?, de todas formas creo que eso se hace con una cuerda... ¿quieres comprobar si hace falta una cuerda o no?, es facil, tu saltas y si sobrevives es que no hace falta, y si no, pues te va a dar igual, como ya estaras muerto...

{Fudo se desperto, y miro a Sakura con desprecio}

Fudo: No volvere a subirme contigo en una noria, es mas... no volvere a subirme a una noria... ¡NI AUNQUE ME PAGUEN!

Sakura: ¿Y quien va a ser el estupido que va a pagar para que te montes con el?, como no sea ciego o en el peor de los casos, Kido.

Fudo: Entonces tu eres estupida porque te has querido montar conmigo... y gratis. -Dijo en tono burlon mientras hacia enfasis en la palabra ``Gratis´´

Sakura: Fudo... ¿te tiro por la ventana?

Fudo: {Se quedo palido durante un momento} Te amo vida mia... -Dijo en un tono cariñoso mientras sudaba tipo anime.

* * *

><p><em>CON LOS DEMAS<em>

Kido: ¿A que no es para tanto? -Dijo mirando a Honoka, que parecia a verse calmado un poco.

Honoka: Mientras este junto al amor de mi vida no me pasara nada... -Dijo sonrojada.

{Tachimukai y Fumika se quedaron boquiabiertos por el comentario de Honoka, mientras que Kido parecia un tomate y le temblaban las piernas}

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA...<strong>

**¿QUIEN SERA EL MISTERIOSO AMOR DE HONOKA?**

**¿CONSEGUIRAN ARREGLAR EL AVION O SE ESTRELLARAN NADA MAS DESPEGAR? SI ES QUE LLEGAN A DESPEGAR, CLARO...**

**¿FUDO PROVARA EL PARACAIDISMO SIN EL PARACADIA? SUENA INTERESANTE...**

**¡TODO ESTO Y MAS EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE COINCIDENCIA O DESTINO! ¡NO OS LO PERDAIS!**

**¡YA EN SUS MEJORES TELES!**

_**DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFI!**_


	18. Visita al parque de atracciones I

Honoka: Mientras este junto al amor de mi vida no me pasara nada... -Dijo sonrojada.

{Tachimukai y Fumika se quedaron boquiabiertos por el comentario de Honoka, mientras que Kido parecia un tomate y le temblaban las piernas}

Fumika: ¡¿H-honok-ka? -Dijo cubriendose la boca con las manos.

Kido: ¿Q-Que d-dijist-te? -Dijo sorprendido, nervioso y sonrojado a mas no poder.

Honoka: Pues eso... -Dijo para despues aferrarse mas a barandilla de la cabina. -¡Te amo... barandilla!

{Fumika y Tachimukai y Kido cayeron al suelo estilo anime como nunca habian hecho antes}

Fumika: ¡HONOKA... ME ASUSTASTE!

Kido: ¡Y no eres la unica Fumika, a mi tambien me asusto!

Tachimukai: ¡Y a mi!

Honoka: ¿A si...? -Dijo para despues mirarlos mal -¿A quien creiais que me referia? ¬_¬

Todos: A nadie... a nadie. -Dijeron muy nerviosos.

{El tiempo paso.. y una vez que bajaron de la noria, fueron a buscar una cafeteria para poder merendar}

Fumika: ¿Donde nos subimos luego?

Honoka y Fudo: ¡!A LA MONTAÑA RUSA... SIIIIII! -Dijeron mientras se abrazaban amistosamente.

Sakura: ¡EHHH... No abraces a mi Akio!

Honoka: Celosilla. -Dijo mientras le despeinaba el cabello.

Sakura: ¡No es cierto! -Dijo mientras intentaba quitar la mano de Honoka de su cabeza.

Fudo: Claro que lo eres.

Sakura: Que no.

Fudo y Honoka: Que si.

Sakura: Que no.

Fudo y Honoka: Que si.

Sakura: Que no.

Fudo y Honoka: Que si.

Sakura: Que no.

Fudo y Honoka: Que si.

Tachimukai: Que no empiecen otra vez con eso por favor T-T

Kido: ¿Que os parece si nos tomamos algo alli? -Dijo señalando una cafeteria.

Todos: Vale.

{Todos entraron en la cafeteria indicada y se sentaron en la mesa que estaba al lado de la ventana}

Fumika: Yo voy a pedir... ¿Quien me acompaña? -Dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla.

Tachimukai: Yo mismo. -Dijo imitando a Fumika.

Fumika: ¿Que quereis tomar?

Fudo: Una coca cola.

Honoka: Una Fanta de naranja.

Sakura: Un Acuarius de limon.

Kido: Y una Fanta de limon.

Kido: Toma el dinero. -Dijo mostrandole un billete de 2000 yenes (20€ en España)

Fumika: Vale... enseguida vuelvo. -Dijo tomando el billete

{Fumika y Tachimukai se dirijieron hacia la barra para pedir las bebidas, mientras tanto con los demas}

Sakura: ¿No ibais a jugar al ajedrez?

Honoka: Es verdad, se me olvido que tenia que humillar a Kido.

Kido: Mas bien... TU vas a ser la humillada.

Fudo: Yo apuesto por Kido, puede que este sea un inutil y fracasado que no me caiga bien... pero por desgracia... es muy inteligente.

Sakura: Pues yo apuesto por Honoka, se le da muy bien el ajedrez, nadie le habia ganado antes.

{Kido y Honoka se lanzaron una mirada asesina y desafiante mientras que Fudo colocaba el tablero en la mesa con miedo}

Sakura: Tomad las piezas. -Dijo amontonandolas encima del tablero de juego, para que despues, Kido y Honoka empezaran a acolocar sus respectivas piezas en su orden con una gran velocidad}

Honoka: Empieza tu.

Kido: Las damas primero.

{Honoka movio su primera ficha, y despues de eso, empezaron a mover las fichas a velocidad supersonia.. y en menos de 2 minutos acabaron la partida}

Kido: No me esperaba esta situacion.

Honoka: Yo tampoco... un empate.

{Despues, se acercaron Fumika y Tachimukai con una bandeja, y en esta, estaban todas las bebidas}

Todos: Gracias...

Fumika y Tachimukai: De nada. -Dijeron para despues sentarse en sus respectivas sillas.

Fumika: ¿Quien gano?

Honoka: ¿Como te enteraste de que ibamos a jugar?

Tachimukai: Gritabais tanto que hasta se oia desde la barra.

Todos: ¬_¬

{Cada uno cogio sus respectivos refrescos}

Fumika: Ahora contestadme vosotros ¿Quien gano?

Sakura: Un empate.

Tachimukai: Que fuerte...

Honoka: Ya, es muy raro que no haya ganado, pero estaba a punto.

Kido: ¿Que tu no hayas ganado? ¿Que estabas a punto de ganarme? -Pregunto muy sorprendido. -Querras decir que YO no haya ganado, y que YO estaba a punto de ganarte. -Dijo haciendo enfasis en las palabras ''yo''.

Honoka: No, lo he dicho perfectamente.

Kido: Yo creo que no.

Honoka: ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre con otra partida?

Kido: De acuerdo, pero la suerte de principiante no acompaña siempre.

Honoka: Mira, me has leido la mente... ¡A jugar!

{Volvieron a poner bien las piezas, y despues de unos segundos volvieron a jugar a velocidad supersonica. Despues de 1 minuto acabaron la partida, esta vez ganando Honoka, y Kido quedando boquiabierto}

Honoka: ¡Bien, te dije que te ganaria, fracasado! -Dijo señalandolo.

Kido: Pero... ¿como...? ¡Esto esta trucado, revancha!

Honoka: Ahora te jodes.

Kido: ¿Y para la de antes si valia?

Honoka: Era un empate, practicamente era la primera partida.

Kido: Out... ¡Venga!

Honoka: ¡No! ¡Jaja, fracasado, no sirves ni para un juego de mesa, jaja!

Kido: No te pases... Eres muy mala ganadora...

Honoka: Y tu un mal perdedor, ¡jaja! ¡Ah, y otra cosa, se me olvidaba! Venga Kido, dilo...

Kido: {Dio un suspiro} Honoka me ha ganado en un juego de estrategia, y yo he perdido...

Honoka: ...¡Sigue!

Kido: Y soy un fracasdo... -Esto ultimo lo dijo con una venita en la sien.

Honoka: ¡Siii...! ¡te fastidias niño! -Dijo mientras señalaba a Kido con el dedo.

Fumika: Dejalo ya, Honoka, lo vas a deprimir.

Tachimukai: Tarde, ya lo ha hecho. -Dijo mirandolo en su esquinita de la depresion.

Fudo: Bueno...¿y ahora donde vamos?

Honoka: ¡A la montaña rusaa! -Dijo muy alegre.

Fudo: ¡Sii!

Todos: Vale, vale ¬_¬

{Todos se dirigieron a la montaña rusa, pero cuando llegaron se quederan impresionados por el tamaño que esta tenia}

Fumika: Yo no se si montarme. -Dijo con miedo.

Tachimukai: Tranquila... si quieres puedes agarrarte a mi...

Honoka: Ni hablar, iremos chicos con chicos y chicas con chicas.

Sakura: ¡No! ¡Yo quiero ir con mi Akio! -Dijo agarrandole del brazo.

Honoka: Vale... pues yo ire entonces con Fumika.

Tachimukai: ¡NOOOOO... YO VOY CON FUMIKA... BUAAAA! -Dijo mientras se agarraba a Fumika y no dejaba de llorar.

Honoka: Pues yo voy con... con...con...ehhhh...¡la sarten de Sakura! -Dijo mientras se la sacaba de la mochila.

Sakura: ¡No, es mia! -Dijo empezando a tirar de ella.

Honoka: ¡DEJAMELA POR FAVOR... NO PUEDES DEJARME A MANOS DE ESE ARROGANTE, FRACASADO, IDIOTA...! -No pudo continuar a que Kido le habia lanzado una peligrosa mirada. -... Guapo u encantador muchacho -Dijo nerviosa y simpaticamente.

Fumika: Vamos a la cola.

Honoka: Joooo... -Dijo mientras miraba a Kido con mala gana. -Esta bien.

{Despues de un buen rato en la cola, se subieron a los vagones... Honoka y Kido iban en cabeza, detras de ellos estaban Fumika y Tachimukai y detras de ellos iban Fudo y Sakura}

Sakura: Esto da mucho miedo...

Fumika y Tachimukai: Es verdad...

Kido: Yo quiero bajar.

Fudo: Demasiado tarde. -Dijo al notar que la atraccion empezaba a funcionar.

{Sakura estaba agarrada fuertemente a Fudo... Fumika y Tachimukai estaban agarrados entre si y Kido estaba con los ojos fuertemente cerrados}

Honoka: ¡MAS RAPIDO, MAS RAPIDO! -Dijo mientras los vagones subian la cuesta.

Kido: ¡Como va a a ir mas rapido si estamos subiendo la cuesta!

{Una vez que llegaron arriba...}

Fudo: ¿He se ha parado?...¡Venga muevete que para eso lo he pagado!...¡QUE ESTAFA! -Dijo mientras movia el cacharro.

Sakura: ¡IDIOTA!, ¡DEJA DE MOVER ESTE TRASTO QUE NOS CAEMOS!

Tachimukai: ¡¿COMO QUE NOS CAEMOS? ¡¿ES QUE ESTA COSA SE PUEDE CAER? ¡YO ME BAJO!

Fumika: ¡Pero espera a que termine la atraccion! -Dijo al ver que Tachimukai estaba intentando safarse de la barra de seguridad.

Fudo: ¡No que se tire ahora, y asi descubrimos si la teoria de la gravedad es cierta!

Sakura: ¿Pero eso no estaba ya demostrado?

Fudo: Si, pero a lo mejor el es inmune a las leyes de la ciencia...¡no es posible que alguien llore tanto!

Sakura: ¡Tienes razon, por mas que llore no se queda ronco!...¡es un mutante!

Fumika: ¡pero como va a ser un mutante!... en todo caso Kido, ¡que lo que no es normal,es que alguien tenga al universo en contra suya!

Tachimukai: ¿Kido es un mutante?...¿eh?... ¿habeis dicho que yo tambien era un mutante...? ¡¿pensais que soy raro? -Dijo haciendo puchero.

Kido: ¡PERO OS PARECE NORMAL LO QUE ESTAIS DICIENDO!

Fudo: ¡CALLATE BICHO RARO!

Honoka: ¡CALLAOS TODOS! ¡ESTAMOS EN UNA ATRACCION, VALE, SE SUPONE QUE DEBEMOS DIVERTIRNOS Y NO PELEARNOS AL MENOS POR UN MISERO MINUTO!

Fumika: eh...Honoka.

Honoka: ¡Y OTRA COSA! ¡¿COMO SE OS OCURRE CHILLAR? ¡SOIS UNA PANDA DE DEGENERADOS!

Tachimukai: Honoka...Honoka...

Honoka: ¡YO NO HE VENIDO PARA ESTAR AMARGADA...NO QUIERO SER COMO KIDO!

Kido: ¡OYE!

Honoka: ¡Y ADEMAS ESTAMOS ESPERANDO A QUE ESTO SE MUEVA A SI QUE DEBERIAMOS ESPERAR CALLADITOS! -Dijo haciendo enfasis en la ultima palabra.

Fudo: ¡CALLATE COTORRA!

Honoka: ¡TU A MI NO ME MANDAS A CALLAR!

Sakura: ¡HONOKA!

Honoka: ¡¿QUE?

Sakura: ¡QUE ESTO YA SE ESTA MOVIENDO!

Honoka: ¡¿Y POR QUE NO ME HABEIS AVISADO ANTAES?

Sakura: ¡Te hemos avisado!

Honoka: ¡Eso es mentira!

{Una vez que la atraccion llego al pico de la montaña...}

Todos: ¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!

UN CUARTO DE HORA, DIVERTIDO, AUNQUE PARA LA MAYORIA DE SUFRIMIENTO, DESPUES  
>-<p>

Sakura: No me vuelvo a montar...

Fumika: Yo tampoco...

Honoka y Fudo: ¡OTRA VEZ, OTRA VEZ!

Todos: ¡NI DE COÑA!

Honoka y Fudo: Oh... (Aguafiestas... Que asco de gente...)

Todos: ¡HABLARON!

Fudo: ¡NOS HAN LEIDO LA MENTE...! ¡AAAAHHHHHHHHH...ES EL APOCALIP...!

Todos: ¡Y NO ES EL APOCALIPSIS!

Fudo: Vale... Menos mal...

Kido: Bueno, siento interumpir esta interesante conversacion, pero ¿a donde vamos ahora?

Fumika: ¡Al tunel del amor!

Tachimukai: A mi me parece bien.

Honoka y Sakura: ¡Paso...!

Fudo: Yo tambien paso.

Kido: ¡Yo no me monto en eso, esque vereis... yo nunca me montaria ahi, bajaria mi reputacion, y perderia mi gran dignida y bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla...!

10 MINUTOS DESPUES

Kido: ... Bla,bla, bla, bla, bla, y por eso yo no me montaria ni auque fuera con un monton de tias macizas, y no tengo novia porque no quiero comprometerme todavia.

Niña pequeña que escucho por casualidad lo que decia Kido al pasar por su lado mientras se comia una piruleta: Que mas quisieras. -Dijo inocentemente, y al aludido le atravesaron unas flechas.

Kido: ¡MIRA NIÑA NO TE METAS DONDE NO TE LLAMAN!

Niña: ¡MAMAAAAAAA... BUAAAAAA...!

Madre de la niña: ¡No hables asi a mi hija... acosador! -Dijo para despues darle un golpe con el bolso. -¡Llamare a seguridad!

{Kido al oir eso, salio corriendo de alli}

MIENTRAS CON LOS DEMAS

Fumika: Entonces nadie se quiere subir conmigo al tunel del amor.

Tachimukai: ¡YO SI!

Todos los restantes: Paso... otra vez.

Sakura: Tengo el presintimiento de que se nos olvida algo, pero no es importante.

Tachimukai: Yo tambien tengo ese presentimiento...

Policias del parque de atracciones: ¡ALTO AHI ACOSADOR!

Fudo: Es increible... mira que haber acosadores en el parque de atracciones.

Honoka: Un momento... ese grito tan femenino pero a la vez tan grave... -Dijo para despues girar la cabeza rapidamente- ¡ES KIDO!

Todos: ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Fumika: ¡OH DIOS MIO... KIDO ES UN ACOSADOR!

Sakura: ¡HUYE KIDO!

Fudo: Demasiado tarde... ya lo han pillado.

Kido: Soltadme... esto es una equivocacion...

Fumika: ¿Lo ayudamos?

Todos: {Suspiran} Vale...

{Todos corrieron a donde estaba Kido}

Kido: ¡Pero dejadme de una vez!

Fumika: ¡Eso, dejadlo! -Dijo adelantandose para ayudarle. -Eh... Puede que sea egocentrico, arrogante, antipatico, feo, un asco...

Kido: ¡Creo que se han enterado!

Fumika: Bueno, ¡que aun asi es muy bueno!

Niña: ¿Bueno? ¡Me ha acosado y amenazado!

Fumika: ¿De verdad? ¡¿Pero por que le has hecho eso a una niña tan adorable...? -Dijo acariciando la cabeza de la niña.

Kido: ¡Que yo no le he hecho nada!, yo solo estaba hablando con VOSOTROS...

Honoka: ¿Con nosotros? ¿cuando?...No me acuerdo.

Kido: ¡DESPUES DE QUE OS LARGASTEIS!

Todos: aaaaahhh... ^_^U

Fumika: Chicos... creo que deveriamos ayudarle

Sakura: Vale... Yo me encargo -Dijo mientras se hacercaba a Fudo. -No me odies despues de esto Akio.

Fudo: ¿Eh...?

{Sakura se acerco a los policias}

Sakura: Perdone que mi... novio le hayan causado tantos problemas.

Fumika, Honoka, tachimukai, pero sobre todo Fudo y Kido: ¡¿QUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? -Se quedaron todos boquiabiertos.

* * *

><p><em>CONTINUARA...<em>

**¿SERA VERDAD QUE SAKURA LE HA PUESTO LOS CUERNOS A FUDO? OS ASEGURAMOS DE QUE ES CAPAZ**

**¿HONOKA SE CASARA CON LA BARANDILLA? SI ES ASI ¿DONDE IRA DE LUNA DE MIEL?**

** ¿SERA CIERTO QUE KIDO ES UN PEDOFILO? SEGURAMENTE ¬¬**

**¿ACABARA KIDO EN LA CARCEL POR ACOSO? ES MAS... ¡¿ANTES QUE FUDO?**

**TODO ESTO Y MAS YA EN SUS MEJORES ORDENADORES/TELEFONOS MOVILES/TABLETS/TELEPATIA/APARATOS FUTURISTAS O PRIMITIVOS/ARTILUGIOS ALIENIGENAS/BEN 10 (OMNITRIX) O CUALQUIER OTRO APARATO QUE PUEDA SER UTILIZADO PARA VER ESTE CONTENIDO.**

**_¡NO SE OLVIDEN DE LOS REVIEWS!_**


	19. Visita al Parque de Atracciones II

Sakura: Perdone que mi... novio le hayan causado tantos problemas.

Fumika, Honoka, tachimukai, pero sobre todo Fudo y Kido: ¡¿? -Se quedaron todos boquiabiertos.

Policia 1: ¿El es su novio?

Sakura: Si...

Policia 2: Si tiene novia por que iba a acosar a nadie.

Sakura: Es que la verdad esque no ha acosado a nadie.

Policia 1: Bueno... chico, te has salvado por poco... mira que ser defendido por tu novia. -Dijo para despues soltar a Kido y retirarse junto al otro.

Sakura: Que bien se me da fingir.

Kido: ¡¿P-PERO COMO Q-QUE TU NOV-VIO? -Dijo sonrojado.

Fudo: Kido... ¡TEEE MATOOOOOOOO! -Dijo cabreado a mas no poder mientras se abalanzaba hacia el, y en el suelo lo empezaba a extrangular, mientras, kido le estaba tirando del poco pelo que le quedaba.

Fumika: ¡HAY QUE SEPARARLOS, ESTAN DANDO EL ESPECTACULO!

{Honoka y sakura sujetaron a Fudo mientras que Fumika sujetaba a Kido para que no se mataran entre ellos}

Fudo: !SOLTADME... LO MATO, LO JURO!

Kido: ¡NO SI YO LO HAGO PRIMERO MALDITO INUTIL!

{Los dos pataleaban intentando zafarse del agarre de ellas}

{Sakura arrastro a Fudo a un callejon para poder platicar}

Sakura: Akio tranquilo... solo lo hice para que no se metiera en lios.

Fudo: ¿Y como se que no me mientes?

Sakura: Por que se que me quieres. -Dijo mientras lo abrazaba, el aludido correspondio el abrazo.

Fudo: Te amo...

Sakura: Yo tambien te amo. -Dijo para que despues pudieran fundirse los dos en un apasionado beso.

* * *

><p>MIENTRAS CON LOS DEMAS<p>

Tachimukai: El jaleo que montaste en un momento Kido.

Kido: ¡OLVIDAME! -Dijo haciendo que Tachimukai se asustase.

Fumika: Deja de gritarle... el no tiene la culpa de nada.

Honoka: Kido.. tienes el ojo morado.

Kido: Ya lo se. -Dijo algo triste.

Honoka: Y arañazos en la cara.

Kido. Ya lo se. -Dijo con un poco de enfado.

Honoka: Y tienes la camisa rota.

Kido: Ya lo se. -Dijo Kido en sus limites.

Honoka: ¿quieres que te curemos?

Kido: ¡QUIERES CALLARTE... HAZ ALGO UTIL, O MEJOR, HAZNOS UN FAVOR A TODOS Y LARGATE A COREA!

{Tachimukai y Fumika se quedaron boquiabiertos... pensaron que Honoka le daria una bofetada a Kido haciendo que este se quedara inconsciente, peron no fue asi, Honoka quedo destrozada por lo que le habia dicho Kido, asi que Honoka se fue corriendo}

Fumika: ¡H-Honoka espera! -Dijo empezando a perseguirla.

Tachimukai: Kido... Eres un insensible. -Dijo con el seño fruncido.

Kido: ¡¿Y AHORA ES MI CULPA? -Dijo poniendose de pie bruscamente. -¡CLARO... SIEMPRE ES MI CULPA, COMO NO...!

{Kido dio media vuelta y se fue a paso rapido}

Tachimukai: ¿A donde vas?

Kido: A dar un paseo. -Dijo secamente.

{Al poco rato aparecieron Fudo y Sakura}

Sakura: ¡Tachi!

Tachimukai: Hola Sakura... ¿que tal te fue?

Sakura: Perfectamente... y a ti.

Tachimukai: Peor no me podria ir. -Dijo tristemente.

Fudo: ¿Es que ha pasado algo malo?

Tachimukai: Kido esta muy cabreado y Honoka se ha ido, Fumika a ido con ella y me han dejado solo... ¿Tu que crees?

Sakura: ¿Y donde fueron Fumika y Honoka?

Tachimukai: Pues no tengo ni idea.

Sakura: Bueno... Tranquilo, yo las busco... mientras, buscad vosotros a Kido.

Tachimukai y Fudo: ¡Si señora! -Dijeron mientras se ponian firmes y hacian el saludo de soldados

Sakura: Sincronizad los relojes... nos vemos aqui en 10 minutos.

Tachimukai y Fudo: Vale.

{Sakura fue por un camino para buscar a Fumika y Honoka mientras que Fudo y Tachimukai se fueron por el camino opuesto a Sakura para buscar a Kido}

CON SAKURA

{Sakura iba por uno de los muchos callejones que habia por alli, buscando a Honoka y Fumika}

Sakura: ¿Donde estaran? ¡Ahi! -Dijo apuntando el final de un callejon sin salida.

{Sakura se hacerco a las chicas, que estaban sentadas en unas cajas}

Fumika: Tranquila, Honoka, es solo un estupido... ¡Sakura! -Dijo dandose cuenta de que estaba alli por oir sus pasos.

Sakura: ¿Esta bien...? -Dijo refiriendose a Honoka.

Honoka: ...

Fumika: Pues no.

{Sakura se sento en otra de las cajas que habia al lado de Honoka}

{Sakura acaricio le acaricio el brazo a Honoka, apoyandola, y despues miro a Fumika}

Sakura: Esta llorando... ¿Que ha sido exactamente lo que ha pasado?

Fumika: Que Honoka le dijo unas cosas a Kido, y el harto, pues se paso contestandole...

Sakura: ¿Que le dijo?

Honoka: Que me largara de una vez... -Dijo sollozando, y con una voz muy seria.

Sakura: Pero... No te pongas asi por un estupido, ¿no ves que al tio le falta tornillos en el cerebro? -Dijo intentando poner algo de humor en el asunto, sin sabeer la gravedad del mismo.

{Honoka no contesto, pero lloro todavia mas fuerte, hundiendo su cara en sus brazos}

Sakura: No entiendo por que se pone asi, normalmente pasa de el...

Fumika: Pero es que esto es diferente, ¿como te pondrias si Fudo te lo dijera a ti?

Sakura: Eso es diferente, el es mi novio, y... -Dijo, pero entonces penso en lo que le dijo Fumika, y la miro a los ojos perpleja. -¿Le gusta?

{Fumika asintio con la cabeza. Sakura en ese momento no se lo creia... ¿Honoka... enamorada de Kido?... No podia llegar a imaginarlo}

Sakura: Vaya... Ahora entiendo porque se a puesto asi... Pobrecilla...

* * *

><p>CON LOS CHICOS<p>

Fudo: Recuerdame por que estamos haciendo esto...

Tachimukai: ¿Por que era?... ¡Ah si! ¡Por que Kido se ha ido enfadado despues de haber hecho LLORAR a Honoka!

Fudo: Vale, vale, pero tampoco hace falta que chilles... Mira quien esta ahi. -Dijo señalando con el menton a Kido, que estaba apollado en la barandilla que habia junto al lago.

Tachimukai: Venga, vamos con el.

Fudo: ¿Yo tambien tengo que ir? -Dijo suspirando.

Tachimukai: Si... Claro, si no quieres que tu novia se entere de que eres un cobarde porque no te atreves a hablar con el...

Fudo: ¡¿Yo un cobarde?¡Eso ni lo menciones! Ademas, ¿por que tendria que hablar con el?

Tachimukai: Bueno, considerando que todo esto comenzo por tu culpa...

Fudo: ¡¿Mi culpa? ¡¿Pero yo que he hecho? ¡Ademas no es mi culpa que Kido no sepa morderse la lengua antes de hablar y...! -Iba a continuar cuando se dio cuenta de que Tachimukai habia comenzado a arrastrarlo hacia Kido, normalmente habria puesto resistencia, pero se limito a emitir un suspiro molesto.

Tachimukai: Hola Kido, ¿quieres hablar?

Kido: Pues la verdad es que no. -Dijo friamente.

Fudo: Ya, pero es que resulta que me importa bien poco que quieras o no hablar, porque yo no me he tomado la molestia de venir para nada, a si que ya estas tardando en hablar. -Dijo en un tono algo brusco.

{Kido suspiro, y dirigio una mirada melancolica hacia el lago, ¿Por que simplemente no podian irse y dejarlo tranquilo?}

Kido: Bueno... ¿Y de que quereis hablar? -Dijo, aunque en realidad sabia muy bien la razon por la que habian venido.

Tachimukai: Es que Honoka se fue...

Fudo: Se fue llorando, y por tu culpa ademas. -Dijo sin rodeos.

{Kido le lanzo una mirada molesta, iba a replicar pero... ¿Que sentido tendria?, sabia muy bien que todo habia sido su culpa}

Fudo: No dices nada ¿Eh?, ya sabes el silencio otorga.

{Por algun motivo lo que Fudo dijo, hizo que le hirviera la sangre, despues de todo el tampoco estaba libre de culpa ¡¿Como se atrevia a hablarle asi Fudo?}

Kido: En cualquier caso, ¿a ti que te importa? Tampoco es como si esto tuviera que ver contigo. -Dijo molesto.

Fudo: Si, tienes razon, no me importa y no tiene nada que ver conmigo, pero como he sido arrastrado contra mi voluntad no tengo mas remedio que tratar con un idiota como tu y...

Tachimukai: ¡Fudo para! ¡No lo estas arreglando!, y tu... -Dijo señalando a Kido- ¡Ya estas tardando en ir a disculparte con Honoka! ¡¿Por que sabes que? ¡Lo admitas o no esto es culpa tuya, y si,tal vez fue Fudo quien empezo la pelea, pero que yo sepa, el no le grito a Honoka sin motivo!... ¡NI TAMPOCO LA HIZO LLORAR! -Dijo rojo por la ira, y tan alto que todos los que pasaban por su lado se quedaban mirando, intentando averiguar el motivo del escandalo.

Kido: P-pero, y-yo...

Tachimukai: ¡Pero tu nada! ¡Deja de lado tu estupido orgullo por una vez en tu vida, y ve a disculparte con ella, IDIOTA!

Fudo: T-tranquilizate Tachimukai, que todos nos estan mirando (¿que mosca le ha picado?)... -Dijo mirando sorprendido el extraño arrebato de furia del chico.

Tachimukai: ¡Que miren, por que me da igual!... ¡¿Es que no lo entiendes? -Dijo mirando a Kido.

Kido: ¿Entender? -Repitio confundido- ¿Que tengo que entender?

Fudo: ¡Ah, como no, el tonto de Kido no lo entiende! -Dijo muy seguro de si mismo, aunque en realidad no tenia ni idea de que estaba hablabando Tachimukai.

Tachimukai: Pues el motivo por el que se ha ido llorando... ¿Crees que se habria puesto a si, si se lo hubiera dicho otro?

Fudo: Si, porque estoy seguro de que si lo hubiese hecho yo, me habria dado tan fuerte que me habria dejado la cara del reves. -Dijo orgulloso de si mismo.

Tachimukai: Si, me alegro por ti... -Dijo refiriendose a Fudo- ¿Lo entiendes o no? -Dijo esta vez a Kido.

Kido: Pues...No -Dijo avergonzado.

Tachimukai: ¡YA NO SE COMO DECIRLO PARA QUE LO ENTIENDAS! ¡¿TAN IDIOTA ERES COMO PARA PILLARLO FUDO ANTES QUE TU?

Fudo: ¡Oye!

Tachimukai: {Pasando de lo que dijo Fudo} ¿No te das cuenta de la gravedad del asunto? ¡¿NO ERES CAPAZ DE PENSAR EN LO QUE LE DIJISTE?

Kido: No...

Tachimukai: Te lo dire de otra forma... ¡¿COMO COÑO TE PONDRIAS TU SI TE DIJERAN QUE TE LARGARAS?

Kido: Eh...

Tachimukai: ¡Que contestes, cobarde!

Fudo: (Pues como no contesta lo hare yo...) ¡Yo le daria una palizaza que lo fliparia, porque anda que decirme...!

Tachimukai: ¡Que no es contigo! -Dijo mirando a Fudo.

{Pero despues volvio a mirar a Kido, que en ese momento estaba con la cabeza muy baja}

Tachimukai: ¿Kido?... ¿Te ocurre algo...?

Kido: *Snif* No, nada...

{Tachimukai se acerco a Kido y se puso a su lado}

Tachimukai: ¿Por que lloras?

{Kido al ver que ya no podia mentir sobre su lloro dijo lo que sentia}

Kido: Porque me odio a mi mismo...

Fudo: Como todo el mundo. -Dijo de repente.

{Tachimukai le hizo una mirada asesina a Fudo}

Fudo: ¿Que?

{Tachimukai puso los ojos en blanco y despues volvio a mirar a Kido}

Tachimukai: ¿Por que no la buscas y le pides perdon?

Kido: {Incorporandose rapidamente} ¡Eso hare ahora mismo! -Dijo para despues irse en busca de las chicas.

{Kido se fue andando a paso rapido hacia delante}

Tachimukai: ¡Muy bien, Kido! -Dijo levantando el puño y empezando a seguirlo.

Fudo: ¿Pero no me esperais? -Dijo mirandolos, a lo que Tachimukai respondio arrastrandolo por el brazo. -Tengo pies, ¿sabes?

Tachimukai: Vale. -Dijo sin soltarlo.

Fudo: Significa que me sueltes...

Tachimukai: Vale. -Dijo para despues soltarlo mientras seguia andando.

Fudo: ¡Au! Gracias... -Dijo con dolor.

{Kido comenzo a correr cuando llego a las calles de pasillos, seguido por Tachimukai, y despues Fudo cuando se incorporo}

{Despues de un rato caminando todos se encontraron frente a frente en un largo pasillo. Se miraron todos, menos Honoka que iba con la cabeza gacha, pero como se pararon ella miro a delante y se quedo seria mirando a Kido. El despues de un rato se adelanto para ir con Honoka, y todos andaron tambien. Cuando se quedaron a una distancia cercana Kido fue ha hablar}

Kido: Honoka, yo lo... -Dijo intentando disculparse, pero se callo ya que Honoka le dio una bofetada en la cara.

{Despues Honoka siguio andando, pasando de Kido, y por detras las siguieron las demas, mirando a Kido serias}

Fudo: Vaya... No te ha salido muy bien, Kido.

Tachimukai: Creo que ya se ha dado cuenta.

Kido: Sera mejor probar mas tarde.

{Los 3 corrieron para alcanzar a las chicas}

CON LAS CHICAS

Sakura: Por lo menos me ha hecho caso y le has dado un hostia.

Honoka: Si, sienta muy bien, pero ¿podemos cambiar de tema?

Fumika: Vale... ¿No ibamos a ir al tunel del amor?

{Entonces llegaron los chicos a tiempo de oir la ultima frase}

Tachimukai: ¡SIIII...! -Dijo de repente.

{Las chicas miraron detras suya, viendo a los chicos. Cuando Honoka vio que tambien estaba Kido aparto la vista de el y miro a los demas}

Honoka: Yo voy a beber agua, en seguida vuelvo. -Dijo mientras daba media vuelta y se alejaba.

Kido: Yo... ehhh... (Piensa algo Kido) tengo que ir al baño. -Dijo para despues irse, pero cuando cruzo la esquina empezo a seguir a Honoka.

Fudo y Sakura: Nosotros vamos a comprarnos algo para comer... -Dijeron para despues irse tambien.

Fumika: Solo quedamos tu y yo Tachi.

Tachimukai: Bueno... no importa... ¿vamos?

Fumika: Si... Vamos a la cola.

* * *

><p>CON FUDO Y SAKURA<p>

{Fudo y Sakura llegaron al puesto de comida y compraron cada uno perritos calientes}

Sakura: Yo con mahonesa.

Fudo: Yo con ketshup.

{Despues cada uno cogio el suyo y dieron media vuelta para ir de camino al tunel del amor}

Sakura: Bueno, ¿que tal te fue con Kido?

Fudo: ¿Eh...? Ahh vale... pues... ¡ESTUPENDAMENTE... SI NO FUERA POR MI NO SE HUBIERA ARREGLADO!

Sakura: No se ha areglado, por que le pego una cachetada.

Fudo: ¿Ah, no? ¡Pues gracias a mi las cosas no han ido a peor!

Sakura: No pueden empeorar...

Fudo: ¿Ves que bien lo he hecho?

{Sakura suspiro y empezo a comer su perrito. Fudo se quedo mirando como lo comia}

Sakura: ¿Que? -Dijo parando de comer.

Fudo: Estas muy sexy...

Sakura: ¿Ah, si...? -Dijo para despues volver a comerlo, de forma mas provocadora y sensual.

Fudo: En este juego no me gana nadie. -Dijo picaramente.

Sakura: Eso ya lo veremos. -Mirandolo de la misma forma.

{Los dos se fueron a un callejon para empezar a "jugar" al "monopoli" con perritos calientes}

Advertencia; Esta parte ha quedado censurada ya que no es apto para menores (Nosotras tres somos menores, pero nosotras, Sara y Ester, no podemos tener la mente mas contaminada de la que ya la tenemos).

* * *

><p>CON HONOKA<p>

{Honoka se encontraba en el baño lavandose las manos, hasta que de repente Kido se asomo por la entrada}

* * *

><p><em>CONTINUARA...<em>

**_¿EL ESPIRITU DE ATSUYA HABRA SALIDO DEL CUERPO DR FUBUKI Y SE HABRA APODERADO DE TACHI? _**

**_¿O ES QUE PASAR TANTO TIEMPO CON FUDO HA SIDO UNA MALA INFLUENCIA PARA EL?_**

**_¿CONSEGUIRAN RECONCILIARSE HONOKA Y KIDO?_**

**_¿QUE ESTARAN HACIENDO FUDO Y SAKURA...?_**

**_SAKURA: ¡EH! ¡METEOS EN VUESTRA PROPIA VIDA! {SAKURA OS TIRA EL PERRITO CALIENTE Y FUDO...¿UNA FICHA DE MONOPOLI?}_**

**_NOTA: NO NOS HACEMOS RESPONSABLES DE CUALQUIER DAÑO Y/O RUPTURA QUE PUEDA HABER SUFRIDO LA PANTALLA DE VUESTRO ORDENADOR O DE CUALQUIER OTRO APARATO QUE PUEDA HABER SIDO UTILIZADO PARA LEER ESTE CONTENIDO._**

**_GRACIAS POR SU ATENCION_**


	20. Visita al Parque de Atracciones III

{Honoka se encontraba en el baño lavandose las manos, hasta que de repente Kido se asomo por la entrada}

Kido: (Haber... si entro podre hablar con Honoka... pero tambien me tomaran por un miron y pervertido, pero si no entro... no pasara nada... y eso es lo ultimo que quieren los lectores)

Conciencia de Kido: Idiota... puedes esperar a que salga.

Kido: (Primero... idiota tu... y segundo... eso es muy peligroso)

Conciencia de Kido: ¿Y por que?

Kido: (... No lo se... pero es muy aburrido)

Conciencia de Kido: Eres mas masoca que Endo /Autoras; No es que Endo nos caiga mal... pero es que... venga ya... se da con una rueda gigante/

Kido: ¡VETE A LA MIERDA! -Dijo en voz alta para que despues todo el mundo fijara su vista en Kido, y se fueran un poco asustado.

Conciencia de Kido: ¿Cuantas veces vas a hacer el ridiculo durante el dia de hoy?

Kido: (Las veces que haga falta) -Dijo para despues entrar sigilosamente en el baño de chicas para que Honoka no se diera cuenta, ya que ella estaba sola.

{Kido iba a esconderse en una de las cabinas de baño pero...}

Honoka: ¿Que haces aqui? -Dijo secamente sin girarse.

Kido: Ehh... (Me pillo)

Honoka: Por mucho que me pidas que te perdone no te voy a perdonar, asi que dejalo.

Kido: Vale... si no quieres perdonarme estas en tu derecho, pero dejame explicarte.

Honoka: No. -Dijo secamente para despues irse por la puerta, pero antes de que se fuera, se paro en seco. -Se me olvidaba... no deberias de estar en este baño, te volveran a tomar por acosador. -Dijo sin girarse para despues irse.

{Kido se encontraba alli parado, sin hacer nada}

Kido: (¿Por que no quiere perdonarme? No fue para tanto)

Conciencia de Kido: Eres un idiota... en vez de quedarte ahi sin saber que decir, haber puesto mano dura.

Kido: Pero...

Conciencia de Kido: ¡PERO NADA... SE SUPONE QUE YO TENGO RAZON YA QUE SOY TU CONCIENCIA!

Kido: Vale, ya voy... -Dijo para despues salir tras de Honoka como niño regañado por su madre.

{Honoka se dio cuenta de quien le perseguia}

Honoka: ¿No te he dicho que no me persigas? -Dijo harta girandose.

Kido: Ya lo se...

Honoka: Pues vete, que nadie te obliga a estar aqui.

Kido: En realidad si...

Honoka: ¿Quien?

Kido: Un monstruo...

Conciencia de Kido: ¡¿Pero que dices?!

Kido: ¡Que eres un monstruo!

{Honoka lo miro con una gotita anime}

Conciencia de Kido: Eso no te lo discuto... ¡Yo soy tu!

Kido: ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Tu eres tu, yo soy yo, el es el, ella es ella, nosotros somos nosotros...! ¡¿No te acuerdas de cuando nos pasamos un trimestre entero repasandolo?!

Conciencia de Kido: Pues claro que me acuerdo, ¡pero es que somos la misma persona!

Kido: Ya, ya... ¡Paso de ti! -Dijo cruzandose de brazos.

Conciencia de Kido: No puedes pasar de mi, ¡puedo controlarte!

Kido: ¡Mentira!

Conciencia de Kido: Pues claro que si, ¿y ves? He hecho que me hables, y muchas cosas mas que puedo hacer.

Kido: ... -Dijo cumpliendo su promesa de no hablarle mas a su conciencia.

Conciencia de Kido: Puedo hacer que te pegues.

Kido: ¿Eh...? -Dijo para despues recibir una cachetada por parte de su mano. -¡AUUUUHH... BASTA!

Conciencia de Kido: Tengo el presentimiento de que Honoka ya se ha ido.

Kido: ¿Y por culpa de quien? -Dijo para despues recibir otra cachetada por parte de su mano. -Vale, pillo la indirectas. -Dijo para despues irse donde se encontraban los demas.

{Iba caminando por los lugares mientras se sobaba la mejilla ya que la torta le habia hecho mucho daño. Cuando de repente se encontro con Fudo y Sakura}

Kido: Hola... ¿No ibais a comer?

Sakura: El tiempo pasa...Y no se queda parado.

Fudo: ¿y a quien buscas?

Kido: A Honoka, que fui a hablar con ella.

Sakura: ¿Y como te fue?

Kido: Me dejo hablando "solo" -Dijo para que despues Sakura y Fudo cayeran al suelo estilo anime.

Fudo y Sakura: Que novedad... ¬¬U

Sakura: Por cientro... yo la vi sentada en un banquillo que estaba enfrente de una gran fuente.

Kido: ¿Y donde esta eso?

Sakura: En el centro del parque de atracciones.

Kido: Vale... gracias. -Dijo para despues irse corriendo a la fuente.

* * *

><p>MIENTRAS CON TACHIMUKAI Y FUMIKA<p>

{Los dos se estaban adentrando al tunel del amor}

Fumika: Que bonito... no me arrepiento en absoluto de haber venido. -Dijo con destellos en los ojos.

{De repente se va la luz y todo se apaga, quedando todo bañado en oscuridad, provocando que Fumika se pusiera nerviosa, y que Tachimukai estubiera a punto de llorar}

Fumika: ¿Que ha pasado?

Tachimukai: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH...! ¡TENGO MIEDO... SOCORROOOOOOOO! -Dijo estallando a llantos.

Fumika: Tachi, tranquilizate.

Tachimukai: P-pero... -Dijo entre sollozos a la vez que se limpiaba las lagrimas de los ojos.

Fumika: No va a pasar nada, ahora tienes que poner a prueba tu valentia, y juntos saldremos de aqui, ¿Vale? -Dijo mientras lo agarraba de las manos.

Tachimukai: Vale... -Dijo mas animado. -¡Te protejere con mi propia vida!

Fumika: Asi me gusta... -Dijo para despues darle un beso en la mejilla. -Y ahora vamos a salir de aqui... -Dijo mientras le sonreia.

Tachimukai: V-vale. -Dijo colorado a mas no poder.

{Los dos empezaron a andar, teniendo cuidado de no tropezar con nada en el camino, hasta que llegaron a lo que parecia un cruce del camino}

Tachimukai: Bueno... ¿Y ahora por donde? -Dijo mientras alternava su mirada entre los dos caminos.

Fumika: No se... ¿El de la izquierda... o quizas la derecha?... No se... Como esta tan oscuro, no consigo diferenciar nada...

Tachimukai: Ummm...¿Por que no escogemos uno al azar y listo?, total, tampoco es que tengamos una idea mejor, la verdad.

Fumika: Supongo... -Dijo mientras suspiraba- igual si que me arrepiento un poco de haber venido...

Tachimukai: No digas eso... Yo me lo estaba pasando muy bien... Claro, hasta que se fue la luz y empezamos a deambular por ahi sin tener la mas minima idea de a donde vamos. -Dijo inocentemente.

Fumika: Ah... Gracias, creo...¿Bueno Tachi, a ti que te gusta mas la izquierda o la derecha?

Tachimukai: ...Supongo que la derecha, ya que es la mano con la que hago mis supertecnicas.

Fumika: Bien, pues vamos a la derecha. -Dijo mientras empezaba a andar hacia dicho cruce, seguida del chico.

{Recorrieron el camino durante unos diez minutos, sin llegar a encontrar nada, haciendo que se sintieran cada vez mas nerviosos}

Tachimukai: Creo que nos hemos perdido... -Dijo algo asustado.

Fumika: No seas negativo, no nos hemos perdido... Solo estamos temporalmente desorientados. -Dijo intentando calmar a Tachimukai- Ya veras como encontramos la salida en un santiamen... (Es oficial nos hemos perdido... ¿y ahora que se supone que tengo que hacer?)

Tachimukai: ¿Y eso no es lo mismo?

Fumika: No, hay mucha diferencia, venga sigamos andando, que no vamos a salir de aqui por arte de magia.

Tachimukai: ¿Y por que no?, despues de todo es el tunel del amor... ¡Aqui todo es posible! -Dijo en tono de broma.

{Los dos, como si nada, siguieron caminando en busca de una salida}

* * *

><p>CON KIDO<p>

{Kido corria lo mas que podia hacia la fuente indicada por Sakura}

Kido: ¿Donde puede estar...? -Dijo para despues entrar en un callejon.

{Corrio hasta llegar al final del callejon, y alli se encontraba la tan deseada fuente que Kido buscaba desesperado. Y en el banquillo que habia frente la fuente se encontro a Honoka comiendose un algodon de azucar, la cual parecia pensativa}

Kido: {Corriendo hacia ella} Por fin te encuentro... -Dijo jadeante.

Honoka: ¡Eres un pesado, dejame en paz de una vez! -Dijo levantandose para despues intentar irse.

Kido: ¡Espera, por favor! -Dijo agarrrandola del brazo para que no se fuera. -Solo quiero tener una conversacion tranquila.

Honoka: Esta bien... -Dijo resignada. -5 minutos, no te doy mas. -Dijo para despues sentarse en el banquillo y Kido la imitara.

Kido: Empiezo... Escucha, si te grite es porque estaba angustiado, y si te lastime, pues... quiero pedirte perdon por ello.

Honoka: ¡Ya te dije que...! -Fue callada por Kido, ya que este le puso la mano en la boca.

Kido: Dejame terminar. -Dijo en tono exasperado. -...Yo estaba angustiado por culpa de Fudo, ¿que intencion tendria yo para gritarte?

{Honoka bajo la cabeza trsitemente, pero Kido la cogio del menton y la miro a los ojos}

Kido: ¿Me perdonas? -Dijo con una sonrisa tierna.

{Honoka le devolvio la sonrisa y despues lo abrazo}

Honoka: Te perdono... -Dijo mientras se aferraba mas a el, el cual correspondio el abrazo. Despues se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, haciendo cada vez mas cortas su distancias hasta conseguir rozar sus labios pero...}

Sakura: Hola... ¿que haceis?

{Los 2 se alejaron rapidamente al notar que Sakura, los habia pillado}

Kido: Ehhh... esto no es lo que parece, es solo que... -Dijo muy nervioso.

Fudo: Ya claro, lo que vosotros digais... -Dijo ironicamente.

Sakura: Creo que deberiamos ir a buscar a Fumika y a Tachi, ya tendrian que haber salido.

Honoka: Tiene razon. -Dijo poniendose de pie rapidamente, haciendo que Kido, que estaba casi encima suya, se cayera al suelo.

Sakura: Entonces vamos.

Fudo: Ehhhh... Yo y mi mejor amigo Kido nos quedaremos aqui a esperar. -Dijo mientras lo rodeaba por el cuello con el brazo, a lo que Kido le dio un escalofrio por la espalda.

Sakura: Lo que vosotros querais... vamonos Honoka.

Honoka: Si.

{Las dos se fueron alejando de ellos}

* * *

><p>CON KIDO Y FUDO<p>

Kido: Me has asustado con eso de "mejor amigo"... ¿De verdad iba en serio?

Fudo: Claro que no, idiota. -Dijo ya separandose de el para sentarse en la fuente.

Kido: Ah, vale, ya decia yo... ¿Entonces para que querias estar conmigo?

Fudo: Pues para esto. -Dijo para despues echarle agua.

{Kido al recibir el agua se quedo un momento parado, sorprendido, para despues apretar los puños, rojo de furia, y empezar a correr cogiendose el pelo}

Kido: ¡AAAAAAAHHHHH, MI PELO, MI PRECIOSO, INCREIBLE Y CARO PELO, AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Fudo: Tampoco es para tanto, es solo no peinarlo durante toda tu vida. -Dijo tumbandose en el el borde de la fuente.

Kido: {Se paro un momento con mirada asesina} ¡¿Y tu que sabes?! ¡Nada, tu no sabes nada! -Suspiro un momento -Sigo... ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH, MI PELO, AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

{Fudo penso en otra forma de disfrutar del espectaculo, y se le ocurrio algo}

Fudo: Hey, Kido. -Lo llamo.

Kido: ¡¿Que?! -Dijo parandose.

Fudo: Acabo de ver que una araña se te ha metido por el pelo.

{Kido se quedo parado un segundo cada vez abriendo mas los ojos, y cuando llego a su limite empezo a sacudirse el pelo mientras gritaba}

Kido: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH H! -Gritaba sacudiendose el pelo corriendo por todos lados como una chica.

Fudo: Como grita... Pero me descojono, ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Tu puedes, Kido, que se te ha metido otra! -Dijo mientras se reia, y Kido grito mas todavia. -¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Que tio, se lo traga todo, JAJAJA! -Rio señalandolo.

{Kido paro en seco y miro hacia todos lados rapidamente, este diviso la fuente y fue corriendo hacia esta para despues tirarse en la fuente de cabeza}

Kido: {Sacando la cabeza del agua} Bien... he quitado las arañas del pelo, de eso no me cabe duda...

Fudo: Vale, ¿pero no te preucupa mas que te puedas haber partido el craneo?

Kido: Pues es verdad, duele... y encima... ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH, MI PELO, AAAAAAAAHHHH, MI CRANEO, AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Fudo: ¡QUE TODO ES MENTIRA IDIOTA!

Kido: {Parandose} ¿Mentira? -Pregunto sorprendido y enfadado.

Fudo: Si, ¿es que se te ha metido agua en los oidos o que...? ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! -Grito ya que Kido se habia abalanzado hacia el, empezando a pelearse.

* * *

><p>CON TACHIMUKAI Y FUMIKA<p>

{Los dos seguian caminando, Tachimukai muy decidido y Fumika mirando al primero con una gotita estilo anime, pero, Tachimukai iba pensativo a la vez}

Tachimukai: (Vale... estoy con Fumika en el tunel del amor, solos, y tengo una duda, no se si hacer lo que me enseño Sakura o declararme... No, que es muy fuerte, mejor me declaro, que no voy a tener otra oprtunidad tan buena... Lo hare cueste lo que cueste) Ehh... Fumika... -Dijo mientras no dejaba de caminar, pero mas nervioso.

Fumika: ¿Que?

Tachimukai: Ehh... ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

Fumika: Si, dime.

Tachimukai: ¿A-a ti te gusta alguien?

{Fumika quedo un poco impresionada con la pregunta}

Fumika: P-pues... ¡¿A que viene esa pregunta?!

Tachimukai: Por curiosidad... Tu contesta.

Fumika: Bueno, si... -Dijo muy sonrojada y nerviosa.

Tachimukai: ¡¿Si?! ¡Que bien!... Quiero decir... ¿Y lo conozco...?

Fumika: Si...

Tachimukai: ¿Y quien es?

Fumika: Pues... tiene el pelo castaño...

Tachimukai: ¡¿ES KIDO?! -Dijo asustado y sorprendido.

Fumika: ¡Claro que no! Dejame seguir... Tiene los ojos claros...

Tachimukai: ¿Fudo? -dijo mas decepcionado y asqueado.

Fumika: ¡Que no, que sigo! Es portero...

Tachimukai: Mmm... ¿Endo?

Fumika: ¡Primero, NO! Y segundo... ¿Tu me has hechado cuenta en las anteriores descripciones?

Tachimukai: A ver... ¡No se!

Fumika: ¿Te lo pongo por escrito? ¡Tu!

Tachimukai: Ahh... ¿Quien?

Fumika: ¡Tu idiota!

Tachimukai: Ahh, yo... Espera... ¿Yo...? ¡Soy yo, wuyyyy! -Dijo saltando de alegria, pero tropezo.

{Fumika fue a ayudarlo pero cayo encima suya, y una vez sucedido, los 2 se sonrojaron}

Fumika: O/O ¡L-LO SIEN...! -No pudo continuar ya que Tachimukai habia juntando sus labios con los de ella, formando asi, un dulce y tierno beso.

* * *

><p>CON HONOKA Y SAKURA<p>

{Cuando llegaron al tunel del amor, se sentaron en uno de los banquillos que habia cerca para esperar a Fumika y a Tachimukai}

Honoka: aun no han salido...

Sakura: Ya saldran... lo que no entiendo es... ¿que hacen tantas personas alli?

Honoka: ¡A lo mejor la atraccion se ha estropeado y ellos siguen dentro!

Sakura: No seas pajaro de malaqüero.

Honoka: ¡MIRA... YA SALEN! -Dijo señalandolos.

Sakura: Ya era hora.

{Las 2 se acercaron corriendo hacia ellos}

Honoka: ¿Por que tardasteis tanto?

Fumika: Tuvimos unos pequeños problemitas para salir.

Sakura: ¿Y va todo bien?

Fumika y Tachimukai: No puede ir mejor. -Dijeron un poco sonrojados.

Fumika: ¿Donde estan Kido y Fudo?

Honoka: Nos estan esperando en la fuente.

Tachimukai: Pues no los hagamos esperar mas tiempo, vamos.

* * *

><p><em>CONTINUARA...<em>

__**¿ESTARA FUDO AUN VIVO CUANDO LLEGUEN LOS DEMAS?**

**¿LA RELACION ENTRE FUMIKA Y TACHIMUKAI TENDRA MAS ESPERANZA DE DURACION QUE LA DE SAKURA Y FUDO?  
><strong>

**¿KIDO Y HONOKA SE BESARAN EN ALGUN CAPITULO CERCANO DE FORMA VOLUNTARIA?  
><strong>

**HONOKA: ¡AGH!  
><strong>

**KIDO: ¡EH!  
><strong>

**¿DEJARAN DE COLARSE LOS PERSONAJES EN LAS NOTAS DE LAS AUTORAS?  
><strong>

**FUDO: ¡JAMAS!  
><strong>

**SAKURA: {JALANDOLO DE LA OREJA} ¡DEJA DE MOLESTAR!  
><strong>

**AUTORAS: ¡TODOS MOLESTAIS! ¡LARGAOS YA, QUE ABURRIS A LA AUDIENCIA!  
><strong>


	21. ¡Te quiero, limusina!

Tachimukai: Pues no los hagamos esperar mas tiempo, vamos.

{Fumika, Honoka, Sakura y Tachimukai llegaron donde se encontraban ellos 2, quienes seguian peleando en la fuente}

Fumika: ¡Tenemos que separarlos!

Honoka: ¿Otra vez?

Fumika: ¡Si! ¿O quieres que se maten? -Dijo señalandolos, que estaban en ese momento pegandose puñetazos formando un caos de agua.

Honoka: No se estan matando... ¡DEJAD DE MOJARME EL PELO...! ¡QUE PAREIS! -Ordeno, pero como no pararon se metio dentro de la fuente involucrandose en la pelea.

{Los cogio a cada uno por la parte de atras de la camiseta y los separo}

Honoka: ¡QUE PAREIS!

Kido: P-pero

Honoka: ¡NI PEROS NI LECHES!

Kido: Vale... -Dijo muentras jugaba con sus dedos como niño regañado por su madre.

Fudo: ¡Pero yo no voy a parar! -Dijo cruzandose de brazos y girando la cabeza con didgnidad.

Honoka: ¡Tu si vas parar! Si no quieres dejar a Sakura sin hijos, ¿claro?

Fudo: No serias capaz... -Dijo mirandola de reojo.

Honoka: ¿Quieres arriegarte?

Fudo: Ehhh... No, no quero arriesgarme. -Dijo mientras se cubria la entrepierna con las manos.

Honka: Muy bien. -Dijo para despues soltarlos, provocando que estos se dieran contra el suelo.

Fumika: Son las 21:00, deberiamos ir saliendo del parque.

Sakura: Es verdad... que si no nos quedamos encerrados.

{Todos se dirijian a la salida, cada uno a su bola como siempre, Fudo y Sakura iban abrazados por la cintura y charlando, Fumika y Tachimukai iban de la mano con los dedos entrelazados, muy juntos el uno con el otro, estaban rojisimos y no se dirijian palabra alguna, y Honoka y Kido charlaban normalmente}

Kido: Valla con las parejitas.

Honoka: Si... ¡son tan cucos! -Dijo con destellos en los ojos.

Kido: ¬_¬ Ya claro. -Dijo ironicamente.

Honoka: Que frio eres.

Kido: ¿Yo frio?

Honoka: Si.

Kido: Que mas quisieras, si soy encantador.

Honoka: Si... sobre todo eso

Kido: ¡PUES SI!

Honoka: Ya, lo que tu digas. -Dijo ironicamente.

Kido: ¡YA TE DIJE QUE...! -No pudo continuar ya que Honoka le habia puesto cinta aislante de quien sabe de donde la saco y se la coloco en la boca para que no siguiera hablando.

Honoka: Asi aprenderas a dejarme a MI la ultima palabra y tambien a... ¡NO LEVANTARME LA VOOOOOOOOZZ!. -Dijo orgullosa de si misma, pero esto ultimo se lo grito a Kido en todo el rostro.

{Kido solo pudo cruzarse de brazos y refunfuñar}

{Una vez que salieron del parque de atracciones fueron hacia el autobus, pero Kido los detuvo}

Sakura: ¿Que pasa Kido?

Kido: Mmmmmhh... mmmmmmmmmhhhhh...

Tachimukai: Perdona, no te he oido bien.

Kido: Mmmmmmmhhhhh... mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmhhhhhh...

Fumika: ¡Quieres hablar claro!

Kido: ¡MMMMMMMMMMMMHHHH MMMMHHHHHH!

Honoka: Un momento... -Dijo acercandose a Kido para despues quitarle la cinta adesivabrutalmente

Kido: ¡AAAAAYYYYY! -Dijo mientras se sobaba las comisuras de los labios.

Honoka: Ya esta, ¿Que decias Kido?

Kido: Decia que... Como va a ser imposible arreglar la averia del avion para hoy... ¿Que preferis el autobus o... mi limusina?

Fumika: Pero... ¿y el piloto?

Kido: Es el chofer

Sakura: ¿Y quien ha traido la limusina?

Honoka: Es cierto, sola no ha podido venir- Dijo sarcasticamente

Tachi: Como no lo hayas traido en el maletero del avion...- Dijo con ironia

Kido: Tu lo has dicho

Fudo: Oh, ¡venga ya!, prefiero el autobus antes que tu limusina invisible.

Kido: ¿Invisible...? la tienes ahi. -Dijo señalando al aparcamiento.

Fudo: ¡VAMOS A LA LIMUSINA! -Dijo mientras levantaba los brazos para despues correr hacia la limusina.

Todos: ¬3¬U Convenido...

{Todos siguieron a Fudo hasta la limusina, el nombrado se estaba resfregando por el capo y los cristales, haciendo que el chofer se asustara}

Kido: Ya basta, como babees la limusina vas a estar todo lo que queda de dia limpiandola.

Fumika: Tiene cristales polarizados.

Kido: Por dentro tiene bar y jacuzzi.

Chicas: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH ! -Dijeron para despues intentar entrar en ella rapidamente, pero no podian abrir la puerta.

Kido: Tiene el seguro echado.

Todos: ¡PUES ABRELA IDIOTA!

Kido: Vale, vale... que prisas... -Dijo mientras cogia su llave.

{Una vez habrio la puerta de la limusina, y todos sorprendidos se asomaron dentro y... se decepcionaron}

Sakura: ¿Y el jacuzzi?

Fumika: ¿Y el bar?

Honoka: ¿Y los asientos?

Kido: ¡QUE IMPACIENTE SOIS! -Dijo para despues apretar un boton.

{En cuestion de segundos la limusina se ilumino con muchas luces (como una discoteca), el jacuzzi salio de la parte derecha de la limusina y una barra de bar con todo tipo de bebida salio de la parte izquierda}

Todos: ¡HALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Fumika y Sakura: ¡TE QUEREMOS KIDO!

Honoka: ¡TE QUIERO LIMUSINA!

Kido: Jajaja, vamos chicas, que no es para tanto -Empezo a decir en un tono chulo- Solo es una de las muchas limusinas que tiene mi familia, ademas tenia pensado traer la grande, pero se la habia llevado mi padre, a si que tuve que conformarme con la pequeña, en fin habra que aguantarse, ya sabeis como es la vida y bla bla bla bla...¿Eh?, ¡ESPERADME! -Dijo mientras empezaba a correr detras de la limusina.

Fudo: Ah, ¿que el tambien viene? -Pregunto con desagrado.

Tachimukai: ¡Pues claro que viene! ¿Que te esperabas?

Fudo: ¡Y yo que se!...Ademas, que yo recuerde, cuando empezo a andar la limusina tu no protestaste...

Tachimukai: Eh... P-pues... PUes porque...Porque... ¡Fudo, mira hay una tele de plasma junto al jacuzzi!

Fudo: ¿EH? ¡¿Donde, donde?! -Dijo mirando de un lado para otro, hasta que encontro su preciada tele.- ¡GENIAL! -Grito mientras corria hacia la tele, pero a mitad de camino se paro en seco.- Espera un momento...¡NO INTENTES CAMBIAR DE TEMA! -Dijo girandose hacia Tachimukai.

Tachimukai: (Me ha pillado)¿Yo cambiar de tema? No se a que te refieres... -Dijo en un tono inocente.

Fumika: ¡LO QUE SEA, PERO PARAD DE UNA VEZ LA LIMUSINA! -Dijo mientras señalaba la parte trasera de la limusina, donde estaban Sakura y Honoka mirando por la ventana trasera.

Sakura: Pues si que aguanta corriendo el tio. -Dijo mientras señalaba a Kido, que corria desesperadamente (pero inutilmente), detras de la limusina. -¡Pero caete ya!

Honoka: Tranquila, lo perderemos cuando entremos en la autopista...

Fudo: Que te apuestas que se cansa antes de llegar a la autopista.

Sakura: Nada, fijo que se cansa dentro de cinco minutos...

Honoka: Y si por un milagro de la vida, consigue llegar, lo atropellara un coche, o una moto, o un autobus... O las tres cosas.

Tachimukai: ¡No seais negativos!, ¡yo digo que llega hasta la autopista y mas!

Fumika: ¡NO VA A LLEGAR A NINGUN SITIO!

Sakura: Si, es lo mas probable...

Fumika: ¡DIGO QUE NO VA A LLEGAR A NINGUN POR QUE VAMOS A PARAR LA LIMUSINA!

Fudo: ¿cuando en la autopista o antes...?

Fumika: ¡AHORA!

Tachimukai: Tranquila, ya voy yo a avisar al conductor. -Dijo mientras se dirigia rapidamente hacia la parte delantera de la limusina.

Sakura: Eso significa... ¡Que gano yo! ¡Bien!

Honoka: ¿Como que ganas tu?

Sakura: Cinco minutos. -Dijo enseñandole su reloj.- ¡He acertado de pleno!... Aunque no se porque me sorprende, si es que compitiendo con este -Dijo señalando a Fudo- Era lo unico que podia pasar, ¡como iba a perder contra el!... Con animos de ofender Akio.

Tachimukai: {Una vez que se acerco al chofer} Disculpe... ¿le importaria parar un momento la limusina?

Chofer: Bueno... vale.

{El chofer paro la limusina de golpe, pero el problema era que Kido estaba a punto de alcanzarla, asi que hizo un sprint al ver que se habian parado para llegar antes y Fumika abrio la puerta de repente, provocando que Kido se diera un golpe contra la puerta}

Fumika: ¡ESTAS BIEN KIDO!

Kido: {Atontado} Nunca he estado mejor. -Dijo para despues quedarse K.O.

Honoka: ¿Que ha pasado...? ¡¿Y que ha sido ese ruido?, ha echo que me despertara!

Sakura: Creo que hemos atropellado a un bicho... parece que es un mono, pero que mono mas feo... espera... no es un mono... ¡ES KIDO!

Fudo: ¿Existe diferencia?

Tachimukai: ¿No lo vais a meter en la limusina?

Honoka: Vale... ¿quien lo coge?

{Todos miraron a Fudo}

Fudo: {Suspiro} Vale... ya lo hago yo.

{Fudo lo agarro de los pantalones y empezo a tirar de ellos para introducirlo en la limusina, pero lo unico que consiguio llevarse fueron sus pantalones}

Fudo: Uyyyy... -Dijo sorprendido.

Chicas: O/O

Tachimukai: Este esta mas picado con el futbol que Endo. -Dijo al ver que los boxer de Kido son verde con balones de futbol blancos.

Fudo: Bueno... ahora si que no lo pienso coger, te toca Tachi.

Tachimukai: ¿QUEEE... POR QUE?

Fudo: Porque eres un "hombre"

Tachimukai: Yo nunca dije eso...

Fumika: Bueno... sea quien sea, lo tiene que coger.

Fudo: ¡Lo echaremos al piedra papel o tijeras!

Todos: Piedra... papel... ¡tijeras!

Fudo, Sakura y Fumika: ¡MIERDA!

Honoka y Tachimukai: ¡BIEEEEEEN... OS FASTIDIAIS!

{Los 3 se pusieron alrededor de Kido}

Fumika: Vale... Fudo, tu eres el unico hombre, asi que tu lo coges por las piernas y nosotras por los brazos.

Fudo: (Hay veces en las que desearia ser una chica) Esta bien.

{Cada uno hizo su labor}

Fudo: Que vistas mas feas. -Dijo asqueado.

Sakura: ¿Me cambiarias el sitio?- Dijo ilusionada mientras se le caia la baba

Fudo: ¿Por que?

Sakura: Nada, por nada. -Rio nerviosa.

Tachimukai: ¡Como lo metais asi lo vais a estampar contra el techo del coche!

Sakura: Pues que alguien lo agarre para meterlo, te toco Akio.

Fudo: Como lo voy a coger si lo estoy transportando

Sakura: Pues... hazlo tu Honoka.

Honoka: Ni hablar... Tachi, vamos ha hacer el piedra, papel tijeras.

Tachimukai: Vale...

Tachimukai y Honoka: Piedra... papel... ¡tijeras!

Honoka: Jooooo...

Tachimukai: Se siente. -Dijo victorioso.

{Honoka lo agarro de los brazos, asi introduciendolo en la limusina con cuidado}

Honoka: Ya esta.

{Todos entraron en la limusina y recostaron a Kido en el sillon}

Fumika: Puede arrancar.

{El chofer obedecio. Todos estaban atentos a Kido}

Sakura: Buscare hielo en el congelador del mini bar. -Dijo mientras se hacercaba al congelador y lo habria.

Fumika: ¿Alguien tiene un trapo o algo?

Honoka: Yo tengo un pañuelo. -Dijo dandoselo. -¿Servira?

Fumika: Claro.

Sakura: {Acercandose} Traigo el hielo. -Dijo acercandose con la bolsita donde tenia el hielo.

{Fumika saco el hielo de la bolsita y lo enroyo con el pañuelo}

Fumika: Que alguien se lo coloque en la parte inflamada, yo voy a buscar el alcohol. -Dijo mientras le da el pañuelo con el hielo enroyado en este a Fudo.

Fudo: Yo no pienso hacerlo. -Dijo dandole el pañuelo a Tachimukai. -Hazlo tu Tachi.

Tachimukai: P-pero...

Fudo: ¡Ni peros ni nada!

Tachimukai: No pienso hacerlo.

Fudo: Bueno... pues hazlo tu Sakura

Sakura: ¡NI HABLAR!

Honoka: ¡Trae eso, yo misma lo hare! -Dijo arrebatandole el hielo a Fudo.

Sakura: Si no sobrevives, te recordaremos como una heroina.

Honoka: Tranquila, si me muero yo misma me encargare de que me recuerdes. -Dio mientras pasaba el brazo alrededor del cuello de Sakura, provocando que a esta le diera un escalofrio.

{Honoka se acerco a Kido como si este fuera un germen contagioso}

Honoka: (Vale, reflexionemos, no es un bicho raro, se puede tocar, ¡y ese bulto esta morado!, seguimos... se puede tocar, no es contagioso, es un niño, un niño que esta como un queso... ya estoy pensando demasiado... ¡NO ES UN BICHO...!) -Penso para despues fijarse en sus goggles- (Si es un bicho...) -Empezo a sollozar.

Fudo: ¡QUIERES DARTE PRISA!

Honoka: ¡ME ESTOY MOTIVANDO, VALE! -Dijo cabreada. -(Bien... sigamos, no es un bicho... no es un bicho... es un niño muy mono) -Le quito los goggles, pero, en el proceso, se le paso por la cabeza la pesadilla que tuvo en el hotel. -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! -Dijo para despues aventarle el pañuelo con el hielo en el bulto.

Kido: {Despertando de repente} ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Honoka: ¡L-LO SIENTO K-KIDO!

Fudo: Mirad por el lado positivo... ya desperto (Aunque creo que eso no es nada positivo)

Kido: N-no pasa nada... ha sido un accidente...- El pobre chico se apretaba la frente aguantando el dolor

Honoka: (Pues no te creas...) Si... Te lo volvere a poner... -Dijo acercandose a Kido.

Kido: ¡NO! No hace falta... Que lo haga otro.

Fumika: Ya llegue... traigo el alcohol.

Kido: ¡¿ALCOHOL... NI HABLAR?! -Dijo para despues intentar salir de la limusina, pero Fudo y Sakura lo sujetaron.

Fumika: Os dije que le pusierais el hielo.

Honoka: Esque nadie queria, y yo que me he ofrecido, el va y no quiere. -Dijo bufando con la boca.

Kido: Esque me lastimaste...

Honoka: Fue sin querer... -Dijo agachando la cabeza.

Kido: Bueno, vale... -Dijo resignado.

Fumika: Y despues te hechare alcohol.

Kido: ¡QUE NO!

Honoka: Recuestate... -Dijo empujando a Kido para que se acostara. -Y ahora no te muevas.

{Kido cerro fuertemente los ojos, sabia que le doleria, pero no podia hacer nada}

Kido: Con cuidado...

Honoka Tranquilo. -Dijo para despues posar delicadamente el hielo sobre la frente de Kido.

Kido: {Apartandose} ¡AAAAYYYYYY!

Honoka: L-lo siento, intentare dar mas suave.

Sakura: ¿Quieres que te ayude Honoka?

Kido: ¡NO! -Dijo resaltado- Quiero decir... no gracias, no te molestes -Dijo riendo nerviosamenmte

Sakura: Bueno... pues nada.

Honoka: Sigo... -Dijo acercandose cada vez mas a Kido para despues volverlo a recostar.

Kido: Dejalo ya, que me duele mucho, y ademas, ya no me hace falta mas alcohol. -Dijo retrocediendo.

Honoka: Puede que digas la verdad, pero me gusta verte sufrir. -Dijo con cariño, pero detras de esa cara tan simpatica, se esconde una cara maniatica.

Kido: ¡SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO...! -Dijo intentando salir del coche, pero Honoka lo agarro de la camiseta y lo volvio a recostar.

Honoka: Wuajajajaja... -Dijo riendo maiacamente mientras se acercaba a Kido.

* * *

><p><em>CONTINUARA...<em>

**¿KIDO PODRA SALIR DE ESTA?**

**¿HABRA PROVOCADO EL EXAGERADO GRITO DE KIDO EL DESPLAZAMIENTO DEL NUCLEO DE LA TIERRA Y, POR LO TANTO, EL FIN DEL MUNDO EN 2012?**

**¿FUDO TENDRIA RAZON... REALMENTE ES ELCAPOCALIPSIS? S****I ES VERDAD NOS VEREMOS... HAY ABAJO...**

**¡DEJAD VUESTRA OPINION! ^^**


	22. ¡Adios limusina! TT

Honoka: Wuajajajaja... -Dijo riendo maiacamente mientras se acercaba a Kido

* * *

><p><span>CON SAKURA Y FUDO<span>

Sakura: Son un caso perdido... ¬_¬U

Fudo: Peores que nosotros.

Sakura: Si, nosotros... un momento... ¡ES VERDAD, CASI SE ME OLVIDA! -Dijo esto ultimo gritando, haciendo que Fudo se asustara. -Tenia que presentarte a mi familia... -Dijo mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello.

Fudo: ¡¿QUE?! ¡NI HABLAR... SEGURO QUE NO LES CAERE BIEN!

Sakura: Ya veras que si Akio... -Dijo para despues darle un corto beso.

Fudo: ¡Pero...! -Suspiro- Esta bien... -Dijo resignado.

Sakura: ¿Quedamos mañana a las 19:00?

Fudo: Vale...

* * *

><p><span>CON FUMIKA Y TACHIMUKAI<span>

Tachimukai: ¿Y tu no me vas a presentar a tu familia, Fumika?

Fumika: Bueno... acabamos de empezar... ¿no seria mejor esperar un poco?

Tachimukai: Vale.

Fumika: Cambiando de tema, radicalmente, claro... ¿Te importa si te llamo por tu nombre?

Tachimukai: Claro que no me importa. -Dijo abrazandola.

Fumika: De acuerdo... Yuuki... -Dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

{Todos fueron a su bola durante todo el camino, Sakura y Fudo no dejaban de besarse en el jacuzi(quien sabe de donde sacaron el bañador)... Fumika y Tachimukai se estaban tomando un batido, en el mismo vaso y con una pajita doble, en el mini-bar y Honoka seguia curando (O intentando curar) a Kido, cual no se estaba quieto}

Honoka: ¡DEJA DE MOVERTE PESADO!

Kido: ¡¿COMO QUIERES QUE ME ESTE QUIETO SI NO DEJAS DE LASTIMARME?!

Honoka: ¡PUES HAZ EL FAVOR DE AGUANTAR UN POCO! -Dijo mientras le secaba los restos de alcohol que tenia en la frente.

Kido: Ayy...

Honoka: Ya esta, listo.

Kido: ¿Ya terminaste?

Honoka: Solo queda vendarte la frente para que no se te infecte el moraton.

Kido: {Suspiro} Esta vez no me hagas daño por favor.

Honoka: Lo intentare.

{Y asi volvieron a pasar los minutos, hasta que...}

Honoka: Termine.

Kido: Por fin... -Dijo dejandose caer pesadamente sobre el reespaldo de sillon.

Chofer: ¿A quien llevo primero señor?

Kido: Pues... A casa de Sakura... es la mas proxima (Y asi nos la quitamos de encima) -Dijo mirandola de reojo.

Chofer: De acuerdo.

* * *

><p><span>CUANDO LLEGARON A CASA DE SAKURA<span>

Sakura:{Una vez fuera de la limusina} Muchas gracias por traerme a casa.

Kido: No hay de que...

Sakura: Akio, no te olvides de la cita de mañana, ¿vale?

Fudo:Yo no soy tan olvidadizo como otros. -Dijo mirando de reojo a Kido.

Kido: ¡OYE...! ¡Yo no soy olvidizo!

Todos: Ya claro -Dijeron con sarcasmo.

Kido: ¬3¬

Todos: Adios...

Sakura: Adios... -Dijo para despues entrar en su casa.

Kido: Ahora a casa de Tachi.

Chofer: Si.

* * *

><p><span>CUANDO LLEGARON A CASA DE TACHIMUKAI<span>

Tachimukai: Gracias... Fumika, ¿quieres quedarte en mi casa un rato?

Fumika: Me gustaria, pero mis padres me dijeron que regresara a casa cuando llegara a la ciudad.

Tachimukai: Ohh... bueno, pues quiza otro dia...

Fumika: Si... hasta mañana. -Le da un corto beso en los labos.

Tachimukai: Hasta mañana. -Dijo para despues bajarse del coche.

Todos: Adios.

Tachimukai: Adios... -Dijo mientras agitaba la mano en señal de despedida y despues entro en su casa.

Kido: Ahora... a casa de Honoka.

Chofer: Si.

* * *

><p><span>CUANDO LLEGARON A CASA DE HONOKA<span>

Honoka: Bueno... aqui me bajo yo, muchas gracias Kido.

Kido: N-no hay de que... -Dijo algo subido de tono.

{Todos menos Honoka, que no se dio cuenta del sonrojo de Kido, rieron por la reaccion del ultimo}

Honoka: Hasta mañana...

Todos: Adios...

Kido: La casa de Fudo esta cerca, asi que el es el siguiente.

Chofer: De acuerdo.

{Honoka dio media vuelta y camino hasta su casa, pero antes de entrar se despidio con la mano y una vez que se fueron, Honoka empezo a buscar la llave de la cerradura de su casa, mas no tuvo exito}

Honoka: {Con el rostro morado (tipo anime)} Las llaves se quedaron en el interior de la casa.

* * *

><p><span>CUANDO LLEGARON A CASA DE FUDO<span>

Fudo: Adios.

Kido: Adios.

Fumika: Hasta mañana Fudo.

{Fudo se dirije hacia su casa y entra sin decir nada}

Fumika: Que grosero. -Dijo cruzandose de brazos y girando la cabeza con dignidad, lo que provoco que Kido se riera por lo bajo.

Kido: Solo queda la casa de Fumika.

Chofer: Si.

Fumika: Kido, ¿como es que el chofer sabe donde vivimos?

Kido: La limusina tiene GPS incorporado.

Fumika: ... guau... la mia no tiene

Kido: Bueno es que.. espera... ¡¿LA TUYA?!

Fumika: B-bueno yo...- Intento excusarse

Kido: ¡Te has aprovechado de mi, que descaro!- Dijo imitando a Fumika cuando se despidio de Fudo

Fumika: Deja que te explique, Kido... Yo...- No pudo continuar, ya que el chofer la habia interrumpido

* * *

><p><span>CUANDO LLEGARON A CASA DE FUMIKA<span>

Chofer: Ya llegamos

Fumika: Gracias Kido

Kido: ...

Fumika: Bueno... hasta mañana.

Kido: ...

{Fumika sale de la limusina y entra en su casa}

Kido: Solo quedo yo, a casa.

Chofer: Si

* * *

><p><span>CUANDO KIDO LLEGO A SU CASA<span>

{Kido se bajo de la limusina y se dirijio hacia la puerta de su casa, pero...}

Kido: Parece que empieza a llover, suerte que vine a tiempo -Dijo al notar que le habia caido algo mojado en la cara.

{Kido corrio hacia la entrada, abrio la puerta de su casa y entro}

Padre de Kido: Bienvenido.

Kido: Gracias.

Padre de Kido: ¿Que tal te lo has pasado en el hotel? y... por que habeis tardado tanto en llegar

Kido: Estupendamente (exepcionando algunas escenas claro), y en cuanto a la tardanza... digamos que hicimos una "pequeña" parada en el parque de atracciones

Padre de Kido: Ah... de acuerdo... por cierto... ¿el avion llego de una pieza al aeropuerto privado?

Kido: (Ni siquiera se si llego...) Si, por supuesto... ya sabes lo responsable que soy, padre- En ese momento entra el el chofer-piloto

Chofer: Señorito, quiere que mande a alguien a buscar el avion que hemos dejado estropeado en...- Fue interrumpido por Kido

Kido: ¡TIENES EL FIN DE SEMANA LIBRE... VENGA, A TU CASA!- Dijo alterado

Chofer: Ehhh... de acuerdo... pero respecto al avion...

Kido: Puede que me este replanteando tus vacaciones... -Dijo siniestramente, intimidando al chofer

Chofer: Y-ya me voy-Dijo mientras se iba corriendo, cerrando la puerta tras de si

{El silencio reino en el ambiente, mientras se miraban padre e hijo, uno extrañado y el otro, nervioso}

Padre de Kido: ¿A que vino eso? -Pregunto arqueando una ceja

Kido: ... Es que el pobre ha trabajado mucho- Dijo mientras sonreia tontamente

Padre: ... Como digas... El mayordomo ya te preparo el baño, antes de irse

Kido: Vale, le dare las gracias cuando vuelva. -Dijo para despues correr hacia el baño.

Padre de Kido: Y una cosa mas. -Dijo llamando la atencion de Kido. -Cuando hayas terminado recoge las cartas del buzon

Kido: Si padre. -Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del baño tras de si.

* * *

><p><em>CONTINUARA... O NO... (Depende de lo que pase en diciembre de 2012)<em>

**_NO SE OLVIDEN DE COMENTAR  _;)**

**¿RECOGERAN EL AVION ALGUN DIA? Y, SI LO HACEN... ¿SEGUIRA EL AVION EN EL MISMO SITIO?**

**¿HONOKA CONSEGUIRA ENTRAR EN SU CASA?**

**VALE, LA LIMUSINA DE KIDO TIENE GPS PERO...¿COMO DEMONIOS SABIA DONDE VIVE CADA UNO?...TIN-TIN-TIIIN...**


	23. ¡Que asco de lluvia!

Kido: Si padre. -Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del baño tras de si.

* * *

><p><span>CON HONOKA<span>

Honoka: {Con el rostro morado (tipo anime} Las llaves se quedaron en el interior de la casa.

{Se quedo en shock durante unos minutos, cuando noto que empezaba a llover}

Honoka: Genial, lo que faltaba. -Dijo con sarcasmo para despues llamar al timbre desesperadamente. -¡Kaito, soy yo, abreme la puerta! -Dijo mientras no dejaba de timbrear.

{Kaito se asomo por la rejilla del buzon (el que hay en la puerta) y miro a su hermana}

Kaito: ¿Quien es "yo"?

Honoka: ¡Pues yo!, ¡dejate de tonterias y abreme que me estoy empapando!

Kaito: Ummm...No se...Mama siempre dice que no le abra la puerta a desconocidos...Y muchos menos si tienen una pinta sospechosa. -Añadio en un tono desconfiado.

Honoka: ¡MIRA COMO NO ME ABRAS LA PUERTA TE VOY A...! Digo... Si me abres la puerta te doy un caramelo. -Dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

Kaito: ¿Ahora intentas sobornarme? Te lo dire clarito, yo soy demasiado listo como para caer en esas trampas para crios.

Honoka: ¿Y acaso tu no eres un crio?

Kaito: ¬3¬

Honoka: Kaito por favor, abreme la puerta que me estoy empapando y me voy a resfriar. -Dijo en tono de suplica

Kaito: Primero demuestrame que eres mi hermana.

Honoka: ¡PERO SI ME ESTAS VIENDO POR LA REJILLA DEL BUZON!

Kaito: Puede que sea un disfraz

Honoka: ¡VENGA YA! -Dijo con sarcasmo.

Kaito: O demuestras que eres mi hermana o te quedas en la calle.

Honoka: (Maldito crio...) E-esta bien, pero que sea rapido que la lluvia aumenta y yo estoy empapada... ¿que quieres que diga?

Kaito: Vale... ¿Que insultos suelo utilizar para insultar a mi hermana?

Honoka: De todo...

Kaito: ¿Pero cual de todas utilizo mas?

Honoka ... ... Bruja... -Dijo cabreada.

Kaito: Acertaste.

Honoka: ¿Me dejaras entrar ya? -Dijo ilusionada.

Kaito: Una ultima pregunta... ¿Como se llama el novio de mi hermana?

Honoka: ¡¿QUE?!, ¡YO NO TENGO NOVIO!

Kaito: Ya sabia yo que no eras mi hermana... -Dijo para despues irse.

Honoka: ¡NO, ESPERA KAITO! -Dijo mientras golpeaba la puerta. -¿Y ahora que hago?

{Honoka se va corriendo a refujiarse en el primer sitio que encontrara}

Honoka: No falla, cuando necesito algo de verdad, nunca lo encuentro. -Dijo mientras no dejaba de correr.

{Siguio corriendo hasta llegar a otro barrio}

Honoka: Genial, me he perdido, tengo el telefono y las llaves dentro de casa y no hay nadie en la calle para preguntar, y para colmo estoy mas mojada que el agua.

{Honoka visualizo una enorme casa, la cual tenia porche}

Honoka: No creo que le importen a los dueños que me quede debajo de este porche, lo que no entiendo es, ¿por que me resulta tan conocida esta casa?... bueno no importa.

{Pasaron unos 10 minutos desde que Honoka se coloco bajo el porche. De repente, vio que la puerta de esa gran casa se estaba abriendo}

Honoka: Parece que va a salir alguien, ¿que hago? -Murmuro para si misma.

{La puerta se abrio y se pudo ver a un chico que le resultaba bastante familiar}

Honoka: ¡¿KIDO?!

Kido: Honoka... ¿que haces a...? -No pudo continuar ya que Honoka corrio a abrazarlo.

Honoka: Menos mal que te encuentro Kido, nunca pense que me alegraria tanto de verte.

Kido: Me estas mojando, ¿Por que estas asi de empapada?

Honoka: Pues... -Fue interrumpida por Kido.

Kido: Bueno, cuentamelo luego, entra. -Dijo dandole paso hacia su casa.

{Honoka hizo caso y una vez que entro Kido le dio una manta}

Kido: {Ofreciendole la manta} Toma.

Honoka: Gr-gracias... ¡achis {Estornudo xp}!

Kido: Te resfriaras si te quedas con esa ropa.

Honoka: ¿Y q-que quieres que haga? n-no tengo ropa d-de repuesto.

Kido: Yo te presto.

Honoka: Gracias, pero creo que te olvidas de un pequeño detalle... ¡SOY UNA CHICA... ¡Achis!

Kido: Pero no mi ropa tonta, tengo ropa de mi hermana en el armario.

Honoka: ¿P-por que tienes tu ropa de t-tu hermana?

Kido: ¬_¬ Eso no te incumbe.

Honoka: Vale... ¿Donde me cambio?

Kido: En el baño, esta alli -Dijo señalando el baño con el dedo. -Entra alli, yo ahora te traigo la ropa.

Honoka: V-vale ¡Achis...! ¿Puedes traerme pañuelos de paso por favor?

Kido: Claro.

{Kido busco los pañuelos y se los trajo}

Honoka: Gracias. -Dijo para irse despues al baño.

{Entro en el baño y cerro la puerta tras de si, para despues echar la llave}

Honoka: ¡HALAAAAA... ES INCREIBLE! -Dijo al ver lo grande que era el baño. -Tiene hasta una tina de hidromasaje, un jacuzzi, ¡y una tina llena de chocolate!... ¡Achis!

{De pronto tocaron la puerta del baño}

Kido: Soy yo, abreme la puerta, te traigo la ropa.

{Honoka fue hacia la puerta y la abrio}

Kido: Aqui tienes. -Dijo extendiendole la ropa. -Cambiate rapido ¿Vale?, que yo tambien tengo que vestirme. -Dijo señalando la toalla que lo cubria.

Honoka: Vale, enseguida salgo. -Dijo mientras se ponia ligeramente sonrojada

* * *

><p><span>5 MINUTOS DESPUES<span>

Honoka: Ya estoy lista -Dijo mientras salia del baño.

Kido: Si quieres puedes esperar en mi cuarto mientras me visto.

Honoka: Mejor, ¿Cual es tu cuarto?

Kido: Sube las escaleras y gira a la derecha, habra una puerta con mi nombre en letras de oro

Honoka: n_nU V-vale. -Dijo con una gotita anime.

{Honoka obedecio y fue hacia la habitacion de Kido}

Honoka: Debe de ser esta. -Dijo poniendose frente a la puerta de dicha habitacion.

{Honoka abre la puerta, entro en la habitacion, se quito los zapatos y recosto en la cama de Kido}

Honoka: Que comoda es esta cama, podria hasta quedarme dormi... -No pudo continuar ya que se quedo sopa sobre la cama de Kido.

* * *

><p><span>OTROS 5 MINUTOS DESPUES<span>

Kido: {Abre la puerta de su habitacion} Ya termine, bueno ya puedes contarme lo que paso... -Dijo, pero se percato de que Honoka estaba dormida. -¿Honoka?, ¿Honoka...? -Dijo mientras le daba golpecitos en el hombro. -Genial, esto es increible...Bueno asi estara todo mas tranquilo... -Dijo mientras sonreia burlonamente, cuando dirigio su mirada a la cara de Honoka. -Desde luego cuando esta callada es muy mona... -Se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que habia dicho. -Gracias a Dios que esta dormida. -Oró en silencio. -Ojala siempre estuviese asi... -Dijo mientras tocaba una hebra de su cabello. -Ahh... Quien lo diria... -Dijo mientras se acercaba inconscientemente a su rostro, hasta que estaba a escasos centimetros de sus labios, hasta rozarlos suavemente, cuando...

Honoka: {Abriendo los ojos lentamente} ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! -Dijo para despues alejar a Kido de si misma empujandolo, provocando que el nombrado callera de la cama. -¡ERES UN DESCARADO! -Dijo cabreada.

Kido: ¡No es lo que parece, en serio! Solo que... que tenias algo en la cara te lo queria quitar. -Mintio.

Honoka: ¿Me lo prometes?

Kido: Te lo juro. -Dijo arrodillandose ante ella.

Honoka: Supongo que no tendre mas remedio que creerte.

Kido: Cambiando de tema... ¿Ibas a contarme algo, cierto?

Honoka: Es verdad, bueno... te dire por que acabe aqui. -Dijo mienras bostezaba

{Honoka le explico todo, y Kido no se perdia ni un detalle, o es que estaba embobado mirando a Honoka}

Honoka: Y eso es lo que paso... Kido, se te cae la baba.

Kido: ¿Eh...? ah... si, perdon. -Dijo mientras se limpiaba la saliba con la manga de la camiseta.

Honoka: ¿Crees que puede existir una persona tan torpe y con tan mala suerte...? despues de ti, claro. -Dijo para despues bostezar, otra vez

Kido: Pues creo que eso no me pasa ni a mi.

Honoka: En serio. -Dijo ironicamente mientras volvia a bostezar

Kido: Si, en serio... Cambiando de tema, otra vez, ¿quieres dormir un poco?

Honoka: Es que tengo que volver a mi casa.

Kido: Con la cantidad de lluvia que cae no va a ser posible irte ahora, es muy peligroso.

Honoka: Se cuidar de mi misma. -Dijo vacilantemente.

{Pocos segundos despues del comentario de Honoka, un trueno muy ruidoso se hizo presente, asustando por completo a Honoka}

Honoka: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH ! -Dijo mientras se aferraba fuertemente a Kido, provocando que este se sonrojara a mas no poder.

Kido: O/O ¡¿Q-que te ocurre?! -Dijo sorprendido y muy sonrojado.

Honoka: Me dan miedo las tormentas. -Dijo mientras se aferraba mas a el.

Kido: Basta, sueltame. -Dijo mientras intentaba separar a Honoka de el.

Honoka: ¡NO!

Kido: Que me asfixias.

Honoka: Me da igual.

Conciencia de Kido: Espera... no la separes de ti.

Kido: (Otra vez tu, ¿y por que no quieres que la separe de mi?)

Conciencia de Kido: No dejes escapar esta oportunidad.

Kido: (¿A que te refieres?)

Conciencia de Kido: Hazte el heroe, protegela.

Kido: (Tienes razon, buena idea)

{Kido envolvio a Honoka en un calido y protector abrazo, el cual hizo sonrojar a Honoka}

Kido: (Tendre que prestarte atencion mas a menudo a partir de ahora)

Conciencia de Kido: Eso ni se dice.

{Pasaron un buen rato abrazados y sin hacer ruido, lo cual extraño a Kido, asi que este separo un poco a Honoka de el, ella estaba profundamente dormida, lo que conmovio a Kido}

Kido: Ya sabia yo que estabas agotada de tanto correr. -Dijo en un susurro mientras la recostaba en la cama con cuidado y una vez que lo hizo, el se recosto a su lado y la abrazo. Despues de unos minutos, el sueño lo vencio.

* * *

><p><span>PASADAS 2 HORAS<span>

{En la casa de Kido no habia nadie, ya que el padre de Kido tenia que ir a trabajar y para el mayordomo era dia libre, solo estaban Kido y Honoka. De pronto, la puerta de la entrada principal se abrio de golpe, viendose desde el interior de la casa el chaparron que caia fuera, a la vez que entraba en la casa una chica alegremente}

* * *

><p><em>CONTINUARA...<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>ESCENA EXTRA (Se trata de un corto de regalo)<span>_**

**FUDO:** ¡EH...! ¡EN ESTE CAPITULO NO SALGO...! ¡COMO ES POSIBLE... YO SOY EL PROTAGONISTA!

**SAKURA:** ¡QUE TE LO HAS CREIDO...!¡LA PROTA SOY YO!

**TACHIMUKAI**: EN CUALQUIER CASO, SERIAIS LOS ANTAGONISTAS...

**FUDO Y SAKURA:** ¡CALLATE!

**FUMIKA:** EL TRIO MALEFICO...

**HONOKA:** PERO SI SOLO SON DOS... -FUMIKA SE LE QUEDO MIRANDO UN RATO- ¡A MI NO ME MIRES... YO NO TENGO NADA QUE VER CON ELLOS!

**FUDO:** ¡YO SIGO DICIENDO QUE EL PROTA SOY YO!

**SAKURA:** ¡NO... SOY YO!

**HONOKA:** VALE... ZANJEMOS ESTO DE UNA VEZ... ¡LA PROTA SOY YO!

**FUMIKA:** EN REALIDAD EL PROTA ES EL QUE APARECE EN EL TITULO... LA COINCIDENCIA Y EL DESTINO...

**SAKURA:** POR CIERTO... ¿Y EL PRESUMIDO DE KIDO? ESTABA AQUI HACE UN MOMENTO...

**TACHIMUKAI:** ACABA DE IRSE... ME HA DICHO QUE SE VA A CAMBIAR DE NOMBRE, O ALGO ASI...

...

* * *

><p><strong>¿QUIEN SE HABRA COLADO EN CASA DE KIDO?<strong>

**_A)_ UN ASESINO EN SERIE**

**_B)_ SAKURA**

**_C)_ HARUNA**

**_D)_ HONOKA FALSA**

**_E)_ LA SARTEN DE SAKURA QUE BUSCA VENGANZA**

**.**

**¿QUIEN O QUE SERA LA CONCIENCIA DE KIDO?**

**_A)_ UN MOSQUITO INTELIGENTE INCRUSTADO EN EL CEREBRO DE KIDO**

**_B)_ FUDO, QUE LO INTENTA MANIPULAR A TRAVES DE UN AUDIFONO **

**_C)_ SE HA VUELTO LOCO**

**_D)_ ATSUYA, QUE SE HA CANSADO DEL CUERPO DE FUBUKI**

**_E)_ FUBUKI HA ECHADO A ATSUYA POR NO PAGAR EL ALQUILER Y SE METIO EN EL CUERPO DE KIDO PORQUE ES RICO**

**_F)_ VOCES DEL MAS ALLA**

**.**

**¿PORQUE A LAS ESCRITORAS LES HABRAN DADO POR HACER PREGUNTAS EN PLAN CONCURSO?**

**_A)_ SE HAN VUELTO LOCAS**

**_B)_ HAN VISTO EL PROGRAMA "¿QUIERES SER MILLONARIO?"**

**_C)_ SE ABURREN**

**¡LOS QUE DESEEN RESPONDER QUE LO HAGAN POR REVIEWS!**


	24. ¿Novios? ¡Puaj!

_PASADAS 2 HORAS_

{En casa de Kido no habia nadie, ya que su padre tenia que ir a trabajar y para el mayordomo era dia libre, solo estaban Kido y Honoka. De pronto, la puerta de la entrada principal se abrio de golpe, viendose desde el interior de la casa el chaparron que caia fuera, a la vez que entraba en la casa una chica alegremente}

Haruna: ¡Onii-chan, cuanto tiempo, me entere de que te quedabas solo 2 dias asi que he venido ha hacerte compañia, y ademas, tengo una buena noticia, ¡para mi! -Dijo dirigiendose a la habitacion de Kido.

{Haruna abre la puerta de la habitacion y observo aquella escena, a lo que Haruna penso mal}

Haruna: ¡HERMANO... P-PERO QUE HICISTE! -Grito, lo cual desperto a Kido.

Kido: {Limpiandose los ojos (Se habia quitado las gafas para dormir)} ¡Haruna, ¿Q-que haces aqui?!

Haruna: Venia a hacerte compañia. -Dijo sin rodeos, pero su mirada cambio a una mirada picara. -Pero veo que ya no hace falta.

{Kido sintio que Honoka se movio un poco, lo cual anunciaba que su sueño ya era mas ligero}

Kido: Shhh... Habla mas bajo que la vas a despertar; y deja de pensar mal. No ha pasado nada de lo que tu crees.

Haruna: ¿Ah no...? ¿Y exactamente que se supone que estoy pensando? -Dijo inocentemente.

Kido: No te hagas la tonta y salgamos de la habitancion para seguir hablando, que si no la vamos a despertar. -Dijo mirando hacia otro lado y ligeramente sonrojado.

{Kido se levanto con cuidado, y salio silenciosamente de la habitacion, seguido por una sonriente Haruna (pero por alguna extraña razon la sonrisa parecia en parte triste)}

Kido: Bueno...¿Para que decias que habias venido?

Haruna: Para hacerte compañia, tonto... Aunque igual he molestado...

Kido: ¡QUE NO ESTABAMOS HACIENDO NADA! -Se tapo rapidamente la boca al darse cuenta que habia gritado. -Solo que Honoka vino anoche, y como estaba lloviendo mucho no pudo irse, y al final se quedo dormida en mi cama, fin de la historia. -Resumio rapidamente.

Haruna: Ya, claro, si tu lo dices...Bueno a lo que iba...Te voy a contar un secreto muy importante.

Kido: ¿Y que es? -Pregunto intrigado.

Haruna: Pues... -Dijo dudando entre seguir o no. -Te lo dire, pero prometeme que no te enfadaras.

Kido: Tengo un mal presentimiento... pero vale, cuenta.

Haruna: Veras... Genda es uno de tus mejores amigos, ¿Verdad?

Kido: Si pero... ¿Pero que tiene que ver Genda con tu "Secreto importante"?

Haruna: Pues... que el y yo somos... ... ... ... n.o.v.i.o.s -Dijo con miedo.

{Fue tan grande la sorpresa que tuvo Kido, que hasta se desmayo y cayo al suelo.}

Haruna: ¡Estas bien onii-chan! -Dijo mientras se iba a socorrerlo.

{Haruna intento cargar a Kido como pudo y lo llevo a la sala de estar, pero no se percataron de que Honoka estaba escondida detras de la puerta de la habitacion, los siguio hasta la sala de estar a urtadillas y se escondio detras de la puerta de la sala de estar}

Honoka: (¿Que habra pasado para que griten de esa forma?) -Se pregunto mientras miraba por la cerradura de la puerta.

{Haruna lo recosto en el sofa que habia alli y se sento a su lado}

Haruna: Que exagerado eres... -Dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello (Se desato el cabello antes de dormir al igual que se quito los goggles), ella estaba preocupada de como podria reaccionar su hermano ante la noticia. -(¿Y si mi hermano se pelea con Genda por mi culpa?)

{Al cabo de un rato Kido se desperto algo aturdido}

Kido: ... ¿Q-que paso? -Dijo mirando para todos lados.

Haruna: Te desmayaste. -Contesto sin rodeos

Kido: ¿M-me desmaye? ¿Por que...? ¡A si, ya me acuerdo! Estas saliendo con Genda, pero no durara mucho tiempo. -Agrero amenazadoramente.

Haruna: Hermano, por favor, dejame estar con el, yo lo amo y el tambien me ama.

Kido: Soy tu hermano y te digo que no. -Replico subiendo la voz.

Haruna: ¿Y tu si puedes tener una relacion? -Grito

Kido: Yo esperare a una determinada edad para tener novia, y tu tambien lo haras.

Haruna: ¿Pues sabes que?, me niego a esperar de brazos cruzados a que sea olvidada, porque tarde o temprano te olvidaras de mi. -Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos para despues abandonar la casa a toda prisa.

Kido: Haruna... ¡Y-yo nunca te olvidaria! -Grito, pero ella ya no estaba en la casa.

{Kido abrio la puerta de la sala de estar para ir a su habitacion pero...}

Kido: Honoka... ¿que haces aqui...? tendrias que estar durmiendo, son las 12 de la noche.

Honoka: Es que habia mucho escandolo y me desperte, estaba muy preocupada asi que decidi escuchar la conversacion. -Ante ese ultimo comentario Kido bajo la cabeza algo deprimido.

Kido: ... Estoy muy cansado, me voy a dormir. -Dijo mientras entraba, otra vez, a la sala de estar

Honoka: Kido... tu cuarto no es por ahi.

Kido: Yo voy a dormir en el sofa, duerme tu en mi cama. -Dijo sentandose en el sofa.

Honoka: ¡¿QUE...?! ¡Ni hablar, tu duermes en tu cama, que para algo es tuya, yo dormire en el sofa!

Kido: Tu no vas a dormir en el sofa, tu duermes en mi cama.

Honoka: Que no.

Kido: Que si.

Honoka: Que no.

Kido: Que si.

Honoka: No.

Kido: Si.

Honoka: No.

Kido: Si.

Honoka: No.

Kido: Si.

Honoka: No.

Kido: Si.

Honoka: No.

Kido: Si.

Honoka: No.

Kido: ¡CABEZOTA!

Honoka: ¡TERCO!

{Despues de unas cuantas discusiones, gritos y peleas, los dos acabaron en la cama, los dos estaban dandole la espalda al otro y ninguno podia dormir}

Kido: Tanta discusion para nada. -Dijo sin voltearse.

Honoka: Y todo por tu culpa.

Kido: {Girandose hacia Honoka} ¡¿MI CULPA?!

Honoka: {Girandose hacia Kido} Si, tu culpa, no querias que dormiera en el sofa.

Kido: Perdona, tu no querias que YO durmiera en el sofa.

Honoka: Esta es tu cama y tienes derecho a dormir en ella, a mi no me importa dormir en el sofa.

Kido: ¿Y que duermas incomoda?, ni hablar.

Honoka: ¿Y te crees que es comodo tener que compartir cama contigo?

Kido: ¬_¬ Tenia la esperanza de que si.

Honoka: Pues sigue soñando.

Kido: ... Que calor hace. -Dijo mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama algo agobiado.

Honoka: Lo mismo di... -Se callo de golpe al ver que Kido se estaba quitando la camiseta de la pijama. -¡PERVERTIDOOOO! -Dijo mientras se tapaba los ojos. -¡ERES UN EXIVICIONISTA!

Kido: ¬_¬ Es solo la camisa... hace mucho calor. -Dijo algo molesto.

Honoka: Yo tambien tengo calor pero...¡A TI TE PARECE NORMAL QUITARTE LA CAMISETA DELANTE DE LAS PERSONAS!

Kido: No lo haces porque eres una chica. -Dijo como si fuera obvio.

Honoka: (Tu no estas lejos de serlo) bueno...Haz lo que te de la gana. -Dijo dandole la espalda a Kido.

Kido: Descuida, lo hare.

Honoka: Niño mal criado. -Dijo en un susurro.

Kido: ¿Has dicho algo?

Honoka: No, nada es solo que la alfombra brilla mucho. -Dijo mirandola. -(¡PERO SI BRILLA DE VERDAD!)

Kido: n_nU

{Kido se volvio a recostar en la cama boca-arriba mirando hacia el techo}

Honoka: {Girandose hacia el, apoyandose en su pecho y acariciando a este suavemente (haciendo la pelota, claro)} Kido... se que no me incumbe pero... ¿puedes contarme lo que paso con Haruna? es que cuando empece a escuchar la conversacion no me entere de que trataba por que no la escuche desde el principio.

Kido: Primero, tienes la cara muy dura... segundo, tienes razon, no te incumbe... y tercero, vale, te lo cuento, pero solo te lo cuento porque te quiero... ¡DIGO, P-PORQUE QUIERO!, no para pedirte consejo.

Honoka: Vale, no te doy consejo.

Kido: ... ... ¡DAME CONSEJO POR FAVOR! -Dijo abrazandola.

Honoka: Vale, vale pero sueltame que no puedo respirar. -Dijo y Kido la solto, entoces Honoka se sento, siendo imitada por el susodicho -Primero...Necesito saber cual es la raiz del problema.

Kido: Pues...Que ella ha hecho algo horrible. -Dijo en un tono decaido.

Honoka: Bueno...¿Y que es eso tan horrible? -Pregunto temiendose lo peor.

Kido: Pues...Ella...Ella... -Emitio un sollozo silencioso. -Ella...¡TIENE NOVIO! -Al decir esto Honoka se cayo de la cama estilo anime.

Honoka: {Levantandose del suelo, y subiendose a la cama} ¿En serio? ¡Eso es terrible! -Dijo con ironia.

Kido: ¡Y la cosa va a peor!, su "novio" -Dijo esta palabra con odio. -¡Es mayor que ella! Es mas...¡ES MAYOR QUE YO!

Honoka: Vaya...Tienes razon...¡Ha cometido un gran crimen!, ¡Se ha enamorado!

Kido: ¡No te burles de esto que es muy grave!

Honoka: Kido no exageres, es normal que se enamore, dejala ser feliz.

Kido: ¡¿PERO COMO VA A SER FELIZ CON ESE TIPO?!

Honoka: Crei que era tu amigo...

Kido: ¡ESO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER! ¡EN LA GUERRA TODOS SON ENEMIGOS... ES LA LEY DE LA COMPETENCIA!

Honoka: Vale, vale, tranquilizate...De todas formas, ¿Si no va a ser feliz con el, entonces tu con quien quieres que este?

Kido: ¡CONMIGO! ¡NO ES MUCHO PEDIR! ¡¿VERDAD?!

Honoka: ¡KIDO ERES UN EGOISTA! ¡¿Por que quieres amargar a tu hermana?!

Kido: ¡NO QUIERO AMARGARLA, QUIERO PROTEGERLA!

Honoka: Entonces tendra que vivir contigo cuando te independices.

Kido: ... Podre soportarlo.

Honoka: Kido, haber si lo entiendes...¡TU HERMANA TIENE 16 AÑOS, VA A TENER "NOVIOS", EN PLURAL, Y SE VA A CASAR, Y VA A TENER HIJOS, VA A SER FELIZ...Y SE OLVIDARA DE TI, ASUMELO!

{Cuando Honoka quiso darse cuenta, Kido ya estaba cabizbajo, coN los ojos algo empañados}

Honoka: ¿Eh...Kido? ¿Estas bien?

Kido: Si, estoy como para tirar cohetes... -Dijo con ironia.

Honoka: ... buenas noches. -Dijo mientras se acostaba.

Kido: ¡No me dejes con la palabra en la boca!

Honoka: Que era una broma, tonto, bueno, volviendo al tema, yo creo que solo tienes tres opciones, la primera...Que te salgas con la tuya, y Haruna no salga con Genda, pero que te odie por el resto de su vida, segundo...Que ella salga con Genda y todos felices...

Kido: ¡No, todos no!

Honoka: ¡Dejame terminar!, y tu ultima opcion es...

Kido: Es... -Dijo con intriga.

Honoka: Que te suicides -Termino como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo. -Desde luego es lo mas facil. -Añadio encogiendose de hombros.

Kido: Vale, a la primera opcion, te digo que tal vez...A la segunda, ni de coña...Y a la tercera...¿Tu estas loca?

Honoka: Ahhhh...Kido, no le busques tres pies al gato, tu hermana tiene novio, no es tan dificil de asimilar, la verdad...y ademas, ¿Tu que te creias? ¿Que no iba ha tener novio en su vida?.

Kido: No, pero no pensaba que lo fuera a tener tan pronto.

Honoka: ¡Tiene 17 años!

Kido: ¡Tiene 16, y aun es una niña!

Honoka: ¡Ya no es tan niña Kido, esta hasta desarrollada!

Kido: Cosa que tu no estas...

Honoka: ¡¿Has dicho algo?! -Pregunto con una mirada asesina.

Kido: No... -Dijo con temor. -Y por cierto...¡Tus consejos no me han servido para nada!

Honoka: ¿Y que culpa tengo yo?, ¡Si eres mas terco que una mula!

Kido: ¡Mira, vamos a dejar ya el tema, estoy cansado! -Dijo recostandose dandole la espalda a Honoka.

Honoka: {suspirando} Kido... -Dijo acercandose a el. -¿Quieres que yo hable con Haruna? seguro que a mi me escucha.

Kido: {Girandose hacia ella} ¿De verdad...? -Dijo ilusionado.

Honoka: Claro

Kido: Bueno...Vale...¡Pero yo me podria haber arreglado solo!

Honoka: No me cabe duda de ello. -Dijo ironicamente mientras se acomodaba.

{De pronto, empezaron a caer truenos muy ruidosos, los cuales asustraron a Honoka, otra vez}

Honoka: {Aferrandose al pecho de Kido fuertemente} ¡OTRA VEZ NO!

Kido: Tranquila... no pasara nada. -Dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Honoka: P-pero...

Kido: Los rayos no van a caer precisamente sobre ti. -Dijo riendo.

Honoka: Tienes razon... pero... -No pudo continuar ya que Kido le tapo la boca con el dedo.

Kido: Deja tranquilos a los peros. -Dijo, a lo que Honoka sonrio.

{Kido le dio un beso en la mejilla a Honoka, haciendo que esta se sonrojara ligeramente}

Kido: Buenas noches. -Dijo mientras volvia a abrazar a Honoka.

Honoka: Buenas noches. -Dijo correspondiendo el abrazo.

{Despues de pocos minutos los dos se quedaron dormidos, pero aun asi seguian abrazados}

* * *

><p><em>POR LA MAÑANA (LAS 9 AM APROXIMADAMENTE)<em>

{Kido abrio los ojos lentamente y,con algo de pereza, se levanto de la cama y fue hacia la cocina}

* * *

><p><em>CONTINUARA...<em>

**¿KIDO ACEPTARA QUE SU HERMANA PEQUEÑA YA NO ES TAN PEQUEÑA?**

**¿CUANDO, EN UN FUTURO, HARUNA SE QUEDE EMBARAZADA A KIDO LE DARA UN INFARTO?**

**¿ALGUNA VEZ EN TODA LA HISTORIA KIDO Y HONOKA SE PONDRAN DE ACUERDO EN ALGO?**

**A TODO ESTO, ¿DEJARAN ALGUNA VEZ ESTOS DOS DE CHUPAR "LETRA"?**

**FUDO**: ¿SALDRE ALGUNA VEZ EN EL FIC?

**AUTORAS:** ¡NO, QUEDAS CENSURADO!

**SAKURA**: ADEMAS, AL PASO QUE SUBEN LOS CAPITULOS DUDO MUCHO QUE LLEGUEN A TERMINAR EL FIC

**FUMIKA:** ¡Y YO NO ME PODRE CASAR CON TACHI! ¡QUE HORROR!

**HONOKA:** ¡Y YO NO PODRE DESPLUMAR A KIDO HASTA SACARLE TODA SU FORTUNA! ¡QUE HORROR!

**GOENJI:** ME GUSTARIA APROVECHAR ESTE MOMENTO PARA RECORDAR QUE SE ACERCA EL FIN DEL MUNDO, POR ELLO... ¡COMPRAR AXEL 2012, EL ULTIMO AXEL! -CHASQUEA LOS DEDOS

**KIDO:** EHH... ¿NO QUERRAS DECIR "AXE" 2012? *axe 2012 es un anuncio de desodorante, si no lo conoceis, os invito a buscarlo en internet para disfrutar plenamente de este paranoico extra (relleno, vamos)*

**GOENJI:** ¡NO! ¡"AXEL" ES MAS ELECTRIZANTE!

**ENDO:** (DISFRAZADO DE GOKU SUPER SAIYAN) ¡UNETE AL CLUB!

**TACHIMUKAI:** EHH... ENDO, ¿QUE HACES?

**ENDO:** SOLO QUERIA ACLOPARME...

**FUDO:** PUES TIO, TE HAS EQUIVOCADO DE SERIE...

**HONOKA**: AHORA QUE LO MENCIONAS... ¡VOSOTROS DOS! -SEÑALA A ENDO Y GOENJI- ¡NO PINTAIS NADA EN ESTE FIC! ¡LARGO! -SE MARCHAN CABIZBAJO-

**SAKURA:** NO SE... TENGO LA SENSACION DE QUE SIGUE SOBRANDO ALGUIEN...

{TODOS MIRAN A KIDO}

**KIDO:** SI... AQUI SOBRA ALGUIEN... -MIRA A FUDO...

...

**_¡CHUN CHUN CHUUUUNN...!_**- (EFECTOS DE SONIDO BARATOS)


	25. Reencuentro con Hiroto y ¿un helado?

POR LA MAÑANA (LAS 9 AM APROXIMADAMENTE)

{Kido abrio los ojos lentamente y,con algo de pereza, se levanto de la cama y fue hacia la cocina}

Kido: Mi padre no viene hasta mañana por la tarde, y el mayordomo viene al medio dia, asi que tendre que preparar algo para desayunar.

* * *

><p><span>POR LA MAÑANA (LAS 10 12 AM)

Honoka: {Bostezando}...¿Que hora es?...¿Y donde estoy?...¡Ah, claro, ya me acuerdo!...Ummm...Supongo que tendre que levantarme... -Dijo para despues incorporarse. -¿Por que huele a quemado?...Creo que viene de la cocina...

{Honoka se dirigio hacia el lugar del que provenia el olor, y cuando llego, a lo que suponia que era la cocina, se encontro nada mas y nada menos que a Kido tostando una tostada en el horno}

Honoka: ¿Q-que se s-supone que haces? -Dijo asustada.

Kido: Haciendo el desayuno. -Dijo sin rodeos. -Creo que las tostadas ya se abran enfriado. -Dijo mientras descolgaba las tostadas del ¿tendedero?. -¿Quieres una tostada?

Honoka: Ehhh... no gracias... ¿Cocino yo?

Kido: Vale, aunque lo que he hecho tiene buena pinta.

Honoka: (Pues la tendra, si se tratara de veneno) Bueno... ¿que quieres tomar?

Kido: Pues... - Dijo sentandose una de las lujosas sillas que habia frente una gran mesa. -Quisiera unas bolas de arroz, tambien fideos, un bisteck, arroz con curri, una tortilla a la francesa, cereales y para culminar, un cacao caliente... si no es mucha molesta.

Honoka: Toma. -Dijo mientras ponia sobre la mesa una bandeja, en la cual, habia galletas recien horneadas (Mientras que Kido hablaba, a ella le dio tiempo a hornearlas XD), dos vasos con leche caliente y un par de bolas de arroz.

Kido: Con esto tambien me vale.

{Honoka se sento en una silla cercana a la de Kido y comenzaron a desayunar}

Kido: Todo estaba muy sabroso, gracias. -Dijo limpiandose la boca con una servilleta.

Honoka: Me alegra que te halla gustado. -Dijo con una sonrisa.

Kido: ¿Quieres quedarte a almorzar?

Honoka: ¿No sere mucha molestia?

Kido: Para nada, despues de todo, tendras que volver para que te de clases.

Honoka: ¡Es verdad n_n!

* * *

><p><span>MIENTRAS CON OTROS: COMO FUMIKA Y TACHIMUKAI<span>

{La pareja se besaba apasionadamente en el sofa de la casa de Tachimukai, que se habian ido un momento y aprovecharon la ocasion}

Fumika: Yuuki... -Gimio.

{Tachimukai le acariciaba las curvas de su cintura a Fumika}

Padres de Tachimukai: ¡Hola! -Saludaron cerrando la puerta, vueltos de espaldas hacia los otros.

{Sorprendidos se separaron rapidamente, sonrojados de la vergüenza}

Padre de Tachimukai: Hola, Yuuki... ¿Quien es tu amiga? -Dijo mirando a Fumika.

Tachimukai: Fumika... -Dijo aun algo nervioso.

Fumika: Hola. -Dijo saludando con la mano timidamente.

Madre de Tachimukai: ¿Que estabais haciendo? -Pregunto acercandose a ellos.

Tachimukai: Eh... -Dijo mirando a todos lados buscando algo. Su mirada cayo en el revistero, y de alli saco una revista. -¡Leyendo! -Dijo abriendola por cualquier pagina.

Madre de Tachimukai: Oh... Que interesante... -Miro la portada de la revista. -¿Estabas leyendo una revista de mujeres en bikini?

{Fumika miro a Tachimukai con ojos como platos}

Tachimukai: Si... ¿Sabias que el amarillo esta pasado de moda y ahora se lleva mas el morado? -Dijo actuando muy bien. -De lo que te puedes enterar leyendo una revista... Tambien dice que ya no se llevan los bañadores. Para realzar la figura se llevan mas los bikinis. -Dijo como un experto.

Madre de Tachimukai: Ah... No se como lo has visto si tienes la revista del reves...

Tachimukai: Ehh...Pues...Es que estoy practicando nuevas formas de lectura, para...Enriquecer mi cultura y... ¡Mira que bonito esta hoy el cielo! -Dijo mierando por la ventana.

Fumika: Esta lloviendo a cantaros.

Tachimukai: ...Bueno...¡Mejor, asi hoy no habra tanto calor!

Padre de Tachimukai: Ya, claro...-Dijo extrañado por el comportamiento de su hijo. -Bueno, nosotros tenemos que irnos, solo habiamos venido porque a tu madre se le habia olvidado la cartera... -Dijo mientras se dirigia a la puerta, mientras murmuraba algo sobre la mala influencia que tenian la television, y las nuevas tecnologias, en los adolescentes.

Madre de Tachimukai: Hasta luego cariño. -Dijo mientras besaba a su hijo en la mejilla, y cogia la cartera del cajon, para acompañar a su marido hacia el coche.

Fumika: Ufff...No te ofendas, pero pense que no se iban nunca.

Tachimukai: Pues si... -Dijo mientras miraba la revista que tenia en su mano. -¿Y a ti que te parece las nuevas tendencias sobre la moda? -Dijo divertido.

Fumika: Aburrido... ¿Salimos un rato?

Tachimukai: Vale...Oye yo ya te he presentado a mis padres, ¿cuando me vas a presentar a los tuyos?

Fumika: Primero, no me los has presentado, nos han pillado infragantis, y segundo, no se yo si deberia presentartelos tan pronto...

Tachimukai: ¿Y por que no? -Pregunto algo ofendido.

Fumika: Porque...No se yo como se lo tomarian mis padres, la verdad.

Tachimukai: ¿Me tengo que tomar eso como un insulto?

Fumika: ¡No!..Es solo que no creo que acepten que tenga novio...Y mucho menos de alguien que acabo de conocer.

Tachimukai: Ya, pero se lo tendras que decir algun dia ¿No?

Fumika: Si, claro, ya se enteraran cuando nos casemos...O mejor, ya se lo dira nuestro hijo...Cuando cumpla la mayoria de edad.

Tachimukai: O mejor, ¿Por que no se lo dice nustra nieta cuando se case? -Dijo con ironia.

Fumika: ¡Buena idea! -Dijo, pero pronto se arrepintio al ver la expresion molesta de Tachimukai. -Bueno...Da igual, ya hableremos de esto mas tarde...¿Que te parece si vamos al parque?

Tachimukai: {Suspirando} vale...

{Una vez que llegaron al parque, se sentaron en un banco mientras observaban a unos niños que jugaban al futbol}

Fumika: Que monos son ¿Verdad?

¿?: Si, son encantadores. -Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Tachimukai y Fumika: ¡AAAAAHHH...!

¿?: Jajaja...

Tachimukai: ¡No nos des esos sustos Midorikawa!

Midorikawa: Lo siento n_n

Fumika: ¿Quien es, Yuuki?

Tachimukai: ¿No te acuerdas?, estaba en el entrenamiento, es un miembro del inazuma japan.

Fumika: Pues, encantada, soy Fumika

Midorikawa: Encantado, me llamo Midorikawa Riuji y me encanta el helado.

Fumika: n_nU

Tachimukai: ¿Y... que haces por aqui Midorikawa?

Midorikawa: Pues pasear... las vacaciones de verano son un rollo.

Fumika: ¿Y no tienes amigos con quien pasear?

Tachimukai: Puedes pasear con Hiroto, o incluso con Burn o Gazelle.

Midorikawa: Burn y Gazelle estan en Corea, ¿no te acuerdas Tachimukai?

Tachimukai: Es verdad...

Midoriokawa: Y Hiroto esta estudiando para los examenes de recuperacion.

Tachimukai: Ah... bueno... ¿quieres pasear con nosotros?

Mido: ¡SIII...!

{Los tres iban charlando tranquilamente durante un tiempo, y despues se sentaron en un banquillo que habia por alli}

Fumika: Por cierto... ¿podriais decirme quienes son Burn y Gazelle?

Midorikawa: Eran mis compañeros en el instituto Alien, y tambien mis compañeros en Sungarden.

Fumika: Que pena que se hallan separado.

Midorikawa: Si... ¿Nos compramos unos helados?

Fumika y Tachimukai: Vale...

Midorikawa: Esperad aqui, que voy a comprarlos, ¡Yo invito!

Fumika y Tachimukai: Vale... gracias

Tachimukai: Yo quiero un helado de chocolate.

Fumika: Yo de vainilla.

Midorikawa: ¡Marchando!

Fumika: Es tan simpatico.

Tachimukai: Es verdad.

* * *

><p><span>MIENTRAS CON KIDO Y HONOKA:<span>

{Los dos estaban viendo una pelicula en el televisor de la habitacion de Kido}

Kido: {Mirando por la ventana} No llueve desde esta mañana.

Honoka: Es verdad.

Kido: ¿Que te parece si damos un paseo?

Honoka: ... Vale, pero de camino podriamos pasar por mi casa, es que tengo que coger el telefono movil.

Kido: Sin problemas.

{Ambos salieron de la casa de Kido, estuvieron caminando durante un buen rato hasta llegar a la casa de Honoka}

Honoka: Si que te sabes bien el camino.

Kido: Yo lo memorizo todo.

{Honoka se acerco a la puerta de la entrada, pero no toco la puerta, sino que se quito una orquilla del pelo}

Kido: ¿Que haces?

Honoka: Ahora lo veras, una chica tiene bastantes ventajas. -Dijo mientras introducia la orquilla en la cerradura de la puerta y forzaba a esta, hasta que se ollo un "click".

Kido: ... guau...-Dijo muy asombrado

{Honoka entro en la casa y empezo a buscar sus llaves y su telefono sin que su hermano se entrerara, el cual estaba dormido en el sofa del salon}

Honoka: Ya esta, vamonos Kido. -Dijo cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Kido: ¿Como forzaste la puerta? -Dijo y Honoka le enseño la orquilla y despues se la volvio a colocar.

Honoka: Es algo que un chico no puede hacer porque no tiene orquillas. -Dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo

Kido: Era la orquilla de Haruna

Honoka: ¡Venga ya... es solo una orquilla!

Kido: (Mejor no decirle que yo tambien las uso para que se me sujete vien la goma del pelo)

{Los dos seguian caminando hacia el parque, Honoka estaba mirando los mensajes y llamadas que habia recibido en su ausencia mientras Kido miraba}

Honoka: Este mensaje es... -Dijo fijandose en un mensaje en especial y lo abrio.

Kido: ¿Que pone?

Honoka: ... ... ... ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HHHHHH!

Kido: ¡¿Q-QUE OCURRE?!

Honoka: ¡MI PRIMO VIENE DE VISITA MAÑANA... YUPIIIIII! -Dijo abrazaba a Kido.

Kido: Que bien... pero no me des esa clase de sustos por favor. -Dijo suspirando.

Hokoka: Hoy estoy super contenta, ¡vamos corriendo al parque! -Dijo mientras jalaba a Kido del brazo.

{Los dos habian llegado al parque}

Kido: Para ser un dia nublado, hay bastante gente en el parque.

Honoka: ¡MIRA, HAY ESTAN FUMIKA Y TACHI!

Kido: Vamos con ellos.

{Los dos corrieron hacia ellos}

Honoka: {Parandose junto a ellos} Hola chicos. -Dijo sonriente

Kido: Buenos dias.

{Midorika se hacercaba con los helados}

Midorikawa: Aqui teneis. -Dijo ofreciendoles los helados a su respectiva persona.

Fumika y Tachimukai: Gracias.

Kido: Hola Midorikawa, no me di cuenta de que tu tambien estabas aqui.

Fumika: Honoka, te presento a un amigo, se llama... -Fue interrumpida por Honoka.

Honoka: ¡RIUUJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! -Dijo abalanzandose hacia el, provocando que ambos calleran al suelo, y el helado.

Midorikawa: ¡Cuanto tiempo Hono-chan! -Dijo mientras correspondia el abrazo.

Tachimukai: ¿Ya se conocian?

Midorikawa y Honoka: Larga historia.

Midorikawa: (Mi helado... T-T)

Fumika: Pues tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para escuchar, ¿Verdad Kido?

Kido: Si. -Dijo de mala gana.

Tachimukai: ¿A que viene ese mal humor asi de repente?

Kido: No estoy de mal umor -Dijo algo nervioso, pero pudo disimularlo.

Fumika: Vamos al banquillo y alli nos contais.

{Los cinco fueron hacia el banquillo y se sentaron en este}

Tachimukai: Venga, cuenta...

Honoka: Cuando yo tenia seis años, siempre iba a visitar a mi padre, el cual era un empleado en Sun Garden. Siempre que iba, jugaba con los niños que vivian alli, como Mido. Pasado el tiempo mi padre murio, por lo cual deje de ir a Sungarden, y desde entonces no volvi a verlos.

Fumika: No lo sabia. -Dijo apenada.

Honoka: Al unico que he visto desde entonces es a ti, Mido.

Midorikawa: No quiero que te de un infarto, pero Hiroto tambien esta en la ciudad.

Honoka: ¡¿HIRO ESTA AQUI?! -Dijo con destellos en los ojos.

Mido: Si... pero esta estudiando para los examenes de recuperacion.

Honoka: Yo tambien tengo que estudiar para los examenes, porque si no tendremos que mudarnos a Corea.

Midorikawa: ... ¿Vamos a visitar a Hiroto?

Honoka: SIIII... Lo hecho de menos.

Midorikawa: El fue el que mas se entristecio cuando ya no volviste.

Honoka: ¿De verdad?

Mido: Hai... Bueno, vamos.

Honoka: Vale ¿Quereis venir con nosotros? -Pregunto a Fumika, Kido y Tachimukai.

Fumika: Lo siento, no podemos. -Dijo abrazando a Tachimukai del brazo.

Tachimukai: Tenemos... "planes"

Honoka: ¿Y tu, Kido?

Kido: Siempre que volvamos antes del almuerzo

{Mido, Kido y Honoka iban caminando, Honoka iba "hablando" con Mido, pero esta iba tan rapido, que Mido solo tenia lugar a asentir cada vez que ella se paraba a respirar, mientras tanto Kido iba en cabeza, pensando en como podia tener tanta confianza en Mido. Kido se paro en seco, haciendo que los otros se chocaran irremediablemente con el}

Honoka: ¡Idiota, no te pares de repente!

Kido: Va-vale...

Honoka: ¡Uf!, venga vamos, estamos perdiendo el tiempo. -Dijo mientras empezaba a andar.

Kido: Tu siempre pierdes el tiempo. -Murmuro por la bajo.

Honoka: ¿Has dicho algo? -Dijo mirando a Kido por encima del hombro (¿he mancionado que si las miradas matasen Kido ya estaria tres metros bajo tierra?)

Kido: No nada... -Dijo con una sonrisa tonta, y siguiendo a la chica que habia empezado a andar.

Honoka: Me alegro... Bueno ¿quedara mucho para llegar a casa de Hiroto?, espero que no, porque tengo ganas de verlo... -Honoka seguia desvariando, mientras Kido la seguia como un perrito faldero, andaron durante unos diez minutos hasta que... -¿Y tu que dices Mido? -Pregunto Honoka, que habia estado "hablando" con Midorikawa todo el tiempo, hasta que se dio cuenta que el peli-verde...¡¿No estaba ahi?!- ¿Eh?... ¿pero donde se ha metido?

Kido: ¿Buscas a Midorikawa?, esta alli. -Dijo señalando con el dedo el lugar donde se "habian parado" minutos atras. -No se ha movido de ese sitio en todo en todo el tiempo.

Honoka: ¡¿Y A QUE ESPERABAS PARA DECIRMELO?!

Kido: ¡Me das miedo, tia! -Dijo como si fuera algo ovbio, despues se asusto y se hizo un escudo con sus brazos.

Honoka: {Suspirando} Anda, vamos... -Dijo arrastrando a Kido por el cuello de la chamarra.

{Cuando llegaron junto a Midorikawa, Honoka solto a Kido}

Midorikawa: Es aqui. -Dijo mientras señalaba la casa.

Honoka: ¡¿Y QUE ESPERAMOS...?! ¡VAMOOOS! -Dijo muy animada.

{Iban a llamar a la puerta, pero se dieron cuenta de que estaba abierta}

Honoka: Este Hiro siempre tan despistado... no tiene remedio...

Midorikawa: Es cierto n_nU

{Entraron en la casa como silenciosamente para darle una sorpresa ha Hiroto, pero Honoka tuvo que hacer la tonteria... otra vez...}

Honoka: ¿Donde estara? -Dijo para despues ver en el salon, a Hiroto estudiando muy concentrado. -Es... es... -Dijo tartamudeando y despues los ojos se le aguaron.- ¡HIROOOOOOOO! -Dijo mientras corria hacia Hiroto y se abalanzaba hacia el, provocando que ambos cayeran del sillon en el que Hiroto estaba sentado y a este casi le diera un paro cardiaco

Hiroto: ¡P-PERO QUE! -Dijo sorprendido.

Honoka: ¡CUANTO TIEMPO HIRO!

Hiroto: ¡HONO-CHAN! -Dijo mientras la abrazaba y lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos. -¡TE ECHE MUCHO DE MENOS... LO PASE FATAL CUANDO YA NO NOS VOLVISTE A VISITAR...! -Dijo entre sollozos.

Honoka: Yo tambien te echaba mucho de menos. -Dijo para despues darle un beso en la mejilla.

Midorikawa: ¡EEEHHH...! A mi no me diste ningun besito... -Dijo en tono infatil.

{Honoka se incorporo y abrazo a Midorikawa}

Honoka: Eres un celosillo. -Dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla.

Kido: A mi ni siquiera me das la mano -Dijo algo triste

Honoka: A ti ni te escupo. -Dijo friamente.

Kido: ...

Midorikawa: Pobrecito... que te cuesta darle un beso... no creo que sea venenoso.

Honoka: Mido... es venenoso. -En eso mido la miro sin expresion alguna- ... Esta bien...- Dijo resignada

Kido: ¿D-de verdad? -Dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo, ilusionado, pero supo disimularlo.

Honoka: Si... pero no te acostumbres.

{Honoka se hacerco a Kido y le dio un rapido beso en la mejilla, lo cual hizo sonrojar a Kido a mas no poder}

Kido: ¿Ves? N-no era para tanto- Dijo arrogantemente

Hiroto: Por cierto, Honoka, ¿tu no estabas viviendo en Hokkaido?

Honoka: Si... pero soy alumna de intercambio junto a mis amigas, en Raimon.

Kido: ¡¿Q-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! -Dijo muy sorprendido. -¡C-COMO QUE ERES ALUMNA DE INTERCAMBIO!

Honoka: Deberia de haberoslo dicho antes... n_nU Es que la junta estudiantil nacional decidio que habra alumnos de intercambio el ultimo dia de curso.

Kido: ¡¿Y POR QUE YO NO ME ENTERE DE NADA?!

Honoka: (Porque estas en bavia) Pues no lo se, a lo mejor no lo anunciaron en Raimon.

Midorikawa: Yo tampoco me entere de eso.

Hiroto: Ni yo...

Honoka: Cambiando de tema... ¿Damos un paseo los tres juntos...? ¡Como los viejos tiempos! -Dijo mientras los abrazaba.

Kido: Otra vez me estais excluyendo. -Dijo haciendo "circulitos" con el dedo en la "tipica esquinita de la depresion"

Honoka: Lo siento, pero tu no puedes venir, ¿por que no vuelves a tu casa?

Kido: Vale... -Dijo saliendo de la casa con el rostro por los suelos... literalmente. -Si me necesitais, que dudo que lo hagais, estare en mi casa. -Dijo deprimido mientras cerraba la puerta de la entrada tras de si.

Midorikawa: Ehhh... Honoka... creo que te pasaste un poco con el.

Hiroto: La verdad es que da mucha lastima.

Honoka: {Suspirando} Kido... ¿quieres venir con nosotros?

Kido: {Echando la puerta abajo} ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...! -Dijo mientras la abrazaba (Extrangulaba)

Honoka: Kido... sueltame, me lastimas... -Dijo con dificultad y Kido la solto.

Midorikawa: Entonces... ¡VAMOS A COMPRARNOS UN HELADO! quiero decir... ¡VAMOS A DAR UN PASEO!

Hiroto: Pero yo tengo que estar en casa a las 2 pm

Honoka: Nos da tiempo de sobra, son las 12 am

{Los cuatro estuvieron un laaaargo rato paseando, hasta que llegaron las 2 pm}

* * *

><p><span>FRENTE A LA CASA DE HIROTO<span>

Todos: Hasta otro dia.

Hiroto: Lo mismo digo... adios. -Dijo despidiendose con la mano

Honoka: Espero verte mañana- Dijo para despues abrazar a Hiroto y darle un beso en la mejilla

{despues cerro la puerta tras de si}

Midorikawa: Ya es hora de almorzar... ¡ME ENCANTA LA HORA DE ALMORZAR! -Dijo con destellos en los ojos. -Bueno.. me vuelvo a casa... ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!

Kido y Honoka: Nos vemos

{Honoka beso a Mido al igual que a Hiroto y se marcho despidiendose con la mano}

Kido: Por cierto... como es que el dia en que os unisteis al equipo no viste a esos dos

Honoks: No le des muchas vueltas, simplemente no los vi porque me estaba fijando en otra persona

Kido: ¿A si? ¿En quien?

Honoka: ¡S.E.C.R.E.T.O!- Dijo le guiñaba el ojo algo sonrojada, a lo que Kido bufo con la boca

Kido: Como quieras... Vamos a mi casa a almorzar.

Honoka: Es que... bueno, ya tengo las llaves de mi casa y tengo cosas que hacer (como matar a mi hermano cuando llegue a casa)

Kido: Pero si te quedas en mi casa te ahorraras el tener que venir andando hasta alli.

Honoka: No pasa nada, es bueno andar de vez en cuando... hasta luego... -Dijo mientras se alejaba de el y se despedia con la mano.

Kido: Adios... -Dijo algo triste y despues dio media vuelta y se dirijio hacia su casa.

{Pasada la media hora, Honoka seguia caminando algo pensativa}

Honoka: (Espero que Kaito no le diga a mama que lo he dejado solo durante dos o tres dias) -Fue sacada de sus pensamientos al oir una voz que la llamaba.

¿?: ¡HOLA HONOKA...! -Gritaba una persona que se acercaba a ella a toda prisa, la cual venia acompañada por un chico.

Honoka: Hola... -No pudo continuar ya que la chica no pudo frenar a tiempo y se llevo a Honoka por delante y las dos calleron al suelo.

* * *

><p><em>CONTINUARA...<em>

_**¡UN REVIEW PODRIA HACER MUY FELIZ A LOS NIÑOS POBRES... EN REALIDAD NO, PERO SI HARÍAIS MUY FELICES A UNAS LOCAS ESCRITORAS QUE SE ESFUERZAN POR SEGUIR ESTE FIC ADELANTE!**_

**¿SERA VERDAD QUE TACHIMUKAI DOMINA LA "LITERATURA INVERSA"?**

**¿CUANDO DEJARA MIDO SU OBSESIÓN POR LA COMIDA Y, SOBRE TODO, POR EL HELADO?**

**¿QUIEN SE HABRA CHOCADO CON HONOKA?**

**¿KAITO MORIRA ANTES DE LA PUBERTAD? COMO SI NO LO SUPIERAMOS ¬¬**


	26. ¡RESTAURANTE!

Honoka: Hola... -No pudo continuar ya que la chica no pudo frenar a tiempo y se llevo a Honoka por delante y las 2 calleron al suelo.

¿?: L-lo siento... n_nU

Honoka: Haruna, tienes que comprarte frenos nuevos.

Haruna: Lo tendre en cuenta.

¿? 2: {Acercandose corriendo hacia ellas} ¿Estais bien?

{Haruna se incorporo y Honoka hizo lo mismo y se sacudio el polvo}

¿? 2: Haru-chan, cuantas veces te he dicho que no corras cuesta abajo.

Haruna: Solo dos, Kojiro.

Genda: Si... pero pense que te quedo suficientemene claro cuando te chocaste con Kido y este cayo en una alcantarilla abierta de cabeza.

Haruna: Pero sobrevivio... -Dijo cruzandose de brazos y girando la cabeza dignamente.

Genda: Por poco... suerte que solo acabo en el hospital y no en el tanatorio.

Honoka: Hola... sigo aqui.

Haruna: Perdon... por cierto, Kojiro, ella es Honoka, Honoka, el es Genda.

Honoka: Mucho gusto. -Dijo ofreciendole la mano.

Genda: El gusto es mio. -Dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano a Honoka.

Haruna: ¿A donde te dirijias, Honoka?

Honoka: A mi casa, y vosotros. -Dijo con mirada picara y haciendo enfasis en la ultima palabra.

Genda: Vamos a almorzar a un restaurante frances.

Honoka: ... ¿Quereis compañia? ya sabeis el dicho, donde caben dos caben tres.

¿?: Y donde caben tres caben cuatro.

Todos: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Genda: ¡Sakuma, no nos asustes!

Sakuma: Lo siento, pero lo que dije antes iba en serio.

Haruna: B-bueno... a mi no me importa.

Genda: Yo tampoco tengo inconveniente.

Haruna: Por cierto, Sakuma, ella es Honoka, Honoka, el es Sakuma Jirou.

Honoka: Encantada.

Sakuma: Ah, asi que Honoka, es un nombre precioso... Tanto como tu, y por cierto Honoka ¿Tienes novio? -Pregunto seductotamente.

Honoka: vaya, gracias, el tuyo tambien es muy bonito, y no, no tengo novio.

Sakuma: Ah, ¿y te gustaria que eso cambiase? -Pregunto encantadoramente.

Honoka: No gracias, estoy bien asi n_nU

Sakuma: Bueno, vale, pero si cambias de idea, ya sabes a quien llamar. -Dijo tendiendole una tarjeta con su numero de telefono movil y direccion.

Honoka: Vaya, gracias... n_nu -Dijo guardando la tarjeta en su bolsillo.

Genda: {Apartando a Sakuma} Bueno, ahora que ya os habeis presentado, ¿lo de acompañarnos iba en serio?

Sakuma: Yo siempre hablo en serio.

Honoka: Y yo tengo hambre.

Haruna: Bueno...¡Cuantos mas seamos mejor! ¿no? -Dijo mirando a su novio.

Genda: Si, ¡genial! -Dijo finjiendo una sonrisa

Sakuma: ¡Yupi, nos invitan a comer!

Honoka: ¡Si, esto es genial, sois los mejores! -Dijo empezando a correr junto a Sakuma.

Genda: ¡¿Que?!, ¡¿Y yo cuando os dije que os iba a invitar...?! ¡Creia que pagabais VOSOTROS VUESTRA comida!

Haruna: Dejalo estar Genda, dejalo estar. -Dijo resignadamente.

{Todos iban caminando mientras hablaban amistosamente, Haruna y Genda iban hablando de lo que harian despues del almuerzo, mientras, Sakuma y Honoka, que estaban delante de Genda y Haruna, estaban pensando en que pedirian para comer mientras que la baba les resbalaba por las comisuras de lo labios}

Genda: Haru-chan...

Haruna: ¿Si Kojiro?

Genda: Tengo el presentimiento de que voy a acabar arruinado despues del almuerzo.

Haruna: ¿Por que lo dices?

Genda: Sakuma es muy comilon... y por la pinta que tiene ella cualquiera diria que tambien le gusta comer.

Haruna: Tienes razon... tengo una idea... vamos a despistarlos.

Genda: Es que eso no se le hace a un amigo.

Haruna: Pero no va a pasar nada por darle planton una vez, ademas... este caso es la excepcion a la regla.

Genda: Es cierto... cuando lleguemos al cruce de la calle, cojemos por el otro camino. -Dijo susurrando para que Sakuma y Honoka no se percataran.

{Ya se estaban acercando a diho cruce, a lo cual, Haruna y Genda reaccionaron rapido, estos estaban empezando a desplazarse hacia la derecha sigilosamente}

Genda: Cuando cuente hasta tres, salimos corriendo sigilosamente, ¿vale?

Haruna: Vale, venga, uno...Dos...y tres... -Dijo en un susurro para despues empezar a correr sin montar jaleo.

{Llevaron un buen rato corriendo, hasta que llegaron a casa de Haruna}

Haruna: Ahhh...Bueno, creo que aqui no nos encontraran...

Genda: ¿Y nuestra reserva en el restaurante?

Haruna: Aplazada.

Genda: ¿Pero tu sabes lo que caro que es hacer una reserva en ese restaurante?

Haruna: Kojiro... Va ha costarte mas dinero invitar a esos dos en un restaurante de comida rapida que una reserva en un restaurante de lujo.

Genda: Es verdad... ¿Pedimos una pizza a domicilio?

Haruna: Vale... -Dijo con una sonrisa

Genda: O mejor aun... esperamos a que esa gente se largue, asi, tendremos la via libre

Haruna: ... Que listo eres...

Genda: Por ahora, quedemonos en casa, alli no moletaran

Haruna:: Mejor en la tuya, por que en la mia mi hermano aparece cada 15 minutos, ¡y viene en 2 minutos, vamonos!- Cogio la mano de Genda y se lo llevo arrastrandolo por el suelo

* * *

><p><strong><em>MIENTRAS CON SAKUMA Y HONOKA<em>**

{Ambos seguian caminando sin percatarse de que Haruna y Genda ya no estaban detras de ellos}

Sakuma: ¡Tengo ganas de llegar al restaurante!

Honoka: Si.. yo tambien... ¿vosotros no, genda, haruna?

{No tuvo respuesta}

Honoka: ... Supongo que estareis ocupados -Dijo sin girarse (es decir, no se percato de que haruna y genda no estaban tras suya)

{Siguieron caminando tranquilamente cuando vieron algo en una esquina de la calle}

Honoka: ¿Por que alguien ha tirado una escoba en medio de la calle? que poca vergüenza

Sakuma: Un momento... eso es una escoba...? yo creo que es un plumero...

¿?: {Se giro rapidamente mientras se levantaba y corrio hacia ellos}¡A QUIEN LLAMAS PLUMERO IDIOTA!

Honoka: ¿Ves? Ya te dije que era una escoba

¿?: ¡Tampoco soy una escoba! -Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

Sakuma: ¡AAAAHHH...! ¡YA SE QUIEN ERES...! eres...¡Kaio shin del este! ***Un personaje de Dragon Ball Z***

¿?: ¡QUE NOOOOOO...! ¡Soy Akio Fudou... AKIO FUDOU!

Sakuma: ahhh... ¡AAAAHHH... ES FUDO!

Fudo: ¡A BUENAS HORAS TE DAS CUENTA!

Los dos: ...

Sakuma: Y... ¿por que vas disfrazado de un personaje de dragon ball Z?

Fudou: ¡NO VOY DISFRAZADO!

Honoka: Bueno, como sea, ¿que hacias ahi entre la basura?

Fudo: Por que mi vida es muy miserable- Dijo con voz quebrada, mientras se volvia a esconder entre la basura

Honoka: Me alegra que por fin te hayas dado cuenta

Sakuma: ¡Bueno, vamos a comer Honoka!- Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar felizmente, pero fue detenido por Honoka, la cual le dio un codazo en el brazo- ¡Ay... vale!- Dijo en forma de queja mientras se sobaba el brazo golpeado

Honoka: Bueno, Fudo... Cuentanos lo que te ha pasado para estar en... en ese estado

Sakuma:Ehhh... Honoka, estas hablando con un plumero, Fudo esta detras de ti- Dijo señalando a Fudo

Honoka: Oh... ya decia yo que tenia el pelo muy limpio

Fudo: ¡OYE... NO TE PASES CONMIGO!- Dijo molesto, pero tambien al borde del llanto

Honoka: No te enrolles y cuenta

Fudo: Pues, veras...

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASH BACK<strong>_

_POV FUDOU_

"RECORDAD, TODO ESTO ESTA CONTADO DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE FUDO"

{Iba caminando alegremente por la animada calle en la que vivia mi adorada Sakura, ya que sus padres querian conocerme, cuando vi a una pobre ancianita que no podia cruzar la calle, yo, amablemente, me acerque a ella y le preste mi necesitada ayuda, cruzamos tranquilamente la calle, ella me agradecio con una dulce sonrisa, y despues de aquella buena accion, segui mi camino tranquilamente, faltaban pocos pasos para llegar a la casa de mi amada, a la cual estaba deseando llegar; Estaba a punto de acercarme a la puerta para tocarla cuando me percate de que un niño pequeño estaba llorando}

Fudo: ¿Que te ocurre, pequeño?

Niño: S-se... ¡se me ha caido la piruleta! -Respondio entre llantos.

Fudo: Ohh... No te preocupes, eso te lo voy a solucionar yo.

Niño: {Abriendo sus ojillos con un nuevo brillo alegre} ¿Co-como?

Fudo: Te voy a comprar una nueva piruleta. -Le asegure.

Niño: ¡Bieeen!

{Seguidamente agarre su mano y fuimos al kiosco mas cercano, donde le compre la prometida piruleta de fresa. Me agache para estar a la altura del niño y le estire la piruleta}

Fudo: Aqui tienes.

Niño: ¡Muchas gracias, señor! ^.^ -Dijo alegremente cogiendola y empezandola a chupar de inmediato.

Fudo: De nada. -Dije levantandome para volver a caminar. -Ten mas cuidado la proxima vez.

Niño: ¡Descuida! ^.^

{Y volvi a dirigirme a la casa de Sakura con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Como adoraba ayudar a la gente. Llegue a la puerta de la casa de mi querida Sakura, y llame vigorosamente a la puerta}

Fudo: ¡Sakura, amoor! -Llame alegremente.

{Entonces, aparecio radiantemente bella como es mi Sakura, abriendo la puerta de su tan bonita casa}

Sakura: ¡Querido mio! -Me saludo mientras se abalanzaba sobre mi, abrazandome.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FIN FLASHBACK (Ya que alguien lo interrumpio)<strong>_

¿?: A parte de ser cursi es la mentira mas gorda que he escuchado en mi vida. -Comento apareciendo de la nada con los brazos cruzados y apoyad en la pared de ladrillo del callejon.

* * *

><p><em>CONTINUARA...<em>

**Gomen nasai por la tardanza, pero hemos estado muy ocupadas por lo del carnaval y los examenes...**

**¿SERAN SAKUMAY HONOKA LO BASTANTE TONTOS COMO PARA CREERSE LA HISTORIA DE FUDO?**

**¿QUIEN SERA ESA PERSONA QUE HA APARECIDO EN EL ULTIMO MOMENTO?**

**¿LEGARAN ALGUN DIA AL RESTAURANTE?**

_**¡NO SE OLVIDEN DE LOS REVIEW ^-^ !**_


	27. ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Fudo: ¿Y tu que sabes?, no estabas ahi cuando iba camino a tu casa

Sakura: pero ibas caminando cerca por mi calle, y vi todo lo que hacias desde mi balcon, y lo de la anciana y el niño es verdad, pero no como te comportaste con ellos como dices

Fudou: Bueno... puede que eso lo haya adornado un poquito, pero la parte de la cena es verdad,

* * *

><p><strong>FLASH BACK<strong>

_POV FUDO __(LO QUE PASO EN REALIDAD)_

{Iba caminando malhumorado por las mugrientas calles de esta maldita ciudad, porque a la caprichosa de mi novia se le había antojado que fuera criticado por los quisquillosos de sus padres,cuando vi a una anciana que me obstaculizaba el camino, yo, como toda persona haria, me acerque a ella}

Fudo: ¡Eh! ¡Apartese de mi camino! -La empuje a un lado.

Ancianita: ¿Pero que hace joven? ¡Que maleducado!

Fudo: ¡Callate, vieja!

Ancianita: ¿Como te atreves? ¡Ahora veras!-Me pega con su bolso.

Fudo: ¿Que haces? ¡Para ya vieja loca! -Dije protegiendome de los golpes con los brazos cruzados sobre la cara.

Ancianita: ¡¿Vieja loca?! ¡Te vas a enterar niñato!

{La vieja me golpeo con mas fuerza y yo intente escapar cruzando el paso de peatones con el semáforo en rojo, pero la insistente anciana seguia persiguiendome}

Conductor: (asomandose por la ventanilla del coche) ¡Quitaos de ahi! ¿Es que no veis que esta el semaforo en rojo?

Fudo: ¡Vete a la mierda!-Dije haciendole un corte de manga.

Conductor: ¡Mira niño, como te coja te doy una...!-Fue interrumpido por el sonido del claxon de los demas conductores que empezaban a inquietarse por estar tanto tiempo parados.

Fudo: ¡Va, no pienso perder mi valioso tiempo con unos fracasados como vosotros! -Dijo mientras señalaba a todos los coches

Ancianita: ¡Eh! ¡Aun no te has librado de mi!

Fudo: (Mejor me voy) -Acelere el paso para librarme de la plasta de la vieja, pero la anciana, como ultimo recurso, me lanzo su bolso en plan bumeran, el cual logre esquivar por los pelos.

Fudo: ¡Fastidiate, vieja!

{Continue el resto del camino maldiciendo a todo aquello que existe o existira, ¡como odio a la gente!. Cuando llegue a la casa de Sakura e iba a llamar a la puerta, vi como un niño se comía una piruleta}

Fudo: Eh, niño, dame un poco.-Dije extendiendo la mano.

Niño: ¡No! ¡Es mia!

Fudo: ¡Que me la des!-Le arrebete la piruleta al niño de las manos y le pegue un empujon. El chaval se quedo llorando en el suelo. Yo pase de el y me dirigi a la puerta.-¡Sakura! ¡abre ya la puerta, que llevo una eternidad esperando! -De repente la puerta se abrio de golpe y me estampe contra ella en toda la cara.

Sakura: ¡Fudo! ¡Llegas tarde! ¡Venga, adentro! -Me agarro del cuello de la camisa y me arrastro hacia el interior de la casa.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

* * *

><p>Fudo: Vale, no se para que lo cuento otra vez, ¡Si he dicho exactamente lo mismo!<p>

Sakura: Claro, con las mismas palabras y todo -Dijo con sarcasmo.

Fudo: Exacto -Los demas, en respuesta, pusieron los ojos en blanco.

Sakuma: Bueno... Fudo, tu vida nos ha parecido muy interesante, pero si nos disculpais, nos espera un gigantesco almuerzo a cuenta de la casa, ¿Verdad Genda? -Miro detras de si para encarar a Genda (Si... aun no se han dado cuenta de que se han escapado)

Honoka: Increible... ¿como se han podido perder?

Sakura: Ehhh... Desde el principio solo estabais vosotros 2

Honoka: ¿Que va, Genda y Haruna han estado aqui todo el tiempo... verdad Fudi?

Fudo: Primero, no vuelvas a llamarme "Fudi"; y segundo... habeis estado solos todo el tiempo

{Honoka y Sakuma se miraron mutuamente, para despues reir a carcajadas}

Sakuma: {Dejando de reir}¿como que hemos estado solos? ¡Hemos estado hablando con ellos todo el camino!

Sakura: ¿Y os han contestado?

Honoka: Ehhh... -Antes de poder hablar se percato de que Genda y Haruna aparecieron por una calle- ¡Eh mira, alli estan!

Genda: ¡Corre, Haruna...! ¡CORRE! -Los dos pusieron pies en polvorosa

Sakuma: A lo mejor no nos han visto

Honoka: Voy a buscarlos- Empezo a correr por el mismo camino que los anteriores

Sakuma: Nos vemos en el restaurante -Dijo despidiendose con la mano

Sakura y Fudo: ¿R.E.S.T.A.U.R.A.N.T.E? -Ambos pusieron los ojos como estrellas

Sakuma: Si, a cuenta de la casa, o de Genda

Fudo: ¿Que dijiste, Sakuma? ¿Que fueramos contigo al restaurante?

Sakuma: Ehh... No, no he dicho eso

Sakura: Por cierto... No nos han presentado... Yo soy Sakura

Sakuma: Yo soy Sakuma Jirou, encantado- Ambos se dieron la mano- Por cierto... ¿tienes novio?

Sakura: Ehhh -Ella se quedo mirando a Fudo, luego a Sakuma, luego a Fudo, luego a Sakuma... asi consecutivamente

{Fudo tosio para llamar su atencion, pero Sakura no se la prestaba, entonces, decidio marcharse sin decir nada}

* * *

><p>CON FUDO<p>

{Caminaba a paso rapido por la calle, refunfuñando, pero tambien al borde de las lagrimas}

Fudo: {Refunfuñando, pero tambien con la voz entrecortada} ¿C-como se ha atrevido a...? ¿Sabes qué? ¡Por mi puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana, Sakura! ¡No te necesitooooooooo!-Iba demasiado centrado en su monologo para percatarse de que bajo el se abria una alcantirilla destapada, por la cual cayo accidentalmente.

* * *

><p>CON SAKUMA Y SAKURA<p>

Sakuma: {Aun esperando} ¿Y bien?- pregunto con una sonrisa irresistiblemente tierna.-Normalmente la gente no se piensa tanto si tiene novio o no.

Sakura: Ahhh... Si, tengo novio.

Sakuma: Bueno, no pasa nada. Otra vez sera ¿Quien es el afortunado?

Sakura: Ehh... Cambiemos de tema. Hablame mas de ti- Dijo mientras le agarraba del brazo y comenzaban a caminar.-Vamos Akio.-Se volteó para encarar a Fudo.-¿Akio? ¡Oh, ya se ha ido sin nosotros! ¡Que impaciente es este chico! Ah, ya lo encontraremos. Volviendo al tema de antes ¿Tienes tanto dinero como Kido?

Sakuma: {Rie suavemente} Vaya, no te andas por las ramas. Y bueno...Tanto como Kido no, pero si que soy rico.

Sakura: Sakuma, creo que este es el comienzo de una larga y duradera amistad.-Dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Sakuma: Ehhh... vale... ¡friends for ever!- Dijo animadamente

Sakura: ¡Esa es la actitud, Saku!

* * *

><p><span>DE VUELTA CON FUDO<span>

Fudo: ¡Maldita Sakura, maldita alcantarilla, maldito Sakuma... ¡MALDITO DESTINO! ¡YA NADA PUEDE IR PEOR!

¿?: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!- Se escuchaba una voz mientra el dueño de esta caia en picado por la alcantarilla.

...

Fudo: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. ..!

* * *

><p><span>CON HARUNA Y GENDA<span>

Genda: (Jadeando) P-por fin los despistamos...

¿?: Si, no veo a Haruna por ningun lado...

Genda: Si, menos mal...¿Eh?- se gira para ver a su acompañante -... ¿Honoka?

Honoka: La misma- Dijo felizmente mientras hacia el signo de la victoria.

Genda: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. ..!

* * *

><p><span>CON HARUNA<span>

Haruna: (Mirando desesperadamente en todas direcciones) Creo que me he perdido...- Empieza a caminar de forma insegura, dando vueltas...¿En circulos? -¿Y ahora que hago yo? No tengo ni la mas minima idea de donde me encuentro...

{Se detiene al percatarse de que ha pisado algo}

Haruna: ¿Y esto?-Se agacha para recoger el pequeño objeto del suelo.-¿Esto es una tarjeta de credito?-Dijo volteando la tarjeta para ver el nombre del propietario.-Es de Fumika...Espera un momento, Donde esta Fumika estan esas dos, y donde estan esas dos estan esos tres, y entre esos tres esta mi hermano...Y Genda esta solo...¡Y si mi hermano se encuentra con genda...!

{La chica hizo una pausa, pensando en lo que podia ocurrir hasta que su rostro se torno morado de puro terror}

Haruna: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. ..!

* * *

><p><span>CON SAKURA Y SAKUMA<span>

Sakura: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. ..!- Grito de forma dramatica arrodillada en el suelo, frente la puerta del restaurante.

Sakuma: Tranquila Sakura, que en el cartel pone que el restaurante abrira dentro de una hora- Dijo mirando a su amiga con una gotita en la cabeza.

Sakura: Ah,¡Vale!-Se levanto alegremente de donde antes habia hecho un drama- ¿Que hacemos para matar el tiempo?

Sakuma: Vaya... A ti no te dura mucho la depresion ¿No?

Sakura: Soy optimista- Aseguro sin rodeos.

Sakuma: Me gusta eso en una chica- Le guiño un ojo de forma coqueta.

Sakura: Pues vale...¿Que hacemos?

Sakuma: Ahhh...- Suspiro algo decepcionado.-Creo que lo mejor sera que esperemos aqui...¿Por que no hablamos de algo?...¿Quien es tu misterioso novio?-Inquirio curioso, arqueando una ceja.

Sakura: Ehhh... Dime Sakuma ¿Que vas a pedir para comer?

* * *

><p><span>CON FUMIKA Y TACHIMUKAI<span>

Tachimukai: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. ..! ... Y a si fue como acabo esa pelicula de miedo, interesante ¿Verdad?

Fumika: Si, me encanta el suspense-Dijo muy emocionada- Un dia tenemos que quedar para verla juntos.

Tachimukai: ¡Claro! ¡Cuando quieras, por mi encantado!

Fumika: Pero...

Tachimukai: ¿Pero?

Fumika: Imagina lo que tuvieron que sufrir esas pobres personas para gritar de esa manera...

Tachimukai: Si, imaginate que pasara en la vida real...

Fumika: Que miedo...Pero deberia de ser algo realmente malo...

Tachimukai: Tranquila, si algo asi llegara a ocurrir yo te protegeria- Dijo abrazandola.

Fumika: Oh, Yuuki...- Se inclino para darle un beso en los labios, pero justo en ese momento suena unos "¡NO!" alargando las vocales, creando un terrorifico efecto de eco, como si las voces fueran un coro.

Tachimukai: ¡Aaahhh! ¡La pelicula esta basada en hechos reales! ¡Socorroooo!-Grito abrazando a Fumika por la cintura con miedo, cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

Fumika: Mi heroe...- Dijo pesada e ironicamente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CONTINUARA...<strong>_

**¿SE ALIARAN LOS CONDUCTORES Y LA ANCIANITA PARA DESTRUIR A FUDO? ¿EL NIÑO DE LA PIRULETA TOMARA SU TERRIBLE VENGANZA?**

**¿HARUNA SE QUEDARA CON LA TARJETA DE CREDITO DE FUMIKA?... ¿PARA QUE? TOTAL, ES EL OJITO DERECHO (Y EL IZQUIERDO) DE SU HERMANO...**

**¿TACHIMUKAI Y FUMIKA SERAN LOS PROXIMOS PROTAGONISTAS DE UNA PARODIADA VERSION DE "EXPEDIENTE X"?**

**¿FUDO Y ¿? SE CONVERTIRAN EN UNAS TORTUGAS NINJA?**

**Y LA REGUNTA DEL MILLON... ¿LLEGARAN A TIEMPO ANTES DE QUE CIERRE EL RESTAURANTE?.. O ¿YA HAN LLEGADO DEMASIADO TARDE?**

**¡TODO ESTO Y MAS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE POKEMON...PERDON, ¿COINCIDENCIA O DESTINO?!**

**PUBLICIDAD:**

**DEJEN REVIEWS... DEJEN REVIEWS... DEJEN REVIEWS... (letra pequeña: compren nuestro shampoo anticaida del vello capilar "AntiFudi"... patrocinado por Akio Fudou... ¡Que no te vuelvan a confundir con un plumero!)**


End file.
